A Detective and Twins
by PatriciaS
Summary: Ricardo knew he had a problem with Meg, Casey and Dr Tyus Robinson unconscious and two Bens standing there each accusing the other of being Derek. Chapters 41 Epilogue ... AN. desimarf Thanks for your reviews they were great
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Beach and all the characters etc. belongs to Aaron Spelling and scriptwriters etc. No profit is made out of this piece of fiction.

Ratings -Well it's based on the Soap Opera and has got Derek and Ben so expect anything … Oh yeah includes lots of long chapters.

The usual admission … omissions, errors, changes and extra characters are mine.

Hope you enjoy my ramblings this went round my head a while ago. Feedback welcomed.

A Detective and Twins.

by PatriciaS

Chapter 1

Evening of the 23 December 1999.

The road was blocked by two vehicles, a Rescue Truck with its headlights and windscreen smashed and front buried in the front wing and bonnet of an expensive black car which was also looking worse for the experience, missing headlight, windscreen and bonnet crumpled beyond repair. Both vehicles were empty with the doors left open making them look even more deserted. Steam or smoke still came from the vehicles although they had been made safe by a layer of white foam. The contents of the truck had fallen out at impact also added to the untidiness of the site. The third vehicle looked as though it had seen the mess and decided to hide in the nearest place of safety - bushes which marked the beginning of a garden. Only to find they also hid a white wooden fence, which it demolished along with the bushes and was now buried by them.

The owners of the house watched, from the safety of the upstairs bedroom, in amazement as the noise and congestion increased around the site as recovery vehicles arrived. They could just make out the orders from Officers, some taking measurements, and photos etc. and watched the paramedics checking and treating the injured. It was all lit up by the headlights of the two Police cars waiting to pick up the only two conscious participants of the accident.

Ricardo Torres surveyed the chaos, trying to make sense of it all; it looked just like his life - a mess. Hell he was a Police Officer! He should have known better, lies rarely won and secrets always had a habit of coming out at the worse time. That's what started the whole thing off, people trying to keep things quiet. He sighed as his thoughts carried on blotting everything else out. As far as his family and friends knew he was tucked up in bed at his Loft still recovering from a stroke, unable walk properly let alone drive a car.

Instead he had been driving through Sunset Beach to get to their family holiday flat further down the coast, where he had sent his unsuspecting wife, Gabi and his brother, Father Antonio. It had been simple to set up they had been eager to get the flat ready so he and Gabi could spend Christmas together away from everyone to celebrate his improvement and their love. Antonio and Gabi were going to return later next day, which was Christmas Eve, to pick him up and collect fresh clothes. He had planned to set them up tonight, tomorrow morning they would be arrested for his murder all it would take was a phone call to Michael and Vanessa with the sound of Gabi, Antonio and him arguing then a gunshot. His colleges on the Police force would be too shocked to see any holes in the story; his body would never be found just evidence to send them to jail, while he would start a new life with a new name and no more hurt. She's your wife and he's your brother, came into his mind.

Justification kicked back at his musings. Hell! Why not! They made love while trapped in the collapsed building and he had been frantically trying to get them out, picturing them dying before he got there. Damn it! He had been the last to know if it hadn't been for the video he accidentally found and watched at his mother's he would have been happily married instead spending months recovering from a stroke brought on by watching the damn tape.

His own voice came back in his mind. 'Hey Gabi married you in the hospital and helped you through it, she could have walked, they both could have left you – you were a pain remember. What support did your mother give you? She tried to destroy your love for Gabi. She had the tape remember they wanted to forget the whole thing put it behind them. Didn't she try to run Gabi out of town when you first tried to marry her? You were there when the ship sank, showed them the way to safety, they needed your leadership, without it they were lost only had themselves to give each other strength, which they took. You are their strength Ricardo!'

A loud noise brought him back to the present, he tried to survey the crash debris and concentrate on the site, but flashes of their love for him seemed to come at him from all directions. And, he finally realized their love that night had been desperation/fear not real love. If they had known he was so near nothing would have happened, they would have trusted him to get them out. All he had done was to turn his love for them to hate to stop the pain he felt, they trusted his forgiveness now he had to trust them and change before it was too late.

He shook his head to clear the imagines away and get his thoughts together all he had to do was to make sure they did not find the gun, tape and passport in the trunk of the car. Would they, like the Officers here accept his sudden recovery as part of a planned surprise for his wife and brother, which had been halted by the accident and the puzzle before him.

A loud toot of a horn and the answering calls of the people around him finally brought him back to the present completely. He watched the paramedics load the unconscious into the ambulances, checking them off mentally as they passed him. Three unconscious from head wounds; Casey from the rescue truck; Meg from the front passenger seat of Ben's car, and Tyus who had been in the back seat and lastly Mr. Smith from the third car, he was out cold but smelt like a brewery and only a bruise on his forehead which the paramedics were sure was only sink deep.

Then of course the two who were the cause of all the trouble, they had only, cuts and bruises, one had been driving the car, the air cushion and safety belt saved him. The other was the passenger of the Rescue truck who was dazed, bedraggled and no other word for it filthy and unshaven. Trouble was they both claimed to be Ben Evans, and each one accused the other of being Derek Evans...and identical twins of course.

The noise of a door shutting caught Ricardo's attention; he called out to the nearest paramedic and Police Officer.

"Okay. If the Evans brothers have been cleared I want them in the cells at the station. Spencer, you rig up the video for the room I want them monitored and not left alone. Get Dr Estrada to help suss out which one is which."

"Gee whiz brother we're going to be on candid camera!" Came the quiet British accented voice from behind him. Ricardo spun round to see which one said it; even in this light he could see a sardonic smile on the man's face. He was the cleaner of the two; the other one looked as if he still had difficulty-sorting things out but when he spoke his voice was like his brothers' but with a slightly sadder, duller tone.

"How's Meg and Tyus, Ricardo?"

"They could be out all night, they will have x-rays etc at the hospital, so you two are going to the cells. You can have a shower when you get there and some food. No shaving I need to tell the difference between the two of you! And I shall need statements." He raised his voice. "Can someone inform Meg's parents, Sara and Tyus' relations, partner, whoever what has happened? Keep it out of the newspapers etc for the moment."

The brighter one of the twins spoke up. "You need to find Maria for me! I can tell you what happened, Derek here rang me and threatened to kill us. You know he has a thing for Meg, Maria and my money. I could not find Maria but picked up Meg and Tyus because he offered the use of his flat, which is on the edge of town as a refuge. He would use his other flat, which is near the hospital. We thought Derek would not think of looking there. I did try to get a message through to the station but kept getting busy tone. I thought you were still unable to walk or work otherwise I would have rung you on your cell phone or at the Loft." He gave a short pause for air then ploughed on before anyone could stop him, his voice emphasizing parts giving vent to his anger and shock.

"Benjy is at Zach's and Tess is at home sorting things out so she can move out after Christmas. I was driving when this stupid brother of mine drove into me! Trying to kill all of us no doubt! He's mad. You know he's going to accuse me of being Derek or whatever to take over my life and fortune again! So, lock him up and throw the bloody key away this time! He obviously bounced the last time we met at the cabin, or the sharks spat him out in disgust." He's eyes seemed to darken and flashed with anger as he carried on. "Don't forget he nearly raped Maria, did Meg, killed Mark and the others on the island! What more do you need for goodness!"

The reminders along with his own guilt for this evening made Ricardo angry and looking across at the other brother he spat out sharply. "**Well** what's your story Derek!"

He saw the Evans brother flinch but stay quiet as though trying to work something out. The other one jumped in again, pointing his finger at his brother empathizing his anger. "Can't think of a good story, Derek! Don't bother! His threats are on tape Ricardo! I expect his mates fell out with his ideas and beat him up, could even be on drugs, look at the state of him!"

The paramedic who was standing next to the still silent Evans brother spoke. "This one is in shock, bruising and his wrists are injured, not rope burns but possibly from thicker handcuffs than the ones you use Ricardo. I don't think he's had a decent meal in a while certainly not washed or shaved for a day or so. I think you should wait till he's at the station, had something to eat before asking him anything."

Mock sympathy greeted the paramedic's words. "Poor little brother, pretending the cat's got your tongue then!" The brother started to walk towards his silent twin, who moved back slightly, as though expecting an attack.

Ricardo stepped between them, it was the first time he had seen the two brothers together, and he found it disconcerting, even numbing but then having moved found his voice and said firmly."Stop it Ben! I thought you cared for him. You did try to save him from the falling off the cliff at the cabin and that was after he had kidnapped and slept with Meg."

"Sorry Ricardo tonight has been a bit much." He paused and sighed as he got him self under control.

Ricardo was taken aback by the understatement but realized that was Ben all over.

It was as if the twin sensed the need to explain and carried on the anger in his voice was gone and was replaced by a sort of forgiving gentleness, which made his words harder hitting. "You don't know what its like to be hounded by your brother, especially when people don't know which one they are talking to. You've always had a good relationship with Antonio that's what I liked about your family. Yes I know you have you ups and downs but there was always forgiveness at the end of it, solid love. Not with us though… even so I would not want his death I wanted him put away behind bars or helped so I could live my own life... I'll go home and wait for news about Maria and collect Benjy I need them around me know they are safe."

Ricardo felt a pang of guilt as the twin's words hit home about his brother and was about to reply when the quiet other brothers' voice cut in. "What day is it?"

It was really unnerving having the same voice coming from two different people, granted the quiet one's voice was a little husky but the accent and tone was the same.

Ricardo replied "23 December why?"

"Christ!" came the exclamation; the paramedic caught the brother as he swayed with shock. "Easy Ricardo, I want him to travel in an ambulance to the station and I'll check him out again when we get to the station. I might want him to go to the hospital."

The English voice was unsteady but stopped Ricardo's reply. "Derek kidnapped me in September when I visited Seattle… Check out Franklin Street the basement and I think it was 137 Southern Avenue here... The man who kept me in Seattle should be there cuffed to the stairs in the basement. I traveled in the trunk of the car from Seattle to here should be DNA or something to check it out. What have you done to Maria Derek!" He started to try and move away from the paramedic who was holding him but the paramedic stayed firm and the twin allowed himself to be guided towards the ambulance without anymore fuss.

Ricardo was struck by the way this twin acted, quiet with shock, but a respect in accepting the paramedic's guidance, reminding him of the times he questioned Ben about Maria's death just after the drowning. He had always respect the authority of the uniform. The other twin seemed dominant could that mean his statement was true that was Derek, hell that means Maria's been sleeping...

The British voice by his side cut into his thoughts. "Don't let Derek fool you Ricardo, he's been in and out of my life for years remember he tried it on with Meg. The fact he could not get my password, Casey found me at the warehouse and his hands slipped through mine as he hung onto me at the cliff face near the cabin stopped him that time. We don't know what his game is this time, check the phone records for today and my answer machine I was upstairs in the shower when the phone rang by the time I got to the phone the machine had kicked in. Yes I went to Seattle but I came back and decided to live with Maria I know it was not to you liking, you wanted me out of your family and I really thought I loved Meg but she left me and I wanted to make a new start for our family. You have always put Maria's happiness first that's why you did not act the heavy-handed brother and check into my past before we married. No I did not find my brother in Seattle, if I had I would have turned him over to the Police, I expect he was hiding in the shadows waiting for a right time to pounce. Now he has and not succeeded again."

"It would have made sense to do it then Ben, come back as you, no-one would know, would have been easy to get rid of a body in Seattle." Ricardo snapped back this twin had been too close to the truth he had not wanted Ben any where near Maria, and he always had a way for getting under his skin without trying.

"Perhaps I had not made enough money for his liking. I don't know perhaps you should ask him. I want to go home!"

Ricardo sighed and got control of his thoughts. "Sorry but my earlier statement stands you are in the cells as well. Till I can sort everything out."

"Oh come on Ricardo! I'm not going to run off I've family here, Maria is missing she could be home by now wondering what the hell is happening, phone Tess and find out. Come on think!"

By this time they were by the Police car and Ricardo pushed him gently towards the open door. Then called to the Officer "Book them both in, finger prints and get someone over to Ocean Drive, to get some finger prints from there, and someone see Carmen for me. Let the other one have a shower and I want CSI to have clothes and scrapings from his nail etc. Give him some soup or something and the paramedic will check him over again. They are not to be left alone understood!"

He watched the ambulance door close on the other brother noting how quiet and careful he had been, almost as though he knew things around him were the only clues that would help him. The twin had made eye contact again and Ricardo knew this was not going to easy, each brother knew the other too well. He saw trust in the eyes as they watched him, he shook his head to stop the speculation. He had to let things unfold without being swayed by the twin's actions. Only Maria was missing once she was found safe he would know where everyone was and the time to sort things out. Now he had to sort something else out and stop his mistake.

He went over to the traffic Police and asked for photos and any witness statements to be given to him immediately. He got his cell phone out and dialed waited for an answer "Antonio I need you and Gabi back here tonight... The Police station... No I'm fine I should tell you I can walk... Yes I'll explain everything when I see you. Not sure where Maria is at the moment hopefully at Mama's and Derek Evans has turned up... That's the trouble I'm not sure which one is which... Yes I'll have to try memories, but that's going to be painful... Ok I'll get a Police car to give you an escort...…... Sorry I held out on both of you."

He rang off thoughtfully then to another Officer "I need you and another Officer to go the 137 Southern Avenue, go carefully and find out if this bloke in the basement really exists and search the house for evidence of kidnapping. Check the id if there's a car around. Perhaps you should see if some members of CSI can go with you, if they say you have to wait a while go ahead and just watch the property. Remember this could all be a set up I don't want to have any men killed we all know Derek's record."

"Yes sir. We contact you direct or general office?"

"Me if I'm not around then the Officer in charge, not just anybody. Make sure you time and note everything no matter how small I think it could be important."

He sat in the car for a moment wondering where to go first and letting his aching legs have a rest, he found aspirins and water in his bag, the gun and tape sat amongst his things reminding him of his guilt. He closed the bag quickly and put it back on the floor took the pills and drink and decided to visit the hospital to check if someone had come round. Then he remembered the brother's remark about Seattle and shivered and rang the Officer in charge at the station asking him to call Seattle and put them in the picture and get things moving explaining it was urgent.

Ricardo arrived at ER to find it was crowded with family and friends and everyone was milling around waiting for news, tension hung heavily in the air. Hank was really worked up looking for someone to let his anger out on and came across to Ricardo as soon as he spotted him. Ricardo sighed and thought to himself this was a bad move he should have gone to the station and let Spencer take the flack.

"Hell Ricardo got Meg and Casey this time! Got him locked up yet!"

"Hank they are both being taken to the cells till I find out what happened."

"Keep them both there, they're both rotten! Meg's finished with Ben! What the hell does he think he was doing putting him in danger again! He had Casey for heaven sake! What the hell was he trying to do get into double figures!"

Joan came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hank we do not know what happened. Ricardo is it true Derek was in the car with Casey?"

Ricardo smiled she was always the gentle voice of reason. "To be honest I don't know which one is which. Only one is under fed, dishevelled and claiming to have been kidnapped and the other does not like his brother very much and claims there was a kidnapping threat and murder attempt. I'm putting them both in the cells for tonight and hope someone here will wake up and explain everything. If Maria is not at home then she could be missing as well. So if you will excuse me I'll find the Doctor and then go and see what I can find out. I'll let you know something as soon as I can. Ah Doctor can I have a quick word?"

"Maria missing as well Christ! Attempted murder! Kidnapping! How! What next for goodness sake!" Hank exclaimed.

"Hank leave it now come on lets find Meg and the others. I think they will be all be in the same block of rooms." Joan said quietly but held his arm tight so he had to follow her.

Ricardo left Joan's side and walked across to the Doctor. "Ricardo you want an up date."

Ricardo nodded "Right Casey, Meg and Tyus, nothing life threatening possibly come round during the night but I want them to sleep, call in the morning for an up date if they ask for you I'll inform the Officer here. Oh Mr. Smith drugs and drink in his system possibly come round later tomorrow I assume you will take charge of him. We've taken photos of the injuries and they will be along later. From what I hear it's first time you're back at work, so make sure you rest or you will be back here as a patient facing Tyus's anger not a pretty thought. Right on to the relatives."

Ricardo smiled and thanked him and watched him go.

As Ricardo drove to the station he thought through Ben's statement it was plausible, he would have phone records checked out as soon as he got there. It would only take a few minutes that would mean the other one's claims were just part of Derek's scheme to take over Ben's life and Maria had not been sleeping with Derek all this time. He shivered and blocked any more thoughts to concentrate on the road ahead.

He pulled into the Station car park found a parking place in the shadows and put the bag in the trunk of the car having put the gun in his holder and tape in his pocket. He knew he could trash the tape in the disposal bin and leave the gun in his draw. He walked along the passageway his heart racing the coast was clear, he watched the tape disappear, his desk was empty people coming and go not taking any notice of him after the first nod of acknowledgment. The gun was safe he could relax think only of the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ricardo walked across to Dr Estrada, who was watching the television screen in the monitoring room near the internal cells at the Police station. The screen showed a frontal view of the joined cells making it easy to watch the twins through the camera. Seeing the set up for the first time, Ricardo thought of the twins as two caged animals, the bars forming the cells gave no room for privacy, from anyone entering the room or from the other twin. The beds were fixed onto the dividing bars of the cells with a table and chair beside the top end of the bed, giving a passageway along the rest of the bed and a small space at the bottom of the cell for walking.

Ricardo noticed one twin was lying on the bed facing away from the other cell, silently watching the Officer sat by the wall and the closed door to the station. The other twin had moved the chair from beside the bed to the bottom corner of the cell near it's door, so he could silently watch his brother.

"Sorry to disturb your evening and night. I need your opinion on who is telling the truth and any clues as to who is who." He sipped the coffee he had managed to grab as he passed the machine while taking a quick up date from the Officer on the desk.

Dr Estrada still watching the screen smiled as she spoke. "No problem. Interesting couple, I can tell you straight off that the one in the right hand cell as you look at them is the dominant one; see he's watching his brother's every move. Possibly the first twin to be born, the other one is in some kind of shock so that could be affecting his behavior, he needs watching closely. He's not really watching the Officer and he's not resting either, possibly a kind of shut down mode he uses when his brother is around. I've asked one of my nurses to come and be in the cell room with the Officer, once they are a sleep they can be left with just the camera working. I assume they know about the camera."

"Yes but they might forget about it."

"Two things do you know if Ben was born first and have you seen them together before?"

"No on both counts. Unless you count a fleeting glimpse as Derek slipped out of Ben's hands down the cliff face at the Cabin ... No I did not think that would count. Could Ben be dominant because he is Ben, belongs here and has been living here? He was in Ben Evans' car with Meg and Tyus. We know they would not have gone willingly with Derek, so far nothing has been found to say he forced them." He sighed knowing the other view had to be put. "Unless of course he pretended to be Ben as the other one says, we are tracing his movements for the day to see if there are any gaps when he could have changed places. The most likely is Ben's story that Derek threatened them, he made the phone call because he wanted the thrill of the chase, included Meg to get back at her for the betrayal at the cabin and the fact she claims she can feel a connection with Ben. … It would not matter that Ben has decided to stay with Maria."

Dr Estrada thought for a moment. "When I met Ben with Maria he was always polite and concerned, wanted what was best for both women that was part of the trouble…. Of course I had to push for Maria's rights rather than what Ben and Meg wanted. Meg seemed to understand and helped convince Ben to have Maria stay with them ... of course it helped that Meg was Maria's friend before she realized who she was. Ben always remained uncertain about having Maria there because he thought it could damage his relationship with Meg, I suppose you could say he was right Meg left him. Perhaps he could feel the way things were going and accepted the best solution for every one. Maria expressed slight concern that Meg seemed to take the break up to heart and voiced fears that something was wrong with Ben, he wasn't acting like himself. Maria discussed it with Ben and later with me in one of our sessions. It's common in a turbulent relationship for one partner to take the break up to heart and there is something worng even though they were the one to leave in the first place as meg did. So I would not pay too much attention to Meg's beliefs.

But I would have thought Maria's memories after the drowning would have returned now she feels safe around Ben and knows she loves Benjy. ... Ben only opened up to me once and that was about the supposed drowning, he was really disturbed by it and Maria's possible reaction to remembering what happened, I don't suppose he discussed his near drowning and rescue with anyone." Ricardo shook his head. "I thought not he's the quiet type who shuts the memories out completely, perhaps he will open up to me later."

"Should not hold your breath waiting he can be very stubborn."

Dr Estrada gave a gentle laugh and Ricardo knew she would try her luck later, she continued. "As to now the only thing I would say is if the twin lying down asks for something give it to him, he needs his confidence building up before you get anything from him. There is a chance he trusts you enough all ready and that is why he is silent, he knows you will find the truth no matter what." She sighed and carried on. "Then of course it could all be a ploy, and that could be said for either twin and you have to remember they have known each other all their lives and most probably played cat and mouse for most of it."

Ricardo gave a short laugh "Great! You mean we are back to square one don't trust either of them! I don't think either of them thinks too much of me. I hounded one for years then found out he was protecting my sister's memory, because he thought she had murdered his brother. The other fooled me like everyone else when he kidnapped Ben and Meg. Now he's possibly done it again and been living with Maria for months according to the quiet one or according to the other one just trying to do it again and failed. I know which one I prefer thanks!! … Ok! I'll question them separately and see what happens."

"You could try them together, then there will not be enough time for the one waiting to come up with a stronger story. You can play one off against the other and I'll watch their reactions but be ready to control the dominant one. They have their own memories, it's the gaps you will be working on and the fact they are two people."

Ricardo thought for a moment. "The one with Meg and Tyus has to be Ben if he's been with someone all the day. If the change had taken place he would have started to make the same mistakes as last time we can check the Deep etc last time it was his personal account that caused the trouble and I don't know the answers to that one because Ben personal codes as far as I know still private, he never turned them over to Maria she has her own account. I'll need a Court order to get his computer and try out any codes he gives me and that will take time. If you need anything or to tell me something while I'm in with them just use the phone it goes straight to a phone by the Officer." And left her to it missing the smile of contentment on the Doctor's face.

- - - -

There was slight tension in the air as Ricardo stopped for a word with the Officer who had been watching the prisoners. The two brothers were wearing orange jumpsuits; they were both clean and tidy. He was pleased his orders had been taken seriously, the fact one was unshaven was the only way to tell them apart. Though as he got closer he realized the unshaven one was paler than the other one, lack of sunlight possibly, might not necessarily be because of kidnapping might be his choice to make his story more plausible. He remembered his brother's and Dr Estrada words and wondered how to drop them into conversations to trip them up.

He knew he had to take control and keep it that had never been easy with Ben in the past. He had a quiet stubbornness and confidence that seemed to undermine his own confidence even after they had agreed to call a truce to their differences because of Maria. Ricardo could feel their eyes on him, making him feel strange as they silently watched him walk to the front of the cells. The one lying down shifted position so he could carry on watching, the other one watched openly but expressionless. Ricardo put the tape machine on the bench and switched it on then face them, he looked from one to the other, trying to get used to them being together then spoke.

"Ok I need statements from you both I don't want to take you out of the cells. So I'll record them here, now it's no good me calling you Ben or Derek because you'll both jump at the names. So Mr. Evans on my left will be A and the other on my right will be B."

"Well as Mr. Evans A is nearly asleep can I go first Sir?" Came the quiet confident voice to his right.

Ricardo sighed and ignored Evans B, he saw how tired A was looking as he sat up and slid himself to the bottom edge of the bed so he faced Ricardo.

"No if your brother is tired I'll speak to him first, so please keep quiet."

Ricardo walked closer to the cell on his left, but not close enough for the twin to reach him, and tried to make his voice and body language give the right kind of signals to give the twin confidence. He could see bandages on his wrists and what looked like a bruise coming on his face. A little part of him had hoped a sign would pop up saying this was Derek and he would know it was all right, instead nothing happened, it was just the familiar face of Ben, he closed the thought down and concentrated.

"Everything all right?" He asked making his voice gentle but showed command.

Evans A carried on looking at Ricardo as if summing him up, reminding Ricardo of the past. When he answered voice was soft and tired. "Hungry. How are Meg, Casey and Tyus?"

"As if you really cared Derek?" came the identical voice from the other cell. Ricardo looked over at B and was shocked to see he was sitting on the end of his bed exactly the same as his brother. The domination had ceased, and by listening to his voice there was no difference, it sounded soft and tired. This was going to be creepy Ricardo thought and spoke. "I asked you to be silent!"

"I know but I wanted to know how everyone was so I let him ask for me have you found Maria yet?"

A's head jerked up "Is she missing? Where is Benjy is he safe!"

Ricardo replied quickly. "Benjy is safe. We are still looking for Maria," and wondered why he should give him the information it should be the other way round. He had to take control.

"You seemed surprised by the date why?"

A looked into Ricardo's face making eye contact. "Meg and the others how are they?"

Ricardo sighed, that old stubbornness and remembered Dr Estrada's words answered. "They will be unconscious till the morning none are life threatening injuries. Look tell me what happened then you can have some more to eat and sleep."

A's voice was steady as he spoke, his expressions and mannerisms as he began flung Ricardo's memory into the past making him wonder if he was Ben, a small reminder that they were identical twins flashed through his mind as he listened.

"Went to Seattle in September to check Tess's credentials on the ground so to speak instead of on the Internet as you and Charles did. Tess had been making strange remarks about me making sure Benjy was taken care of in case of my death and she seemed jumpy. Maria was uneasy around her and Sara heard something about a million-dollar deal she was talking about to Tim. You should pull both of them in and ask them, Tim should break easily once he finds out she is Derek's partner."

Ricardo exclaimed butted in "What! We can't Tim's dead, murdered! Body was found in the Lifeguard Monument!" Shocking Evans A into silence.

Evans B broke the silence saying softly. "Convenient that! Bet he did it perhaps Tim saw him or he got jealous because Tim was close to Tess." Then added in his normal tone. "By the way, before he twists things I knew about Tess and Derek, they kept Maria and Benjy in Seattle I confronted her with it when I returned. You might just as well know some of the places I visited while I was there, like the hospital, registry office of course and Franklin Street horrible dump it was too. Who ever rented it kept boxes stacked all over the place; the bloke there was a silent peace of work.

Anyway to get back to Tess; she came to Sunset Beach to return my son, after Derek here failed to take my place when he kidnapped me and took Meg to the cabin. She thought Derek deserted her leaving Benjy on her hands, she of course wanted to return Benjy to his rightful father and when she found Maria already here she thought she could get some money off Maria when she got her memory back. I told her to stop her scheming and go after Christmas, that would give Benjy time to accept her leaving, and I would give her money to start a new life. I knew what my brother could be like and thought she deserved a second chance. Maria and Benjy were safe and he was dead end of trouble. I kept quiet could not risk any harm coming to Maria finding things out in the wrong order, you know what Dr. Estrada says about memories, and she can be a real pain if you go against her wishes."

As Evans B finished his twin came to life, rushing over to the bars and banging on them shouting angrily. "You bastard! You kept Maria and our child there and you took my memories! Now you're twisting everything! You killed Tim! He must have found out what had really happened! What about Maria has she remembered as well is that's why she's missing!"

The out burst stopped as quickly as it started, the brothers looked at each other for a moment in silence then Evans A went back to the edge of the bed, sat down and looked at Ricardo full in the face and carried on calmly as if nothing had happened, only his voice shaking at the beginning betrayed his tiredness.

"Ricardo, he is Derek! At Franklin Street in the basement you will find hidden under the shelves a photo of Meg and myself, ask Casey when it was taken and then ask yourself why Derek would have it in the basement. I know he's covered himself about being there but look for his fingerprints in odd places. I was chained there with no daylight; the jailer controlled my every move I tried to escape and could not. Then he drugged me and put me in the trunk of the car and drove me here. I managed to escape when I pushed him down the stairs into the basement. He should be there now! For heavens sake think of it why would Derek do all this to himself! Derek would only need to do it to Ben so he could take his place!" A tear of anger frustration and tiredness started to roll down his cheek he wiped it away quickly in disgust.

The door of the cell room opened the male nurse, who looked more like a bouncer from outside a nightclub than someone who cared for patients, walked in as Evans B spoke quietly. "Good show Derek! You come here pretending to be a kidnapped Ben so I must be Derek. Oh Come On! Sorry brother dear but I am Ben my fingerprints will prove it. They are the ones in Ocean Drive although I expect they might find a couple from your stay, we never fully cleaned the house after that visit. Even better if the nurse here examines our eyes, he will find that I have scaring in one; you remember how as kids you tried killing me by pushing me into the bushes at school, and a branch nearly blinded me it left that scar. Of course Tyus will tell you that as will the x-rays when Derek here fractured my ribs while we fought in the warehouse, pity I didn't hit you over the head with that hook thing you liked to play with!"

Evans A was puzzled why his brother should bring up something that could be so easily checked, wishing the waves of fuzziness would completely disappear, he countered his brother's argument calmly knowing anger would only hinder his cause, possibly get him sedated giving his brother free range. "Those records will show I'm Ben! Tyus knows I do not have any scaring in my eyes. Hell! Was that why he was in the car? He can prove who I am so you were going to kill him too!" He tried to get his thoughts together to prove who he was now not leave it till the morning. "Ricardo a quicker way Tim injured Derek's leg there should be an old scar on his leg. I've got one but it's months old not older a doctor can date these things surely?"

"Christ! That explains it!" Evan's B exclaimed jumping up towards the bars that separated them. "I was attacked in Seattle! You can check the ER records and the Police; I lost practically a whole day. I was found unconscious no-one could understand why it happened, nothing was taken, but I was left with a leg injury I can show you, I was not drunk but was groggy they did not find any head injury, the last thing I remember was having a cup of coffee at a restaurant…. Those date rape drugs don't they leave you without a memory of what has happened, or trace of a drug in the system?" He lifted up his trouser leg and showed a red scar.

Ricardo was feeling as though things had been taken out of his control, he was being blasted on both sides by verbal bullets and too much information from the wrong one. He motioned the nurse to have a look at their legs without going into the cells.

Ricardo said sharply. "Well!"

"Yes sir they both have a scar on the same leg not in identical places, but close nor the shapes, you will need photos to compare them with the original injury. Of course there could have been an old scar there first and the new one made to hide it."

"Damn it! That means they cancel out each other, we only had Tim's word for it." Ricardo said crossly.

"Mr. Evans is right some of the stronger versions of date rape drugs do make the victim compliant to give information of course they would have to be made up specially by someone who knows what they are doing..."

Evans B looked at Ricardo and said frustrated and angrily. "Goodness sake Ricardo! He wanted to make you think I am Derek! He injured my leg and stole my memories then left me on the street to be found as a mugged victim! He knew we all thought he died from the fall at the cabin he had you and Casey as witnesses... Ok. I did not tell Maria about the attack or what I found when I came home she had enough on her plate and Dr Estrada would have made my life hell if I said anything.

I did not come to you because you would not have been able to keep the truth away from her and you were ill anyway. Tess told me that Derek never went near Maria in Seattle, he let them live together as a threesome visiting Tess at night to supply her with the drugs for Maria, they meant she had a daily life with no past memories she thought Tess was a friend she met when she came to Seattle to have Benjy. Tess would look after her when she was ill; in her own way she was protecting Maria and Benjy from my brother she loved Benjy as though he was hers. I wanted Tess out of our lives when Benjy could cope with out her; after all she had been the most stable thing in his young life... Now Derek has come back to finish the job only things went wrong thank goodness! Perhaps that was his scheme to kill us all in the car along with Casey! I guess was wrong about Tess she still could be working for him I dread to think what he was going to do with my son or Maria!"

The whole idea made sense to Ricardo he turned angrily to Evans A, who had sat quietly through out the onslaught. "You bastard! You did all this why? For money! Or was it because you wanted to have both the women Ben loved. What did you do sit out of the sun make for a while, your wrists sore! Forget to eat for a while! No doubt you've set everything up in Franklin Street to prove you were kidnapped! …. What the hell did you do to my sister! …. What have you done to her now!" He started angrily towards the door of the cell but the nurse stepped in front of him.

As they stood eye-to-eye the nurse's voice was soft but clear. "No Ricardo! Evans B could be winding you up!"

It was the calmness of the nurse's voice, not his size that brought Ricardo back down to earth. Ricardo felt sick and wanted to get out of there, visions of his sister being kept a prisoner with Derek... possibly been killed by him now. He quickly discounted the other thought of Derek being here all those months and making love to Maria as Ben. Moving to one side to break his thoughts he was surprised to see not only shock but also sympathy and sadness in the eyes and face of Evans A.

He could not take any more of it he needed air and time to think as he walked away he said angrily. "That's enough from both of you, I can't get records till Tyus is awake so get some sleep a guard will get you some soup though you do not deserve it!"

Ricardo was brought up sharp by the gentle plea. "Ricardo please! Check my eyes they are clear then you will know in the morning I'm Ben. Derek, Evans B can hurt me, those headaches I got with Maria and with Meg. They are from him! I need to be away from him. He will kill me! The mattress on the floor not on the bed that will give me some distance even better a different room!"

The nurse had a quick word with Ricardo.

Ricardo took his advice and said. "Ok the nurse is going to look into your eyes and put both the mattresses on the floor and just to make sure no tricks I'm going to cuff both of you the bars."

Immediately A sat on the edge of the bed making sure his hands were seen, they were shaking.

Evans B exclaimed "Oh come on Ricardo! The bastard is winding you up. He was planning to take my place for heaven sake live as me. He rape your sister! Do goodness knows what to my son and fortune! Hell he raped my mind it was the only place I thought I was safe from him! I was the one who had headaches just before the storm and just before Meg's parents came, he's the one who gives them to me when he's going to go off the rails. So have the nurse in here all night as well to make sure I'm alive in the morning!!"

Ricardo leant against the desk and took a couple of deep breaths, his head spinning wondering if they both had a headache like his. He opened the draw of the desk to take something out, found the key to cells and asked the Officer to draw his gun as he unlocked the door. The Officer made sure that Evans A was in his line of fire warning him to keep still. Evans A sat quietly while he was examined then stood to one side as the nurse put the mattress on the floor. Evans A immediately sat on it but looked up at Ricardo always keeping eye contact when he did. "Soup would be nice."

It unnerved Ricardo when he did that because it meant he trusted him completely. He felt so angry Derek had held his sister for all those years now was going to take Ben's place, kill everyone goodness knows what the plans were for Benjy. The pounding in his head seemed to chant 'one brother hunting the other year in year out, Ben, Derek, Antonio and you.

Ricardo's head cleared a bit because the jail room door opened and an Officer carrying mugs of soup came in and pushed them through the bars onto the table. He assumed Dr Estrada had ordered them and focused on the job of clipping the chain to the bar, they were different to the usual handcuffs, one end was big enough to round the bar, a length of chain which allowed the prisoner to reach the table or walk to the end of the bed but not enough to lie on the bed frame or reach the other side of the cell, finally a thick bracelet to go round one wrist. Ricardo signaled the nurse to go in with twin A, and put it on his wrist over the bandages. Evans A immediately turned towards the table and got his mug of soup and sat on the mattress ignoring everyone else.

Evans B watched quietly and did exactly the same including keeping eye contact with Ricardo when he could but kept silent. Ricardo locked the door and then switched tape machine off, the Officer and the nurse sat on chairs fairly near the exit as Ricardo passed the nurse, he stopped him and said quietly so the others could not hear him. "Evans A does not like being handcuffed. I may need to go in and release him if it gets too much for him I don't want to find him in a comma in the morning."

"Ok the Officer remains with you, gun drawn, remember Evans A could be shamming he has killed before and has nothing to lose everything to gain by escaping. See if they can forget you are here and they are on camera. Once they are asleep and you think it is safe you can go." Ricardo replied quietly.

He closed the door of the cells, the sickness and headache returned with a rush and gulping for air would not help this time he ran for the changing rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Still watching the screen Dr Estrada stopped making notes into a Dictaphone and let her mind wander over her own feelings about the twins. She was fascinated and surprised by Evans B who was quicker than his brother at taking advantage of the situation and stopping any sympathy Ricardo might feel him. He was definitely the dominant one, whether from birth or because the situation now or something that had happened to change their relationship during their early years she could not tell and decided to make a note to find out in a later session with him.

She brought her attention back to the quiet twin trying to work out if he really was as shocked as he made out to be or whether it was part of a cover story. She knew from the paramedics it was real not make believe, but knew he could have made himself like it without being kidnapped. She realized he was aware of things going on around him and had enough control to get on top of the flash of temper just now, understanding it would count against him if he let rip again. So,was he just as capable as his brother then, not the weak underdog he seemed at the moment, was he just waiting till he got stronger and his brother tired then turn the tables?

She smiled and shook her head gently she could not be sure who was who, only they were both playing a deadly game leading to one on Death Row and the other one freedom and fortune and they both knew it ... knew the stakes. She started to try and put them in ordinary life, picturing them as quiet brothers, no there must have been flashes of temper, and competition so perhaps this dominant one was just letting off steam because he was safe that would mean... She felt a presence behind her and looked round.

"Dr Estrada how's it going?"

"To be honest no idea." She turned so she could watch the screen again and talk to Spencer. "Dominant one knows how to tell a story but whether he's Ben or Derek is anyone's guess. Quiet one has a point why would Derek get himself in such a mess but as Dominant one pointed out it could all be a set up and quiet one has made it all up. Everything can be turned around. One thing we know for sure is one has copied the other's memories but we cannot tell which one did it. They both have recent scars on their legs and a right to be pissed off at each other." She gave a gentle laugh.

"I must admit I'm glad one is quiet and the other is noisy to have them both noisy would be horrendous or both quiet come to that. We know one was in Seattle the other has been in Sunset Beach also they have both been to Franklin Street so that cancels out any gain there. I want to have another videotape ready when they sleep, I think I've missed something and want to check it. The trouble is each of them believes whole-heartedly he is Ben, which makes trying to prove who is Derek even more difficult. Usually you can…"

The phone rang and Spencer answered, listened then rang off and explained. "They have found Maria at Southern Avenue she's been taken to hospital. It looks like the quiet one as you call him kidnapped Maria and drugged her; Ben would not need to do that. There was an unconscious man with a broken leg on the stairs to the basement, interesting part he had a blanket over him as though someone wanted him alive when found, his cell phone was on the floor nearby battery dead. They also found a set of chains in the basement they are checking fingerprints and any DNA to see if the basement has been used by anyone recently. How is Ricardo referring to them not as …"

Dr Estrada exclaimed suddenly "That's it drugs! The brothers must have blood samples taken; quiet one is A, he said he was drugged in Seattle to be brought here! Get A to give permission then B, who was in the car, will have to follow; we can check his blood against our records later. There could be traces of the drug at Seattle, and if they used a special drug we can trace where it was sold and get some clues that way.

Damn! I was beginning to think A was letting B do all the running hoping he would trip himself up assuming B is Derek." She picked up Spencers words and let her thoughts come out loud. "They were both worried about Maria but A was more concerned about Meg, was that just because she was in the car? Strange A mentioned the man but not Maria he must have known she was there and it would go against him when she was found. He knows Ricardo and trusts him, mind you B gives that impression as well. Hell, this is really going to get complicated… What was it they said … Oh yes... Tess! Is she being held?"

"No why?"

"Of course you weren't here, she is Derek's partner! Get her here and get someone to protect Tyus he can tell the difference between the two brothers, that's why A thinks he was in B's car. Check ER in Seattle on the days Ben was away in September, there should be a record of him being admitted he says he was attacked and has a scar on his leg to prove it."

Spencer was soon on the phone giving orders when finished he asked. " Where is Ricardo?"

Dr Estrada was still feeling the buzz from the situation. "Men's room I should think, he's had quiet a shock what with the accident and the failure of whatever he had planned for tonight. The way B shot out the information was not gentle, the thoughts of what might have happened along with the counter implication from A being Ben then Derek has been here since September sleeping with Maria and we've all been fooled again."

She paused for a moment for breath then carried on. "It looks as though A has just arrived and is Derek, but why make that mistake about Maria ... so you have to turn it around suppose A is Ben and he was escaping from Southern Avenue and knew nothing about Maria, she's been put there by B either to implicate A or some end plan. We have to be careful about false trails." She gave gentle a laugh at Spencer's expression he turned to leave so she fired her parting shot. "Try and get Ricardo to step back forget about the family involvement and his past with Ben. He needs to keep an open mind and get hard evidence not just opinions!"

With a wave of his hand Spencer was gone and Dr Estrada continued watching as the brothers finished their soup, put the mugs on the table, then curling up on the mattresses. She shook her head smiling all though each twin ignored the other they acted the same even to the way the curled up on the mattresses ending up looking out of the cells away from each other.

She said quietly "Are you doing it because of the camera or are you so tuned in to your brother you know what he's doing, even thinking." She sighed, "Ok you will be disturbed by the blood samples, but after some sleep will you show your true colours which ever one you are?" She smiled as she realized she was not sure which one she was aiming the comment at.

Spencer was out in the corridor when Antonio and Gabi came rushing in, firing questions at him before he had a chance to greet them, eventually he managed to explain everything and he was going to give an up date to Ricardo. They followed him still trying to take in all and asking the odd question when they found Ricardo in the Officer's men's room sitting on the bench drying his face. He looked round as they entered, brightened as he recognized them. He had been miles away still trying to recover from his ordeal, he got up and gave Gabi and Antonio a hug, he was surprised by the emotion in his voice but managed to get it under control as he spoke. "I need your help, I'm sorry for doubting you two."

Antonio and Gabi were not too sure what he meant but guessed it was about their relationship, Gabi replied first. "It's Ok lets sort this business out first anything else can wait. I love you and that is what is important."

Antonio "That's the same for me bro."

"Fine, I guess Spence has brought you up to date."

Spencer decided to break in with his news. "Not quite we've just had news the man Evans A mentioned was found handcuffed on the basement stairs, unconscious because of a broken leg he was covered by a blanket to keep him warm. He is in hospital and an Officer is with him nothing expected from him till the morning. They also found Maria there unconscious on one of the beds in a bedroom; she's been transferred to hospital. They believe she has been drugged rather than attacked physically; she is breathing on her own which is a good sign. They will report as soon as they get any news and your mother is being collected by one of our cars."

Ricardo exclaimed even before Spencer had fully finished. "Christ! Ben was right A is Derek; he was faking his concern about Maria. I want him arrested and charged now!"

Spencer carried on. "Hang on Ricardo! Dr Estrada has asked for a blood sample from both brothers something to do with drugs and the trip down from Seattle. If the samples are escorted we can use them in Court."

"Yes but it's meaningless! Derek most probably drugged himself as a cover story; blame it on the other bloke, he could be a user as his brother suggested. Hell! Let's do it now before he gets any shuteye! I want the bastard!"

Spencer wanted to get Ricardo back on track and explained. "Dr Estrada thinks B knows something we don't, she wants an extra tape so she can check something while the twins sleep."

"Fine does that mean she is unsure who is who?"

"Yep! The story can be taken either way Ricardo we need evidence..."

"Well I don't!"

Gabi cut in "Ricardo don't jump to conclusions!"

Ricardo felt frustrated it was clear to him so why not to them. "Gabi if B is Derek it means he's been sleeping with Maria for four months for goodness sake and no one knew the difference! No one can pull it off for four months for heavens sake! He made mistakes last time! He's done it again because we found Maria most probably thought we would not search the other rooms."

Gabi knew she was asking for trouble but voiced her fears. "He did not have Ben's memories first time now he had them. We know Meg has a special connection with Ben, Ok she did not stand up and bang the drum about it but she did sense something was wrong with Ben, he was not quite acting as he normally would. Well wouldn't you act a bit odd if you had two lots of memories to sort out and two sorry three girl friends to choose from!"

Ricardo replied crossly. "That was sour grapes, we all know Meg left Ben on more than one occasion each time Ben went back for her tried to work things out this time she misjudged it. He decided to put a stop to her game and choose the correct option to be with his wife and son! That could be why he's acted strangely we know he loved Meg and fought to be with her. Don't think it's an easy option loving Maria the way he does now, not pushing her about her missing years, or wondering what was so great she could not let him have the first years of his son's life. He's done more than accepted Benjy he's loved him, made sure his future is provided for."

Antonio wanted to remind Ricardo of some of Maria's worries and pointed out calmly. "Ricardo, before Ben went back to Maria she thought there was a chance Ben would chose Meg in spite of her walking out on him. She was surprised he chooses her so decisively when he returned from Seattle; she accepted his explanation that he wanted to make a go of family life with her and Benjy. She listened to Meg about Ben, and confronted him, he told her it was Meg who had the problem accepting his decision and Meg told her it was the other way around, how is she meant to know who's telling the truth.

I saw them together at Ocean Drive it seemed Meg was happy to be seen there and Ben was a little apprehensive but that did not mean anything either she was collecting some post. Maria can not be expected to remember her love for Ben at the beginning of their marriage to compare it with now so much has changed between them we need something more definite to be really sure which twin is which."

Ricardo sighed wondering how he could make his point clearer. "Ok you have Meg and Ben at odds granted you can not prove exactly who made the play but Ben was willing to discuss it, not hide it. When you see Maria, Ben and Benjy together they look like and feel like a family there is no hidden tension. Even you must admit Ben fell in love with his son, kids can sense changes in people he loves Ben, there's been no sudden change in his love, and I cannot see Derek loving Ben's son like that…on pass form he would more likely kidnap Benjy not love him. So you explain if he is Derek why didn't he just run off with the money and Tess? He has Ben's memories there so he can access everything. Tess is his partner do you think she would stay in the same house knowing he was sleeping with his brother's wife just a room away?"

Gabi said. "For Ben's fortune yes! If Tess is Derek's partner it explains why things never settled in that household she would want both women and child out."

Ricardo continued to push his view. "But why would Derek stay the four months when all he needed to do was to come back to Sunset Beach break up with Maria, leave her and Benjy a small settlement to ease any doubts. Agrees his love with Meg is over because she left him and family conflict, we all know Hanks views on Ben and Meg would not want to break up her family. Tess keeps in the background leaves immediately or a little later when Benjy starts school and Maria has settled to a single life again.

He has the choice of selling over a period of time and then move on or sell up immediately saying it's best for him to get away making a clean break for Meg, Maria and Benjy sakes. Most of his fortune is in Shares and businesses that can be done from anywhere, it's only The Deep and Java Web that have to be sold, they are good business so easy to sell on the back of his brother's reputation. He would meet up with Tess anywhere in the world and start again with no ties.

If as Evans A claims he was kept in Seattle for four months why would B take the risk of having him alive possibly escaping foiling his plans like the first time and the expense of having someone in Seattle look after him not to mention the risk of blackmail from the other person later. No it would have been easier to get Ben's memories then kill him and dump the body anywhere he wants to after all he would have the money to make sure it does not come back to haunt him.

He does none of these instead he returns to Sunset Beach accepts he made a mistake with Meg and starts a fresh with Maria building up a new relationship and loves his son not only that helps Tess to make a new life as well. Come on that sounds more like the Ben we know I saw him hang over a cliff edge trying to save Derek!! And was really shocked when his brothers fingers slipped through his hands." He looked around at the group took a breath then carried on.

"No! it has to be A setting things up to take Ben's place why else would he kidnap Maria! We cannot prove he did not know Maria was there! Look he makes the phone call knowing his brother would want to protect his family and friends get them away. Perhaps that was done for the thrill of teasing his brother, he finds Maria, she's his trump card if Ben makes a fuss, something goes wrong with the other bloke falling out of thieves I expect. Derek runs comes across Casey and spins him a story on their drive into town he spots Ben and drives into the car. Hoping to kill or injure them and is willing to take a risk of his injures give credence to his story. He has to change plans because of the police officer at the scene, no doubt if he was not there, the cars would have caught fire he would have been slightly injured and claimed the dead burnt twin was Derek.

I dread to think what would have happened to Benjy perhaps a child suicide over the death of his mother or everyone feels sorry for Benjy and Ben, the child's grief could cover any differences the child might feel. Tess stays to help the stricken father they eventually marry, Benjy goes to boarding school there is enough money for them not to feel the pinch, it would get his brother's son out the way.

See he would be home and dry either way the people who would have asked the questions died in the crash. No mention of Southern Avenue would be needed, possibly gentle clues we search for Maria, when she was found she would have been Derek's first victim, Hell for all we know she could be poisoned masked by sleeping drug! We know Derek killed Eddie perhaps that's why the man was injured he found out about Derek cheating. Don't you see the blame would be all on the dead twin and every one would congratulate the live twin on surviving and no one would blame him if he moved away from Sunset Beach, he could even leave Benjy with Carmen, she would love to have her grandchild near her. I suspect he could even persuade her she read it in the cards, we know Ben can charm people so why not his brother they are identical!"

It left everyone speechless. Ricardo, fearing he could be right about the poison stormed off to the cells the others followed. Spencer left them in corridor to follow up some of the calls he made earlier, Antonio quietly slipped in with his brother while Gabi stayed outside trying to figure everything out and check on her friends.

Ricardo went straight over to A and knocked against the bars with the edge of the stick he had taken from the Officer as he entered the room.

"Come on your not asleep Derek!" Ricardo shouted angrily.

Evans A slowly uncurled his six-foot body, and stood up awkwardly because of stiffness and the chain attached to the bar. He ignored Ricardo, "Come to see fair play Antonio?" His voice was gentle and calm, his mind, was mixed up due to being half sleep and the remains of the drugs in his system, making it difficult for him to concentrate and recognize the anger in Ricardo's voice.

Antonio did not say anything his attention was taken by the figure standing up leaning against the outer bars of the other cell. It was uncanny the same expression on both their faces, the only difference was the darkness of the beginnings of a beard on the one nearest him.

Ricardo decided he was not going to mess around. "We're charging you with attempted murder and kidnapping Maria, Derek!"

Evans A was shocked and stumbling against the chair, which was tucked into the table and stopped him from falling. His voice was a whisper. "What do you mean kidnapping Maria, where, why?"

Evans B called out. "Christ! Is she all right! I told you he was setting you up Ricardo! You never listen that's always been your fault!"

Ricardo watched A his shock seemed genuine but was that because she had be found alive. Suddenly his fear for his sister came to a head. "Southern Avenue! Did you poison her you bastard! Come on tell me before she dies!!"

Evans A voice was clearer and showing concern "The man where was he... He could have hurt her. How did she get there? Did not know she was there;" as his mind caught up with the implications his anger and desperation came through. "I have not poisoned her Ricardo! Derek you bastard tell them!" He moved with a rush towards his brother and came up short as the chain stopped him he gasped collapsed in pain as the metal dug into his wrist.

His brother stood still but matched his brother's expression of distress and shouted loudly as his brother collapsed in pain. "I wasn't there Derek! You're the only one with the information you tell them!"

The nurse was immediately up off his chair. Ricardo said sharply "No stay there!" Paused then carried on. "She was found in one of the bedrooms and if they find out she's been raped as well I will hang you myself! Now tell me what you have given her!! Don't good blaming the man we found him in the basement but he'll not be able to talk till morning!"

The phone rang on the wall and the Officer answered it and called across. "It's not a poison Ricardo but they still narrowing it down to type and strength of sleeping drug."

Everyone seemed to sigh with relief in the silence that followed in spite of everything Ricardo found himself drawn to Evans A, who had composed himself and sat on the mattress quietly waiting. As soon as he knew he got Ricardo's attention he got eye contact, showing little sign of his earlier distress when he spoke his voice cracked once as he started but was soft but clear after.

"I did not know Maria was there Ricardo, I would not harm her she's my son's mother for heavens sake. The jailer and I struggled at the top of the stairs to the basement he fell down them. He was semi-conscious I managed to get the key to cuff's on my wrists undo them and transfer them to him and the banister. The drug kept hitting me in waves, each time I blacked out then came round; found his phone batteries were dead. I did not know where I was, seem to remember a blanket in the corridor; so I covered him while I went for help. I was going to be left in the basement for my brother's pleasure! I could not get out the front door!"

He paused for a moment showing signs of his ordeal, composed himself then continued. "There was a lot of noise from outside I thought it might have been Derek coming back so I broke a window on the ground floor at the back and climbed out. There was a hole in the fence and I made my way out on to the beach, somehow I came across Casey he gave me a lift. I did not know where I was Ricardo I had been drugged for heaven sake! I had no idea what my brother intended to do." He shook his head to clear his head and compose himself again talking about the drug seemed to make the giddiness return.

"We knew a phone call would be useless so he started to drive into town then we spotted Derek I knew we had to stop the car I think I saw Derek point a gun at Casey possibly Meg saw it anyway I pushed Casey out the way and swung the wheel, and hit the car. You can take a blood sample prove I've been drugged." He tried to stop himself shaking he could not fall apart now.

"Oh we will and have it witnessed so we can use it in Court." He looked across at the brother expecting some reaction and just got silence.

The nurse came up to Ricardo said quietly "I'll do the blood samples if you want and label them I've a kit in the other room, Dr Estrada told me to bring everything I could think of, he needs rest I will give him a sedative."

"Ok what about you Evans B do you agree to a sample."

"Why for heavens sake! You really going to believe that tissues of lies, mind you it's quiet good considering he's had some time to think it up. Anyway what do I have to prove I've been in Sunset Beach witnesses to prove it, don't do drugs sorry cannot get me on that one?"

"That you have the same blood group as the Evans who is Benjy's father, we know Ben Evans had that sample taken and it's dated, we can match the DNA granted that will take time to get the details and to please me."

Evans B's voice became calmer smoother. "Put like that Ricardo anything to please you. But if he has a sedative do I have to have one? I'm not a wreck… Nice to see you again Antonio I think I might be late for our afternoon appointment tomorrow. Can you make sure Benjy is collected from Zach's before 9 o'clock in the morning I don't know if Tess will be able to do it. You see Ricardo's found out she is my brother's partner, so I assume he will be questioning her and you know how long he takes."

Antonio could not help smiling he was still gently needling his brother as he always did nothing too strong just the gentle push. "That's all right Mr. Evans, Gabi and I will look after him and take him to see Maria. I know where to find you if needs be."

"Yeah guess you do at that." Evans B said with a smile.

The nurse had finished taking blood from Evans A and gave him a pill, quietly talking to him till he took it then curled up closed his eyes. The nurse took the other sample ignoring the gentle ribbing the brother gave him.

Ricardo looked across at the Evans B, and got his attention as he spoke. "I want you to go to sleep and leave your brother alone. If he is dead in the morning I will charge you with murder understood Ben!"

Evans B gave a slow smile and said. "Fully Ricardo. But why should I want to kill Derek I know he's plagued me all my life but he is my brother, they are precious. Remember I did try to save him from falling down the cliff face at the cabin, I just want him helped or behind bars so I can live my life with my family in safety." Then he lay down on the mattress giving a loud snoring noise.

Antonio did not envy his brother's job, he had been listening as he watched the samples being marked and given to an Officer to be escorted to the hospital, then followed his brother out into the corridor to rest of the station and said with concern. "You need something to eat and some sleep Ricardo you've only just started to walk and you are not meant to be back at work yet!"

"Antonio no one is going to stop me sorting this out. All I have to do is to get proof that A is Derek and now we have got it - in the fact Maria was kidnapped."

Antonio put a hand on Ricardo's arm. "Are you going to blame A because it's the cleaner solution? What if Evans B is pulling the wool over your eyes and he is Derek then carries on living with Maria and you find out you've made a mistake? "

"Why do you say that for goodness sake!" Ricardo interrupted Antonio

Antonio snapped back. "Because Evans A trusts you and I know what you can be like sometimes!"

"Oh come on Antonio! Just because he looks me in the eye and speaks calmly, that's an old trick. He's most probably learnt years ago and by the way B does it as well!... But you are right I have to prove it in the Court. So I will have to look at the Police reports and anything else I can find. You go and see Mama and Maria and the others in the hospital and pick up anything you can. Gabi if you can help me here I would be grateful?"

"Of course first I'll get coffee and meet you in the office." She moved out the way of an Officer who came along the passageway and stopped to address Ricardo.

"Dr Estrada wanted a quick word if possible. Something about cutting red tape, Tess is in the interview room for you. There is an answer phone tape with Mr. Evans's voice on it threatening to kill his family and friends. The records show a call from a cell phone."

"Bet it's that phone he mentioned had a dead battery. Who told Tess to come in?" he muttered to himself as he entered Dr. Estrada's room.

"I did actually." Dr Estrada answered brightly, she was really enjoying herself watching the dominant twin, quite determined to have sessions with him later what ever happened. "I knew you were not thinking properly because of the bomb B dropped in your lap about your sister."

Ricardo stopped in the doorway "What do you mean, it was just a ploy to make me think he's Ben and the other one is Derek."

"Yes and No it can work both ways Ricardo that's the trouble at the moment. You must admit B is really bright, good one about his fingerprints being at Seattle cancels out any charge A might bring, same as B reminds you that Derek's finger prints will be at Ocean Drive but also reminding you that Ben's fingerprints will be dominant there. But that is cancelled if you swing the story round so both are cancelled out. The fact Maria has been found is the same. So we will just have to wait till Evans A is ready to play his cards or carry on as he is at the moment putting his trust in you."

"Hell you're the second person who's said 'his trust in me'. Ben knows what I am like!"

"Yes stubborn when it comes to getting the answer, even though sometimes it's not the answer you want. If B is Derek and has taken Ben's memories and feelings he is now using them against you, either of them could be Ben I'm honestly not sure which is. I think A has always been the second twin of the two. He mentioned headaches caused by the other one so did the other one but only after A did. It is one of the signs of a dominant twin, but whether the present dominant one has always been like that I'm not sure. He could just feel safe as his brother is in jail and wants to get his own back while he has the chance. The quiet one could just be shamming, get the paramedics in who dealt with him and ask them what they really think of his condition in the light of what we know.

As you have called me in on this case I can ask for Tyus' notes on Ben through the hospital without having to wait for Tyus to wake up. So get a Judge out of bed and get the order to make it watertight, I phoned the request through to the hospital about ten minutes ago to save time, they know me so gave no trouble. But they will not hand the papers over till the order is issued. Oh yes Seattle ER rang a Ben Evans was admitted to them suffering from a blackout and leg injury which did not need stitches, they glued the wound but would leave a fine scar eventually they are going to sent pictures through the hospital computer. They believed he was attacked but could give no further information so nothing was done other than a report to the police at the time. "

"Thanks, that confirms B is Ben. I know! Shouldn't count the chickens before they hatch. Even if two are out all ready!" Dr Estrada laughed in sympathy as Ricardo carried on. "I'm going to check the Police reports of the accident etc do you want to come along. I could do with another mind looking at it from a different angle. I've got to see Tess you could come and watch as well."

"Great! it beats looking at sleeping twins. That drug the nurse gave A was a fake by the way. We don't know if A had taken or been given a sedative earlier I would not want to mix drugs. I'm hoping B does not twig and they both get a couple hours sleep. The nurse can stay down there or up here till I get back from seeing Tess. He is an extremely good nurse so can deal with any emergency that might arise."

"That's neat trick, the Chief has called in all staff and a couple from our other station, on this one. A nice Christmas Eve morning this is going to be when it comes!"

"You know the press are going to love this."

"Hey there's a news black out at the moment."

"Oh yes bet you someone has seen the police van at Ocean Drive. Come on Ricardo get real. Let me ring the nurse."

Ricardo sighed. "That's all I need is Vanessa or Bette sniffing around they are both worse than a pair of bloodhounds!"

Dr Estrada laughed as she rang her nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Tess sat in the interview room trying to suppress the sudden urge to go and make faces in the mirror at the end of the interview room just to see if they were really watching her. They'd come thinking she was cracking, instead she took a deep breath and looked round the room again … no nothing had changed from the last time, the cobwebs were still in the corner and nothing on the walls to distract her mind from going round earlier events.

It will be fine, she consoled herself, Derek had warned her they would watch her every move if she was brought in here, it did not have to mean trouble … just standard procedure. She knew her story inside out, back to front, lived it for the past year. Ok so there were the odd times they had made love when Maria was out the way. Hell! she had to have some compensation for watching that cow with her partner and son! … Surely Ricardo could not have found anything out they were so careful. … Why the hell had he chosen now to make his recover for heaven sake? All they needed were a couple more days, instead of being nicely tucked up in bed distracting Maria he was walking round causing trouble!

She ran her fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture then stopped self consciously realising the watchers might read something into it. … What the hell had gone wrong to cause the police to swoop like that and dusting for prints from the main rooms in the house? Not every inch thank goodness, obvious places used everyday and a few places where things had been left for a while…. Ok so they'd find two lots of prints that was fine the twins had been in the house at the first kidnapping, Derek had cleaned some places and handled most things he could think of so it would not look too staged. … No need to panic the police never went to her room it was not a search warrant; so passports and papers were safely hidden … they had taken her fingerprints, fine she could cover that … no direct link to Derek there. He will cover and back her up …

She suppressed the jump of surprise as the door opened and Ricardo and Dr Estrada walked in with coffee, Ricardo placed a cup in front of her.

She watched silently trying to read their expressions but got nothing, Derek's words raced through her mind 'get your story out first but not too quickly and not all at once, that way they play catch up, have to alter their thoughts. Base lies on some truth, twist rather than out right lies they are the ones that come back the quickest and start the domino effect.' She decided to ignore the cup of coffee for a moment and get them before they sat down properly.

Making her voice sound curious, not anxious as she felt, she opened the conversation. "Glad to see you're up and around Ricardo, Maria was getting really worried about your lack of progress since your stroke. Perhaps you can tell me why am I here, it's meant to be my evening off as Benjy has a sleepover. Officers came storming into Ben's house, waving a piece of paper around and dusting the rooms for prints causing chaos. They refused to answer my questions took my prints and demanding to know where Ben's been today and where Maria was."

She raised her voice just slightly to show her puzzlement/anger. "As far as I know no one's broke into the house while I was there and I certainly did not dial 911. As for Ben and Maria they are adults I'm not their keeper! Come on! I'm leaving in a couple days time what they do in their time is their business certainly not mine! So can I go home now!

She paused for a second then added. "I just hope your men have left the house tidy and don't expect me to do it! Ben and Maria can give you hell when they get back! … Come on! I need some rest I have to pick Benjy up by 9.00 tomorrow morning. You know he's going to a real handful being Christmas Eve, expectations for Christmas Day the first one with his Mum and Dad together have some pity on me!"

Ricardo put his coffee on the table quelling the feeling of anger and disgust for the woman who helped hold his sister and her child away from family all those years. And as she started talking part of his mind took in what she said the other picked up what she was doing and countered silently. 'Hell here we go again fire from the front, … nice tone though could be genuine or did Derek teach you that technique in which case… Ok forget about twins concentrate on her story pick out the holes.'

Ignoring Tess's first comment, which she obviously hoped would soften him up he made his voice business like and said. "Dr Estrada is here as an observer because we are lacking in Police Officers at the moment they are all out following up leads on the case. The Officers are trying to get Ben's fingerprints to prove he has been at the house since September. We needed yours to eliminate them and in doing so we find out you have a record, which you did not declare when we first met you. It made me wonder what else you have hidden, hence the room for the evening."

She sighed as though it was old news, which it was and knowing would not in itself connect her to Derek admitted. "That was years ago! Just out of teenager stuff! I was fined nothing more been straight ever since. What do you mean Ben been here since September?"

"Depends what you call straight Tess. You have a partner in every sense of the word called Derek Evans."

"What the hell do you mean by that!" She exclaimed in shock.

Ricardo kept his face expressionless, she had not liked that news and hoped the next would knock her off her feet and give him the break he needed, keeping his voice cool explained. "Tess I have two men in the cells at the moment and they are both claiming to be Ben Evans and disclaim being Derek. When I pointed out one of them had to be Derek they both claimed the other one was. You see my problem."

Ricardo noted Tess froze as she listened though he tried anger started to show as he carried on. "Oh yes the one thing they agree on is you are Derek's partner and helped keep Maria prisoner in Seattle. I find that sickening, you kept a mother and baby away from husband and family. You come here claiming to be her friend and yet you could have stopped this as soon as you walked through the door at Ocean Drive!"

He took a breath and eyed her, changed tone and tried to tempt her. "You know the system! You are looking at serious charges Tess. So get your story in first before the twins tear you to pieces! Derek will take you down with him and Ben well I should think he's more than pissed off at you!"

Fear flashed through her mind and she suppressed the giggle which threatened her act, as she pictured the brothers together in the cells at each other's throats, then the thought …Ok I can use it but I need time to think and exclaimed with feeling. "Hell! Thought that bastard was dead! Killed when he fell off a damn cliff! Might have know he'd bounce perhaps the fish threw him back in disgust! …Guess I need a lawyer before I breathe another word then."

Ricardo, saw the flash of fear, which was suppressed too quickly for his liking, she was not going to be an easy conquest and decided to concentrate on the first bit of her outburst, leave the lawyers out of it for now. "How did you know about Derek and the cliff? No-one talks about it around here, certainly not Maria, Meg and Ben."

Tess started to breath easier again she was on safe ground she could lead the way again. "Oh well Tim did when I first met him, though you only have my word for it now he's dead." She suddenly looked scared and exclaimed. "Hell! Are you saying Derek's been here since September! No he would have killed everyone in sight including Ben by now! … It was Ben who came back from Seattle, …Come on Derek could never love Maria and Benjy the way Ben does, it started before his trip and grown deeper in the months since.

Yes Ben was really cross about me but after he calmed down we talked, he understood about Derek, and agreed I had no choice in what I did.

She turned to the silent watcher. "As you know Dr Estrada, Ben cannot say anything to Maria because of her memory loss; you always insisted she had to regain her own memories. He knows there is a risk that once Maria remembers she may reject him and he will lose them both, have to walk away from his family even Sunset Beach. He really loves Maria and Benjy it's not on the rebound from Meg walking away from him either; he knew that was over before he left for Seattle she made that plain enough. Is Ben all right?

She paused but not enough to give Ricardo a chance to answer, this time she let her voice sound as though she was speaking as she thought. As she did her hands on the table got nearer the cup of coffee as she got more agitated.

"He must be if you've got him in the cells rather than hospital. Hell! Derek must have visited Sunset Beach. Hey! Do you think he killed Tim, used him then killed him … you know what Tim was like do anything to cause trouble... He was acting strange a couple of days before he disappeared I knew he was not over Meg no matter what he said… You really don't know the kind of hold that Derek can have over people." She came to a stop wondering how to carry on without giving anything away, she had been tempted to tip the cup of coffee but resisted in case it looked too obvious.

Ricardo sighed and Dr Estrada tried to hide her smile.

"Tess do you want to tell me your story." Ricardo said encouragingly hoping she would fall for it and give him something to work with, even lies would be good.

Tess toned her voice down to defeat and sadness. "If I say anything you will only twist it, we all know that. So I should see a lawyer first but I cannot afford one."

Ricardo decided not to rise to the insinuation and said calmly. "Ok Tess if that's the way you feel. You will have to stay in this room till a lawyer can be found that might not be till the morning. You know lawyers can also twist things to their advantage so it might be better if you talk to me now. At the moment you are facing aggravated kidnapping charges and that is life without appeal. If you change your mind knock on the door and an Officer will get me."

Tess sighed partly with relief she could work her way around that charge. "I did not kidnap anyone Ricardo, I'll wait thank you."

She turned her attention away from Ricardo and looked straight at Dr Estrada again. "You know what kind of pressure a dominating person can bring to bear don't you?

Dr Estrada was hoping Tess would not bring that one up but realized it was the obvious card to play and answered reluctantly. "Yes"

"Will that stand up in Court as a defence?"

"You will have to consult your lawyer Tess and get proof."

Tess smiled sweetly as she said. "Oh Ben will be my proof. He went through hell with his brother that's why he was willing to let me have a second chance with a new life." She looked at the cup of coffee in disgust and then back to Ricardo. "I'll have a cup of coffee now please white with no sugar this one's cold. Oh and something soft to sit or lie on."

Ricardo decided to play her game for now and started to get up Dr Estrada followed, Tess added anxiously. "Hey if I'm till the morning what about Benjy. What about Maria? You don't think Derek's harmed her do you!"

Dr Estrada walked out the room first; Ricardo ignored the question till he was in the doorway then hesitated in the doorway and said. "As you said earlier Tess Maria is not your problem, we will sort something out about Benjy." He closed the door told the Officer on guard to stay, feeling stiff he slowly followed Dr. Estrada down the corridor. Dr. Estrada slowed and sighed. "Fell right into that one didn't we!"

Ricardo nodded and asked. "Can she use Ben as her defence?" then as they passed another Police Officer ordered. "One coffee, white no sugar and something for Tess to lie on, make sure she stays in the room get a female Officer or two to escort her if she needs the bathroom. I would really hate to find she got through that window!"

Dr Estrada smiled at Ricardo's tone of voice; no one was going to lose Tess tonight and live and answered his question. "Yes if Ben has been treated the way I think he has by his brother. Trouble is he will have to go through it all in Court so she can prove her point. That is her trump card against us she knows we do not want to put Ben through that." She clicked into her doctor frame of mind and voice as she explained.

"Physical abuse by a child can be picked up once you clear up the competitive nature of the children. Mental abuse of one child on another is more difficult, the dominant one could threaten to hurt someone or something close to the child in fact anything the child loves. It's only recently children have been offered instant refuges, in the past there has always been a time lapse between telling and action that's when the dominant child would act to bring the victim into line, change the story so nothing would be done, the parent or who ever would just be put down to the child wanting extra attention or growing up tantrums."

"Hell this is not going to be easy."

"Not till we prove which one is Ben then it will be easy as a hot knife cutting through butter."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is an adult now and knows where his brother is and all the parties concerned are safe, he knows he has people he can trust around him. But he needs evidence that will stand up to anything that is thrown at it, which ever one he is Ricardo." Dr Estrada gently made her point.

Ricardo felt a shiver run through him. "Then we had better find out which one it is and get the evidence, the office is this way Gabi has collated the reports and Officers where possible. Ben has thought Derek died twice but still did not say anything to anyone."

"Years of conditioning to break through is not going to drop over night, did he have anyone close he could really trust Ricardo?"

"I suppose not… Circumstances never allowed it." Ricardo reluctantly admitted Dr Estrada kept silent.

Silence fell on the crowd in the office when they entered.

Ricardo took advantage of the situation. "Right this is Dr. Estrada who is helping to sort out who is who in the cells. We know Derek is behind something we have to find out which story is true. One is a kidnapping in Seattle four months ago and the false Ben living here, which means extra charges of fraud and rape. Or is it a case of an attack on a partner or burglar, an attempted murder regarding the car crash and kidnapping of Maria today which could have led to goodness knows what if it succeed! We have some pointers to the latter being the case but everything needs double checking that's why you are here." Ricardo looked around the room and accepted a couple of biscuits and coffee from Gabi before carrying on.

"I need the paramedics who looked at Evans A, sorry that is the one who was unshaven I am not going to use Ben and Derek for the brothers because it assumes we know who is who. B is the one who has been living here at Sunset Beach with Maria and Benjy." He nodded at the two paramedics, who raised their hands, and took a bite out of his biscuit realizing how hungry he was and wondered what time was.

The senior paramedic stood up. "We found Evans A and B fighting near the car where Meg was sitting, that was the front passenger seat we attended Meg, the Police Officer stopped the fight. After that my partner attended Tyus and Casey who were already clear of the crash then checked the other car. The Police Officer made sure Evans B kept away while I checked Evans A. he was near collapsing and dazed but when spoken to was able to focus enough to make sense of what was happening. He insisted that Evans B should not be anywhere near the other casualties and was concerned about Meg, Casey and Tyus in that order. I found a slight cut on his head just by the hair line, he did not lose consciousness so any bruising is superficial, there are abrasions and bruising on the wrists he said they were from handcuffs, I bandaged them. Then he seemed to lose focus completely repeating the address 137 Southern Avenue, it was not clearly said each time I picked it up better each time he spoke it, when I asked about it he just became more and more agitated less coherent so I stopped talking about it.

He obviously has not eaten properly for a while and was slightly dehydrated. I tried to give him an IV drip but he refused did not like the needle or trust me so I gave him water which he drank slowly. He had some bruising on his chest that will be added to by anything he got from the crash, as he was not strapped in, nothing appears to be broken but if he has difficulty breathing I would like him to go to hospital. I informed the staff as soon as I arrived here. From what I could gather he pushed Casey one way and drove the truck into the car said something about a gun and the windscreen falling but nothing clear... His confusion came in waves it could have been from shock and dehydration. I then checked the other brother and left my partner to look after A."

The other paramedic stood up "I was worried by the way he reacted on being told what day it was I thought it could have brought on a complete collapse but he recovered in the ambulance. I gave him a special liquid food solution to give his body some food it works quicker than a meal. He seemed better after that but remained silent, his attention still drifted, never became unconscious … sometimes he acting as though he was afraid of us but then he would come back to what was happening around him. He reacted very wary when his brother was near him once we were in the station and in the cells it was almost as if he was trying to make himself quieter."

Ricardo questioned, "I thought you said he did not speak."

"Sorry I mean his body language rather than words showing his quietness possible fear but I could not be sure."

"Thank you may go back to your shift now. Please don't say anything about the brothers I want to keep the media out it for the moment." Ricardo took advantage of the disturbance to finish his biscuits and coffee. "Right who was on the scene first?"

"I was, Officer Brent Sir. I was driving several car lengths behind the Rescue truck when it suddenly swerved into the car coming in the opposite direction. The road is straight although we had just come round a bend there was no warning of any trouble with the truck, I guess the Evans brother must have seen the car recognized it and taken advantage of the situation. I was driving towards the town the car was going out of town; the residential area eventually peters out into countryside until you get to the next town. I called in the accident, and then checked the scene.

I did not know who was involved in the crash till later, I saw one male from the car start to get out and movement from the truck I yelled at them to get everyone out, because of the smoke or steam from the front. I went to the third vehicle, which took a little time because it was buried in fence and bushes the driver was semi conscious drifting to unconsciousness but breathing all right, his air bag had saved him any bad injuries I made sure he was safe. There was a strong smell of drink; I guess he might have ended up in the fence regardless of the crash. I left him in the car and I went back to the crash scene, and confirmed numbers I saw Tyus and Casey were out and unconscious, one on each side of the road. I had to put Tyus in recovery position he had been left lying on his back, Casey was in recovery position and something thrown over him. The twins, although I did not realize they were twins then, were both round Meg's side the paramedic joined us just after the fight started. It was a bit one sided but I kept them separated till everyone turned up. They were both calling the other one Derek."

Something he heard the Evans brother say started to niggle Ricardo but he could not recall it so carried on with the debriefing. "Right any sign of a gun or shots being fired as mentioned by the twin to the paramedics?"

The Police Officer thought for a moment before replying. "The windscreens of both vehicles were smashed I assumed it happened when the vehicles hit, if the passengers did it that would be Meg in the car and I suppose the twin or Casey if he was pushed front and sideways. Can't say I heard a shot but the engines might have masked or it might have had a silencer."

Ricardo nodded and asked. "Can you get the CSI to look at the cars and the area, if you have to wait till morning someone needs to stay at the scene. Check that a gun has not been hidden in the car or undergrowth nearby please. Yes I know pig of a job but you were on the scene and have a better idea of the area covered."

There was a murmur of sympathy as the Officer got up to leave. Another Officer came into the office and started to talk to Dr. Estrada and waited as she stood up to speak.

"Ricardo, Tyus's files on Ben Evans and other patients are missing I think you should have a guard on Tyus's room he is the only one who can tell who is who in the morning or Court later."

Ricardo had a sinking feeling as he asked. "Any idea when the files went missing?"

The Officer spoke up. "No Sir possibly a day or so ago the staff are checking appointments to find out when Tyus saw the patients last, he's been on leave for a couple of days so they had no need to go to the cabinet. The Officers did a quick check for finger prints everything has been wiped clean they checked the rest of the office in case the files were on the desk no luck there."

"Damn! Right! You know the procedure do it for all the victims and explain to their visitors why they have to be checked and named Doctors and Nurses only you might just as well explain we do not know who we are looking for that way they will double check for us."

The Officer left, Ricardo looked across to Dr. Estrada who said quietly but everyone heard. "That could be what dominant twin knew and we did not. No records no proof its down to Tyus and Meg, which will be hearsay no written proof. The quiet one was banking on the files clearing him. Let's hope Tess is the only accomplice."

"Do we tell the twins about the files or leave it till later?"

"Oh later you can drop it in when you want to."

Ricardo thought for a moment. "Of course A could be making us believe he is banking on those files perhaps he knows they prove he is Derek so steals them before he rings Ben and makes his move. We only have his word that he arrived in Sunset Beach today as Tess said he could have been here earlier.

So! Let's examine every piece of paper, under the floor boards if needs be at 137 Southern Avenue and at Franklin Street, if Seattle doesn't want to get a Court order then we will get one and fly it up on the next flight get AJ to use his jet if needs be. Yes I know if it's B then Ocean Drive, The Deep and Java Web anywhere else we can think of. Umm get the hospital to check other offices as well we don't want it turning up in someone's out tray and it's all a mistake, and the twins knew nothing about them missing."

Gabi exclaimed. "Ricardo all the paper work there!"

He sighed. "Ruin everyone's Christmas not just ours! Yes and the bins in case they have been dumped. I'll ring round and get that started then perhaps some shut eye for us if the twins keep quiet. We know B had a message but that can't be pinned down unless we find the owner of the cell phone number. Any other suggestions... No Ok then carry on with your other jobs as well please."

Everyone dispersed to do their jobs leaving Ricardo alone with the phone calls for the moment till Gabi popped back in with a plate of sandwiches. "Mind if I wait while you ring round."

"No that will be great just a couple to finish. The hospital are going to keep their tapes for us so when we know who and when we can start looking." Ricardo took bites of the sandwiches used to eating while talking.

Gabi gave a short laugh. "You mean some poor rookie or officer who's rubbed you up the wrong way will sit looking at the screen all day."

Ricardo tried to look innocent. "Gabi as if I would be that… Umm not a bad idea … I'm going to sleep in the Officers quarters in case something happens what about you?"

"I'll pop home and get you some fresh clothes, then come back early morning with food. Shall I call in on Maria and see the others?"

Ricardo dialled and listened as he spoke "Only if you want to, Mama will most probably be hostile I'll ring in a moment to see how things are. It's too late for these calls anyway I'll do them first thing at least the rest were all right."

An Officer poked his head round the door. "They checked that cell phone it was the one that rang Ocean Drive. First ideas back on the selected areas we finger printed in Ocean Drive match Evans B that was kitchen, lounge, study area as well as computer, bathroom and bedroom. Before you smile too much, match on Evans A in the studio on some books, couple of glasses in the cupboard in the kitchen and in the study, could have been left when he was there from the first kidnapping before Maria turned up. Nothing to suggest things were placed to make us believe one twin had taken the place of the other recently. Sorry about that."

"Great I thought you have might have cracked the case! Right we know A's story is wrong he rang using the cell phone possibly had an argument with his partner and pushed him down the stairs did not kill him so handcuffed to the stairs to make sure he did not escape so he could finish up later. So never had any an intention of ringing for help. …."

Gabi butted in. "Ok why did A cover the man with a blanket or mention him later?"

"Good story if he was found out, please sir did try phone, battery dead and I could not get help felt too ill ask the paramedics. Or the shock of the accident made him spill the beans."

"Ricardo!" She exclaimed he silently challenged her so she continued heatedly. "Ok! Make it stick in Court, time the tape and the time of the call now we can put them together."

Ricardo laughed he knew when he was beaten and she had made a very valid point, which was why he liked her… no loved her and needed her. "Good point, I knew you were good to have around!" And kissed her, and then realized the Officer was still waiting, watching with a smile on his face.

"Ok you can check the phone call, time the tape, get it checked for any background noise etc and get any other information you can from the cell phone get an order if necessary. I want it by the morning if possible if not before lunch! Hey! No office gossip I can kiss my wife you know!"

"No Sir, Yes Sir or should that be Yes Sir, No Sir." Was heard as the Officer quickly disappeared along the corridor.

Gabi smiled and turned to leave. "You need rest I'll see you later." Kissed him and left.


	5. Chapter 5

It's long I know but Derek and Ben together ... never a good idea... Hope you enjoy ... reviews liked.

**Chapter 5**

Evans B sat up on the mattress, he had managed to get some sleep but the hardness of the floor woke him and he was not going to let his brother get away with extra sleep even if the nurse did drug him and called out. "Hey! I know you're awake Derek so stop playing the silent twin that's my job." He could not see his brother so he stood up and saw the door to the room closed and the Officers gone so raised his voice and yelled again. "Come on! I can do it the hard way! … No-one's here now they've all gone to sleep!"

His brother's mental and verbal calling woke Evans A who did not move but said sleepily. "Derek shut up. You know they are going to find you out so why not leave me in peace." His voice had realisation and a little concern in it as he gently exclaimed. "Oh sorry, of course you're not used to sleeping with the light on all the time or the hard floor. Don't worry you get used to it after a few days; all you need to do is to keep your eyes closed. … Don't worry the Officers will come in and tell you when its morning in the real world, you never know they might even feed us!" his voice edged with disgust as he carried on. "Not like your friend in Seattle no sense of timing at all."

Evans B answered back immediately not wanting give his brother an edge. "Playing the pretend kidnap victim game are we?" turned his voice into a pleading whine. "Oh he kept me in a basement for four months, hardly fed me. Ricardo Sir." Then exclaimed harshly. "Hey! you did that to yourself to play your sick game. I'm Ben. Got the alibi, you know people who have seen me everyday. So tough luck Derek! This is pay back time for all those other times you hounded me, broke my things, and to think we used to be so close but then you destroyed our family!"

Not rising to the bait directly Evans A sat up slowly and rested his back against the bars looking across at his brother who was leaning against the bars in his cell watching him. He gave a tired sigh as he spoke knowing it wouldn't do him any good, unless he reminded the others and waited it out. "Try it the other way round Derek. You hounded me and broke my things and you know it was an accident that destroyed our family but just can't accept it. Anyway it doesn't matter what you say, they know it can be twisted either way. As you know all about Ricardo through my memories you'll know he's too stubborn to let this go, luckily he does listen to other people when he calms down. So you're hit and run tacit will not work.

Knowing two can play his brother's game he carried on in a gentle thoughtful tone. "I can understand you wanting my money but why the hell couldn't you have asked. You know like you did in the beginning, then you could've keep Tess as well as having your freedom. Or was it Maria you were after all the time? Did you tell the truth in the warehouse when you said you never touched her? … Come to think of it drugged rape was not your style was it, … you wanted them to come willingly much more of a challenge even if they thought you were me!"

He paused for a moment watching his brother's face to see if he was getting his attention. He was and carried on gently. "Hey! It must really hurt when you pinch someone's memories and find out someone else led you up the garden path." He gave a slight smile he'd hit a sore spot and gently dug deeper and to inform the unseen listeners. "You thought set things up only to find out the girls did it all on their own… Surely you remember, you thought I was going out with that beautiful redhead student so you crept in and changed the times of our date but ended up with her plain sister…they were a fantastic pair great fun to be with… Didn't you invite your mates to watch the conquest at a distance of course?" He gave a gentle chuckle and carried on in a serious tone. "We were across the road in the other restaurant watching it unfold, of course she knew I would not say anything afterwards, she called it her farewell surprise, but you know that now don't you. Of course I knew you would take it out on me later but it was great watching it happen and hear you …"

Evans B interrupted heatedly, "Ah put a sock in it Derek! If I remember you ended up in hospital after the football match I suppose you are going to blame that on me now!"

Evans A's voice was calm and gentle. "Yes you got that down to a fine art no doubt they can check hospital and school records. All the records in England can be checked, you've given them cause to do it now they have us both in jail."

Evans B came back with a short chuckle as he carried on. "Hard luck Derek records aren't kept that long, don't forget the school no longer exists of course there are the holiday homes but there all over the country and abroad … doubt the University kept records either. No, Ricardo knows you're Derek that will be enough."

"You're forgetting Tyus will wake up in the morning and free the medical records written proof for the Courts, Derek." Evans A countered and shifted his position so he lay on the mattress again as tiredness washed over him.

Evans B watched him and gave a gentle laugh, which matched his brothers' earlier one and added with a gentle darker tone. "We both know hospitals lose things including patients."

"Not in hospital this time, got bars to protect me. How do you do it?"

"What Derek"

"Keep all my memories and yours."

Knowing he could turn things to his advantage Evans B answered back. "I have not got yours only mine … and you're the one who pinched mine. So how do you do it Derek? … No doubt they will have to go through them to check who makes the first mistake." He gave an exaggerated sigh then carried on. "Hey long time to go yet brother dear! Talking of memories shall I bring you up to date on my life with Maria and Benjy just so you don't have to drug me again? You know have them free of charge this time!"

There was silence.

Wanting to give his brother a prod he carried on casually. "Oh Derek you giving me the silent treatment again you know it never worked before."

Silence.

He made his voice identical to his brother's when he spoke about the students as he carried on. "Of course there was Benjy's first day at school that was some thing special. Maria and I walked with him, he chatting excitedly and waved us goodbye at the gate. After school Maria and I collected him, took him to the Shock Wave and met Tess there, had his favourite Ice cream and chatted with Hank. Of course I also took Maria for long walks on the sands, even took her back to the restaurant I first took her too all those years ago, you know the one with ivy growing up the walls … you'll be pleased the chef changed so has the décor inside, that is if you remember that memory you pinched…. Are you listening Derek!"

Dr Estrada, who was watching and listening in the other room, felt a shiver rundown her spine these two were definitely unnerving.

Getting no response from his brother he carried on with pure delight of memory in his voice to twist the knife. "You know after that we had the best night ever, she looked so beautiful so touching and warm. Still nothing he said loudly. "Hey Derek!" got nothing so he sighed and carried on gently with an edge. "Ah go to sleep then I don't care, there's always tomorrow."

Dr Estrada smiled as she watched the twin give up and lie down on his mattress and noticed twin A had actually gone back to sleep and was not shamming as she'd first thought.

The nurse who'd been watching the monitor woke her as soon as twin B showed signs of waking and stayed silent ready to put his ideas in if need be as Dr Estrada voiced her thoughts "Ok so that did not quite go as planned did it twin B. … Why bring up recent memories about Maria and Benjy if you're meant to be Ben and he is Derek. Did he get to you so much with the memories about the girls that you had to retaliate … you can't stand the thought of him getting one over you. Do you hate him that much?

She sighed as she carried on. "So A is Ben at the moment. We know you both travelled a lot and something destroyed your family and you blame A and he got you to make your first mistake. So … now we just have to prove it. No doubt a good lawyer can get these tapes taken out but the damage is done. So how are you going to reclaim the high ground in the next round I wonder?

She turned to the nurse. "Thanks. Let me know when the twins wake again and remember say nothing about what you've seen or heard please." Then got up and left the Nurse in charge of the monitor and went to find her bed again knowing she was going to need all her rest to keep ahead of the game.

"Hey Derek! Come on sleepy head!" Evans B called across the cell then awkwardly one handed moved the chair so he could be comfortable and watch his brother when he woke. He did not see any movement so called across to the Officer who'd just come in. "Need to go to the Men's room any offers!"

The Officer went to the wall phone and rang as the gentle voice carried on. "Hey! It's sleepy head over there that does the killing not me! I'm the quiet one, got proof been here for years and not murdered anyone, not even Ricardo when he thought I killed his sister. Him on the other hand killed my friends on the island."

Another Officer entered, they unlocked the cell and proceed to handcuff him and added leg irons. Evans B smiled quietly to himself and obediently followed the Officer asking innocently. "How do I get out of these things to do it I mean the chains and buttons sorry zips whatever tend to get tangled?"

"You'll find a way if you need to Mr. Evans don't you worry." The Officer said casually.

Evans B said smoothly as if trying to by helpful. "Oh I'm not worried it's for my little brother he's no good with things like that and gets cross … then there could be two less Officers that's all. You know he's got a very short fuse proved that when he got cross yesterday bet, it's shorter today, because the floor was a bit hard and had a disturbed night." He smiled as he saw the Officers stiffen slightly and motioned him to move a bit quicker.

Dr Estrada watched and smiled. "Well Evans A what are you going to do about your brother putting the boot in first all the time."

"Talking to yourself Doctor isn't it a bad sign for something. Shall I get the men in white coats?

She smiled as she replied, "No thank you Ricardo, he's popped out for a break. I'm talking to my patients even if they cannot hear me. Trust you slept well."

Ricardo felt relaxed even if they had woken him early. "Yes surprisingly well, woke to the news that the man with the broken leg was a burglar who came across a mad man who pushed him down the stairs and cuffed him to the banisters. He broke a window to get in but has, very conveniently, forgotten which one. His fingerprints are all over downstairs, but nothing upstairs in the room where Maria was, which is a relief. Her room is clean, too clean in fact. The only broken window is one downstairs which is good but strange thing is all the glass is outside not inside as it should be if our burglar did it to get in.

So if Evans A did it, he could be telling the truth there are some fingerprints in the car and going down to the basement. To set against that, the cell phone, in the name of Smith by the way, was used to call Ocean Drive. Before you say anything, length of call is being checked and list of calls made from the phone is going to be checked when we get details later this morning. Seems people like to sleep at night can't think why?!"

Dr. Estrada laughed, "Told you he has time and you on his side. He will stay quiet that should wind his brother up for the camera. They did wake during the night and talked for bit about memories. A wound B up beautifully about girl friend trouble, but of course we don't know who's memory it was in the first place but B retaliated by starting to talk about Benjy and Maria after September, and A went back to sleep which wound B up a bit. It's not conclusive and a good lawyer will no doubt suppress the tapes, but I cannot understand why B would think A would be interested in his memories with Maria unless A is Ben. Interesting though B, did not rub the point in as soon as he realized A was asleep he stopped perhaps he realized the challenge was over. B said something about hospitals losing things I wondered about the files but A said he was safe as he was in the cell this time. I know we need something more I know but it is a pointer."

Ricardo sighed "Yes but we still have to remember they can twist their knowledge either way and it's their game, and B still has the hard evidence that he is Ben!"

Dr Estrada nodded conceding the point. "Ok You asked yesterday if B is Derek why he did not kill Ben in Seattle it could be hate and power. He wanted Ben to feel the pain of knowing how helpless he was, and the attempt just now was to rub it in by recalling memories. He knows he can push his twin to a certain degree no further or there will be a backlash so he goes up to the line but does not cross it. They are both putting trust in you, one to get it right and give him back his life, the other to give him his brother's life and fortune, big responsibility either way for you so take your time don't let them rush you, with the games in here.

Of course you can turn the reason round if A, is Derek, he waited till now because it's Christmas, Ben is getting his life settled, love of his wife and child, his money and business are at a high point. I think Ben was going to go away with Maria so perhaps that sparked it and Tess rang to say time is right because you have the usual confusion over the holiday period as cover possibly even your illness could have had a part to play."

Ricardo smiled and sighed, and wondered if she liked playing devil's advocate all the time and said. "Fine, your saying it's possibly 51, 49 because evidence at the house about the glass and a slip during memories games. Great! I can see a Judge laughing us out of Court, but point taken it's a start. Reference about the hospital losing a patient, Casey found Ben unconscious, dying actually, in a disused warehouse partly convert to a bedroom done by Derek though we thought he was Ben then. It was burnt down not long after Ben, that is the real one, was in hospital and before any evidence could be got from it.

Ben did not recover consciousness enough to warn us about Derek. Derek slipped in and stole drugs and drugged him, put him out for burial where he ended up a prisoner of a mad woman, mind you the plus point was she did save his life but down point was she gave him paralyzing drugs and kept him in a coffin while Derek took Meg to the Cabin further up the coast, Ben managed to recover enough to ring 911. What hell was it like living in the Evans household, they are both intelligent quick thinkers."

Dr Estrada shook her head realized she must have been out of town when it happened. "I'm surprised Ben is a gently as he seems, I must find out if there is a time bomb waiting to go off… When this is all over of course… As for their home life before whatever sparked it off could have been peaceful even loving so close they could not be parted, or it could have been peace then a loud bang from Derek then peace again.

I fancy the first and after what ever happened Derek had the upper hand and used it. Could be guilt if A is Ben, B says he destroyed the family, A claims it was an accident perhaps we can find out which but we will have to wait till after Christmas and everything has calmed down. They seemed to have travelled around a lot, possibly the school was the stable influence. He still needs solid proof hopefully we can put our hands on those hospital files soon."

Ricardo gave a short laugh. "You must be joking I expect they are in a refuse tip."

"No too dangerous."

"Pardon!"

Dr Estrada smiled at Ricardo's reaction. "They need to be securely hidden; files have a nasty habit of coming out into the open just when you don't want them to. What about Tess how is she standing up"

"I have a message to see her do you want to come."

Dr Estrada was tempted for a moment. "No I want to see what happens here, B just put the boot, verbally that is, while talking to the guards, but tell me all about her story it should be good. The man in Southern Avenue will be good he's not going to admit he is part of a kidnapping or attempted murder."

"Gee thank you, you mean they will both be false and implicate either twin's story. Oh for a quiet Christmas!"

Dr Estrada just laughed and Ricardo turned and left the room.

Evans B and the Officers came back into the room. He started to object when the Officer reminded him he was to be cuffed to the bars, as they did it he insisted they put the mattress on the bed and he wanted breakfast regardless of the time. As they walked away from the cell he called out to them. "Hey! I want my watch; you've no right to take it. My silly brother pinched it the last time he tried to be me and failed. You didn't get that far this time did you Derek! Hey! Know you're a wake sleepy head so stop play acting!"

Evans A stirred and spoke to the Officers as they passed by him, they stopped and waited for him to wake properly then opened the cell door and repeated to process they did with Evans B.

Evans A stayed silent through out and his brother said quietly to him as he got near the cell door. "Derek it's rude to ignore family in the morning didn't Mum used to tell you that. Mind you, you could never wake up properly till you wrecked my room or done something stupid. Remember leave the Officers alone. Derek's good in a fight as Ricardo will tell you, so remember to duck if he gets angry." He gave a gentle laugh as he watched his brother go out.

Dr Estrada smiled as she watched noticing Evans B had got to the guards but not his brother he was still quiet not totally relaxed but not angry either.

Ricardo sat across from Tess and her lawyer who looked cross at being woken so early and decided to try and pour oil on the water before the arguments started.

"I'm sorry about this but we need her statement to clear or point to a person involved in murder and kidnapping. You know I can not promise anything till I have heard the statement and put it before the lads higher up."

The lawyer smiled. "Yes I do know what you are like Ricardo; I've told Tess it's best if she tells you all of it. She was trying to protect herself, Maria and Benjy and it only refers to her time with Mr. Evans in Seattle you understand that anything before can not be used in Court against her it's just to show how things happened."

Ricardo felt good he knew this lawyer was good and honest. "Of course and if there is an earlier reason for anything I am willing to understand that as well."

"Good. Go on Tess." The lawyer encouraged her.

She hesitated and hoped the sleepless night she had would add to the honesty of her story which she had run round her mind a thousand times. She did not rush it knowing that might look bad as well.

"I've known Derek for a number of years before I met him in Seattle. At first I thought I was in love with him, I tried once to break away; he was violent towards me and said he had proof that I committed a crime. I did not, but I cannot prove it because he planted evidence and I did not have an alibi for the time in question. … It was a robbery and the person was injured and could not give a description of their attacker, Derek said he had things from the robbery with my fingerprints on them. He must have transferred them some how I think he had something else as well. Anyway he suddenly disappeared leaving me with debts I moved across the country to Seattle. I had a friend in Seattle who was moving so I took on her room and found a job."

She hesitated for effect then carried on. "Derek turned up one day told me he loved me and wanted me to look after a friend of his who was expecting a baby. He could charm the birds out of the trees if he wanted too, promised we would be rich, no one would get hurt and he would destroy the evidence on me and point the finger to the right person. … I found I could not refuse and was introduced to Maria and Benjy when he was born shortly after. I became friendly with them and looked after her, Derek had told me Maria had been ill and was hiding from her husband, but one day I caught him putting a drug in her food. I told him I would walk away it was wrong he threatened me and used Maria and Benjy against me. I had no choice Ricardo! I had to stay for their and my own sake. When Maria was too ill for drugs we had to restrain her I made sure she was not hurt.

Derek explained that Ben owed him money this was the only way he could make sure he paid up not walk away from the deal, which he had done several times in the past. When Benjy was just starting to take notice of people Derek would visit when they were asleep and be gone early in the morning. He had friends who would watch us and threaten me if they thought I was going to grass on him. … So when he disappeared I carried on looking after Maria then one day she was ill and I could not give her the drug and she escaped. Benjy was ill as well so I could not just dump him in the car and drive to find her. By the time he recovered I had lost track of her.

She got the right tone and looked at Ricardo straight in the eyes as she carried on. "I was scared I was left with a child so I kept quiet and looked after Benjy hoping Maria would come back. For all I knew Derek could have killed Maria and was carrying out one of his daft schemes, then I had a tape from him just after Christmas, before I came here. He told me to go to Sunset Beach and give Benjy back and show Ben the promissory note Maria had signed and get the money and leave.

She broke eye contact and acted a bit more relaxed but not too much as she said. "I did and I found Maria there, I did not know what to do she could not remember anything the doctors said she had to remember on her own so I could not explain anything or the note. So I settled in ready to wait and watch and hope I could explain everything eventually. Then I had a phone call from Derek, not at the house on my cell phone, I was to tell him what was going on. He explained he could not risk getting close to Ben because of the headaches Ben got from him and the friends who watched me had moved down from Seattle."

She shivered as she carried on. "I was going to tell Ben but met one of Derek's friends in town, he knew I had just spoken to Derek I was so scared I knew I would be in trouble the second I opened my mouth no one could protect me or any of us. So I rung Derek telling him what was happening … he told me to settle in and wait he would take care of things we would meet up when this was over. I thought when Benjy was kidnapped it was Derek's doing either his warning or he was going to get money off his brother that way. Derek never told me what he was going to do one of his friends made his presence known again and told me to carry on I was still being watched.

Ben would not go with Maria although Meg seemed to have lost her trust in Ben so Derek told me to split them up, you see he thought Meg could tell the difference between him and his brother and wanted her out the way. I realize now that Derek wanted to take Ben's place again I assumed it was just another way of getting the money. With Tim's help I pretended that Ben took Maria to Meg's Casita and she fell for it and they split up. Then Ben decided to go to Seattle so I rang Derek and he said he would disappear for a few days and then would be in touch, he sounded a bit cross."

She paused for a moment knowing this had to sound exactly right and then carried on. "Ben came back and told me he found out about me so I explained I who I was and I wanted to get some money off Maria when she remembered who she was, then I could support myself now Derek was dead I would be free to start a new life. I was scared because he was so cross, I know I should have mentioned Derek, I thought I would when he calmed down. Only he stormed out and yelled at me to stay close till he decided what to do and to say nothing to Maria. He came back later and told me he had decided I could leave after Christmas with the money that Maria had promised me that would give Benjy time to get used to school and the fact he was too old for a nanny. Also I was not to mention anything about my past ever again. So I decided to stay quiet and wait for Derek to contact me. He did not.

I now knew they both have that violent temper … granted Ben did not hit me but I was worried that Ben might have seen Derek in Seattle and killed him that's why he never mentioned Seattle to anyone or wanted me to tell anyone about my past. He was kind to me and I was not visited by Derek's so called friends anymore so I decided I would disappear when I left here. I certainly was not going to question Ben about Derek being in Seattle and cause him any trouble.

I got a phone call from Derek yesterday morning to say things would be moving over the next few days; I was to leave as Ben arranged and no one would get hurt. He told me what I had been doing over the last couple of days; I realized I would be in danger if I said anything to anyone. The only thing he promised me was that no one would get hurt it was only going to be an exchange of money."

Ricardo said quietly "That was all. No orders."

She shook her head to emphasise the point as she answered. "No though I got the impression he had set something up in Franklin Street which I thought was strange but I do not know what nor did I ask you don't with Derek he has a really foul temper."

Ricardo knew that was true from past evidence and said. "Ok Tess tell it to the Officer and he will write it down and we will sort out a deal later."

She pleaded. "Ricardo I did not do anything but look after Benjy and Maria! He did the kidnapping and drugging."

Ricardo decided to push the point. "You did not report the kidnapping so you're an accessory after the fact. I need descriptions of Derek's friends, names as well. I don't suppose you can tell one twin from the other"

Tess gave a short sad laughed. "The friends looked like any low life, certain had no names and no I can not tell the difference between the twins. I doubt anyone can."

Ricardo knew he had to leave it at that and left the room talked to the Officer who would take her statement. Alone in the corridor he leant against the wall for a moment sighing, trying to sort what her story meant in view of the twins stories. It pointed to A being Derek she had not known about the accident or had contact with the twin to get her story right. They could not have foreseen the out come of yesterday surely, why lie both twins were in jail therefore she was safe, safe enough to mention Derek's friends but not willing to give descriptions, perhaps later. Or was she in this even deeper...

His thoughts were interrupted by an officer's voice further along the corridor. "Ricardo call from Seattle about Franklin Street."

He brightened and took it in the office eventually thanking the Officer and confirming a few things. He put the phone down slowly something from last night that was ticking in his brain it came again when the Officer at Seattle mentioned fingerprints of both brothers were at the house. He walked over to Dr Estrada who was sitting with Gabi watching the screen while eating breakfast. He saw the twins were starting theirs and one was siting on his chair while the other had kept the mattress.

His stomach rumbled quietly and he asked hopefully. "Hi any food left for me? I see the brothers are choosing different seating arrangements, been good have they?"

Dr. Estrada handed Ricardo some buttered muffins and commented, "Evans B is still shooting his mouth off although his manner is quieter perhaps he's got used to his brother being around. I think he is trying to needle A into a fight with the guards but not succeeding…. I'm pretty sure the bed is A's way of shutting himself off from his brother as well as getting on his brother's nerves. What about Tess?"

Between mouthfuls he said. "Oh a beautiful story pointing her finger at A being Derek. Taking it face value must be true because she's had no contact with either twin and she's admitted to disrupting things between Ben and Meg. … I suppose they could have had this story prepared earlier in case of trouble, which could mean B is Derek. … It's simple she kept silent through fear and possibility that Ben killed Derek in Seattle she is sure that Ben came back from Seattle because he forgave her past with Derek. Derek contacted her by phone yesterday morning telling her things would be moving. … Fingerprints in Franklin Street are for A in the basement and bathroom with a couple in the front room. For B in one of the bedrooms, basement and front room they did a random test over the china and found some more, so I shall have to get him to explain that."

Gabi smiled and said in a mock innocent voice, "I wanted to see where my son and Maria lived so I knocked on the door and they gave me a tour of the house sir I could not help handling everything in sight cannot remember where or what."

"Yes most probably true as well!" Ricardo conceded.

Dr Estrada smiled. "Well are you taking bets?"

Before they had a chance to answer their attention was drawn to the screen and she turned the volume up on the speaker. Evans B was talking angrily having put his plate down on the bed. "…Your partner is going to turn you now she realizes she will be blamed for kidnapping and nearly killing my son! He could have died in the explosion! I'm not going to forget that! … Don't look so shocked… Ooh has she been playing you along telling you her love for Tim was a front. Wrong he was besotted with her, and she was returning favours.

Hey! Was she working for herself when they set up Meg so she thought Maria and I slept at the Casita? Hell! They did it well sheets; drinks the lot could of killed Tess when she told me, but didn't. They hurt Meg so much she turned to Casey in the pouring rain, I know I saw them kissing under the pier guess that's when I knew I had lost her for good. Hey! Was all part of your sneaky little plan to get my life and money! Well you lost!"

The movement from twin A was quick and very violent the plate smashed across the bars sending pieces and food into his brothers cell and shouting. "You Bastard Derek! You know I would never take her there its Meg's place! No wonder she left me." The chain round his bandaged wrist brought him to a very painful stop, gasping in pain as the chain tightened into his wrist. Officers stood up and went for their stun guns but Ricardo reached for the phone almost as soon as the plate had left twin's A hand and dialled, one Officer picked it up and listened then sat down his partner did the same.

Evans A stood breathing hard controlling his temper and looking across at his brother saying nothing else then quietly went back to the mattress and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and the looked up quietly at the camera, almost apologizing for the outburst then back to the guards and eased the cuff around his wrist and drew his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He knew he'd played into his brother's hands but he was hurting so much.

Evans B said quietly gently knowing how to add the pressure. "Hey that was a good show Derek. Trying to prove you love Meg when really you're crushed by Tess's betrayal…. Hey! did you murder Tim as payback we all thought it was some of his low life friends? Was she going to turn to him instead of you? It's your style after all you killed all those people on the island … was that part of your grand plan or jealousy? But that failed so you kidnapped me and Meg, you remember in the cabin, she saw through you didn't she is that why she had to go this time."

Dr Estrada said quietly to the screen as A Twin stayed silent. "No twin B, you will not get him twice he's too shocked. Can you see he's sitting hugging his knees, facing away from his brother; his out burst was because of Meg not Tess, as B wants us to believe. Evans A has certainly got a temper but he controlled it as soon as the Officers moved."

Gabi said quietly almost to herself. "If you found out the girl you love, fought for, left you because of a lie you'd be shocked."

On the screen Dr Estrada saw the Officers approach Evans B's cell and signal him to move away from the broken plate and food, which he did quietly she was distracted by Ricardo jumping up as Gabi finished talking and exclaiming. "Your right they wrecked a cabin that was over Meg and survival. Got it! Fingerprints we have them on file when Ben was arrested for kidnapping Meg. I never destroyed them which ever twin they match must be Ben."

Gabi shook her head at Ricardo "Sorry they were cleared out a while ago when you had your stroke."

"Damn! Will you check just in case? I need to go and visit the hospital did we get the result back on the drugs."

"Yes sorry should have told you earlier, sleeping drug that's why he was dazed not a lot in his system and it is same drug for Maria but it is a common one and it does not necessary mean he had it for a journey just gave himself enough to show and gave the rest to Maria. We still need to prove where the twins were either recently or in the time before September.

Ricardo sighed. "So it comes down to everyone in the hospital and even that is just identity nothing solid. The story B has just given is different from Tess's I'll have to check that. You could say she has a motive to lie if she is in deeper that we think.

This is impossible! How can I prove A was in the basement against his will, not knowing what has been happening in world is no proof, the amount of food used for two would not raise any flags. Neighbours didn't notice anything half of them are the wrong side of the law anyway. The other one has all of us as his alibis." His tone changed and gave a slight smile as he continued. "Can I just leave them alone in a room and let them get on with it, then the one left standing wins?"

"No what would you do if the wrong one wins." Gabi voice was gentle; she knew Ricardo would not do it.

"I would not know would I if they were wearing the same clothes, we let him shave. That's it! The clothes he was wearing last night if they come from Seattle that will prove it. I suppose I shall have to search Ocean Drive as well for receipts etc."

Gabi shook her head. "Ricardo you've heard of mail order, common brands, bought on the visit to Seattle. Franklin Street could be a set up anyway. All it will prove is A came from Settle which he admits and B comes from Ocean Drive which he admits. They were both been in Seattle in September we know that."

"Oh Damn! All right so I was clutching at straws. Right! I'm going to see this burglar and see what I can do. We have his finger prints in the car and Seattle and Franklin Street I think he will do a deal of some kind."

"Bet you he will say Evans A asked him to drive him down, they sat and talked."

Ricardo smiled and said. "Not with finger prints in the trunk of the car, as you're still eating I will just say DNA samples we found in the trunk are being processed should match with our records. As fingerprints are different perhaps their DNA will…"

The phone rang beside Ricardo making him jump. He answered it listened and smiled answered into it "Ok I'll be over there at once." Disconnected and said to the others feeling better. "One groggy Casey needs to see me. Not the one I really need but he will do. Gabi could you check those finger prints in case there is a copy somewhere then meet me at the hospital."

"Yes, then I see the others as well."

Ricardo nodded as he got ready to leave the office then said. "Dr Estrada make sure Evans A gets something to eat and drink when he's recovered … perhaps get B a magazine or something to keep them quiet till I get back. If you need me ring the hospital."

Dr Estrada nodded and watched them go before picking up the phone to relay his orders and watch the twins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Ricardo pulled up behind the queue of vehicles waiting for the lorry at the road works to dump its load and move off. His mind ran over the tumbling thoughts he'd had the night before as he lay in bed trying to get his tired muscles to relax and switch his mind off from the day's events and felt as though a dark curtain had been lifted from his mind.

True he'd been gutted by their actions and it would take time for trust to come back, he missed them…loved them. He'd felt so vulnerable after the stroke … so alone, helpless and worse of all he did not know how to ask for the help from those around him. In his family and work life people turned to him for help and support, so how could he turn to them for help. His family were also covering things up and he'd bulked at the idea of talking to Michael. He was the one outsider who could have helped and he'd offered to be a listener as a friend and therapist even casually reminding him that everything would be confidential. If he'd taken the offer could things have turned out differently for all of them? He hadn't he found it easier to say no and curl up in his anger than face it and say yes.

Dr Estrada's words that would have Ben needed someone really close to talk to came back to him. And realised Ben might have been in the same position as he was when he had met Maria and joined their family. He knew Ben was an independent person like himself and their friendship hadn't been deep enough for him to talk about his past. Perhaps he had not allowed it to grow because he saw Ben as someone able to look after Maria and it was his turn to fulfil his own goal of becoming a detective and his own life. So didn't take on another soul who needed help to talk, and his brother's friendship to Ben … well that was of a young man starting out in world and seeking an outsider's guidance rather than giving it and yet he'd been the one who'd seen the cracks in the marriage but hadn't the confidence to voice it even to him.

He moved the car forward as the other ones moved; his mind as before registering what was happening but ran on with his thoughts. Could Dr Estrada really be right that Ben trusted him because of that early friendship and not the bitter years after Maria's disappearance? True because of them Ben knew he would preserve and find the truth even if things leaned away from the one he'd preferred. The one his brother so kindly pointed out was the easier and cleaner one … Derek's quick swoop into Sunset Beach that was stopped in its tracks by the accident.

Unconsciously he tensed up remembering the figure huddled in the cell after the flare up of anger, curling away from his twin's outburst about Meg. It was so like him hitting out at Antonio and Gabi in anger and pain. If so that outburst came from Derek, he had thrown his brother's memory back at him to hurt him, which meant Ben had hurt him deeply in the past. He knew had to find out from Casey and Meg about that night of the storm and clear it up let them take it from there with all its fall out. It would also mean Ben would need their strength to get him through the next few days and then start facing normal life, without having to skirt round one another in case they hurt each others feelings. If that was case how had Ben stayed sane all these months? ….

He sighed releasing his breath and tension knowing Ben would be all right Dr. Estrada was watching him while he was here getting the information needed to set him free. Derek … His thoughts stopped as the man with the stop/go sign was going to walk out in front of his car and stop his slow progress. He moved quickly and one handed grabbed his shield from the shelf and flashed it at the man… he did not want to stop … the man looked at it and him then smiled and stepped back but pointed to the car behind him to stop.

Ricardo smiled and nodded thanks and moved on in a better frame of mind.

oxoxo

Outside Casey's room Ricardo explained to the Officer he wanted him to come in and listen to the conversation. He opened the door and saw Casey propped up by pillows looking pale with a bruise on the side of his forehead and could almost feel the headache.

Sara who was sitting quietly beside his bed looked up and before Ricardo could say anything said, "I'm staying with Casey Ricardo!"

The Officer made himself comfortable on a stool near the wall and Ricardo moved over to the other chair on the opposite side of Casey's bed and sat down saying. "That's fine Sara but I need this to be between Casey and myself only."

Sara understood the order of 'shut up' and nodded her acceptance.

Casey asked anxiously just as Ricardo finished talking. "Where is Ben Ricardo? No one will tell me, all they say is he is all right even Sara's keeping quiet."

Ricardo hid his smile at that bit and answered quickly. "The Evans brothers are in cells at the station."

"You idiot!" Casey shouted ignoring his headache and making the others jump. He took a breath and carried on calmer. "Derek kidnapped Ben I don't know when he was not too clear just wanted to find you and Meg, Maria and Benjy!"

"Why me?" Ricardo asked.

"He knew you would get his brother for him. He did not say very much I think he could have been drugged or ill."

Ricardo had deliberately kept the victims in isolation from what was happening so he could get their own story. But now he needed certain information quickly and in spite of his thoughts it could go either way said. "This is important Casey did he mention Maria or 137 Southern Avenue or a man needing help there?"

Casey closed his eyes and thought back how in the headlights he saw the staggering collapsing figure on the beach … driving close to him … stopping and the shock of finding out who it was. … How he had to convince Ben it was all right to get in truck … and their odd conversations after. Then as he gathered his thoughts said. "Umm… he kept on repeating 137 Southern Avenue but not as one thing or all at once … so I picked it up as he went along I think there was something about a man but nothing about Maria. No he wanted you to find her along with the others."

"So he did not know Maria was in the house."

"No. What was she doing there for heavens sake?"

"She was drugged in a bed upstairs. Evans says he was only downstairs."

Casey came back with his answer straight away. "That's not surprising he could hardly walk when I saw him on the sands. He kept on complaining about black outs, cramp, something about a trunk I don't know as I said he was muddled nearly blacked out on me when I was getting him into the truck."

Ricardo thought out loud. "Trunk of a car from Seattle to Sunset Beach possibly."

Casey stared at Ricardo for a moment as the words sunk in then exclaimed. "Hell! Does that mean Derek kidnapped him when he visited Seattle in September and he got back yesterday!"

Sara said softly in distress as her went over the possibility. "Oh No! … I … I told him he would not be missed Ricardo!"

That surprised Ricardo he had forgotten she was there, as she had kept so quiet and said. "Sorry Sara?" needing clarification.

Sara sighed and got her thoughts together then started calmly though she didn't feel it. "A couple of days before his trip in September, I over heard some conversations between Tess and Tim …I thought they had a scam going to get a million dollars. Meg and I cornered Tim, he tried to cover pretending they had put money on the lottery thing but I could sense it was wrong. I knew Tim could be lead a stray and Tess has a strong enough character to use him. Anyway the more I thought about it the more I did not like it so I went round to Ben to tell him my fears … after all he is the only one they both knew with money like that. I think he was going to look into Tess's past again anyway but I pushed it said I did not have enough credit to pay for the trip and he could travel on business and not be missed by any one…"

Casey butted in. "Surely Tyus and his records have shown you the difference between them if there is one?'

Ricardo explained. "The records have missing and Tyus was a passenger in the car and is still unconscious or sleeping. Either way the Doctors have not given me the all clear to see him yet. The same with Meg but don't worry about her she will be fine. Of course we have two Bens and no Derek and their stories can be turned round either way and the one who's been in Sunset Beach has the stronger alibis. If push comes to shove that twin should have been freed last night but it didn't so I had them both put in jail that way one could not do a runner on me if he really was Derek. I must see the man with a broken leg and hopefully he will confirm one of the twin's stories then I will return and explain it all to you."

He got up to leave and then stopped remembering his earlier thoughts and said. "Sara I need a private word with Casey, do you mind?"

Sara recognised that tone and go up saying. "No not too long though. I'll get drinks for us Casey."

Ricardo added gently but firmly. "Not a word to anyone Sara." She smiled and went out with the Officer.

Ricardo had not been too sure how to phrase it and decided to come straight to the point. "Right I need to know what happened under South Pier between you and Meg one July evening in the pouring rain. No hedging because it could hurt you or Meg, anything said will be kept between ourselves, if I should have to make the information public I will warn you and Meg first."

Casey closed his eyes for a moment wondering where it was all leading to, he knew Ricardo well enough to realize he had a good reason to ask, and wondered how had he found out about it and why was Ben involved. He didn't want it opened up again he'd hoped that the episode had been closed now he was with Sara she knew some of that evening but not about the kiss that could cause problems.

He opened his eyes and fidgeted a bit and explained. "Ok. I made a big mistake Ricardo I thought I loved Meg and nearly lost one of my best friends, and lost Ben I guess … Sorry you need to know about that night."

He took a deep breath and began. "Started at Surf Central, myself, Sara and Meg were living there, it was earlier in the evening before the storm. I had gone out to get a pizza for Sara and myself, Meg had gone off for the day without leaving us a message which was a bit odd. Sara stayed in, in case Meg rang otherwise she would have been with me and perhaps things would have been different.

When I returned to Surf Central with the pizza the front door was slightly open and I over heard part of an argument between Tim and Sara during which he revealed they had been plotting to break Meg and Ben up, and Sara had taken something from my car to delay us following Meg as planned. Sara thought she was helping Meg find her love for Ben again in fact Tim wanted to use it to his advantage to get back with Meg. Things got twisted around because Tim ended up bring Maria back to Sunset because of the cave-in and Meg and Ben accidentally met in a lay-by and found what they called their Casita and their love again.

Anyway, back to that night I'd thought Sara had stopped plotting because she loved and trusted me, so I was furious walked in and threw Tim out, told Sara we were over and she should pack her things and go before I returned. I was too cross and hurt to listen to her or anyone else so I went to the Pier to try and get my senses around it all and found Meg there in distress as well.

Eventually we traded stories she had been to their Casita, earlier that day she had seen Ben and Maria go off together then later heard Tess and Benjy talking about Ben and Maria being at the Casita. She went to investigate and found signs that Ben had slept there with Maria, but had not seen them in person if you know what I mean. I tried to tell her that Ben would not do that kind of thing but she would not listen, the evidence had been too strong apparently and I was not going to ask for details. … I also think she always thought Ben's place was with his family now he had one, not with her; she did not want to be the one to break it up and hurt a child who had just found his father. When it was just Maria and the gap between them it would have been all right … two adults etc.

Meg tried to consul me about Sara, as you can guess we were pretty cut up about our situations we had a friendly hug which progressed to a kiss after she'd told me it was finally over she never wanted to hear Ben's name again, and never wanted to be hurt like she had been with Ben and her father had been right he was not for her. After the kiss I took her back to Surf Central, as you can imagine we were soaking wet, it was a bad overhead storm there was a lot of thunder and lightening … the lot. We dried out, talked and she realized it was wrong and she did not see me as a lover only a friend. I accepted her decision but it took me a while longer to fully realize it. Our friendship is stronger now and I think Sara understands it but she does not know about the kiss, which could cause trouble. … How come you know about it we certainly haven't told any one and I thought we were the only ones around in that storm?"

"Ouch!" Ricardo sighed realizing what the twin had been doing to his brother and the pain Ben must have felt seeing it all and explained. "You were not the only ones under the South Pier that night I guess it's a good thinking place, the pillars make you invisible to people passing by. One twin just let the other one have it full force while hoping we would be fooled into thinking something completely different. We also found out that Tim and Tess set Meg up regarding the Casita … Ben was never there with Maria. It was part of a plan to get Maria and Ben back together to what end we are not sure yet. You see Tess is connected to Derek but we are not sure how closely. Hopefully the threat of life in jail might prise the truth out of her."

Casey had closed his eyes hoping his slight headache would ease remembering South Pier used to Ben's thinking place and understood for the first time why Ben had nearly knocked him out when their paths crossed later. He opened his eyes but remained silent for a while then said quietly. "Ben came round to Surf Central to see Meg later that morning I came in and he hit me, certainly saw stars. He did not say anything about that night, perhaps he would have if Maria had not come in and Meg threw them both out.

There was never a chance to settle things properly after that I guess the damage had been done; she lost trust in him he and I friendship. …What a mess … You mean Tess could have been stirring things in the background since she arrived with Benjy. Hell. … Ben's always been a private person, well you know that … and now Derek's got his memories guess that must have been through drugs … he's had a rough time Ricardo."

Ricardo stayed silent and was going to leave it at that but Casey's expression and words stopped him, he realized Casey needed to know more about his friend. The 'Ben' in Sunset Beach had hurt him as the friendships had been completely dropped … the excuse had been to concentrate on Maria and Benjy with the added fact that Meg was staying at Surf Central would make friendship awkward. Ricardo felt a shiver go through him wondering what had happened in Seattle if Derek had been with Maria for all those missing years. He slammed the thought away it would have to wait till she remembered, and he'd have to remember Derek and Tess's versions might not be trusted.

He nodded and said. "We don't know what happened there yet, it's been like a tennis match in the cells, information being the ball slamming between two players. We have a choice of stories, the twin you picked up, Evans A, as I've called him, was planning to take over his brother's life, we found Maria drugged at 137 Southern Avenue as a pointer towards him being Derek, there is no reason why Ben would do such a thing, as well as an unconscious male who could have been his partner, of course they have not given us their story yet.

Hang on before you interrupt I'm not disregarding your version that Ben, Evans A, was kidnapped in Seattle transported here broke free, found you and tried to stop things by causing the accident, nothing is straightforward these are just bare facts so you can see what we are up against.

Ok added to the other evidence against Evans A is the fact that Evans B who has been at Ocean Drive got a phone call from Derek. There was a phone message we've a tape of it and we have confirmed that Evans A could have made the phone call. There was a cell phone with the man we found at Southern Avenue also a car, which was in Franklin Street, Seattle. Evans B says he could not find Maria but found Meg and was taking her to Tyus's flat to hide her, which is on the edge of town, when he came across you and Derek in your truck and Derek caused the accident in order to kill him. He …"

Memories of the crash hit Casey and he exclaimed. "Ricardo! He was trying to stop his brother not kill them! To be honest I did not see much guess headlights got in the way, perhaps he sensed his twin was there acting dangerously. Anyway Tyus's flat is not on that edge of town he was going the wrong way that way leads to the estate and Southern Avenue!"

"Oh Great! I knew something was wrong with it but could not put my finger on what it was. Is it definitely the wrong way?"

Casey thought for a moment then said hesitantly, "Well... if the road works blocking the feed road into that part of the town are still there then no because some people were going out of town to come back on the old road. Sort of feel good factor … keep moving rather than sitting in a queue I doubt if it actually saved time though."

Ricardo sighed and said. "Thank you very much, no further forward am I ... the road works are there, getting worse by the day. See what I mean everything gets cancelled or twisted. Things are beginning to point to A being Ben which really stinks but I need something solid, in stone preferably to prove it… Dr Estrada was right about one thing A has got time on his side.

Twin B has been louder than the Ben we are used to but we've never seen them together so it could be just natural reaction. Or it could be what he thinks we would expect of him I mean if I had a brother who did what Derek did in the past and he was one side of the bars and I was the other I would give him hell. Twin A is the quieter one, more like Ben the longer I look at him, but that could be guilt or shock from his treatment if he was a prisoner or it could be a ploy to make us believe his story. Thanks for helping him, can you make a statement when and where you found Mr. Evans etc to the Officer outside."

"Yes and I see what you mean… But I know Ben is the one I picked up. Can I explain it all to Sara?" He ended hopefully not looking forward to the barrage of questions that would heighten his headache.

Ricardo smiled and relented. "Yes but I don't want it all round the family just yet, you know what Hank's is like where Ben and Meg is concerned."

Casey gave a heartfelt sigh. "Oh boy he must be up the wall by now, and when he finds this out … hell!"

Ricardo nodded and left letting Sara and the Officer in.

oxoxo

A nurse in the corridor stopped Ricardo to inform him he was wanted on the phone. He followed her to the extension on the wall. He listened for a while and confirmed they should stop the searches. After putting the phone back he walked thoughtfully along the corridor to the room he wanted and asked the Officer standing guard to come in with him.

Ricardo stood just inside the doorway having closed the door after the Officer had come in and found a seat and took out his pad and pencil and waited.

The silence started to unnerve the man lying in bed with his leg in plaster so he broke it. "Ok I plead guilty to robbery but I want the man who attacked me caught and charged. He nearly killed me!"

Ricardo could not help smiling as he walked over to the other chair putting a small tape machine on the table, switching it on before saying. "Today is December 24 1999. I'm Detective Ricardo Torres also with me is Sergeant Smithson taking the statement. Mr. Jake Kincaid I'm arresting you for the kidnapping of Benjy Evans and the later kidnapping of Ben Evans in September 1999. Anything you say …."

"Hey! Stop! I did not kidnap any child or Ben Evans. I broke into 137 Southern Avenue then a lunatic attacked me left me for dead!" Jake shouted back terrified of the implications.

Ricardo hid the smile that was threatening and replied calmly and clearly. "How do you think we found you? … Did you dial 911 or wrap yourself in that blanket which kept you warm so you would not die? … No thought not. … We know the man who attacked you was defending himself, after all you'd put him in the trunk of a car and drove him from Seattle; in case you have forgotten his name is Ben Evans and you were there, that is Franklin Street in Seattle and Southern Avenue in Sunset Beach on the orders of Derek Evans his twin brother!"

Jake said quieter hoping to hide the panic in his voice. "I did not kidnap anyone. Hey! I bet that lunatic who attacked me is the man your after. Must have been the one in Settle or where ever, did I foil a kidnap attempt then. Sorry can't help with a description it was dark in the passageway."

Ricardo kept a straight face and carried on as if Jake had not spoken. "Let's go back further. Remember the fight under the Pier when you got money for Benjy Evans, you know Ben's son, and the group who tried to keep you till Benjy was found. Well they will identify you from a line up, even if their description of you was poor then. We now know someone in that group could have been helping to spoil the chances of you getting caught. I don't know if you realize it but you are held responsible for the explosion, which could have killed Ben and Benjy."

He paused but not long enough for an interruption and dropped his bombshell. "The line up does not really matter as the crime lads got lucky found a partial fingerprint, kept it safe and matched it with yours as you slept! Kidnapping an adult and a child means life in prison as attempted murder due to the explosion things could get difficult for you so tell us what happened and we can talk to the DA about better accommodation than the hell hole you deserve."

Jake reckoned he could still get out if and stubbornly repeated. "Perhaps I turned the place over but I am no a kidnapper … I break into places like 137 Southern Avenue. This time a man attacked me and knocked me down the stairs and handcuffed me so I could not raise the alarm."

Still keeping his voice calm Ricardo came back at him remembering the phone call just now. "I see so you go for dumps with nothing much in them to steal. Sort of learning the craft hoping to progress to better things. …. Ok you want it the hard way fine we will add the break-ins to the list of crimes and recommend the hardest jail we can find for the rest of your natural life! … You might be pleased to know that we found your broken window." Jake started to smile which faded as Ricardo went on. "I would like to know how all the broken glass was on the outside of the house if you were breaking in. … You see usually when you break a window the force of the object going into the glass carries it away from you; you managed to do the opposite strange that."

He stopped for a second to allow the officer to turn the snort into a cough and then carried on. "Of course the CSI team wants to know exactly how you did it in case it's a new idea amongst thieves. So they will be along soon with their questions. Also they would like to know what you used because they found a paperweight in some cloth outside in the grass and reckon that was used to break the window. …. The cloth protected your hand and stopped fingerprints but it was outside not inside the house. I suppose you could have dropped it there on purpose just to confuse everyone."

Ricardo had kept eye contact with Jake through out and Jake had starred straight back and stayed quiet but he reckoned the man would really start to squirm now and carried on deceptively casual. "Oh yes your finger prints, … they seem to get around a lot even if you don't found them at Franklin Street, Seattle. There is a photo of Ben and Meg in the basement and a half empty syringe with a truth drug in it with Derek's finger print on it and your fingerprints are all over the basement. Oh yes including the metal ring that kept the chains attached to the wall! … No doubt they will be all over the food wrappings found in the bins as well. The Officers love that job especially the big one waiting to be collected by the truck. But don't think it will be necessary as there was a nice easy one left in the kitchen. That one was dated 22 December 1999."

He sharpened his voice. "So don't claim you've never been to Seattle, or you have a twin! We, that is the Seattle Police, are checking that food wrapping with others then they will find the store and the tapes from those stores will be watched and guess whose going to be on them! Of course there is the car your prints all over it forgot the cleaning rag obviously."

Ricardo carried on watching him silently; Jake was the first one to break eye contact and looked away only to find the Police Officer staring at him, he looked down at the bedclothes as if they would help him. He realized he had to change his story quick get the best deal, what the hell had happened to Derek, he would no doubt put the boot in, make it all his fault. No if Derek had spilled the beans this detective would have been even harder on him. What about Ben if he had made a statement, could they both be dead, or out of it? Ok my side of the story and see what happens. He looked up at Ricardo and said. "All right do a deal for me with the D.A as you promised. It's on tape so you can't break your word. Mr. Derek Evans told me he wanted me to look after his brother then bring him to Sunset Beach. I was to leave Ben Evans at 137 Southern Avenue and he was going to deal with him from there I was to collect money and leave."

"How was Derek going to deal with him?"

"No idea, would not tell me."

"How did you kidnap Ben?"

Silence.

Ricardo started to lose patients he wanted this done quickly now he knew the truth. "Come on! Derek cannot get near Ben without him knowing so you had to help. Think on this, the longer you take less of a deal you get. Ben got you help, Derek would have left you to died and on his past record most probably will have killed you rather than paid you!"

Jake knew the last bit was true he was still owed the last payment the rest had nearly all gone paying debts. "All right! I followed Ben out of the hotel; he wandered around for a while possibly getting the feel of the place I was to drug him as soon as possible. He stopped for a coffee break and I managed to drug his coffee with a quick working calming drug. It works within seconds gets stronger as time goes by, the person is open to suggestion so I told him I would take care of him and then guided him to the car and told him to sit quietly while I handcuffed him then drove him to his brother in Franklin Street. I handed him over to his brother and left returning when Derek left for Sunset Beach several days later. I have no idea what happened between them, Derek trusts no one more than he has too. I fed and looked after Ben till yesterday, I gave him a drug to carry him through the journey; he was still drugged when I dragged him from the car to the top of the basement stairs.

I thought he was helpless I was so wrong he waited till I was balanced at the top of the stairs then started to struggle I over balanced and ended up bouncing down the stairs. While I was out of it he must have found the keys and released himself and made me comfortable. I treated him as fairly as I could no way could I go against his brother's wishes I was being watched by Derek's friends and he rang me for progress reports there was no given time for the phone calls. I had to do as he told me … He has false evidence on me that could put me away for life. I did not kidnap Benjy, he came willingly, we knew each other from Seattle and Tess told him what to do. So no way am I going down for that!"

Ricardo could feel anger rising and gave a small shake of the head deciding to ignore the false evidence ploy, it sounded too familiar. "You could have called the police they would have come undercover and as for Benjy you asked for and took money that makes it kidnapping of a minor and he nearly got killed because of it! Now we need a statement from you in full no lies understand! The Officer here will deal with it!" Ricardo could not keep his anger in any longer switched the machine off and exclaimed as he slowly got up to leave the room. "Chuff him to the bed regardless of the Doctors! How the hell am I going to tell Maria this!"

Gabi was waiting for him in the corridor and started talking immediately he joined her not really noticing his distress. "That answer tape message is longer than the phone call, there are a lot of calls to Seattle on Ben's cell phone, that's the one registered to Evans in Sunset Beach and a couple on the Ocean Drive phone. We did destroy all the copies of the fingerprints you took off Ben after the warehouse kidnapping so I thought I'd check with The Deep and see if there were any bottles of wine that could be checked and dated. Apparently Ben, Evans B, had staff move all the bottles in the cellar moved last month so there will not be any clear fingerprints." She suddenly realized Ricardo was not happy. "What's wrong I thought Casey and what his name would help solve the case?"

Ricardo tried to smile and sighed. "He has and so has Kincaid our so called burglar. Derek's been living here at Sunset Beach as Ben not only deceiving Maria but Benjy as well! How do we explain that to a child and how do you think Maria will react she's been sleeping with him thinking he is Ben for heaven sake? … We should have taken more notice of Meg and the way Ben so quickly turned to Maria after his business trip. … … I also reckon Derek killed Tim I expect Tess could be involved, after all she helped break Meg and Ben apart. Perhaps Derek was jealous or Tim found something out I guess we will never know."

"Oh No!" She exclaimed putting her hand on his arm not knowing what else to do then remembered her other messages. "The others are awake and can you ring base the Officer who was first at the scene of the accident wants a word he's at the garage not the station said it is urgent."

Ricardo trying to understand his feelings as he went to find a wall phone, he had to admit he had the kick of pleasure at finding who was who but the shockwaves from it all and Ben's possible treatment made him shudder. He dialled the number and listened then acknowledged the information before returning to Gabi.

He shook his head and gave a little smile put his arm round Gabi's shoulders and guided her in the right direction as he spoke. "You have to admire the guy for quick thinking…Lets say Derek sets things in motion to kill everyone at 137 Southern Avenue and blame dead Ben as Derek. Despite the shock of the crash and his brother appearing like that he manages to hide the gun, which had been fired. They found a dent in the frame work of the rescue truck's passenger window. Anyone else would have panicked and thrown it in the hedges no not our Derek no he hides it under the driver's seat of the damn police car when the officer was checking the third car.

He felt Gabi's silent laugh and carried on. "The real Ben was most probably looking after Casey or Tyus or still too drugged and shocked to notice what his brother was doing. We were lucky our Officer had everywhere local to the scene checked then started thinking about unlikely spots and remembered leaving the door of his car open as he ran to the scene but had to open it when he returned. So he had the lads check the car and they found the gun with Derek's prints on it. Our piece of solid evidence."

He let his arm drop from Gabi's shoulders and shivered exclaiming. "Hell of a brother hey! To think if those two had teamed up they would have had the world at their feet whichever side of the law they ended up… I need to see Antonio first I want him to talk to Maria. Then it will be Tyus and then Meg. Can you ask Maria who drugged her while I speak to Antonio?"

Gabi nodded then said gently but forcefully. "We need to put the real Ben out of his misery."

Ricardo sighed he understood Gabi's reasons but he needed it done his way. He made his voice gentle, less of the official police officer, so she would realize he understood her. "He knows we will get to the truth and this should not take long with a bit of luck Meg might be able to come back with me. I'm sure Maria will not want Ben anywhere near her for a while, I can't even guess how Benjy will feel."

Gabi smiled and nodded her acceptance, Ricardo knocked on the door and Antonio opened it, and joined his brother in the corridor, Gabi went in to see Maria who was talking to Carmen. After a while Antonio went back in and sat on the chair beside Maria and started to tell her all Ricardo told him, Gabi quietly left closing the door behind her and linked her arm through Ricardo's as they walked along the corridor.

Her voice was gentle reassuring as she passed on her news. "All Maria remembers is having a drink at home then waking up here, either Tess or Derek could have done it and she's not too sure whether it was early morning or afternoon I expect that will come clearer later... She'll be all right eventually Ricardo you know that, good family and friends around her. Antonio can tell Benjy when he comes back from the play area. Come on, Tyus next he should be the easy one."

oxoxo

She was right he was all ready talking to a Police Officer and another Doctor, when they entered the room. Tyus greeted Ricardo with a smile. "I've given a statement Ricardo and they said my files are missing."

"Glad to see you are all right Tyus, the missing files have turned up would you believe it Tess posted them to Franklin Street they got delayed and arrived this morning straight into the Officers hands. Her fingerprints are all over them we can get them back on the next plane. Can you confirm for me that Ben's eyes are clear no scaring of any kind?"

Tyus answered straight away. "There's no scaring in his eyes, glad about the files I need them as soon as possible. I'm just suffering a headache and confusion, one moment I was talking to Ben about the Christmas Eve party when he knocks me out, started to come round in a car when something hits the car, and I blanked again. Now I find out it could have been Derek I was talking to and Ben's been in Seattle since September! How is he apart from cross?"

Ricardo smiled it was nice to have it put so clearly. "Slight bruising, needs feeding up and rest I should think. He's had a verbal bashing from his brother but I get the feeling he's used to it. I'm going to see Meg now; I suppose you will want to check him over as soon as you are fit."

"Yes. I trust he's been seen to properly."

"Paramedics did a good job and Dr Estrada is keeping a very close eye on him."

"Good I want her to carry on seeing him after you've finished with him. I must admit I would have split those two up immediately but she is the qualified one, it must have been something to see the two of them together." He eyed the man standing next to his bed and said. "Once this Doctor has finished with me I'll join him at the station."

"No you will see him later, you have to rest. That is my order!" The Doctor said sharply.

"But…"

"You were knocked out twice!"

"Hey I can see one of you!" Tyus hit back.

"And I'm the one in charge! You're staying!"

Ricardo laughed and left the two Doctors to argue it out and turned to Gabi. "Go back to Casey's room and explain everything to him for me. I'll see Meg, if she's fit and wants to go I'll take her down to the station, so I'll see you there later."

Gabi smiled and left.

oxoxo

As soon as he opened the door to Meg's room he knew he was going to be in trouble no one had told them anything so nerves were getting frayed, voices raised. Despite being pale and a small bruise on her forehead Meg was arguing with her father. Joan was trying to stop the pair of them without much success. Meg spoke in a concerned rush as soon as he was in the doorway.

"Ben was with Casey, Ricardo, Derek's been here in Sunset Beach! Is Ben all right? Dad says you have them both in the cells."

Ricardo said quickly "He is all right Meg."

Then looked at Hank and spoke with authority "Hank I want you to sit down and be quiet or go out of the room while I speak to Meg and Joan. I have not got time to argue with you."

Hank looked shocked and started to object. Ricardo carried on "I have the authority to do it Hank your daughter is an adult and does not need you here to protect her! Now shut up and sit down or get out!"

Hank sat down speechless.

Ricardo's voice lost all its anger. "Right. First of all Meg we have them in the cells safe. Tyus and Casey are awake with headaches just like you. Maria was found drugged at 137 Southern Avenue, the house where Ben had been kept in but she is awake, shocked but all right. Now I need to give you some information and then I want your true feelings not what you think everyone else thinks you should feel Ok."

Meg looked across at her mother then back at Ricardo dreading what was coming and said. "Ok Ricardo, what's wrong with Ben?"

Ricardo smiled "Nothing really that freedom will not cure, Ben was kidnapped by Derek while in Seattle, he was kept in a basement at Franklin Street. Mr. Kincaid helped kidnap Benjy and looked after Ben in Seattle, Ben has got bruising from the crash, slightly undernourished and has not seen daylight for four months and been kept in chains." He paused for a moment as Joan had gone to Meg and held her hand because she was starting to cry. He carried on gently.

"I know you sensed something was odd about Ben but we still thought he was safe here and did not jump to the identical twin thing. We have to understand that guilt and put it to one side, so we can give him and his family the support they need. Derek drugged Ben and took his memories, Dr Estrada is watching him at the moment and will help him get over that. We have found out that Tess is Derek's partner but we don't know how much she was working on her own or from his instructions, so everything that has happened since she came with Benjy has to be sorted out.

There is something you must know... It's difficult to put this properly... Think back to your last visit to the Casita not with Ben, by yourself Meg just before you finally broke up with Ben July time. I don't know all the details but you thought Ben had taken Maria there and slept with her right."

Meg was speechless and just nodded Hank started to exclaim and Ricardo spun round on him sharply. "Hank! Leave it or the room!"

Then turned back to Meg and carried on gently. "Meg, Ben did not take Maria there it was a set up done by Tim and Tess to get you to break with Ben. Ben saw you and Casey kissing under the Pier later on, I've spoken to Casey about it so don't be cross with him, I don't know what Ben did after but I assume it was something drastic because he threw his plate and it broke on the bars, when his brother dropped that bombshell. You could say he was pretty pissed off at himself."

Meg was crying and ran her hand through her long black hair as she tried to understand it and realized what it meant.

Ricardo added. "It's possible that Derek killed Tim, Joan I'm sorry."

Hank and Joan looked sadly at each other but remained silent.

Meg said shakily "It was the next morning I got to thinking about Casey's words that Ben would not take Maria there and I wanted the truth from him so I went looking for him and found him and Maria together at the Deep. That's when I knew I had lost him Ricardo. Later that day we met and argued again I threw him out then we met again accidentally under the pier he told me then he was hurting but I did not listen just told him there was nothing more to be said he didn't force the issue, never did, not his way, we agreed to go our separate ways and he wished me well."

Ricardo understood the unsaid implications and knew she would not say anything else with her parents there and said gently. "I know from what Dr Estrada said, and the fact they found a photo of you and Ben in the basement in Seattle you were on his mind a lot more than Maria was."

"Oh Ricardo all these months! … " Meg exclaimed and wiped some tears away.

Ricardo gently stopped her words as he said. "I want to know quickly, how Derek got you into the car then we will go and see Ben if the Doctor will allow it."

The Doctor as if by magic came in and waited silently in the doorway.

Meg shook her head to clear it but regretted it and paused for a moment then said quickly "I was walking to Sunset Sister's Derek pulled up beside me and pointed a gun at Tyus who was slumped on the back seat. Told me he had Ben and if I wanted to see both of them alive I had to get in the front with him. He drove towards the edge of town and then recognized the rescue truck and knew his brother was there, I don't know whether he recognized him or felt him. He rested the gun against the steering wheel pointing it towards them. I think I screamed possibly hit out, he might have used it I don't know as we crashed it was so mixed up. I hit my head on the something and blanked out."

The Doctor spoke before Ricardo could say anything. "Providing you do not do too much Meg you can sign out. The forms are all ready Casey and Sara are going to Surf Central to rest and said you can use that as a base if you and Ben want to."

Meg looked at Ricardo as he said. "Ben has not got anything to his name at the moment not even clothes. The CSI are keeping the ones he was wearing, they are too dirty to wear anyway. His money will be frozen till we sort out what Derek has taken off him and Ocean Drive is a crime scene, I should not think he will want any clothes from there anyway. The Deep and Java Web will remain open but their records will be gone through. I need to know if you want to be with him?"

"Of course I do!" She started to try and get up then realized "Mum what about my things?"

Hanks' quiet protest was lost as Joan smiled and answered. "There's a blouse and trousers in a bag here. Now give me the number or name of the shop Ben uses I'm sure they will let him pay for the things later, if not Dad and I will pay for them. I'll ask them to deliver something to the station and the rest to Surf Central. Dad and I will get some food for all of you and I expect you to see us sometime tomorrow for Christmas lunch or tea but we can confirm that later. Give him my love and don't smother him too much if he's been alone for four months it might be too much all at once."

"Thanks Mum it's in my bag if you'll look for me. Dad, you do understand don't you? I love him more than anything else in the world and this time I'm going to stand by him. Now let me get dressed!" She pleaded.

Hank felt shocked by what he had heard but still could not stop voicing his doubts. "I don't approve Meg he's brought you nothing but trouble, and he still has Maria and his son to think of!"

Joan finished writing the information down and got up saying sharply. "Hank! We've got to talk outside now! Don't worry sweetheart you go to Ben he is your top priority."

Ricardo followed Hank and Joan out the room and waited outside. He smiled as Joan led Hank down the passage her words were not clear but tone and body language said it all she was laying down the law.

A. Note. The dividers kept disappearing so I hoped they stayed this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ricardo smiled as the man holding the stop sign recognized his car and waved him on. While still concentrating on the traffic he turned his thoughts to his quiet passenger; she had hardly said a word since joining him in hospital corridor, he had expect a rush of questions instead he got the quietness of shock and guilt. His brief statement that things had to be taken slowly with Ben letting him talk or act as he wanted, no pushing for commitment of any kind was accepted with a quiet yes. In the quietness of the drive he had been thinking about Ben's reaction to losing Meg and his own reaction to Gabi and Antonio. He wanted Meg to understand why Ben had turned to Maria in the way he had.

Meg had not been able not stop her mind running through everything, that had happened since Tess turned up with Benjy, she could not trust herself to discuss anything her emotions were full of anger, sadness as well as guilt and love. How could they use everyone like that, Maria all those missing years, using Benjy to gain Ben's love, where did the lies end and the truth start. She ran through her feelings over the past four months how she had voiced her doubts over Ben's behaviour feeling something was wrong, and yet knew he was doing the right thing being with his family. When all the time he had been in the basement so alone and helpless wondering what was happening to them all, knowing she had walked out on him and not the reason why.

Why … because she could not find that extra bit of trust that he had in her, all based on lies and lies which she could have broken by trusting his love for her. Casey had told her Ben would never have taken Maria to the Casita but she had doubted him. Then under the Pier he had admitted he could not carry on … she had not stopped to question what he meant just told him they had nothing to say and walked away from him. If only she had stopped … hadn't he always called her his soul mate, insisting he could not help his love for her? She shivered very slightly as she realized Derek must have taken Ben's ring and watch off him by force or drugs.

How could she face him … they could not break his love for her so they broke her trust in him, and yet he wanted, her asked after her, had her picture all these months. She vaguely watched the traffic bringing back the flash of fear mixed with love when she saw Tyus in the car unconscious and everything fell into place a split second before Derek declared himself, she'd known then she would do anything to get Ben back or die with him. During that tense drive across town his unnerving bragging about life as Ben in Ben's voice brought her short sharp "Shut it", they saw the distinctive shape of the rescue truck. She heard again his sharp call of 'Ben' and felt the sharp feeling of deep love and heartbreak amongst the chaos as the cars met. Then her frantic wanting when she woke in hospital not only to know he was safe but to feel him beside her, his touch, his voice and now her anguish as to how they were going to build their love again it had been broken so many times.

Ricardo broke the silence his voice gentle with understanding needing answers in private. "Meg when you said you saw Maria and Ben at the Deep I guess they were not chatting about work."

Meg smiled at the way he had put it and explained knowing he would understand. "They were on the sofa together Maria had blanket on her Ben had his clothes on but I knew what had happened. Now … so many lies … but that bit was real and all these months..."

Ricardo sighed and stopped her. "Meg I'm not going to excuse what Ben did, but I expect Ben regretted it the moment it happened ... possibly even before you found them. … Let me see if I can explain why. When Ben lost Maria he nearly drowned not only in real life in the sea but in the pain of losing her, perhaps he also felt the loss of Derek because he thought he was dead and she had murdered him. Mark, Casey, Bette and even Annie helped to pull him out of that black hole not back to normality but to surviving enough to live a reasonable life.

You have to realize he did not know about the Casita and what you saw there. He just suddenly came across you kissing and telling Casey you never wanted to see him or hear his name again because of the pain he caused you. All the memories of the times you two have fought for love and all his efforts to try and win back your love and trust, especially after Benjy's kidnapping, would have been spinning in his head along with your words and actions with Casey. It must have had a devastating effect on him… He never blamed you for Benjy's kidnapping although you insisted it was your fault no matter what ever anyone told you.

So on instinct he ran to hide, lick his wounds, he could not go home because Maria was there, no where public such as a hotel so it had to be The Deep, even there memories of you and loss would have hit him again, after all The Deep and Ocean Drive were the places he buried himself after Maria was lost.

You know since Maria returned we all unintentionally fell into two groups one for Maria and the other for you Meg and Ben somehow fell down the middle with no one he could turn to who would understand what he was trying to do. … Casey too close to you, Aunt Bette well I think he unconsciously thought she had one eye on her column. You might have thought Gregory might have been of help but Ben never trusted him enough even less recently. He tried to explain how he felt to me when we were in the hospital waiting room when Maria regained the first bit of her memory but I mistook it for love for her and told him.

Everyone kept on at him that she was his responsibility, Mama especially; he was still her husband if only in name. He also knew it was his brother who caused the accident which made her disappear; he no doubt thought it was his fault she stayed away. Now we think it's possible that Derek and Tess kept her in Seattle … Oh not quite like Ben she would have more freedom through drugs, we hope to know more soon. From what I've seen and heard about Seattle for Ben it is you he loves and trusts you are his future."

He paused as he concentrated on his driving then continued. "But back to that night in the storm he arrived at The Deep feeling as though he had lost everything and an even blacker black hole in front of him than before. No doubt had a few drinks to try and deaden the feeling and yes I do know some of what he was feeling I've been there Meg. But Gabi and Antonio were around to help me although I did not appreciate their help only tried to use it against them. Perhaps unconsciously I clung on to some of their help and trying to sort out what's been happening yesterday and today has turned me around.

Ben's been on the edge and over it before so I guess it must have looked pretty bleak because he had lost you and no one was around to help him out of it this time. He would have instinctively thought about Casey who was with you and Mark who was dead by his brother's hand." He swore under his breath as a driver cut across in front of him, he hit the horn just the once to warn the driver who waved his hand in apology and settled down in front of them at a reasonable speed.

"Sorry … Back to that night somehow Maria found out he was there perhaps Tess is involved I don't know, what I do know is Maria can be extremely stubborn and sometimes pushes too hard not listening to what other people are saying or the vibes they throw out. She might have thought he needed her love and kept on pushing till he was over the edge. Out of anger, frustration or instinct for survival Ben acted, I doubt if he was thinking straight enough to stop himself. Then I expect he felt disgusted with himself afterwards for using her like that, making him feel even more cut off from friends.

I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad I need you to understand the guilt he feels for hurting you and Maria and that you must understand your anger and guilt for what has happened and talk about it not hide it, accept help from anyone how ever small. Tess's part in all this is still not clear there are so many questions to be answered and Tim's death needs clearing up which will cause Ben more grief. Your love for him is precious so let it grow through this not died."

Meg stayed silent for so long that Ricardo wondered if she was all right, he pulled into his parking place at the station and stopped the car and looked at her, handing her a clean tissue he found in the glove compartment.

Meg smiled as she took it. "Thank you for both, considering your history with Ben I'm surprised by the speech."

Ricardo laughed, "Strange as it may seem Meg I think it is because of that history Ben knew I would find out the truth. Believe it or not in the beginning we used to sit and chat about things instead of snarling at each other. Now let's give him the good news and get him away from his brother. Remember he's not feeling a hundred percent so if he's quiet let him take his time don't push him and if he's angry just duck.

Meg laughed and got out the car.

oxoxo

As soon as Ricardo had left the office to go to the hospital Dr Estrada had asked the Nurse to check Evans A and give the brothers food and drinks but say nothing about the state of the victims. The last thing she wanted to do was to give Derek more ammunition to get at his brother. She was finding it hard to think of the twins as A and B now she had decided B was Derek.

She watched the Officers and the Nurse go over to Derek, she corrected her thoughts Evans B, unlocking the cell door, handing him drink, food and putting magazines and books on the bed. She wondered if it was a deliberate ploy to get him occupied while he looked after the other twin, he was really good at his job.

She saw Evans B accepted them with a smile saying a few words which she did not catch or the reply the Nurse made either; she vaguely questioned that smile it seemed to have a hidden depth perhaps she was just imagining it because she knew he was Derek. She watched him rest the food on the bed with the books; keeping his drink in his hand he sat on the chair then carefully put his feet on the edge of the bed looking very relaxed. She smiled she could almost imagine him sat in a garden drinking his tea then reading his book, without a care in the world; surely he must know he will be found out the game was nearly over, he was certainly a cool customer and checked on the other twin.

Evans A on the other hand was still huddled up and took no notice of the Nurse till he actually was inside the cell, and asked him to move so he could put the drink and food on the table. She noted he remained huddled but shifted just a bit so the nurse could squeeze by, then instead of going out of the cell the Nurse got the medical bag from the Officer and sat on the mattress next to the huddled twin quietly talking to him.

All the time the other Officer, as Ricardo had insisted if someone was in with either twin stayed outside near the bars, stun gun drawn with a clear shot to the twin's body if needed.

After a short while the twin uncurled letting the Nurse look at his wrists and Dr Estrada could see Ben, she sighed as she correcting her thought, could see Evans A was looking tired and strained. And carried watching as the Nurse redressed his wrists and took a couple of pills from his box and handed them to him, he took them and had the drink. He looked at the plate of food and shook his head and lay down, on the mattress, on his side half curled up facing towards the door. She swore silently to herself he needed that food more than anything else and checked to see how the other twin was reacting.

Evans B watched the Nurse leave his brother's cell and asked casually, "What's wrong with my sulky brother?"

The Nurse looked over at the twin and said with an edge to his voice. "Mild headache and I don't want it to get any worse so leave him alone."

Evans B understood the tone and nodded but let the hint of a smile show through and then picked up a book to read noting it was just any rubbish someone out there knew their likes and dislikes.

oxoxo

As the Nurse came back into the room Dr Estrada asked. "Well?" knowing she would get the right feedback.

"Both Twins asked how things and people were, as you saw no tantrums about the lack of information, I think they both knew they would be kept in the dark. Evans B took it better than A. Evans A is definitely worried about his friends, as you saw I had difficulty getting through to him. That earlier episode with his brother has really shaken him and I think we should tell him something, his seems so withdrawn. His wrists are sore the one he pulled on is worse but not bleeding, mild headache, which is not surprising. I've given him a couple of aspirins he didn't want to have the sandwiches no reasons given. I think he will rest now, perhaps he will perk up later and have food."

Dr Estrada sighed; she knew it would be hard keeping this twin in the dark, especially as knowing would help him and explained. "We cannot do anything till Ricardo gets back, but at least they are leaving each other alone and Evans A is getting the rest he needs and he'll eat when he's hungry enough. B is possibly getting back to his normal character having got used to having his brother around. You never know we might get them talking properly together heal the rift. Your shift is over so you can go now if you wish, I don't think there will be anymore fireworks they must know the end is fairly near and we are watching."

The Nurse could not put the feeling he had into words, it was not even a feeling just a flicker of apprehension set off by one of the twins when he was with them, but he was not sure which one and said. "I'll rest on the couch if you don't mind I'm off for the rest of the day till after Christmas holiday but I would like to make sure A is all right after all if he is Ben and he's been through an awful lot."

Dr Estrada could sense his unease and knew he was experienced enough to voice it if he felt it was important. "Yes but you have to remember it's most probably second nature to him and got his own defences well in place now. You rest I expect it will be quieter in the unit Ricardo slept in rather than the bed I used. I'll let you know when Ricardo comes back don't worry."

She watched him go then turned back to the twins it seemed so peaceful, not for the first time she wished she could see or hear what her patients her were really thinking. She made herself comfortable accepted a cup of coffee from the passing Officer and studied B who looked engrossed in the things the nurse had left to read. With just the occasionally glancing up at the camera or the Officer sitting against the wall, sort of checking they were still there before going back to his reading, natural reaction. Then came the quiet call for a walk to the bathroom unlike the noisy one made first thing, she watched him waiting as the second Officer appeared and allowed them to chain him and then walked quietly out of the room making no comment to his brother. She saw the same quiet reaction on return then he went back to reading resting his feet on the bed. She wondered if the walk had just been done to break up the boredom of waiting or was tension gradually growing certainly there were no signs of nerves…

The phone next to her rang making her jump; she answered and listened to her nurse Samantha and then the patient at Cedar Oaks, still watching the brothers but with half attention and gave a consultation.

In the cell Evans A lay still as though asleep, his mild headache was making his mind run round in circles seeing: the basement, the crash, the time in the cells, and the silence from Ricardo as bad not good news. … …. He saw the crash again killing the people he loved instead of saving them, watching his brother laughing, walking free from the cells because they could not prove he was Derek. … … The crash … their injuries … his loss, thumped through his mind he needed his brother to give them the proof by giving him back his name himself. … …

He heard his brother come back from outside and settle down again, and felt the headache increase just a bit, a warning from his brother no doubt. He knew the risk, and he had to take that risk for all their sakes. … …

He slowed his breathing and went into his mind allowing the thumping of the headache to take over. Past the crash … their injuries … his loss… the crash…

Deep down he had already realized he had lost Meg either way, four months of seeing him with Maria was enough to break their love, especially as her trust was already broken by lies...lies…lies. …

Gradually he felt her as she had come to him in the basement, sat on his lap resting her head on his chest and shoulder, to watch his sunset with him, … … but that had been his idea, his dream and not real … … no matter how much he could feel her, hear her voice and smell her scent. It was not real!

What was real was so many months apart, to him it had seemed like eternity, … … her pain from the last kidnapping and Derek's betrayal in the warehouse flooded through him, … … her love for him followed him and he found the darkness and the quietness he had been looking … … he knew he would love her till the end of time no matter what happened. … … His loss not hers, she had friends and family he did not want to destroy but his brother would if he was free.

oxoxo

Dr Estrada put the phone back knowing her patient would be all right now the crisis was over. While she had been talking her other senses started to pick up something the Nurse had mentioned about A and B's reactions. She checked Evans B, he was still reading and realized it was a magazine not a book and looked at the time and was surprised she had been so long on the phone yet it had seemed such a short time.

She turned her attention to A, he had not moved, sleeping off his mild headache no doubt. As the word 'headache' came to mind she remembered B could give A headaches was that the reason for the smile, he was controlling A while they watched. Surely A would realize and give a warning … Not if it was slipped in under a real ….

Thoughts stopped as she saw Evans B suddenly drop the magazine, put his feet on the floor and look around as though something disturbed him then look again towards this brother. She saw and heard his panic as he stood up yelling at camera but pointed towards his brother. "Stop looking and do something you bitch!!"

Fully alert she picked up the phone, dialled the pick up was immediate and spoke. "Nurse to the cells, code 4 now!" she dropped it back in its cradle and moved.

Meg and Ricardo were passing the room as she came rushing out exclaiming. "Ben's hitting back at his brother by closing down!"

The Officer in the cell room had opened the door into the room and was now on the phone in case no one watching the monitor.

As they got nearer they heard a crashing of something against the bars of the cell and one twin's outraged yelling at the other. "No! …. You! Don't! Leave till I tell you!! Do you hear me!!!"

In spite of his yelling Derek was powerless; he had increased his brother's headache earlier just to remind him of his position in life and then had relaxed reading till that sudden whisper through his body, which told him his brother was leaving him … dying. All pretence of calm and control was gone as anger pouring from him, he pulled against the chain that stopped him from reaching the bars. He needed to reach his brother to shake him out of it! He slammed his thoughts at his brother and got nothing he was blocking them. Damn it! His twin was not going to die now it was not what he wanted. Through his angry haze he spotted Dr Estrada as she ran in and yelled. "Stop him for Christ sake!! He's killing himself! I can feel the silly sod going!!"

Just before Meg got to the doorway of the cell room Ricardo stopped her and told her to wait leave Dr Estrada and himself to deal with it. He didn't want her panicked reaction mixing with theirs.

Dr Estrada ran to the side of the cell where Ben was lying called calmly but firmly. "Ben! Ben! Come on you don't have to do this!" looking for some kind of response, her mind ran on, she knew she should have recognized the signs, understood they controlled each other; they had their own rules had done for years, they were identical twins.

Derek yelled at her. "That's my name for haven's sake! He's Derek!"

As Ricardo got round to the door of the cell, which the Officer was unlocking for him he angrily snapped back at the distraught twin in the other cell. "No Derek! We know everything about you and your scheme. Your gun in our police car; the message, which was longer than the call, not a good move either! So! If you really want to help save Ben give him back his name!!"

Trying to stay as ordered ran Meg finger through her hair brushing back off her face as she watched from the doorway. She could barely breathe; her heart was racing as was her mind pushing her to go to Ben and see in their connection would bring him back. She had one it wasn't her imagination and she could do it.

Derek caught the movement in the doorway and looked across to her and suddenly stood quietened and transfixed the change was so tangible that Ricardo and Dr Estrada looked at him and looked at her and Dr Estrada said quietly. "You love her as well don't you?"

Derek was torn between love and hate shook himself as if to break the spell and looked at Dr Estrada then his brother.

Meg gasped not at the statement but because she realized Ben had been cuffed to the bars of the cell. She yelled as she rushed into the room. "Ricardo how could you!"

The Nurse came in behind her with his medical box and put it on the chair and sorted out the syringe and bottle he would need once the word was given. He was cross with himself he should have foreseen this and acted. Now it might be too late and all he could do was to be ready and hope.

As Ben was lying just within reach of the bars Dr Estrada reached inside to feel his neck for his pulse, knowing that his wrists although closer to the bars were no good because they were bandaged. She moved to one side knowing what Meg intended and answered for Ricardo understanding Meg would not believe his reasons. "It was the only way to keep them apart Meg Ben agreed to it. Derek is chained to the other bars so there would be no risk of physical contact."

Without touching Dr Estrada Meg was on her knees with her hand reaching through the bars to touch Ben's hand, hoping their connection would be enough to bring him back. She was even more shocked he was death pale with no signs of breathing and called out gently. "Ben it's going to be all right."

Dr Estrada felt the faint pulse and could not believe Ben had thought the risk worth taking or been so desperate to close down his mind and body. She saw his eyes were slightly open, knew that was good but his breathing very shallow and seemed to be getting weaker not stronger. She swore "Hell! He's gone too far to get back on his own." She turned her head to call the Nurse to give the injection, which she hated using it as the shock of the drug racing through his body would give him nightmares if he survived it, and felt just a flick of movement under her hand and stayed silent.

Meg's fingers were within a hair's breath of touching his when she saw his hand edge away from hers, it was only just noticeable and she wondered whether it was the last movement of life as she heard Dr Estrada swear. She reached in that little bit further to make sure she could touch him and his hand moved away again. She felt a rush of shock and sadness he didn't want her to touch him and withdrew her hand and started to move away and froze.

Derek saw Dr Estrada stop and Meg starting to move away and shouted frantically. "Stop it! You don't have to do this! I'm Derek! … I wanted your money and life!! … For heaven sake don't do this to me!" He took a breath and pleaded through his anger. "You know I couldn't kill you... I didn't before… That's why I kept you in Franklin Street. Hell! … It would be like killing part of myself if I killed you! Ben please stop!!" He leant his back against the bars for support; anger and fear racing through him; he needed his brother back.

"Ben it's all over now. You're safe." Ricardo said as he bent down and unlocked the chain at Ben's wrist and stood back, expecting some kind of movement feeling relief surge through his body.

In the distance Ben heard his brother's confession and closed his eyes, scaring Meg and Dr Estrada.

Dr Estrada kept her hand gently on his neck and felt the flicker of strength in his pulse and knew he was coming back to them and moved her hand away.

Meg in spite of her fears and sadness of his rejection she sat near to the bars as she could and called gently. "Ben I love you. I'm here and I'm sorry…" she broke off seeing him open his eyes then very slowly sit up ignoring everything except her.

Ricardo moved back to give him room and Dr Estrada just watched as Ben put his hand nearer to the bars and Meg put her hand through and gently touched his fingertips then his hand to get a better hold. She couldn't help the smile of love and relief as she felt the warmth of their connection rocked through her and saw a flicker of a smile through his strained expression and realised why he had rejected her. Without breaking their gaze she moved closer so she leant her head against the bars and felt his free hand gently touch her face just below the bruise on her forehead.

Feeling her now his mind was racing and though his eyes were slightly tearful his voice was surprisingly steady, gentle and husky as he said. "I thought I killed you and the others when nothing was said this morning. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you ... but I love you Meg always have … always will."

She smiled her voice was soft and loving. "Ricardo wanted to bring me here so you would know I was safe. I love you Ben and I know you love me so let's get you home where you belong."

He was totally lost for a moment then down at his jumpsuit and back at Meg as his mind caught with everything.

Meg gave a gentle laugh at his expression and said gently. "You could look good in anything, but orange is not your colour. Mum's getting clothes sent here from the clothes shop then we can get a lift to Surf Central, where there will be food and bed."

"Sounds good." He said softly and turned to accepted Ricardo's hand to help him up.

As he steady himself he looked at Ricardo and said "Thank you." and followed him to the cell door. When he came to the end of the bed into the small area before the cell door, he glanced across to his brother neither twin acknowledged the other they just stood looking at each other in silence. There was sign of defeat or success over what had just happened from either, Derek had stayed still and silent through out his brother's recovery.

Ricardo knocked the cell door against the bars and the noise broke the growing tension. Without any saying anything or change in expression Ben reached through to his brother's cell and pushed the chair off the bed so his brother could reach it.

Derek who had been leaning up against the far bars of his cell stayed still and silent watching his brother walk out of the cell past Ricardo towards Meg who was standing waiting for him with Dr Estrada.

Ricardo walked round the outside of Derek's cell to release his wrist from the chain, knowing going inside would be dangerous, as he did it he realized Derek was shaking and said. "We will get you some tea; the Nurse can check you over. The Officer will be on guard so no trouble, then we will see about your statement and a lawyer till then get some rest in silence please."

The Nurse looked up from packing his things away and nodded he would do as Ricardo asked as did the other Officer was already talking into the phone.

Derek stayed silent and unmoved.

Dr Estrada approached Ben just before he reached Meg. "I need to see you, talk things through, four months is a long time ..."

Ben looked at her straight in the eyes and not giving her time to finish said with a slight smile. "No way! Not now or ever. I've coped with this for most of my life and the last thing I need is someone else in my head!"

Dr Estrada smiled knowing she could try again tomorrow for now she had the other twin to watch and help.

Meg and Ben stood for a moment opposite each other, close but not touching as if checking each other over and that they were really that close to each other. Then they hugged each other and then he released her a bit and tipped her head up kissing her lightly on her forehead away from the bruise as if making sure she was really there before progressing any further.

It was stopped as Derek's calm words cut into the air. "I accept everything but the murders on the island Ricardo. Ben did those."

Ben and Meg froze.

Ricardo stopped and asked crossly. "Why would Ben kill Mark and the others Derek!"

Derek stayed looking at the couple and laughed gently then with a slight edge to his voice explained. "He can't stand anyone touching his Meg, you know his Soulmate! … … Look at him Ricardo, go near him now and he will kill you without a second thought. When I drugged him he told me Mark and Tim were the targets the others were just a cover. Tim because he was Meg's first love and betrayed her at the altar and Mark because he liked her even thought he had a chance before she found her SB from the internet."

His voice turned thoughtful as he flexed his wrist and relaxed. "Think who will be next and watch them if you don't believe me Ricardo. Might be Casey … he kissed her under South Pier, Ben tried to knock him out at Surf Central ask Meg she saw it. Ben will have to try something else less obvious possibly drowning while trying to rescue someone. And then of course Hank the father of his Soulmate, why … that's because he can sense Ben's trouble and wants to protect his daughter. Means well under a bus or car, I suspect a fire in the Shock Wave might be too obvious.

At Ricardo's hard look he sighed. "Oh not yet give it couple of months when everyone has forgotten about this. Then after that it will be anyone who looks at her or argues with her, even her sister and mother could be a threat. Don't look at me like that Ricardo he has a temper you've seen it."

His voice was smooth pleased with himself as delivered his bomb shell. "You see Ricardo I was in jail that New Year's night, got drunk at the party, I'll write the place down for you, don't let him see it I know he can use his influence and get things changed, make people disappear, he's not the innocent he makes out to be, you never looked into his past did you Ricardo, perhaps you should."

Ricardo shivered Derek was trying to get under his skin again and was surprised by Ben's smile and laugh.

Ben could not help it but it sent shiver's down Meg's spine because it was the same as his brother's even the tone of voice was the same as he said. "Humour him Ricardo. You know I was driving to that so called meeting, we should have checked phone records, perhaps we still can, anyway get someone to drive down there and back, time it. You know, I hired a boat to get to the island, check it out again or check the statements taken at the time. I loved Mark like a brother of choice not blood there is a difference. Derek did the murders so he could take my place later, Mark knew me too well and would not have been afraid to ask questions, and the others must have got in the way."

Ricardo got his notebook out and walked back to the cell to let Derek write the information down then said to Ben. "You get changed and call in at the desk for a lift to Surf Central perhaps I will have the information checked and discounted by then. I'll need you to give me a statement of your kidnapping I'll see if we can leave that till 26th give you Christmas Day in peace or we can do it later today if you are up to it."

"Thanks Ricardo I know I did not kill them it's just another twist he's trying." Ben turned his attention to Meg and continued softly. "Christmas day tomorrow, and I've nothing for you or money to buy you anything."

"That's all right. I can unwrap you in the morning if you like." she giggled as she said it. He smiled putting his arms around her and asked, "Umm I can unwrap you as well then?"

"Hey you two get out of here before I have to arrest you!" Ricardo chided them with a grin.

They left laughing to follow the Officer who had appeared with a parcel.

oxoxo

Dr Estrada had been giving the Nurse instructions while watching the proceedings and was amazed how Derek had bounced back with such a planned attack. But not only did Ben deal with but he looked as though he was back to normal, the shut down never happened and was totally with Meg. She shook her head at her private exclamation. 'Hell! they were a pair a on wheel.' And finished up then left to follow Ricardo as she entered the office she said wanting his view on things. "He does not give up does he, is the accusation a good one?"

Ricardo sighed, he felt all the rush of a good job fall away he was back trying to sort things out again, and picked up the phone book to find the number. "Yes. Ben's only defence is the boat he hired and of course the scar Tim gave Derek, the offices where he said he was called to a meeting were shut and people denied knowledge of the meeting or ringing him when asked… I wonder if Tess had a hand in that in which case she could be implicated in the rest of the twists. No I'm sure Derek is just winding Ben up again think of the timing Meg and Ben were just going to kiss and he throws up that statement. Hi Gabi everyone safe, got stuck in traffic?"

"Yes to both. What's Derek done?" Gabi answered having heard the last bit of Ricardo words and noticed his strained expression. She had expected to come back to loud office celebrations instead there had been tension in the air.

"Dr Estrada will explain while I phone." He dialled and waited then asked for the Officer in charge of the records for the night in question. Any sign of light heartedness left him as he got the answers to his questions.

He put the phone down waited for a moment then said quietly. "The records shows that Derek Evans was arrested and in the cells on the night in question. They don't photo drunks but I'm faxing a photo and fingerprints, perhaps it will jog memories make sure it's the right Derek Evans. We are dealing with twins not triplets for heaven sake! … Trouble is its murder charges so Ben will have to stay here in the cell till it's sorted. … Look I'm going to find the photo etc can you get me a coffee, and I'll see if we can find a friendly Judge who can help us keep the twins apart.

oxoxo

Ben and Meg followed the Officer down the corridor, at first in a comfortable silence then Meg wanted to clear things quickly before any barrier formed between them said gently "Ben I know about Derek's bombshell regarding the Casita and I understand about The Deep afterwards Ricardo explained it. I know what Derek is saying is lies we will be all right you know that don't you?"

They arrived at the changing rooms Ben nodded and smiled, she wanted to hug him but the Officer handed her the parcel of clothes. She looked at Ben and realized he was glad of the distraction and wondered if perhaps she had been too quick and he just needed more time.

Unwrapping the parcel she smiled as she realizing her mother had put in underclothes and chosen things easy to wear, a dark blue sweatshirt and jeans instead of an ordinary shirt, she finished handing them to him expecting a smile as an acceptance of help. Instead he gave her a quick light kiss and said quietly he would be with her in a moment and turned into the room closing the door behind him.

She felt slightly hurt, the barrier she wanted to avoid was up between them, and they would be walking around each other's feelings like last time she wanted to avoid it this time.

The Officer who stayed nearby smiled and said quietly. "He needs to find himself for a moment Meg. He'll be fine by the time he's dressed." He caught her hesitation. "I've seen a report from Seattle I don't think he had much privacy when changing and with his brother's outbursts and what happened just now. I think having you too close at the moment will be a bit to much for him."

Meg nodded realizing what he meant. "Thanks I don't know what happened in Seattle Ricardo said he would find that out later. I guess it must seem odd to have a lot of people around after months of being alone and not knowing what was going to happen next."

"What happened in Seattle is mainly guess work Kincaid has made a brief statement; we need Ben's to know how much if it is true as well as the police findings to check it against. Give Ben time and space I know you've done this before from the first time, no doubt those memories are not helping at the moment on the other hand you both know what to expect."

She smiled and quietly waited till Ben came out.

oxoxo

As they'd walked down the corridor and Ben listened to her words and the tone of her voice, made him realize their love was safe in spite of the months apart, and was going to hug her and tell her everything would be fine. But a sudden rush of nerves/fear and a need for space in case his brother was going to take it all away from him stopped him so he took refuge in the Officer handing her the parcel and letting her hand the clothes over to him. He knew having her so close, and then losing her again would be too much. He could not put his fears in words without frightening her so kissed her gently and said he would be out in a moment.

He closed the door and put the clothes down on the bench standing for a moment looking at them but not seeing them. Took deep breaths to try and calm himself, there were so many shadows just on the edge of his mind which refused to show themselves but threatened to engulf him all the same. Suddenly his need for the toilet brought him back to what he was meant to be doing. He was surprised how pale and strained he looked as he washed his hands, he looked around for a shaver but could not find one, and smiled that could wait along with the hair cut for now he could be different.

He took the orange jumpsuit off and put the new clothes on slowly; the bruises were making themselves felt. He smiled feeling the new material against his skin and liking Joan's choice of colour and clothes, finally looking round for shoes and realised they were outside. Even the sudden memory of his brother taking his shoes so he would be exactly the same when he returned to the hotel to take his place could not stop the smile. But as he put his hand on the door handle a sudden rush of fear ran through him; that he would find himself back a the mercy of his brother took it away.

He opened the door and smiled again because Meg was standing there smiling holding new shoes out for him. She gave a mock bow then waved him to the chair; he sat and let her help put the shoes on. He stood up and gave a turn for her approval then kissed her and walked with his arm around her waist towards Ricardo's office.

Neither of them spoke they just enjoyed each other's silent company.

oxoxo

"Ricardo, the Officer said we had to call in before we went." Meg's voice made him jump he looked up at the couple, they looked relaxed and happy, he noticed Ben had not shaved and wondered if that was deliberate on his part.

Ben and Meg felt the anxious atmosphere and lost their smiles.

"Ok what trick has Derek pulled now?" Ben asked.

Ricardo got up and walked over to Ben. "We've checked he was arrested on that New Year Eve's night. I'm sorry you have to go back in the cell till we can sort this out and see if we can get you out on bail."

"For heavens sake Ricardo! It is all a wind up and you know it!" Ben exclaimed feeling his heart sink to his boots.

"Sorry but records show that Derek was in jail that night, unless of course your mother had triplets…. Did not think so. Sorry Ben. There's no other secure room because Tess is in it waiting to be questioned again and I can not put her near Derek."

Ben could feel his anger ready to explode but kept silent and turned to go to the cells. He felt Meg's hand on her arm and shook it off violently, and regretted it immediately he could not face her so kept looking towards the way he knew he had to go. "Sorry … don't come."

Meg was shocked by the raw emotion in his voice and knew he needed his barrier around him it was for Derek not herself. "Ricardo who can help?" she asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I've spoken to a Judge who is willing to come and see me. Usually multiple murder means no bail but perhaps he will be open to suggestions once he's heard the whole story and meets Ben. Perhaps AJ or Hank can help, it might end up one twin goes to County the other stays here I honestly don't know."

She watched them go round the corner and heard Derek's greeting over the monitor before finding the phone to make her calls.

Dr Estrada and Gabi watched silently knowing words would not help at the moment.

oxoxo

Derek sat on the chair his feet resting on the bed looking relaxed as he spoke. "Hi little brother, nice clothes, back so soon too, shame. Guess it's just us two against the world again."

"Derek shut up!" Ben said as he followed Ricardo into the cell, trying to keep most of his anger out of his voice because he knew it was what his brother wanted to hear.

Ricardo stayed by the cell door facing Derek as he spoke. "I want you to leave Ben alone. I'm not going to chain you two but an Officer will be here to watch you. Ben, I'll get you something to read and if you have any more headaches you call and I'll get Derek sedated. Now leave each other alone! Meg will call Hank or AJ to provide surety for you Ben."

Derek gave a gleeful laugh. "Oh no. You know Hank will never come forward; think of what Ben's done to his darling daughter! … As for AJ think of the firm and all that legal work, wrong signatures …"

"Derek! Leave it!" Ben said sharply and lay down on the bed facing away from his brother.

Derek stayed sitting, watching him and said softly. "No never, little brother, don't forget you killed our parents." The statement hung in the silence.

Ricardo carried on out the room not wanting to be drawn into Derek's game and faxed the details and a note to the other Police station.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the observation room at the Police Station the monitor was showing the twins reading or pretending to read. Derek still sat on a chair and Ben was lying on the bed turned away from him. The main thing was they were quiet and that was good enough for those who were watching them.

After Meg made her phone calls there had been hugs from Gabi and words of support from her and Dr Estrada. Now it was a case of waiting and hoping that Derek's words heard over the monitor would not come true. Gabi and Dr Estrada sat quietly watching the monitor while Meg paced up and down one side of the room; she had tried AJ only to be told he was away at a meeting for the day. A message would be sent but not to expect much till late afternoon or early evening. Her mind would not stop churning over the fact that her father was their only hope, that the meeting would be difficult because he was still suspicious of Ben, more so since Derek had shown his evil side again.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to retrace her steps remembering the phone call which had been painful enough and wondered if the meeting could be much worse. She'd explained everything they knew so far and there had been a long silence as she heard him relay her words and then another voice talking to him. She guessed it had to be her mother but she wasn't sure and the she got a single word from him "So" and then silence.

Her frustration turned to tears with an emotional final plea. "Dad if you don't he'll be sent to County Jail! … That's 2 hours in a dark van in chains. He does not deserve it. … He did not kill Mark and the others... He's been shut in the trunk of a car for hours, in chains for the last four months and an earful from his brother since... You know you would help if it was any of us or even Casey! … Please Dad! … I love him as you love Mum!"

…Silence …

"For me and our love then!" another silence then a quiet short "I'll come" from him and she just managed a quiet "Thank you" back before she put the phone down and found herself in Gabi's arms sobbing her heart out and hearing Dr ...

Meg's memories stopped as she suddenly ran short of air hearing footsteps and her father's voice from the corridor. Nerves swamped her, she tried to reassure herself, he loved her and wanted her to be happy, but the little voice came back 'this is one step too far for him to take, after all he had never really accepted Ben even in the good times so why should he now?'

Ricardo came in followed by her father; who looked strained and just nodded a greeting, which sent her heart to her boots; she at least expected a smile, half a smile or even a small fatherly hug not just a nod. Then she gasped as Casey came in, he looked drained but gave a short smile with a nod. Her thought as to 'why he was here' was stopped as her attention was drawn to the final member of the group, a man in his sixties, well built, his brown greying hair gave him a distinguished appearance adding to the confident manner in which he entered the room, she knew he would not be influenced by any romantic notion just the truth and facts would do.

Ricardo's voice got her attention. "This is Judge Jackson he is willing to see Ben. I've filled him in on all the details. We had an e-mail from the other police station, it's going to take a while to get the information, apparently a lot happened that night and some staff have moved on so they need tracking down could be tomorrow before we get anything. DA Steel knows about this meeting and can be contacted if needs but at the moment she feels it is better if she stays away."

He turned to the two people he knew had issues and carried on. "Meg, Hank if you have anything to say I suggest you say it now, not in front of Ben. If you are unwilling to do this Hank say so now I do not want to bring Ben out of the cell only to take him back because you changed your mind. He's been through enough. I firmly believe Derek is just getting at him, he lost his main game and wants to cause his brother as much pain as he can and is using us to do it."

"No Meg knows my views and I know hers." Hank said sharply still refusing to give any sign of encouragement to Meg. He knew he would settle things between them when everything had calmed down if he confronted her now she'd be too emotional as she was on the phone.

The Judge looked round the group as Ricardo introduced everyone, and then back at Hank; his voice was quiet but carried authority with it as he said. "Hank I want you to read through this document it's got the bail figures and conditions in it…. Ricardo I will need a Police Officer or someone of trust to be around Mr. Evans at all times, until this is cleared up. That is in addition to Police Officers being outside the house for as long as it takes. I'm afraid you will not do Meg, I need someone with ties here in Sunset Beach, you and Ben could quite easily leave town."

Meg gave short sharp laugh before exclaiming. "You're forgetting Ben has everything tied up here, he has nothing at the moment, has not had for the last four months!"

In the back of Hanks mind had been Joan's gentle reminder that Ben had unhesitatingly come to his rescue after the earthquake and saved his life now it was time to repay that debt. But hearing the Judge's words and Meg's reactions set off his old fears - about being the other half of a violent twin and he would take his Meg away from him - and exclaimed sharply. "That will not stop him if he's desperate Meg! Hell! He'd use you as a hostage!"

Meg's temper just went up in the air, her eyes blazed with anger as she spoke. "Dad! You promised you would give Ben a chance because I love him but You! You haven't understood it yet! … He is not going to run off! … He's done nothing wrong!! … He is not like his brother!"

The Judge silently carried on holding out the forms for Hank to read.

Feeling the silent command from the Judge Hank looked away from Meg and took them and sat down to read them. He had made a promise not only to Meg but to Joan as well and he'd have to keep it. He knew a promise was not lightly broken once he made it.

There was silence as he read till he swore and exclaimed looking at the Judge, Ricardo and then to Meg. "If I'm bonding that amount **I need** to know Ben's history! For Heavens Sake! If he ran we will be out on the street even Casey could not help or your shop Meg!"

Meg gave a near silent sigh of "Dad please!" then added sharply. "Come on, if he ran you can claim it back off The Deep!" she knew deep down Ben wouldn't run he had no need too.

Ricardo did not bother correcting Meg he needed her to calm down and knew the Judge would say something if he thought it was necessary. But the Judge kept silent though he nodded in agreement with Hank's statement about needing history and sat down beside Hank.

Ricardo quietly let out a sigh and said. "Ok I'll tell him when I get him. As for the other requirements Casey here lives at Surf Central, which he owns, is a lifeguard and has been sworn in as a Police helper several times. He's never failed the community or us. Ben will be staying with Meg at Surf Central along with her sister Sara who is going out with Casey and works at Sunset Sisters. Meg and Sara lease the shop they started it in September."

He got a nod from the Judge; Casey sat down while Ricardo carried on. "We will station Officers outside Surf Central front and back, if you like we will make sure their radio lines are kept open all the time or do it using frequent radio checks. I'll get some drinks sent in. Please remember Ben has had a rough ride so the last thing he needs is a verbal fight at him or around him. Hank are you willing to carry on."

Hank nodded knowing now he could retract in good faith if he didn't like what he heard.

The Judge nodded and Ricardo left the room.

oxoxo

Ricardo pondered on the way to the cell room about telling Ben the whole of the reason why they wanted him. He could just imagine the scene Derek would make and might even silently use the headache connection if he didn't like the idea. … No, not a good idea … it would be better to tell him in the corridor out of Derek's hearing, surely Ben would be happy to tell them about his past. He couldn't help the smile knowing happy was the wrong word Ben was too private a person for that but couldn't think of another word either.

He reached the room and walked towards the cells doors noticing Derek did not bother to look up from his book. Ben looked up as he spoke as he passed him. "Need you in my office Ben to answer some questions."

Without a word Ben got up and walked to the cell door. Ricardo opened it and Ben put his wrist out expecting handcuffs. Ricardo shook his head, in truth he had not even thought of them and hoped the Judge had not expected them and said to reinforce the point they could be used. "Behave and I'll not need them."

Ben nodded and walked out of the cells and waited beside Ricardo then matched his walk as they silently started to move towards the doorway out into the corridor.

Derek looked up and smiled and said. "Guess its interrogation time little brother. **Now** don't forget keep your answers short then they will not trip you up and you can remember them as **he** asks them time after time after time. Just like he did after Maria got a bit wet and disappeared."

His voice was gentle but had a creepy edge that sent shivers down the spines of the officer guarding the cells and people in the office watching through the monitor. But neither Ben nor Ricardo responded though they felt the full force of undertone which made Ricardo think he knew exactly what was going on.

As they got near the doorway Derek called out again this time his voice was soft helpful with brotherly concern. "Hey, when they send the menu round I'll order the duck in orange sauce for you."

Ricardo and Ben just carried on walking.

Once the door was closed and they were in the corridor Ricardo stopped Ben and explained what was going to happen in the office and who was there, he guessed after that performance from Derek Ben would not refuse.

Ben nodded his agreement and silently followed Ricardo knowing he didn't have a choice. Going back into the cells or tell everyone their past both would be painful as his brother was going to stir things either way. At least this one might offer some hope for both of them and tried to get his thought together as well as the energy to speak. While lying on the bed he'd finished rebuilding walls of protection around him and accepted the gentle persistent headache he knew would never go with his brother so close.

oxoxo

When they arrived in office Ricardo introduced the Judge and Ben nodded his greeting to them all and waited to be told where to sit finding the whole thing a bit intimidating.

They all noticed how drawn and pale Ben looked and Meg could almost see the barrier he had built up around himself. Though wanting desperately to get up and hug him so he knew she was there for him didn't. She knew it was the last thing he'd be able to cope with as it would increase the burden he not doubt felt.

Indicating with his hand which chair was available Ricardo spoke. "Grab a mug of tea if you want one and sit down, do you want this just between yourself and Hank?"

The Judge spoke quickly before Ben could answer. "Ben, I'm only doing this because of your kidnapping and your obvious need to be away from your brother. Usually you would stay in the cells here or County Jail, the latter may still happen. I need to hear your history to assess your character, although I do know you by reputation. You must also understand we may need to verify some things from your past."

Ben nodded taking a mug of tea and sat down, then hoping his voice wouldn't give up on him as he spoke he looked at the Judge and said. "Thank you for doing this." To his surprise his voice sounded normal and he turned his gaze to Ricardo and continued firmly still hearing his brother's words in his head. "You can tape it if you want Ricardo because I'm only going through it once."

Ricardo nodded and switched the machine on; everyone noticed that Ben looked at Meg, in a way that did not embarrass her. Meg smiled and gave a slight nod of her head as reassurance knowing too much affection shown would make him feel uneasy or possibly break him.

He gave a slight nod of thanks then let his gaze just miss her so he was not looking at any one just a point on the table and shutting everyone out as individuals he started. His voice was steady but a little hesitant, which made everyone realize this was going to be painful for him.

"My parents and their parents didn't have any brothers or sisters so we did not have an extended family. My mother came from Scotland her parents moved just across the boarder into England to run their business; Dad's parents ran a business near Canterbury that's South East England, so there was a lot of country between the two of them. They met at trade fairs and kept in contact. When they married Mum kept working with her parents and Dad helped run the business going down south to his parents for holidays. Derek and I were born, we were happy could not be separated completely opposite to now…"

He shrugged the memory away and carried on. "I'm not sure on dates; I think we were between eight and nine when my mother's father died not long afterwards his wife died. Around this time I started to get headaches and few other illnesses, we moved south to Dad's parents.

We lived in a large village; my Grandparents house was in another town, Dad took over the financial side of the business as his parents wanted to enjoy having the family around as well as sailing. Unfortunately they died in a sailing accident possibly a year later, not sure … I remember having one birthday with them in our new home. … Mum and Dad decided move to his parent's house, it was near the firm.

We had just moved in when I had a terrible headache, I was meant to be seeing a specialist because they had been getting worse. Although they did not say anything to me at the time I assume they were not sure whether it was tumour, our grandparents' deaths, or a twin thing. Anyway I was going down stairs when it happened; I reached the bottom the quick way and woke up in hospital miles away from home. They'd taken me to the specialist hospital where I was going to see the Doctor rather than the local one. I suppose they thought I could recover and have tests at the same time.

It caused problems of course because Mum and Dad needed to be at the business so travelling to see me was difficult and Derek had also changed since our move south. He'd become more awkward possibly because we were also going to go to a new school as weekly boarders, coming home at weekends, with the option of stay-overs when Mum and Dad had to go away to trade fairs. The Headmaster had known Dad's parents so they knew we would be in safe hands but we did not know anyone, we had left our friends when we moved south and had just started to make friends at the new school in the village.

At the hospital I woke up with bandages around my head and an arm in plaster, I guess the head injury was not too serious and they were used to dealing with something more serious. Even so they did lots of tests using all types of machines, needles, questions etc and told me I was fine nothing serious, it was a twin thing and stress over losing our Grandparents, and they needed to see Mum, Dad and Derek then they would discuss it.

The next thing I knew I was being transported to a new hospital. Mum and Dad had been killed in a car crash on their way to see me; Derek had been thrown clear but was unconscious because of head injuries and a broken leg and was too ill to be transported to the hospital where I was. I was ill with shock and was given a bed next to him and eventually he came round. Blamed me for the accident, but still needed me.

We were two young kids with no relatives or friends close enough to help. Our Grandparents friends were really all too old to take on two young boys; Mum and Dad's friends were up north and fully committed to their own families. Mum and Dad knew this so they had made Wills that gave guardianship to the school so they took us in. The business I think was run by the school for a while, our home was sold and family money was put in trust with payments to the school for our care."

He halted for a moment and took a drink; no one broke the silence, then rested his hands on the table just a little bit away from Meg's hands gaining strength from their closeness, and carried on. "I don't know what happened perhaps we were too shocked to take anything in or we fell down a hole because of the change of hospitals and areas we lived in anyway no one really explained what happened in detail about the accident or any follow up on my headaches. When we were fit enough we attended our parents' funeral then went straight on to the school starting our new lives.

So from two bright happy kids we became two quiet uneasy kids with barriers around them against anymore hurt and thought the world was against them. We had some extra privileges at school and the kids seem to resent them so it was difficult to make friends. You could not play the orphan card because some of them did not see their parents very often and Derek made sure no one got too close to us. We protected each other when necessary and of course I knew the power he had over me … I believed it was his natural right he was the older and dominant twin.

There was always the fine line between teacher and friend, which had to be maintained even when we stayed with teachers during short holidays. Unfortunately the Headmaster changed not long after we arrived the new one accepted us but it was not the same, the family tie was gone and of course teachers, matrons etc moved on over years. So it became school holiday trips if possible and foster homes for short periods when the school could not cope or they thought we needed family surroundings to bring us out of ourselves.

We saw the world and various families … they were all private deals because of our fortune and I guess some did it for the money only. I found I could not break away from Derek needed him too much, so I buried myself in books and let Derek carry on as he pleased and families never asked us back for a second try. … Kids at school found it was easier to be casual friends no real buddies to confide in because they never knew which one they were talking to. Every time someone tried to help Derek would show his good side then slip back into old ways over a period of time. He never caused too much trouble like breaking the law, just petty things to make his point. Like other children in families we had good times mixed in with the bad times, we just had a school not parents to go to."

He paused for a moment then carried on. "I think it was sometime during the last year in school they had a kind of social worker who would advise all kids on the future and helped us set ground rules, he pointed out to Derek it would be better to let me have some space. I managed to get to University, while Derek took over a business in a town nearby and we were fine for several years.

Unfortunately the business folded as I started to make money and he got jealous and started making trouble so I paid him some of the profit, which worked. But every time I tried to settle down with friends something would happen I knew Derek was involved because I would be in two places at once."

The judge looked puzzled so Ben explained. "He would alter the arrangements and slip in at the last moment without my knowledge, take my place and I would be left waiting at the original place. There were no cell phones then so I would contact the friend next day and find out they had enjoyed their evening with me etc. He was careful not to have sex with the girls so would not be charged with rape but it killed the relationship … word got round and I lost all friends. He did it with clients, altering contracts etc and wrecked my job so I fled to America I suppose I should have changed my name but that was the only thing I had that my parents gave me.

I had peace for a while then the phone call came, I hoped by giving him money again and disappearing I would gain some peace. I knew I could not put down roots and would have to be careful of the job I chose. So I decided to work for myself in things I could manage and pack up quickly if needs be, like The Deep. At first it was taking over rundown clubs or businesses making them pay then move on, and invest any money I made on the stock exchange, I kept myself to myself and lived in places I could leave at a months notice. Then I got a letter to say Derek had killed himself, he blamed me as well as debts … I lost myself in shock, in spite of his treatment I loved him, … I gradually started getting myself together and met Gregory Richards at a conference and came to Sunset Beach. You know the rest. I never told anyone my history because I wanted a fresh start, there was no one left but myself.

As far as I was concerned my history was over … there was only the future where memories could not hurt me and I could start making them as well as putting down roots." He looked up and glanced causally round the room seeing everyone's expression stopping briefly at Meg and Hank saying softly, "Sorry I was wrong." before looking back down at the table unable to accept the look of sadness and shock on their faces.

There was silence in the room and Meg put her hands on top of his ready for rejection as he'd done earlier in the cells … it didn't come, but nor did any sign he knew she'd done it or was there. As she watched him she briefly remembered her happy childhood with ups and downs, her parents love, and found it difficult to understand how he'd coped and still be so gentle. As there was still no outward reaction she turned her attention to her father who sat next to her and said quietly. "Ben only wants our love Dad he's never going to take me away from you, Mum or Sara."

Before Hank could say anything still getting his thoughts round Ben's history, Dr Estrada spoke up. She was sat a little bit away from the table and forgotten by everyone, which was her intention. She had wanted to read Ben's body language as he told his story and alarms were ringing very loudly. "Excuse me Judge Jackson, but Mr. Evans will not be going back to the cell even if Mr. Cummings here does not stand surety because I will take him back to Cedar Oaks with me under the mental health laws."

Everyone except Ben looked at her shocked.

Ben did not move just looked at a spot on the table, his history still buzzing through his mind with a whisper that this was his brother's intention … a different type of prison.

Dr Estrada carried on talking to them, in brisk doctor mode, as though Ben was not there, she needed them to understand immediately and without argument. "It's simple. Mr. Evans is at breaking point, I'm not too sure about having him at Surf Central would be any good either. But you put him back with his brother or drive and put him in a cell at County Jail and we will lose him completely. … Worse than this morning when he closed down and I nearly had give him an injection to bring him round which in itself could have killed him.

**He** controlled that close down to get his brother to confess the truth, this one he will not be able to stop and cannot control. Which means he will be catatonic, this means he will able to hear us but not respond in a controlled way. He may suffer fits of violence towards himself or us so he **will** be drugged all the time. Level of drugging would vary to light or much deeper, if he is in a coma it could mean life support because his brain would be working just not getting through correctly. This would last as long as the machine works or till an infection kills him, which could be years.

**So**. I will save you the trouble and take him to Cedar Oaks the rooms there provide a safe environment for him, the staff can care for him and help him …"

"Don't take up much room, a bed would make a nice change though, TV or radio even better." Although the words were quiet everyone heard them.

"Ben!" Meg exclaimed looking at him in shock.

Ben visibly shivered and looked up at her, suddenly realizing he must have spoken his thoughts and said. "Sorry but they forgot the bed and things in the basement it was just concrete floor, which is a bit hard and chains of course … but I did have a walk up the stairs every so often which broke the boredom." He tried to make it sound casual and not a bleak as it was, but saw Meg grow pale and shiver so he looked at a point between her and her father, who was also looking at him.

Hank took the point of his words and turned to Ricardo and the Judge and said firmly. "I'll stand surety for him and you can release him into our care. I can understand the reasons for his silence about his past and I agree with Dr Estrada the last person he needs to be with is his brother or a trip to the County Jail **but** he certainly does not need a room at Cedar Oaks with people prying into his mind. He needs friends and trust."

The Judge hid a smile as he saw the flash of disappointment go across Dr Estrada's face and wondered about Ben's statement and timing, but there was no obvious smile of delight from Ben who stayed quiet and strained and passed his judgement. "Right Mr. Evans if you will read through this so you know what Mr. Cummings is doing and what restrictions there will be."

Ben turned his attention to the Judge still wondering if he'd heard Hank right and tried to concentrate as the Judge carried on. "I believe Ricardo will want statements from you sometime today or the day after Christmas I agree with that time frame. I suggest you go with Mr. Cummings and rest at Surf Central we will contact you through Casey if needs be." He looked round at Casey who nodded and turned his attention to Hank saying. "Mr. Cummings if you will sign the paper and Ricardo you can tell the other Mr. Evans what is happening to his brother. In view of the possibilities of flight I will order that Derek Evans stays in the cells here till this is sorted out. Please make sure he has something to listen too and read as well as the usual rights."

After reading the document Ben looked up at Ricardo and said quietly "I need to see him." He felt Meg's hand grip his and looked at her and explained. "Meg he is my brother, no matter what he's done and I need to say goodbye to him not just leave him in the lurch. We've had too much of that in the past." He turned his attention back to Ricardo for an answer.

Meg was amazed by his reaction and exclaimed. "Ben he was going to kill you!"

Ben did not look at her just gently replied. "He did not let it go that far. You can wait here Meg; I will not go to the cell just by the door Ricardo."

Ricardo could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at him and recognized that stubborn tone in his voice and said. "Ok Ben the doorway only no further no matter what."

oxoxo

Ben walked out and as promised stayed in the doorway of the room to the cells. He could not keep his emotions out of his voice; there was no anger or elation, only sadness of something that might have been which was lost down the years, and now they were parting again with no hope of true reconciliation. "Derek, Hank came through for me I'm going with Meg. You have to stay here."

Derek was sat on the chair, feet on the end of the bed looking across at his brother, his face emotionless; though his voice was harsh as he replied. "Finally got what you wanted little brother."

"You know better than that Derek. I'll visit if they let me."

"Ha! Bet you don't, after all you deserted me when you ran away remember!" Derek spat out at his brother.

Ben was going to reply to try and make him understand but felt Ricardo's hand on his arm gently pushing him into the corridor where Meg was waiting for him. He took her hand letting her guide him to Casey and Hank, listening to her gentle voice helped him resist the temptation to look back or go back to his brother.

As they passed the office again, Dr Estrada was waiting in the doorway and stopped him for a moment asking. "Ben can I have details of the accident which killed your parents. I know Derek blames you for it, perhaps there is something he is consciously or unconsciously hiding which has caused all this pain I can not turn back the clock but it might help him come to terms with what he has done or happened and help things with you as well."

Ben sighed and gave her what details he could then followed Ricardo and Meg to the reception area of the station. He saw the group waiting for them and couldn't help a slight smile in spite of the flicker of apprehension.

Sara saw them and with a smile came over quickly and hugged and gave Ben light kiss on the cheek before going back to Casey and Hank so he could be with Meg.

The action brought a thought to mind and Ben turned called. "Ricardo!"

Ricardo had started to go back to his office stopped and waited for Ben to come back to him and was surprised as Ben asked. "How's Maria, I'm sorry I should have asked before all this happened. I know she will not want to see me or want Benjy near me but I need to know they are safe at least."

He heard Meg's quiet gasp but Ricardo's expression as he replied told him he was right. "I only saw Maria very briefly before I collected Meg but heard from Antonio that she's very upset as you would expect. Give her time to accept everything, as for Benjy he is your son so you will see him soon. Carmen and Antonio are looking after them at the moment."

Ben sighed resigned to one fact. "He is my son Ricardo but Derek has ruined any chance I have with him … perhaps that's what he intended all along. Drive everyone I love away from me, it would have worked if Meg had rejected me as well … I would have had to move on start again somehow just like before.

Benjy cannot be expected to understand or forgive me for what has happened, especially as I am sending the one he has the most recent love and memories of to jail for life. And then expect him to love me and accept my love in his place. He will be too confused because I also have my brother's face. It will be better if I stay out of his life let Maria build a new one for them both then later perhaps when he is older we can have some kind of relationship.

Tell her I'm sorry she got caught up in it all this, she must feel lost about the years in Seattle, part of her wanting them back so she can feel the birth of her son yet wanting them to stay hidden because of Tess and Derek. Tell her she did nothing wrong and I care for her as a friend. She should contact Charles about the divorce; he knows I'll make a good settlement for Benjy as well."

He hesitated then said. "Oh! One last thing make sure Dr. Estrada does not see her again especially if she is treating Derek, see if Tyus can suggest someone away from Cedar Oaks I'll pay if needs be."

Ricardo sorted Ben's statement out then said gently. "I'll tell Maria but you give her time, she will want you to have a say in Benjy's life I'm sure." Then added slightly puzzled as too whether he got things right. "You think Dr Estrada will be influenced by Derek."

Ben gave a short laugh and said. "Definitely, I think Maria will have to make the choice but remind her that everything she tells Dr Estrada will get back to Derek whether the Doctor realizes it or not. He can make it work the other way round as well. You might use your influence as her brother but if they say I'm still responsible for her because of memory loss ring me and I'll have Dr Estrada removed straight away. I don't think you will have to tell Dr. Estrada yet though."

Ricardo smiled. "Yes she did look a bit disappointed when you told her to get lost. Ok point taken. Go to Meg and I'll ring Casey later if we have news, you should have a quick word with Charles though I'll tell him what's happened of course."

Ben nodded and Ricardo watched him walk over to Meg and the others realizing that was where he belonged he cared for Maria as a friend and could see the pain in his eyes when he talked of losing Benjy. He suddenly remembered Tess and his questions and hating doing this to Ben and called out. "Ben, hang on a second."

He walked over to him then continued. "Sorry to do this to you, but did you keep a dark grey blanket in the trunk of your car?"

Ben thought for a moment, heard a gasp from Meg of. "Ricardo! No not now!"

Ben looked puzzled Hank sighed and said "Tim's body was wrapped in a dark grey blanket when it was found."

Ben did not suppress the shiver, which ran through his body but answered calmly. "Yes I did, if you want permission to test the car, garage or search the house including Tess's room I'll sign it before we go."

"Thank you Ben sorry I had to ask."

Ben walked back to the desk and Ricardo wrote out the note, which Ben signed, and Hank witnessed just to make sure it was all right.

As Ricardo watched them go out of the station an Officer came up to him and asked. "Do we put Tess in the free cell now?"

Ricardo nearly exploded as he exclaimed. "Heavens No! Get her lawyer back here she needs to answer some more questions. I need Derek kept isolated regarding Tess, make sure everyone knows that not a word about what is happening."

The Officer nodded and moved away quickly to carry out the orders.

Ricardo turned to walk back down the corridor just as Gabi came out of an office with some files in her hand he walked over to her saying. "We need to get the team to go over the trunk of Ben's car and the report of the blanket Tim's body was wrapped in. If there is a match we need to get that foreman back in and see if he recognizes the car or Tess from a line up or photo I know the description was vague but you never know. Ocean Drive has to be sealed off we might want to turn it upside down after we question Tess again. I cannot risk a fishing expedition, the lawyer will throw out any evidence we find, but once we have something solid I want a team ready to turn that house inside out!"

"Interesting picture … and all before tea time I know." Gabi said with a smile.

Her gentle tease made him relax as he countered. "Hey we haven't had lunch yet but yes I know what you mean. Did we hear back from the housing group who were selling off the houses round Southern Avenue?"

"Yes it changed hands several times, looks as though it might be tomorrow before we find out who owns or leases them."

"Ok let's find the Chief and see if he agrees we can search Ocean Drive to see there are any documents about Southern Avenue. Then food and a break."

She smiled and liking having her old Ricardo back rather than the quiet secretive one said gently. "Glad you said the last bit … you look as though you need a hug."

"Oh yes please." Ricardo replied with real feeling and a quickly looked round to make sure no one was around. Through out their courtship they'd agreed that when they were at work they were a team and once outside of work they were a couple. But now he knew they needed to cross that line and be a couple for a brief moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Although Hank knew no one knew the significance of the convoy as they drove through town it felt odd that he should lead the two Police Cars and not the other way round. And wondered if Ben and Meg were as silent as Sara and Casey were, he didn't encourage them out of their silence needing the peace himself. His mind had been running back through Ben's words and his own life including the fact he and Joan had put safeguards just in case something happened to them and their children were left without them … a close friend in their case … just a small twist of fate … and life could've gone wrong for them.

They had lost one of the police cars when it parked at the rear of Surf Central to keep its silent vigil as ordered by the Judge. He and the other one were parking in the parking bay near the front of Surf Central. He smiled remembering Meg's quiet but forceful insistence that she would ride with Ben in the Police Car so he would not be alone as first ordered and turned the engine off ready to get out.

Sara though itching with questions had taken the lead from Casey and her father and stayed silent and as soon as the car stopped she opened the door and Casey followed her and they walked over to the police car. Both were determined it would not suddenly drive off with its cargo still on board. They need not have worried the engine was switched off and the officers got out ignoring the looks from the few people who were in the area. One officer stayed on the far side while the other opened the door letting Ben and Meg get out and join the others.

As Hank walked towards the group he realised Casey, Ben and Meg looked as though a breath of wind would knock them over if it blew and Sara was at the back looking as though she was ready to pick them up should one fall. He was relieved the Police Officers were not making a big thing of Ben being walked to the door, just had one following behind them even that was drawing enough attention.

He suddenly realized he felt protective towards the group as a whole and not just because his daughters were involved, and cleared his throat as he joined them and said. "The key please Casey. I'll let you in and then get back to the Shock Wave"

Casey found the key and handed it over as Hank continued. "Joan said something about leaving food for you so I expect there is something in the kitchen. I suggest you eat then sleep, take the phone off the hook or put a cushion on it and just let the answer phone take all the calls. News will be spreading like wildfire no matter what Ricardo does to stop it." He added with a gentle lightness that took out any malice that might have been taken. "No doubt your guard dogs will deal with any other callers."

The officer smiled understanding the hint and nodded and watched Hank open the door to let his charges in. Once they were inside he went back and reported they were in Surf Central and checked in with the other officers and smiled. His partner had already gone off to size up the small all day coffee shop on the corner of the walkway they'd spotted as they drove in. He wasn't worried this was a good neighbourhood and the odd passer-by who started to hesitate… well he would glare at and make them move on. If their drive over was anything to go by it would be a quiet watch, his passengers were nearly out on their feet so no risk of flight.

He'd seen Meg hold Ben's hand, making a point of it when Ben seemed to be in trouble getting into the car. From then Ben looked as though he was in a world of his own - watching everything go by without really seeing it and Meg seemed to be happy to just sit quietly beside him, with quick glances as if to make sure he hadn't disappeared.

He'd had seen it before with victims of severe crimes and knew Meg had been in the accident last night, he had been at the scene, and knew the talking would come later when both of them felt safe. He rummaged around in the glove compartment and found a book and flicked through some pages. Then looked up to check everything was okay and silently hoped his partner would remember to buy him a coffee as well, then sighed and pondered that on the other hand he could all ways do with the walk provided they left their phones open … …

oxoxo

At the bottom of the stairs in the lounge come dining area of Surf Central, Hank handed Casey back the keys and got a nod and let him move into the room knowing words weren't needed. As Meg passed him he put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a small smile and he was glad she managed that, they hadn't talked since leaving the Judge and he knew he had some bridges to build but not now. Now she needed rest as much as the others, but she would know it was okay … they were okay.

As Ben followed Meg obviously on auto pilot Hank stopped him and said gently needing to express his feelings and seeing how shocked he still looked. "I think you and I need time, your past is completely different from what I'd imagined. I always thought you left your family because you wanted to. I'm sorry."

Ben gave a faint smile, amongst the dazed feeling that surrounded him he understood the faith Hank was giving him and wanted to show something back and said. "Thank you for what you've done today, I agree a fresh start … perhaps tomorrow would be good. But please don't change any arrangements you have made because of me. I can rest here with the guard dogs if it is easiest."

Hank smiled at the ease Ben talked about the restraints on him and seemed to be coping in spite of the dazed expression and knew they would not leave him out of their celebrations and said. "I think most things are happening lunch time onwards no doubt the girls will work something out so check it out with them. You know where to contact us if you need us."

Ben nodded and walked over to Meg needing to be near her, gradually realising that he was actually out of the police station and in a better place.

Hank gave Sara a brief hug reminding her to call if necessary and not to worry then left. Sara closed the door behind him and looked at the group silently huddled together as if not quiet sure what to do next, while she felt wide awake, excited and said. "Ok the sofa's there to sit on while I'll find food and drink then bed for the lot of you!" She giggled at their expressions; especially Casey's and realised how it sounded and exclaimed gently, "No young man by yourself! I've got Sunset Sisters to look after which should not take too long."

"What's that?" Ben asked suddenly perking up and needing new information to help him ground him in the here and now rather than the past.

Sara sensed the change in him and smiled trying hard to tone down the pride she felt in what they had achieved while he had been away while realizing in some ways it could hurt him because he was not there to enjoy it, which he would have. So she made voice sound casual guessing her sister could follow it up if she had the strength too. "Oh just a shop in one of the arcades Meg and I run together. We will tell you about it later when you've rested and can take it all in, for now sit and relax." and went into the kitchen reappearing quickly with drinks and cakes and was glad to see they had sat down on the chair and sofa.

She knew they needed guidance and carried on as she put the things on the table. "Mum's been, there's some food in the oven I can put it on to warm up if you want it now or you can have it later. And a note saying there's a parcel for you Ben upstairs in Meg's room. Hey don't blush sister dear it's what you wanted isn't it?"

"True, but I've got this splitting headache!" Meg said with a hint of a smile, it was true but she was also feeling a bit better now they were home.

Ben eyed Sara at her implications and knowing how he was feeling said gently to Meg. "Sleep then, no doubt Ricardo will call later for the statement and I will have to check on The Deep etc."

Meg realised that Ben might have not taken everything in and reminded him gently. "No Ben Ricardo said that could be left, The Deep etc are being looked after as well. Sis I think I'll have food later just the drink now."

By silent common agreement they had drinks and cakes in a comfortable silence.

As soon as they had finished what they wanted Meg got up with a quiet. "Ben come up in a moment." She needed a moment alone just to settle … it all felt strange and must be more for him … he'd been alone and then in the cell next to his brother and now was going to sleep beside her.

Ben nodded and watched her walk up the stairs, the whole thing felt right and yet he also as though he was not taking part in it and could wake else where … but not too sure where and felt Sara's hand on his sleeve and her gentle. "Sorry about what I said before you went to Seattle... about you not being missed." She had to say it, those words had been going round her head ever since they'd found out the truth.

Ben got up and smiled; surprised she should remember her remark and feel guilty about it, and said truthfully. "Hey, not your fault … Derek would have done it anyway and from what little I saw of Southern Avenue I might have had the better deal. You sure Casey's going to be able to cope with you."

Sara laughed surprised he could talk so calmly. "Oh yes he's got you to help him if he gets into trouble. Thanks for everything." She wanted to say 'and surviving whatever happened to you in Seattle' but thought that would bring it back too quickly if it had gone away.

Ben smiled understanding her meaning and glanced at Casey and said. "You'd better guide him upstairs... I'm Ok just need a few minutes to get used to things."

Sara smiled at him for his concern and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek then added. "Welcome home brother to be." Then walked over to Casey and helped him up.

As Casey passed Ben he rested his hand on his shoulder and acknowledged their friendship in a smile knowing words would come later.

oxoxo

Ben stood in the middle of the room taking pleasure in his surroundings, being able to look out of the window and let his emotions wash over him denting the barrier he'd built up. He was free … he was somewhere where he was wanted … a home and with people he wanted to be with. … But he also knew it was not over yet so could not truly let his guard down … but he could gather new memories.

He remembered Ricardo's words and went to the phone waited a while as he remembered the number then dialled and talked to Charles. When he finished the call he put the phone down and looked around the room again, it felt strange everything was feeling new, bigger brighter and yet nothing had changed in the room from a moment ago. His gaze went back to the plate of cakes sitting on the table; he thought and smiled as he took one then ate it while walking up the stairs savouring the freedom.

oxoxo

Feeling slightly anxious he knocked gently on the door of Meg's room expecting a reply, there was none so he carefully opened it and walked in and nearly stopped breathing as he took in the picture. She was curled up in bed, asleep; her hair spread way from her face, and looked so peaceful. All he wanted to gather her up and take her away from everything and hide her.

He sighed and came back to the present and found the new clothes in a pile on the chair; smiled at the note Joan left him then sorted them out and changed. Then he carefully slipped in besides Meg knowing he would not sleep; it all felt so strange and unfamiliar and yet familiar and right. He wanted her but only when he was truly free before could hurt them both. So for now it would be good just to feel her beside him and gently kissed her forehead.

She stirred slightly and snuggled in towards him so her head rested against his chest as he leant against the soft pillows. He held her carefully letting his hand touch her arm and felt their familiar connection as well as the warmth of her body. His mind flashed through all the times he had conjured up her image, their so called conversations, and most of all his real memories of their time together. Now lying here with her he realised she still loved him …It wasn't just a dream he held onto for all those months … it would be real and theirs to enjoy. His memories mingled with the feel of her body against his, the rhythm of her breathing and her scent all making him relax and close his eyes till without realizing it he drifted into sleep.

oxoxo

In the Shock Wave Joan stopped for a rest at the counter as she put more cups on the tray and looked across at her husband serving customers. There hadn't been a chance to discuss what happened because everyone was out shopping wanting coffees etc and everything in a hurry. He just said "They are at Surf Central with police officers outside' and gone straight to work. She remembered his reluctance to go and the words she'd used to persuade him and knew something had happened … he was unsettled in a thoughtful way rather than angry and knew she'd have to wait till it was quieter to find out what it was. Her thoughts stopped and she smiled recognizing the newcomers and greeted them. "Hi Michael, Vanessa I'm surprised you aren't working on your story."

Vanessa smiled and came over "Hi Mrs. Cummings, two Coffees please." And sighed "All we are allowed is a Police Statement, which is being printed, but there was a vague promise of a longer one later or first thing in the morning." She gave a quick glance round and carried on. "So I thought I might get some information from here off the record of course … and see and apologize to Meg, after all we all felt it was just sour grapes on her part and it wasn't." She then added quietly "There's a rumour that Derek has accused Ben of murdering Mark, well we know that's not true."

Joan covered her look of surprise at Vanessa's words by reaching for the coffee and Michael's greeting. "Hi Hank how are they I understand you took them home."

Ever since he got back people had been asking questions about what was going on as he took their orders and he had given non-committed answers. He reckoned Michael and Vanessa were friends so he decided to join them and said quietly. "Dazed and tired especially Ben, I think they will be sleeping now. Ricardo left Officers outside Surf Central so it's no good calling there today."

Vanessa gave a quiet laugh. "I don't suppose you can give me any information about the brothers' past."

He knew they could be trusted and said to reinforce the point. "No not for publication but off the record and as his friend. Their parents died when they were young, Derek blamed Ben and it clouded things. That's why Ben never talked about it." Seeing Vanessa wanting more carried on "No I'm not going to say any more, I expect they will be around for Christmas meal so you can talk to them then if they want to say anything that is. Nothing heavy handed though and yes again off the record Derek's accused Ben of the murders but I expect that's being cleared up now."

"How do things stand regarding Maria and Benjy?" Vanessa asked not taking offence at Hank's warning.

Hank thought for a moment he knew it would become general knowledge soon enough. "Again off the record through Ricardo he's told Maria to contact Charles about a divorce and he will agree to her arrangements regarding Benjy. At the moment of course she does not want to see him and Benjy is too confused by it all I think they will be staying with Carmen."

Joan said quietly as she poured out their drinks. "So he could lose Benjy then."

"Possibly but we will have to wait and see." Hank answered.

Vanessa took her coffee with a nod to Joan as Michael took his and paid and said. "Thanks Mr. Cummings, I don't want to make things worse for Ben by asking the wrong questions. If you see him can you tell him we would like to see him at our wedding if he is up to it? We will take our coffee over there and leave you in peace."

As Joan watched them find their seats she was struck by the change in her husbands tone when he talked about Ben and realized they would have a few minutes before they would be needed at the tables again and grabbed her chance. "Well you've changed your tune about Ben, why?"

Hank smiled, she could read him like a book and briefly explained what he knew ending quietly knowing what they'd planned for tomorrow. "Thinking about Derek's attitude towards Ben I suspect Christmas and Birthdays weren't exactly happy times."

"Poor Things" Joan sighed. "Right, but we'll still have Ben round I expect friends will pop in just to see if he's all right. We'll make sure it's not too much for him though and we must remember to give him extra space. I assume Meg knows about his past."

"Yes, she and Casey were there. We don't know what went on in Seattle Ricardo's going to see him on the 26th. Then of course there's the murder charges Derek's dropped on him … look I'd better carry on serving. I told them to contact us rather than us ringing them and Sara's dealing with Sunset Sisters."

oxoxo

Ricardo felt as unsettled as his snatched sandwiches did in his stomach; he walked past the phone in his office willing it to ring. He could not believe how drained he felt and time could drag so. He never liked this part of an investigation the hanging around waiting for other people to get back to him ….that was where most things were now. Even sorting the paper work out had not helped his mood. Sometimes it did, you could see the progress made. Here though he could almost hear the moans coming down the corridors or down the phone lines from people as they realised they would have to work the rest of the day and Christmas Day. He'd hoped quick phone calls would mean quick replies. … no such luck.

He walked past the window noticing a couple sat on the wall obviously having had a row and remembered his last conversation with Tess, it hadn't helped his mood most possibly started it. She stubbornly kept to her story regarding Seattle; thinking Derek was Ben and receiving Derek's instructions by phone. He got cross, lost his temper, he could see holes in it but had no proof as yet and her lawyer reinforced her rights. Not even making sure she knew they were looking into Tim's murder again or the idea of roughing it with other accused women made an impression. So he had no choice but her on to County Jail, and hope that a night in the cells with possibly the drunks would bring her to her senses.

He sighed deeply remembering his visit to check on Derek and his lawyer only to see Derek lying on his bed reading a book and the lawyer sitting on a chair outside the cell reading another book. When Derek looked up at him, he had to remind himself that Ben was at Surf Central because it was the same look Ben gave him when he questioned him about Maria's drowning all those years ago. He knew he was fighting a lost cause and told the lawyer to go and they would call him. Then just to feel as though he had some control over the situation he sharply reminded Derek he would stay in the cells till everything was sorted and have same restrictions as this mornings. Even that didn't have the right effect he just got a slight smile as Derek went back to his book.

He turned away and just managed to stop himself storming out of the cell room and slamming the door. He tried to find Gabi to sooth his ruffled feathers. Since the morning she had been quiet as she helped him follow things up and he'd felt his love for her had deepened and he hoped that things would be all right now. But he hadn't found her only found the sergeant with a message that she had gone home but he should follow as soon as possible. … Perhaps that was why he was feeling slightly lost he couldn….

He came out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching the office and hoped it was not more bad news.

Dr Estrada came in looking remarkably pleased with herself and Ricardo found he was smiling in a reaction to hers and asked hopefully. "Found the pot of gold then?"

She ignored the question for the moment and looked at him the way doctors do. "You should go home and rest you're not fully fit," At his turning expression she continued. "That's my order as a doctor, and I've had a word with the Chief and he will be along in a while to make sure the office is empty."

He huffed and 'Bossy' came to mind as he watched her walk over to the chair and sat deliberately not saying anything till he sat down, which he did, he wanted to know what made her so happy.

Knowing she'd won she gave a slow smile and explained. "Not a pot of gold something far more interesting. I decided to have a quick word with my husband before I started ringing the authorities in England. The kids are off our hands and spreading their wings and he's in England attending conference about children and their problems, that's his subject. We decided it was too good an opportunity for him to miss, so he's staying over during Christmas coming back about 28th. I would have joined him but knew a patient was too near the edge to be left for long. I thought he might be able to point us in the right direction, as their system is different from ours.

Anyway one of the lectures was about twins ordinary and identical and how they coped with separation at birth, later on etc so I explained about our problem. Luckily he was with one of the lecturers who has invited him to spend part of Christmas day with him they were making final arrangements when I called."

She gave a delightful chuckle laugh; which gave Ricardo a clue as to what was coming so he stayed silent and waited. "It turns out this lecturer started off as a social worker at a private boarding school near Canterbury and came across two very awkward twins, he lost contact with them not long after they left the school. As he got free time over the years he dug into their background to find out what had happened to them before he knew them and a little bit after. Yep names Ben and Derek and he is really chuffed that we found them and they are alive."

She hesitated expecting a comment but Ricardo stayed silent, he was used to games regarding interviews as she was, she gave in and carried on. "All right I'll not tease. I explained the circumstances he was shocked but not totally surprised by it. He hoped they might have settled their differences better.

Apparently he saw them for about three months approximately once a week for half an hour, so say half that for each twin not long enough, and they never discussed their childhood as he wanted. When it was mentioned it produced instant close down from both twins and hard work to get them to open up again. He confirms Derek is the dominant one, Ben was very quiet even when interviewed on his own. Jimmy confirms he talked to Derek about ground rules etc and knew they must have come to some kind of agreement as Ben said he went to University and Derek found a business. He lost track of them when Ben and then Derek left the country. Evans is a common name and not everything is on the Internet so it was impossible for him to track them down and he had his own life to lead but he kept an ear out and got what he could."

She sighed and slipped from telling to analyzing things. "In hind sight you could say he gave Derek a new way of controlling Ben rather than trying to find out why it was all happening and stop it. But it would have needed an experienced worker and a lot of time to break through the barriers they had built up. He was not long out of college himself I suppose that's why they got him intrigued in twins in general… I digress. Jimmy wondered if Derek might have been acting up at the time of the crash, you know as kids do when they have to do things they don't really want to and has thrown his own guilt onto Ben as they were going to see him when it happened. Its guesswork of course as he never managed to discuss the crash with them.

He found out some details by checking the notes later and it was not Derek's fault anyway it was two things happening at once. If on had happened only then it might have been a different story. According to the autopsy reports his father had a massive heart attack while driving. They reckon his mother tried to steer the car to the side of the road, it was a dual carriageway but no barriers between the two sets of lanes, just a wide strip of grass and a low hedge in places. On the other side of the carriageway coming towards them was a lorry, which had a puncture while overtaking another vehicle, the driver lost control and went across their carriageway. The two vehicles met and went down the embankment. Derek was thrown clear; parents and lorry driver died at the scene. Ben said his grandfather died of a heart attack so I'll see Tyus about getting the brothers' hearts checked."

She paused for a moment then at Ricardo's silent nod carried on. "It was known about the twin's headache at the school but there appears to have been nothing done about it. I suspect it's as Ben said each thought the other had dealt with it and the child was coping as he was not screaming blue murder. It must have been frightening for both the brothers to find out how much one controlled the other. Ben must have felt powerless and Derek must have felt so powerful neither had anyone close enough to tell.

The School did their best unfortunately the Head Master who knew them and set up the agreement was one of the first ones to go. No one talked about it because there were accusations concerning children it was all false but by the time it was cleared he had had enough, reputation in pieces so left the area. If he had stayed perhaps things would have been different for them. Of course new Head meant new ideas and teachers."

Her eye's light up as she said softly. "Can you imagine what might have happened it they worked together Ben's financial knowledge and Derek's cunning it would have made them a formidable pair in business. … Jimmy says he'll come over if Ben or Derek want him to but I think we could use him to help in the Court case to support Derek."

"Why the hell! Should we do that?!" Ricardo exploded thinking Ben needed the help not Derek. "We want him put away for life not out in six months on a trumped up excuse!" He huffed and said sharply. "Sorry but you know what I mean!"

Dr Estrada did not take offence she knew Ricardo's views from other Court cases they had dealt with. "Yes I do and he wouldn't be out in months. It's all right if Derek gets life Ben could live with that. But, if it comes to death penalty and actual death he could be deeply affected by it… … Don't look at me like that Ricardo. Yes I know we all think Derek is bad but he is Ben's twin closer than a brother, they are part of each other."

She sighed knowing he hadn't got the point and explained. "He would be the one giving evidence that would seal his brother's fate possibly death. That family has been badly affected by death it could send him over the top. In a strange way the way Derek treated Ben has enabled him to lock down memories and find strength of character we might find hard to find in certain situations. I'm going to see Derek about this accident see if we can start building bridges."

She got up but carried on. "Oh yes about Ben leaving the Country you should know Derek was not to blame. Ben can be quite cunning and ruthless he took a firm down by isolating it, Jimmy said it was legal and quick, but the owner killed himself … a couple of weeks later Ben left the country. He lost trace of Derek within a year so Derek could have followed Ben over here, I doubt if he will say anything about it at the moment but you never know. So remember Ben's not quite the innocent he makes out. Now you go home in a taxi!"

Ricardo smiled at her last words and the tone of them and quipped back, "Yes Ma'am but I'd like a report of it all to ponder tomorrow." and sighed. "Mind you nothing those twins do is straight forward we both know that. Ok I'm going and good luck with Derek … the lawyer ended up reading one of the books your Nurse gave Derek!" Then he turned serious as he added. "Oh Yes! Make sure you are not in the same cell as Derek or get too close hands can get through the bars I don't want a hostage situation or a dead doctor!"

She laughed with a nod and left him, as he watch her go he wondered if she would feel so happy if she knew Ben's feelings towards her and his advice to Maria. He shook his head that was Maria's problem now not his and picked up the phone for a taxi, he needed to go home.

oxoxo

Derek was resting on the bed reading a book with the radio Ricardo had sent in playing music quietly in the background. Dr Estrada watched him knowing he was watching her without showing it and decided to take control of the situation and not wait for him to acknowledge her if Ricardo was right it would take forever.

"Derek I spoke with a friend of yours from England. He knows how your parents died and it was not your fault."

Derek gave up the pretence of reading and watched her closely as she came round to the side of the cell so she could talk to him without going in or getting too close, although she had laughed at Ricardo's words she knew Derek was dangerous, it was part of his charm just as gentleness was part of Ben's charm.

Derek swung himself up into a sitting position never taking his eyes off her as she spoke, his movements were smooth like an animal getting ready to pounce, but still hidden under the disguise of being relaxed.

Dr Estrada deliberately kept her doctor tone in her voice to show him where she stood in all this as she carried on. "Jimmy Thomas, he helped you and Ben before you left boarding school. Over the years he's studied twins and got interested in your past and found out your father had a massive heart attack while driving the car. Your mother tried to steer the car to safety but a lorry, which had a puncture while over taking another car on the other carriageway, hit your car. You were thrown clear and injured; the driver and your parents died at the scene. You were not to blame for your father's death he would have died anyway whether it was then or hours or possibly a day later. I am sorry no one ever explained it to you or Ben."

Derek shouted at her making her mentally recoil but she managed to stand her ground. "You lie! Ben killed them! … … If they had been at home they would not have been killed! … It is all a ploy to get him off the hook! … He killed Mark and the others he will kill again!"

She could hear and see by the anger in his voice, eyes and body and knew he was not going to accept her explanation and how dangerous he could be in denial and said quietly. "We'll get the written records for you to look at. He's willing to come over and talk to you. I want you to be examined by Tyus or a heart specialist to make sure you are all right. Till then try and get some rest." and turned to leave, he need to know she was not intimidated by his anger.

"Liar!!! He's got you round his little finger!" He yelled at her as she walked away, she did not look round not wanting to add fuel to his anger.

Derek switched off his anger and brought his breathing under control as he sat still looking at the empty doorway. He then brought his legs back up on the bed so he could lie or sit back on the bed and get back to his book and ignore her voice in his head. He looked at the Police Officer who was sitting on the seat by the wall watching him and said. "Shows over you can go back to sleep or get me a cup of tea if you want the exercise." His voice was soft and gentle and showed no sign of any anger, seeing no reaction and not expecting any he went back to his book as if nothing had happened.

The Police Officer stayed still and quiet not wanting to give fuel to Derek's fire, the outburst was startling and unexpected as the man had been quiet on the trip out to the Men's room. He knew next time he'd take extra care when on escort duty and hoped that someone upstairs would bring them both a mug of something sitting and waiting was a boring job.

oxoxo

Ricardo watched the taxi leave and as he turned to go up the steps to the Loft; a hand touched him on his shoulder so turned further round and found Antonio standing there. He immediately registered his brother was in his Priest clothes not dressed casually, so he'd been working and asked "Gabi all right?" assuming he'd come from the Loft.

"I don't know I have not been up there yet. I had to make a visit to a parishioner nearby, anyway it's you I need to see not Gabi, we can talk at the Mission if you like."

Ricardo recognized the no-nonsense Priest tone rather than the brotherly tone they used to use and answered. "Here, I've done enough running around." Then asked hoping his fears would be proved wrong. " So what's wrong?"

Antonio wasn't going to beat around the bush this time and said. "Gabi loves you Ricardo and only you. I need to know that you have truly forgiven both of us and you really love her."

"You know I do!" Ricardo snapped back he hated it when he felt transparent… and tired.

"I know **you** Ricardo as your brother and a Priest." Antonio said without any anger but needing to make the point.

Ricardo looked at his brother for a while then sighed; they knew each other too well he should have remembered that. He could not face explaining everything in detail and hoped his words would somehow convey his true feelings ... the ones that had come to him over the past crazy hours since the accident with the twins and not the other ones and said. "Father I thought of sinning but turned away from that sin because of my love for my wife and my brother. I ask that you forgive me as a Priest and my brother."

Antonio studied his brother carefully registering his tone of voice it was tired but something else was there, the gentleness of before, when brother had first known Gabi and had accepted there was friendship between the three of them as well as their deep brotherly connection. But he still had to know the truth and make him understand that there was nothing to fear ever again and said softly. "You were going to carry out some kind of plan last night to punish us and it involved your work. Did you hope to put us away in jail so we could feel your pain and how trapped you felt.

We have known your pain Ricardo we accepted our mistake, we are brother and sister not lovers, we love you I as your brother and Gabi as your wife, we both need you as you need us. … … So was it love or what two other brothers have done with their lives that turned you away from that sin?"

Although Ricardo was surprised that his brother had any idea that he was up to something he did not hesitate in his answer. He also recognized he was still speaking to the Priest not the brother so said. "Both Father. I know now what I want to do with my life and my love. I will not stray from that path again or do anything to harm my brother or my wife I realize I would have lost everything I have ever wanted or want in life had I done so."

Antonio looked at his brother for a moment and saw the truth in his face and said. "I forgive you; make sure Gabi never has reason to doubt your love Ricardo." Antonio stepped forward and hugged him becoming his brother again as they broke a part, he smiled.

Ricardo returned the smile. The smiles said more than words ever could.

"Will you stop for a while?" Ricardo asked as he started to move towards the steps, he felt tired but a new kind of strength within him and he wanted his brother with him for a while.

Antonio explained. "I should see Maria she's at home with Benjy and Mama; she's going to stay there rather than Ocean Drive."

Ricardo nodded and then added. "I know, but there are things we need to discuss come up for a drink, and then see her."

Antonio nodded noting the change in his tone and followed him as he did Ricardo who carried on talking. "I rang Maria about where she stands regarding Dr Estrada and Ben. She did not say much well nothing actually so she might be very quiet when you see her. If she asks tell her to keep away from Dr Estrada because of Derek influence can go both ways and she might suffer because of it. You know with all the banter going on between the twins very little was said about Maria and Benjy, I suppose we will just have to wait and see if the shock of the accident throws any light on her stay in Seattle. Tess still insists she was helping Maria…"

Antonio gently butted in. "Ricardo time will tell you can not second guess something like that."

Ricardo laughed. "Yeah but it's the length of time that's the trouble!"

When they arrived at the top Gabi opened the door to let them in having heard them approach.

"Hi got some food and rest for a weary traveller?" Ricardo asked.

Gabi laughed giving him a kiss then a gentle shove in the direction of the chair as he went inside adding, "Be ready in a few minutes, drink Antonio?"

"Please what else is worrying you Ricardo?"

Ricardo gave Antonio a look of teasing disbelief as he spoke. "You really want the list."

Antonio nodded and Ricardo started. "Oh. Okay for starters from what I see Derek can't stand Ben so why was he and Tess willing to look after Ben's son why not get rid of him with the others at Southern Avenue?"

Antonio and Gabi looked at each other as Gabi put the food on the table.

Antonio said slowly "Not wanting to kill a child, … you've got to remember if Tess and Derek were partners in every sense of the word he would have been around Maria and Benjy as a baby. I don't think Derek would have left things to chance he's intelligent he would have had several ideas going on ready to change when necessary. Don't forget he has been … well a father to Benjy in everyway since he came to Sunset Beach in September, he could really love him, might be the first person he has really loved. We know Derek killed the others so obviously could kill Ben..."

Ricardo smiled and interrupted. "No, he yelled the place down when Ben brought himself to the brink of dying in the cells this morning. … Yes Antonio I do mean dying Ben would have gone through with it I'm sure. … It's so confusing because Derek needs Ben dead to carry on life with Ben's money, but he did not kill him straight away. I don't know; perhaps it was because Ben was calling the shots and not him…. He needs to be in control of Ben… Thanks Gabi." He finished as Gabi put the food on the table.

Between mouthfuls of food he carried on. "Now he's accusing Ben of killing the others on the island even got some proof he was in jail at the time. There is no physical proof whether the Captain did the killing or Derek or Ben of course there's Tim's written accusation but no Tim to stand by it. All but Mark were cremated and I really don't want to exhume his body unless we have to.

What we have to prove beyond doubt is that Ben could not have been on the island at the time and Derek is lying and that takes time. If we are not careful both twins could end up in County Jail, one for kidnapping and one for murders or Derek could be free and Ben in jail if Derek's case looks anything like being proved and he plays a certain line about his past so mental care might be an option for both of them." He started eat in earnest realising just how hungry he was as Antonio and Gabi took in the information.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Meg woke slowly becoming aware of his body beside her, the rhythm of his breathing, and the pressure of his hand resting on her arm, it was not a dream he was beside her, she moved carefully so as not to disturb him. She propped herself up on her side so she could see his face as he slept, the bedclothes had slipped down to his waist, she smiled wondering if her mother realized how handsome he looked in the black silk pyjamas she had chosen for him.

He stirred called her name, perhaps sensing the break in their connection or the beginning of a nightmare she did know, she called his name and reassured him everything was alright. And gently brushed the bit of fringe that insisted on falling down on his forehead and kissed his forehead avoiding the small cut, which was dry and healing and watched him snuggle down into a deeper sleep. As she watched she felt the thrill of having him beside her again and hardly touching him she traced very lightly the tears that had dried on his cheeks and where the black stubble of his beard began. 'God she had missed him' and yet she thought sadly she had not, she had put him where she thought he should have been and not really listened to his pleas, her mother was right he was her priority now no one else…

She smiled as she heard his stomach rumble making he stir again. She knew what to get him but suddenly saw him waking up alone in the strange bed wondering what had happened so she whispered in his ear "It's all right Ben I'll be back in a minute." and lightly kissed him on his cheek feeling him snuggle down again slipped out of bed. Putting her dressing gown on she glanced towards the window and realized it was dark outside they had slept into the early evening no wonder he was hungry and felt her missed lunch catch up with her as well.

oxoxo

A little later and with a bit of difficulty she managed to balance the tray and opened the door into their room. Giving a slight smile as she realized it was their room now not hers anymore and she liked the sound of it. Her smile became bigger as she saw him waking because of the noise of the door opening, noticed the flash of fear which she knew would soon disappeared when he knew where he was. In an easy movement he sat up and watched her with just a hint of a smile coming across his face.

She walked across to the bed putting the tray down carefully and gently teased him. "Don't look so surprised, your stomach was way too loud!"

He laughed as his stomach growled again as if to prove her point then he asked. "How's your head?"

She settled herself beside him before she replied. "Fine now thanks. Mum's got good taste in clothes for you; do you think I should be jealous?"

"No she knows I love her daughter too much." He took a bite of cake, his eyes bright and sparkling as he teased her back. "I must get her to teach you how to cook these cakes though." She smiled refusing to rise to the tease and drank her tea.

He reached for his tea and said gently. "It is you I love not Maria. No matter what the Doctors say we will be together, Maria will stay with Carmen and nothing is going to separate us, and Benjy will live with her." He had a drink then carried on. "I think I was trying to have something I never could in the first place, his birth and early years. Some things are still very muddled in my mind from the basement and drugs, I need to get this business with Derek sorted before I can really be with you as I want to."

She brushed her hand against his face feeling the roughness of his beard, she could feel his reaction to her touch, it reminded her of stroking a cat's face and the gentle nuzzle asking for more or just accepting the gift of attention, and her voice was gentle and understanding when she said. "Its fine we can make love when the time is right, so it's special for us. I can't imagine what you felt in the basement, lonely and scared come to mind. You need time to relax and come to terms with everything that has happened. I want you to get to know and love your son we will find the right way this time."

He took her hand away from his face and kissed it and watched her as he spoke. "Derek's made sure I can never be close to Benjy, he will be so confused especially as Derek will be in prison for the rest of his life or on Death Row. It's better if Maria and Benjy find a new life and I become a distant father. No don't look so sad I will ask Tyus what to do."

"What about Dr Estrada she could help."

His laugh and voice was slightly hard. "No she has something bigger to study now; I've told Ricardo I want Maria away from her. Derek will use Dr Estrada to get at Maria no matter how good a Doctor she thinks she is. Anyway she has access to my memories through Derek and he can twist them which ever way suits him. I must see if I can stop her from publishing any papers like she did with Maria."

"Ben sweetheart." Meg said with sympathy then she giggled as she remembered Dr Estrada's obvious disappointment when Ricardo told her Ben would not go near her and Ben told her to get lost. She caught Ben's eyes they were sparkling he understood.

His voice was gentle the harshness gone. "I'll shave when I can borrow Casey's shaver. I'm sorry about the Casita I used to dream about taking you there, will you ever want to go there again assuming Derek has not sold it?"

"I think Sara and Casey are having tea in their room I'll find out later. I should have listened to Casey when he told me you would not have taken Maria there. Yes I would love to go to the Casita some when. Was it nice in your dreams?"

He laughed "Yes, strangely enough you did not always agree with the suggestions I made, but you loved the idea of spending Thanksgiving back at Santa Barbara perhaps we will do it fairly soon instead … have those alterations we thought of done at the Casita first. Talk to me about what you have done and how your family have been, how he treated everyone don't hide anything I need to know to fill in the holes. My story is boring walls and spiders … come to think of it they went away after a while."

She smiled at the way he turned her next question away before she had even asked it, and couldn't suppress the shiver as she realized he needed to know what happened to stop what his imagination had filled in over those missing months. She felt his hand against her arm giving her reassurance and she started her story. "I felt as though something was not quite right since your … Derek's return in September. He seemed committed to Maria but still hung around me claiming his going back was a mistake and he had to stay with her till her memory returned completely then we could be together all the time and in the meantime he could love me. It was strange in some ways I could understand you going back with Maria you loved Benjy wanted to give him a family. I suppose it was the way it was done, overnight you were completely there for her and Benjy everything else took a back seat. Sorry you know who I mean."

He gave her a smile and kiss. "I understand it's all right."

She brushed her hand against his as he took a second cake and carried on. "Derek was cool towards Casey I suppose he took advantage of the earlier argument, he must have felt Casey could have been a risk either sensing something was wrong with him or in the way he was treating me. He was fine towards Mum and Dad through Benjy of course; Dad respected his choice to return to Maria even started to accept him better. According to Bette he was seen less and less at Liberty Corp I suppose he had a limited knowledge about that from you and mistakes would have been picked up. That is really creepy knowing he has your memories, that must have been bad for you."

As he stayed silent she carried on quickly as she realized he did not want to go in that direction it was her story not his at the moment. "Derek teased me, words and the odd touch nothing much, I should have thought more about our connection not being there, I suppose I thought you could close it down now you were with Maria it was her who felt it.

When I started to voice my fears everyone thought I was jealous of Maria, you know Mistress, Wife thing I know it felt like it. Mum warned me it would not be easy because I was the old love but I wanted … no it was stronger … I needed to do it, so I talked to her unfortunately giving him the opportunity to throw mud in my face. I'm glad I did it's not a case I told you so, more I followed through with my worries into action not just sitting around waiting for something to happen."

She took a sip of tea and whipped the other cake before Ben could have it, he gave her a puppy dog look which nearly made her give the half eaten cake back but he turned it into a tease smile she knew so well, so she finished the cake and licked her lips to tease him, then carried on. "Ok me. As you know I left Liberty Corp so I had to find something else to do, there was nothing in business that interested me and I was not going back to waiting at tables so I went into partnership with Sara, hence Sunset Sisters."

She laughed at his expression, and carried on. "She got an inheritance from an Aunt friend rather than blood Aunt, and I had the money from work as you paid for most things when we were together. The shop is in the main arcade in town selling gifts and things sort of Aladdin's Cave but not so gaudy."

His expression said it all and she laughed admitting. "Yes we had a fight in the beginning because we both wanted the shop for own ideas then Mum told us to join forces or I think she might have knocked our heads together in the hope we saw sense. So we did, see sense that is and we work well together … Ok so we still have the odd heated discussion about goods but hey we are sisters you cannot expect peace over night. Dad and Casey helped with the decorating and shelving, heavy man's stuff … they have got closer as well, it's going well and it's fun." Her voice showed the sadness she felt that he had not been there to join in the fun and bonding.

She sighed and gave a smile as another thought struck her and said. "You might just as well hear it from me as anyone else … Sara and Maria had a fight on the day we opened no one was hurt, well perhaps sore backside and pride, a few things broken and displays altered quickly but afterwards the claws were drawn in. … They tolerate each other now."

Ben's voice betrayed the regret he felt that he'd missed something special for them as he said. "I'm glad, not about the fight, about the shop. Sara means well but can be a bit..." His words were cut short as the doorbell sounded through out the house and Meg felt him tense in anticipation of bad news.

She quickly gave his hand an encouraging squeeze before she slipped out of bed as she had her dressing gown on and went down stairs to the door, slightly worried not only by Ben's reaction as well as her own growing nerves. She knew the Officers outside would turn callers away, this meant it was likely to be an official call such as Ricardo, that would mean bad news, … no as the answer phone was on and muffled he would come either way so could be good news.

She opened the door and sighed with relief. "Tyus!"

He smiled and nodded. "I wanted to see my patients and one in particular, I can see you're all right a part from the bruise that is."

She smiled "Yes thanks. He's upstairs, you got past our guard dogs then."

"Yes they know me by sight. Are they out there to keep press away?"

She showed Tyus in and up the stairs explaining the reason for the Officers outside. She opened the door to their room to find Ben, turned towards the window, already dressed in the clothes he had worn from the police station.

"Ben!" She exclaimed and he turned towards her, he was pale and drawn the sparkle gone out of his eyes. It shocked her how different and closed down he looked. "It's Tyus he wanted to see how you were." She came over to him quickly touching his hand feeling the shiver, which ran though his body.

Tyus came in smiling masking the shock he felt and said. "Ben, sorry to give you a shock, sit down. I just wanted to make sure you are all right. I rang the police station they said you were here nothing more. Meg told me about Derek I guess he can't resist playing with your mind while you are still coming to terms with things."

Ben sat on the bed, Tyus had a case with him, which he put beside Ben and opened it. Meg said quietly "I'll be downstairs when you've finished Tyus."

Tyus nodded and said, "We'll be down soon, this should not take long. Oh if you see Casey I would like a quick word to check he's all right as well."

As Meg left she heard Tyus say, "You know I had a devil of job getting out of the hospital. I almost feel sorry for the patients. Now those wrists and your ribs…

oxoxo

Meg was downstairs in the kitchen making tea when Sara came in with Casey; she smiled at her sister's appearance. "I thought you were at Sunset Sisters."

Sara laughed, "I was then I checked in on Casey and got distracted. How about you and Ben? Who was at the door?"

Meg chuckled and carried on. "Tyus to see Ben and Casey. Before you get any ideas we have been sleeping but not together if you see what I mean. Too much has happened for that just yet we will get there when we want to. When I went to answer the door he had got dressed thought Tyus was a call back to the station Sis I wish Ricardo would ring to say everything's all right."

"He will first thing in the morning, we know Ben did not do it!" Sara put an arm round her sister to comfort her she could see how worried she was and gently pushed her towards the sofa intending get the drinks for her. Tyus and Ben coming down stairs distracted them, when Tyus spoke she realized Casey was bringing the drinks on through behind them. "Casey how are you feeling?"

"Fine headache gone now thanks. How's Ben."

"Need's a holiday." They all laughed then went serious as Tyus carried on. "Good food and rest, few bruises coming out I would say no more shocks but as you are all here I'll pass on the papers I got from the man outside, before I came in."

Tyus gently guided Ben towards the sofa and handed him two envelopes from his case. "They are from Maria Ben, I would have suggested she acted differently but unfortunately someone got to her first."

Ben took the envelopes saying. "Dr Estrada I bet."

"You know what they are?" Casey asked.

Ben took the papers out and briefly looked at them. "Yes divorce papers, I told Ricardo she could go ahead and contact Charles, he knows the type of allowance best for Benjy and I would accept any conditions she puts on my seeing him. I can't blame her acting so fast especially after my brothers escapades. She must hate the thought and sight of me." He sighed as he looked at the other papers his voice cracking. "Restriction papers regarding Benjy, I've lost him completely."

He handed the papers to Tyus who recognized them and decided he should know the whole truth and said gently. "Yes Ben I'm sorry but it also means any children you have with Meg could be restricted access as well."

"What!" Meg exclaimed.

Ben explained. "My past Meg, they think the way Derek treated me makes me a danger to Benjy and any children we might have. I guess Dr Estrada did not like me turning her down." He ran his fingers through his hair resting his head back against the sofa, wondering if this was what Derek had planned.

"Tyus they cannot do it surely if he was Derek there would be a case but Ben was the victim!" Meg exclaimed crossly.

Tyus was glancing through the papers and explained. "Unfortunately there have been cases to prove otherwise, and Ben admitted to me he nearly let rip at his brother today. Once a child protection order has been given it's very difficult to get rid of, but more importantly how did Maria know about your flare up. It's one of things cited here as well as your past Ben. You've not rung Maria have you? Ben you all right?" Tyus was concerned Ben had gone quiet and distant. "Ben!"

Ben shot bolt up right looking around him noticing everyone looked worriedly at him. "Sorry something keeps coming to the edge of my mind when Maria or Benjy is mentioned but I can not grasp it. To be honest the way I felt just now I don't know I want it to come.

No, I did not speak to Maria, Dr Estrada must have and she was in and around the cells, I told Ricardo to warn Maria that the Doctor was treating Derek and she should have someone else I guess she knows that now." Meg put an arm on his shoulder; he put his hand on hers reassured by her touch.

Tyus knew Ben did not need questioning at the moment just space and reassurance. "Give yourself time, it will come as you accept you are safe and amongst friends who can help you and you know they will … so don't shut them out. I'll see if I can do anything about Dr Estrada she should not have gone to Maria with anything you said in front of the Judge or she saw in the cells, especially without your permission and I will make sure all files and tapes are taken away from her. The fact she betrayed a confidence, which has been used against you, may influence the restrictions and by accepting restrictions on Benjy it may help ease any on your new family. They may insist on a course of counselling."

Ben shook his head.

Tyus smiled as he carried on knowing how Ben felt about it before and now this hadn't helped. "No, I did not think that would appeal at the moment. Well think about Joan and Hank living nearby or in the same house and they can be co guardians. Of course Hank and Joan will have to have a say so let's leave that till later.

Now try and rest, I know it will not be easy because you know Derek is playing mind games with you. Meg walk with me for a moment, Casey you know where I am if you need me."

Sara had slipped into the seat beside Ben talking to him as Meg left with Tyus.

Meg opened the door for him and they stopped in the doorway. Tyus spoke quietly, "Ben knows what I'm saying. He's going to be up and down emotionally for a while especially after the papers from Maria. Pity I did not realize what had happened perhaps I could have seen her in hospital and things might have been different.

Never mind that, you make sure you're all right and accept his moods, if he's angry it will not be at you, but you might find you are in the fall out. Take your time loving him he wants it to be gentle not the desperate rush he is feeling at the moment."

"Thank you Tyus, I'm glad you were here just now. We've already decided to wait take our time, are you all right though."

He laughed "Yes I've even got a nurse to look after me tonight, that's one of the reasons I was late coming over I had to wait for her shift to end."

"You cunning devil!" Meg said with a gentle tease.

"Night Meg!" Tyus said leaving with a grin.

Meg watched and saw a tall, blonde haired woman talking to the Officer at the end of the walkway and smiled then turned back into the room hearing laughter from the group.

Sara got up and called across. "I'll put some food on someone I know is claiming he's hungry!"

Ben muttered. "Hey just happened to apologize, cannot help it if my stomach does not know about meal times and being polite. Usually it was just handed to me I suppose now I'm free I'll have to get it, wash up" ending with a fake sigh.

"I don't know there's no pleasing some people is there Ben!" Meg emphasized his name as she passed him, he edged round to looking up at her smiling innocently, and she bent down and kissed his forehead and brushed her hand against his chin and said darkly. "That reminds me Casey someone here needs to borrow your shaver. Sis where's the bread and cheese it's all he deserves."

Ben laughed "Ok hint taken. Casey before I'm chucked out on the street or locked up again.." They got up and walked up the stairs, Meg watched him go amazed how he had changed, the sadness locked away and even joking about the kidnapping and heard Sara call so went to help.

oxoxo

Casey lead the way downstairs and went over to sit beside Sara, he was feeling happy he had his friend back even though nothing much had been said it was the safe silence between them which was back. They both knew they would talk later, as they used to quietly together on the sands or just the causal meeting in the café or The Deep or when the sisters were busy.

The meal was laid out on the table and Meg waited at the bottom of the stairs for Ben. As he reached her she gently brushed her hand against his now smooth pale cheek and said quietly "Hi Ben" and kissed him then lead him over to the sofa and sat down with him.

They ate occasionally making comments about things that had happened in general, laughing over sorting out and clearing things up, eventually going back up to bed as the clock struck 11.

oxoxo

Meg watched Ben slowly undress noticing he was more relaxed but the tension still showed, along with the soreness of the bruises, she would not push him into anything. He climbed in beside her and they kissed then she snuggled up against his chest. She started remembering other times when they had just lain beside each other and enjoyed the quietness of each other's love. After moment Ben's voice was soft as he asked "Penny for them?"

"Just remembering times we've done this before." And they started to talk about their memories eventually curling up together and going to sleep.

oxoxo

For the first time in the privacy of their bedroom, as Sara cuddled up to Casey feeling safe in his arms she voiced her fears that Meg would get hurt again, he held her close and gently reassured her that it would be different this time. That everyone would be there to help them both and then knowing Ben would understand he told her of his childhood.

After her tears as they cuddled together, decided how they could help, then kissed and she responded lovingly showing him how much she cared for their love drawing him deeper into her till they fell into a satisfied sleep.

oxoxo

In the Loft Gabi watched her husband standing at the table phone in hand ready to dial again and her mind flashed back to earlier that evening. Their chat with Antonio had been good fun back to the old days and when he left they mixed work and pleasure discussing Dr Estrada's findings and wondering how they could help Maria over her feelings of being used by Derek.

They'd been listening to music when Antonio rang to let them know the news that Maria had served divorce papers on Ben and an order of no access for Benjy, also was reconsidering her earlier agreement not to see Dr Estrada as she seemed to be the only one who told her the truth. He had offered to go round but Antonio had suggested he stay clear for a couple of days he would ring in the morning if things looked better. Ricardo tried to accept he could not do anything so they chatted about new ideas for Christmas Day and afterwards assuming they would no longer be welcome at his mothers. Then he decided to try the station just once more hence the phone in hand.

"Ricardo its late everyone is in bed. Nothing is going to happen till the morning, we know everyone is safe." Gabi said gently trying to take the sting out of the obvious statement she was making at 11 0clock at night.

He smiled he knew she was right as he padded across the short distance from the phone to the bed and quietly voiced his fears. "Damn it, it's that vague id from the Officer, I know there are others but they are in other stations, on leave etc. We know Ben did not do it!" But his real worry came as he slipped in beside Gabi and put his arm around her. "Why on earth did she have to do this to Ben and talk to Benjy like that?"

Gabi understood his frustration at having to wait for things to happen not being able to control them; she had changed for bed while he was phoning to make sure he got the hint this time and tried to reassure him. "Antonio said he would ring in the morning, she is hurting not only for herself but for Benjy as well, she lost so much she needed to get back at someone, she'll retract it in a couple of days."

He lost his frustration and gently explained. "She cannot it's out of her hands Gabi, she should have waited she knew we would help her. Dr Estrada should not have talked to her like that even if she is her patient. Ben's going to throw the book at her and rightly so. It looks as though Derek kept Maria in Seattle all those years as well as this business if she wanted to hit out at someone it should have been at him not Ben or Benjy. It feels all wrong!"

Gabi kept her voice gentle "We've both been there Ricardo, feeling so alone even with everyone around us … wanting hit out to try and stop the pain we are in, hurting the ones we love instead of the guilty party."

She felt his arm around her shoulders tense a bit, but she felt safe in her love for him to enough to carry on now she had started. "I felt it when I hit out at Paula and you by putting you on the Stand for rape, it felt like the only way out of a deep hole. You had the strength to find the truth and stand by me, bring my true self out and our love. You felt it because Antonio and I made love when we were trapped together, and the lies we told afterwards…"

At his look she carried on firmly but gently. "No we need to clear the air. I know you and Antonio are back to the brothers you used to be I felt it when you came in together tonight."

Ricardo looked across the room rather than at her, he suddenly felt fidgety, she was getting too close to certain a subject he didn't want to talk about just yet but knew he couldn't stop her so listened.

"Today I felt a change in you as though something has been washed away and I guess it's because of the twins. I can feel our love is there and getting stronger, too strong to be broken by whatever you felt you had to do against us but it needs to be said so it does not lie in waiting to raise its head again so time in the future."

Ricardo, listening to her tone and flitting thoughts of their past realized they had both been in hell during their lives and got out of it. That she could throw him out - he'd leave rather than have her out on the street tonight. Or she could stay and help him … help them find that deep love they knew was there somewhere. He had to give her that right to make that choice so they could both really feel at ease with each other and stayed silent as she carried on.

She did feeling the flutter of nerves and yet feeling this was the right thing to do she loved, wanted him and yet knew his pride and kept her eyes on him looking and hoping as he was not quite looking at her yet, when he did she would know whether or not she killed their love with a false accusation and carried on gently. "I can guess it would have been through your work somehow. You suddenly threw Antonio and me together after weeks of wanting us apart; Michael and I noticed the change in the strength in your legs but waited for you to say something. … I married you in the hospital because I wanted to not because I had to. … I ran from the other wedding because your mother threatened me through my love for you, and she was the one who took an extra copy of the tape and kept it. … Antonio and I destroyed the tape because we knew it would hurt you and all our relationships. I don't blame her she thought she was protecting you and we thought we were protecting you also. So please tell me."

He moved so he could look at her, her eyes were sparkling with tears and yet there was radiance in her face and he gave a self-conscious smile as he explained. "You're right it was through work, to be honest I'm not too sure I would have carried it out completely. On the drive through Sunset Beach before I came across the accident I had a doubt that I could really walk away from you or what would I do if you or any of the family were hurt. Perhaps that was reality finally kicking in; I think I would have come back because of the accident, I had the police radio on so would have hear about it soon enough.

Anyway I was going to set you up for my murder, of course my body would never be found, that was okay cases have made it through the Courts like that and some have been rejected. Looking back with hindsight is different from being there and angry and I was angry. But I don't think I really ever saw you or Antonio getting life as in life or the Death Penalty just the thought of the pain would be enough. As to how Michael and Vanessa would have been witnesses over the phone to a gunshot and my calling your names; would have them starting the search for what had happened, why those two … she's a good reporter and he cares so they'd never let it go.

I thought I kept my recovery secret from everyone and the gun was easy as it was mine; you know where I keep it at home, it would be found with a fingerprint on it, hidden in a locker at the airport. Somehow I thought I could carry off being Antonio, I realize now that would never have worked TV cameras would have picked up the difference. The audio tape was harder getting you two to talk so it would sound as though you were there and natural. I used old message tapes cut together. I knew you would want to go away for a break over Christmas."

He stopped for a second as a thought crossed his mind and he carried on hesitantly, feeling slightly guiltier than before, thinking as he spoke. " . . . I wonder if I listened to Maria more during those months I could have stopped all this … ended Ben's pain earlier, and because I didn't he's got more in losing Benjy."

Gabi gave a very gentle laugh, which surprised him, he had expected anger … possibly preferred it now he realised what he'd missed and looked at her questioningly waiting for her answer which surprised him as well.

She saw his look and said gently with her whole heart. "I love you and don't take their pain on as well as ours, I expect Ben would be cross if you did. You should take a leaf out of his book lock it away and move forward." And kissed him on the cheek, she rubbed her hand against his cheek as she moved back slightly adding. "It would not have worked you forgot one important thing."

"What?"

She made her tone gentle but serious and said "Other people, Antonio and I would have had to be alone, granted it would have been, what, late evening about 10 to 11pm by the time you arrived?"

Ricardo nodded letting her carry on so she enlightened him. "We saw Mr. Jackson who has the flat upstairs, got chatting about life, he invited us to his open evening/night which started at 8pm, and his daughter helped us sort out that old cleaner when it went bang when we used it. So you see we would have been all right people from the other flats would have been there as well. Not the secluded love nest you wanted."

Ricardo's laugh was genuine relief fate would have stopped him and smiled as he relaxed pulling her towards him and felt her come willingly so they were close and said. "When we were dealing with the mess today I felt my love for you, seeing the way we work together, feeling your love and trust as well. I know we need time but I want to love you, as I should have after you married me in the hospital That fact alone should have shown me how deep your love was, I'm sorry it did not and I will make sure Mama never comes between us again."

He felt her answer in the way she touched him called his name gently as they started to make love. Love that told each other they truly could be the couple they wanted to be ... that no hidden secrets or peoples ideas of what or what was not meant to happen could part them now.

They lay relaxing afterwards starting to drift into sleep when the phone rang.

Ricardo cursed as he got out to answer it reminding himself to put it by the bed next time but smiled as he remembered he had tried that before with disastrous results when he tripped over the lead on the way to the bathroom. Came to the quick conclusion he would get two phones but for this size room the noise would be … He turned his attention to the voice at the end of the phone and exclaimed "Mama!" then listened to her plea for help and said. "Yes we'll be right over."

He put the phone down and turned to Gabi explaining. "Maria and Benjy having nightmares Mama cannot cope will you come I cannot cope with all of them. Why could she not have left it to Antonio to explain everything I don't know?"

Gabi didn't hesitate she could face anybody now she had him beside her. "Of course I'll come you've got to be gentle with Maria though."

Ricardo answered sharply. "Why? She's the one who told Benjy he can he not have the toys Derek gave him. So of course he's screaming as well as being confused over Ben and Derek. Goodness knows what she said about Father Christmas and his presents for tomorrow - sorry today. All right, I know everything reminds her of Derek and he's been sleeping with her for the past four months but for goodness sake Benjy is only a child and Ben's at that!"

She smiled at him letting off steam while trying to find his clothes then she climbed out of bed to get dressed as well.


	11. Chapter 11

******Chapter 11**

Leaves and branches hit him as he ran through the dense undergrowth, his chest hurt as he tried to gulp in air to help him carry on; waves of hot and cold panic were washing over him and the expression of horror on Marks face as he realized what had happened was fresh in his mind. Suddenly as it all overwhelmed him it disappeared and he felt the warmth of her body touching his, her breath on his neck, the tenderness of her touch as her hand lay on his arm and the softness of the bed and covers.

He realized she was beside him and breathed the air he could not a moment ago and started to relax opening his eyes to make sure she was really there beside him and he was safe. As he took stock he realized he had hardly moved a muscle it had all been in his mind and nightmare, a gentle shiver ran through his body as he looked around the room remembering where he was. Dawn was breaking, and the light was coming through the window, he knew he would never get back to sleep too many things were running through his mind. Easing himself carefully out of bed he walked quietly through the house to the bathroom and smiled at the fact he was free to do it.

He opened the bedroom door silently expecting to see her awake and suddenly felt disappointed she was still asleep, it was washed away immediately by the reassurance his leaving did not trouble her, but his mixed feelings unsettled him. He stood watching her as still asleep she snuggled deeper into the pillows and bed and decided what to do. The room was light enough now for him to find his clothes so he carefully and silently got dressed, pleased that Joan had chosen soft warm sweaters instead of shirts. He looked around for somewhere to sit and saw the corner window seat and eased himself onto it, tucking his legs up on the sill and leaned against the wall enjoying the softness of the cushion and was soon totally relaxed waiting for events to unfold. Back in the basement in Seattle he had gone to sleep with his knees tucked up to his chest resting his head against them or just leaning against the wall rather than trying to lie on the floor where the chains would pull against his waist as he avoided hitting his head against the wall.

He looked out into the gloom across the empty beach, imagining the waves gently breaking on the sands and realized how much he missed the real thing. He turned his head slightly spotting the police car parked in a parking bay just down from their front door, knowing it's partner was at the rear, and wondered if they had had a good night or were cursing, hoping for a shift change soon. He moved slightly so he could watch Meg sleep as well as the bay, his mind was clearer now the drug was finally out of his system. Tyus had warned him about this wide-awake reaction, the thoughts that would tumble or race through his mind in no particular pattern.

He let his mind wander without conscious thought and felt something there, fleeting black flashes he could not or would not face or catch hold of so it disappeared back into its corner. Suddenly flashes of the nightmare came hurtling through his mind he felt hot and cold, desperately needed company and space.

He tried to control his breathing and panic as he got down and walked round the bed, Meg had shifted to the middle of the bed so he sat on the edge and kissed her cheek very gently, just that action comforted him. She shifted slightly and started to wake and he noticed how early it was.

Her voice was husky with sleep "Ben?"

"I need a walk." He was surprised how gentle it came out he could still feel the panic washing through his body.

She gave a sleepy giggle "You know where…." She came wide-awake as she realized he was sitting on the edge of the bed and dressed. "You mean outside?"

She wriggled to sit up as he replied apologetically. "Yes sorry I know its early but things are piling up in my mind I need out…"

She immediately took his hand in hers and could feel the slight tremble of panic. "It's okay; give me five minutes to get dressed. What about getting a drink from the kitchen something warm, have you got a thick jacket it could be cold outside?"

He smiled at her concern and quick understanding it helped calm his fears and got his mind back under his control. "Drinks sounds good there's only a light casual jacket in the things Joan gave me, I'll borrow Casey's spare anorak if needs be." And left her.

She put on jumper and jeans, automatically grabbing keys and money tucking them in her pockets looking at herself as she passed the mirror, quickly brushed her hair but left it free. She stuck a note on Casey's door as she went to the bathroom then ran quietly downstairs and found Ben drinking a cup of tea there was one for herself and two others she was puzzled she assumed he would not want Sara and Casey with them then remembered Casey would have to come.

Ben looked at her and smiled; in spite of his paleness it nearly knocked her out he looked great in the black jacket, white jumper and black trousers and the sparkle was there not the fear she saw first thing. "For the guard dogs I expect we will have to take one with us or wake Casey, you have your tea while I ask then I'll put Casey's anorak on in a minute.

While he was gone she drank her tea wondering what he would say to them "Please Sir I want a walk?" it sound just like a child at school, what would he do if they said no. The door opened and Ben came in smiling put the empty mugs on the table and walked over to get Casey's anorak an Officer was waiting in the doorway. Meg watched in silence praying they would not handcuff him again just to make sure he did not run.

As he put the anorak on Ben explained. "This is Simon I've promised not to run off if I do he will shoot, he will walk a little way behind us, his partner is staying here to make sure it's not an escape plan. They will have their radio channel open, which means Casey and Sara can sleep in."

Meg looked at the Officer "Do you want to check on Sara and Casey before we go?"

"No I trust both of you. But remember if Ben runs for any reason I will shoot, if you get in the way to protect him I will shot you and then him. I will be on the open channel but out of your hearing." He saw Meg give a slight shiver and said with a smile. "Think of me as a walking taxi service if either of you gets tired."

Meg smiled getting up to follow them out.

They walked along the shore line no one was around yet although they could hear the cars as people who had to work or travel on Christmas day got started. Ben was silent and she could still feel a slight barrier around him, that's why they walked together but not holding hands.

She tried hard to understand his feelings, she knew something had panicked him in the bedroom and she wanted him to talk but did not know how to steer him safely towards it. She remembered Dr Estrada words about his state of mind and Tyus reassuring words.

As she watched him she noticed he was looking at the sea then straight a head, not towards her then suddenly he spoke very quietly almost to himself. "Still can't remember it … it was so close, … came while I was watching you sleep just before I woke you, … sort of black flashes if only I could break them … I'm sure it's important, but no idea what… maybe I don't want to remember it… That's not what scared me though."

He shook his head but still looked straight ahead his voice faltered as he tried to speak. "I… …I… I had a nightmare about Mark's murder… no … it was more than a nightmare… I …I watched you all in the house and tracked you outside, I… know what it was like to chase him through the undergrowth, …I felt hook go into him… his horror as he recognized me … … I know how the others died, … no … I felt them die, pushed her overboard, … what the boat smelt like…. Meg… … Derek's right I killed them and just shut down afterwards!!" Panic showed in his voice and his breathing as he spoke.

Meg felt an icy chill run through her as she heard his words; she stopped walking put a hand on his arm making him stop as well. She really wanted to hold him, look into his eyes and tell him how she felt. But he refused to face her, shaking her hand off his arm, starting to turn away from her towards the water.

She felt so angry not at him but what was happening to him, 'he was believing no worse than that he was living his brother's lies.' She put both her hands on his arm and stopped him saying loudly but not shouting so the Officer could hear. "No Ben! You did not kill Mark or the others you're remembering things you've read or heard. You arrived on a boat with flowers in the morning you could not have been on the island!

You know what Tyus told you Derek is just playing with your mind, Mark was close to you, you miss him and Derek killed him not you…The Captain's statement proves it… For months you've been wondering whether you would live or die, now things are spinning through your mind getting mixed up… Ben! Ricardo would never have agreed to you coming home if for one moment if he thought you killed Mark and the others."

Agitated Ben snapped back at her, panic was ripping through him now he had spoken about the nightmare and her words were hardly registering. "Derek's got proof **he** did not do it! They cannot prove **I** did not do it!"

Simon was watching them carefully he saw the change in their body language; he knew he could make things worse if he intervened too soon but also knew his orders.

Meg's strength was heightened by her anger as she realized another possibility, she spun him round to face her and she said forcefully. "I know you did not do it! … You've been through hell you're still there till Derek is finally proved guilty! You said he drugged you for your memories … Don't you see he could have planted those memories knowing they would hurt you. That's why they feel so strong they are his! Not yours! … It is all part of his game! … Ben! I love you and trust you if you can't trust yourself then trust what has kept you sane all these months! You've done nothing wrong! I love you and trust you with all my heart and soul."

Ben remained silent but looked deep into her eyes then bent forward kissing her on her forehead with a gentle "Thank you" feeling the doubt that had rushed through his body drifting away as he took in her scent and words. Using their love as security he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her so they walked side by side.

Meg could feel his body trembling just slightly as they walked she knew it would stop now the barrier was broken he was hers again. She knew without a doubt it had been his love for her that had brought him through the past months she had seen it in his eyes and the depth of passion he had said the two words and a whisper of sadness washed through her that she had not recognized it at the very beginning of their relationship it had taken all this pain to make her understand him.

Simon followed slowly recovering from the mixture of feelings he had, he had been ready to move as she had spun Ben round to face her, he could see her anger if not hear the words. He had held his breath as they stood face to face only letting it go when with a simple kiss Ben had managed to take all her anger away and become more settled in himself. Then something more had happened when he put his arm around her they seemed to become one, certainly something much deeper than before… … His partner's call broke into his thoughts, he smiled as he replied that everything was peaceful, he had not lied it was now.Ben and Meg now arm in arm gradually started to make a u-turn up towards the houses to walk back towards Surf Central, noticing more people walking along the path in front of the houses, the sun was up, taking the chill out of the air and few wispy clouds about … it was going to be a fine winter's day. Ben stopped for a moment and looked around concentrating on something, Meg smiled it reminded her of a dog finding an interesting scent in the air, she felt a tug on her hand as he pulled her towards the houses and an alleyway.

"Ben I thought we were going back now? You said you were tired."

He didn't reply and she felt a wave of apprehension at his silence; at least they were walking not running then she remembered how she coped with his panic in the bedroom and said. "Mum and Dad will be at the Shock Wave this morning Sara and I were going to open Sunset Sisters, do you want to stay with Casey and rest? We could meet you at Mum and Dad's … Casey can drive or you can walk you were not too happy in the car yesterday were you."

Ben concentrated then turned down an alleyway. "Fine, this way I think."

Meg suddenly giggled as she caught the smell. "Hey they will not be open yet if at all, Ben, we've got some at home."

Ben turned another corner to some building set back from the others and smiled at her mischievously and said; "You've got money?" she nodded and he looked over her shoulder towards Simon who was catching up and on fast and continued, "We've got the door opener."

Simon smiled and walked up to the door covering his radio with his hand. "I should not do this but as its only half an hour early I'll try, but if they complain we shall have to leave it understood."

Ben nodded.

Simon tapped on the door a lady and gentleman came, looking worried because of the Officer but smiled when he explained, and let them in.

Meg laughed, Ben reminded her of a small boy faced with too much choice, there were dozens of cakes and sandwiches on trays waiting to be sold or packed up to be sent to places nearby. She also noticed the quiet words between the couple and realized they had been recognized, nothing was said openly just a smile of reassurance.

Ben made his choice adding extra for Sara and Casey as well as the officers in the cars, after choosing her own she paid wishing them a happy Christmas.

Back on the beach they stopped at a low wall so Ben could eat his extra cake, she teased him till he gave her a mouthful, and then they continued in happy silence or nonsense chatter about the clouds drifting in the sky or the sound of children's laughter from the houses. When they got back to Surf Central Sara and Casey were sat at the table having a drink and watched fascinated as Simon sorted out some of the cakes and left.

oxoxo

They made short work of the rest of the cakes and sat round discussing what to do for the rest of the day Ben got up and went the kitchen for another cup of tea, his attention was drawn to the familiar music coming from the radio in the corner when it changed to the news. As the newsreader spoke Ben felt the world spin, his mind froze, the cup he had been carrying slip through his fingers crashing to floor.

Casey was the first one on the scene, grabbing Ben as he swayed, Meg close behind gave more support and between them they guided Ben out into the other room and sat him down.

"Ben tell me what happened?" Casey assumed something had trigger a flash back to his kidnapping.

Ben looked at him puzzled and stunned. "How could he hurt them like that? They arrested him. He's not dead…." He said very quietly as though they were not there.

Meg worried because he had not registered the question or making any sense. "Who have they arrested Ben?"

Ben looked at Meg trying to stop his mind spinning out of control again and asked. "Who's Tobias?"

oxoxo

Ricardo felt tried as he arrived at the Police Station automatically nodding greetings as he walked to his office, his mind was still running through what had happened last night trying to understand his sisters actions, something in her attitude felt wrong he could understand her feeling of extreme hurt possibly raped because of Derek deceit but she seemed determined hit out at everyone even Meg who had voiced her fears.

Perhaps it was the fact she was realizing she had lost Ben to Meg. When she had started for Ben again he found himself in a slanging match … pointing out Ben had stood by her before and would have again … but she had stopped him even to the point of hurting Benjy. That had really set her off and she had brought up Dr Estrada views which had set him off till it ended in tears as she ran out of steam and was willing to listen to his point of view and advice about it all especially seeing someone else.

He sighed and smiled knowing there would be jokes in the canteen after he and Gabi had gone to Ocean Drive where officers were keeping watching and took two sacks of toys for Benjy. One he then he put at the bottom of Benjy's bed under the watchful eye of a caged cat Franklin … who Gabi had managed to get put in his room to help stop the tears. She had been good with Benjy and he had felt a strange pleasure playing Father Christmas looking forward to the real thing one day.

His mood darkened as he remembered his mother's determination not to have Gabi with them at Christmas Lunch in spite of the way she had calmed Benjy down, she had almost discounted her help completely so his words had been sharp and final … he would not be there either till she had accepted her. He knew it had hurt Gabi a lot because she wanted to help, but they were too tired to discuss it and after a cuddle as they tumbled into bed in the early hours of the morning.

His mood lightened as he remembered waking up beside her seeing her sleeping so peacefully he'd crept out of bed leaving a note telling her to stay he would not belong at the office and they would have a special lunch at the Loft or take it out on the cliffs if she could raid the 24 shop.

His mind brought him back to the present as he reached his desk and realized there was a pile of papers. He sat down and took the first very official looking one off the top and sighed as he read it realizing Derek had been plotting again.

It was a notice demanding Ricardo arrest Ben Evans for Murder and bring him to Court House as soon as possible so the Judge could hear a statement from Derek Evans regarding his brother.

He scanned it wondering why Judge Jackson had changed his mind and realized it was a different Judge. He swore to himself hoping it would not mean he would have to explain everything with both brothers in the Courtroom that would be hell.He put it to one side and started to look through the printouts of e-mails received, and felt more depressed the first one seemed to seal Ben's fate as it confirmed that another Officer had identified Derek Evans being there on the night concerned and a hotel booking confirmed Derek Evans had stayed but a note added the hotel was known for doggy dealings and had a new manager in so they would try and track down old one if required.

He swore as he looked at the last e-mail, which was from the arresting Officer saying he attached a statement regarding the arrest of Derek Evans. Ricardo gave a half smile, as he read the scrawled message across the printed copy of the e-mail – no attachment found with this e-mail. Not our fault. Tried contacting Officer at the station via phone and e-mail failure so far will keep trying! "That could give us some time I suppose." He muttered to himself.

He flicked through the notes from the search of Ocean Drive in spite of the brief note at the top – 'nothing positive found will continue later this morning'. The last was a short note about Ben's car and the blanket, which wrapped Tim's body, some hope of a match regarding the stain found, and a possibility of matching and dating stain confirm later today.

Ricardo looked again at the search notes then rang the other office. "I know its Christmas morning and my name will be mud but I need the team back searching Ocean Drive now! … … No! Not later this morning now as in five minutes! … Tell them traffic duty for six months if they fail ... … Tell them to take Tess's room apart and the main bedroom, remember Derek hid the gun in the Police Car so look in unlikely places … … there must be documents for their future life, and Southern Avenue or keys to lockers where the information is hidden… …

That's the idea … ... If nothing is found then get another warrant and go onto The Deep and the Java Web… … Regarding Ocean Drive the night Officers know we took toys and clothes in the early hours, you might check out Benjy's room, which I think is an unlikely hiding place knowing little children's fingers… …

Yes very funny… … You try calming that lot down in the middle of the night… …Might resort to that yet… Can we get back to business… … Good, If needs be question Tess at County Jail I'm sure she knows more than she's letting on, get one of the more experienced Officers to do it or two together….

She knows about Tim's murder being looked at again if anything comes up on that then include it in the questioning… … I'm going to be in Court with Derek, so get someone to get transport and then him ready … …No! I want him properly chained up and escorted…… he is plotting something and I do not want it to be an escape while in my care… … You're so right the worst I can think of… … Oh yes this Judge hates phone calls and interruptions so send an Officer over if something big breaks. Otherwise follow everything up you can… … Yes I wish it were the other one as well. I need to talk to Spencer I assume he's around…. Good put him on."

He was not going to trust the next job to anyone else.

"Spencer we need to bring Ben into the Court House. It states he has to be arrested and handcuffed, … … No I don't want that either but if he resists you will have to … … Go round and collect Hank first… … No it says just Ben but having him there might help reassure him he's not just being dumped in jail. Then pick Ben up but don't tell him he might be staying that will only cause trouble for everyone at Surf Central… …

We can deal with that in the Courtroom if it comes to anything … … Hopefully not but to be honest I would not bank on it Derek is obviously up to something ... …Goodness knows what story he's spun… … I'll be in the Courtroom with Derek, I don't want a squad of cars being used either just yours … … Yes good idea Charles can keep a low profile, a watching brief perhaps get him to meet you in the Courtroom he knows his way around so he can do it quietly. See you later… … Yeah a Merry one to you too!"

A noise from the doorway got his attention as he put the phone down. "Jude how can I help you?"

Jude smiled. "Shift some things off the spare desk for a start, then coffee. … What's wrong?" He could see his opening had gone down like a lead balloon.

Ricardo was totally confused by his answer. "According to this note Derek wants to give a statement to the Judge who has decided on new information that Ben needs to be brought to the Courtroom handcuffed and arrested for Murder. Lovely Christmas present… Hey! What do you mean clear the desk and coffee?"

Jude hitched himself on to the small clear corner of the cluttered spare desk and got out his identity disk out so Ricardo could see it. Ricardo looked at it in surprise as Jude explained. "I just finished undercover work and will be based here to work with you. I used Liberty Corp as a cover AJ needed help, Tobias is Gregory Richards, he never drowned it's all to do with a big fraud case and family trouble."

"Ah Hell!" Ricardo exclaimed shocked then asked. "Is this general knowledge yet?"

Jude looked puzzled. "Yes went out on the news."

Ricardo sighed. "Damn I hope Ben has not heard it yet. …. Ben and Gregory go back a while; he was a kind of mentor to Ben when he first came to Sunset. Hell! This could knock Ben back and he's got to face his brother in Court this morning. You really wonder who you can trust these days don't you!" Ricardo finished looking Jude straight in the face.

Jude smiled an apology, which Ricardo accepted he knew the rules of undercover work along with its dangers, and then gave a slow grin. "Make a tidy pile on the floor not near the bin or the cleaner with scoop it up. Oh I don't know we could always blame it on the new boy in the block and get rid of it at the same time."

"Hey that's not fair!" Jude exclaimed as he started to move the files.

Ricardo smiled. "No didn't think that would appeal some how. The coffee pot is in the reception area it's on all the time if it gets low then you fill it. Hang on that top one could come over here. Thanks, seriously as you are one of us can I give you a quick run through and perhaps you can help me second guess Derek's twisted thinking before we face the Judge. You realize you know Derek better than Ben."

"Yeah that's creepy to say hi to one guy and then work with his brother without realizing it Okay start with the highlights."

Ricardo laughed and started. … … …

oxoxo

Sara quietly got up to clear up the mess and got Ben another cup of tea.

Casey explained "Tobias lives with Olivia and family, he came back with them after they visited London, he's quiet and keeps a low profile, they all like him, in some ways he's brought the family together again after Gregory's death. What's he done?"

Ben gave a small shake of his head. "He is Gregory Richards, Meg he never drowned, how could he do that to his family?"

Meg put her arm gently on his arm and felt him shiver, she could see him retreating inside himself as he drank his tea, and all the good feeling from this morning was gone. She could not understand why Gregory would do such a thing he had everything money and family. Casey put the news on and was listening to the story when the doorbell rang Meg reluctantly got up to answer it. She opened the door and felt the blood and her stomach go to her feet recognising her father with Spencer standing behind him and managed a whispered. "No please not now." hoping Ben had not noticed who was there.

Hank mouthed the word sorry and came in and was starting to walk over to where Ben was sitting noticing how shocked and drawn he looked and hesitated as Meg quickly explained what had just happened. Ben, who watched them got up and moved further into the room rather than towards them and said. "I guess something damning came through then … what is it County Jail?"

Spencer replied for Hank. "No the Court House, Derek has demanded a hearing in front of a Judge and if you resist I will have to handcuff you. Hank is coming and Charles will be waiting for us they were not specifically asked for, Ricardo thought you might like to have them around."

For a moment Ben stood still ignoring everyone around him, he felt Meg come close to him and put her hand on his arm, without looking at her he covered it with his then spoke to Spencer. "I need the other Officer, Simon, in here he needs to witness something before I come with you. Will I need to take anything?"

Spencer shook his head; he could tell from Ben's tone that he expected the worse, almost as if he knew this would happen..."Ben I'm coming with you." Meg said firmly, cutting into Spencer's thoughts.

Ben gently released her hand. "No you stay with Sara and Casey. Derek will use you if you come it could be dangerous." He sat at the table and wrote quickly while Spencer called Simon in, Meg realized he had been waiting just outside the door ready for any trouble and wondered if the other one was in the car with the radio on just like this morning.

Her thoughts stopped as Ben finished writing and explained. "I've written a confirmation note to the Will I dictated to Charles over the phone yesterday. The Will puts everything in Meg's name and I've added this note that if I have to go to Jail today she, her father and Charles will oversee my estate and their decisions are final not mine. You need to know Derek can and will influence my decisions if I am close to him. I know I can trust you to do the right thing and challenge anything that looks wrong. I need both of you to witness my signature as you are not involved and independent." Ben signed it and handed the pen to Spencer and watched while he and Simon signed it. Hank gave a nod of understanding, as did Casey.

"Ben it will not come to that! Please let me come!" Meg begged him.

He took her to one side and said quietly so no one else could hear. "No you stay, don't you see he can twist what happened this morning, have you giving evidence against me regarding the memories you say he gave me. I'm not going to risk it or you, Meg. I need to know you are safe far away from him as possible. If I could I would keep Hank from coming but he may be useful as he was there yesterday and hopefully I can stay out of handcuffs in the Courtroom. I love you Meg don't you ever forget that no matter what happens." He kissed her lightly on the lips then gently pushed her towards Casey and Sara and walked out not looking back.

Hank was the last one out and turned to Meg she looked so desperate to come. "This should not take long we will take care of Ben don't worry. Look we know Derek is just trying to twist things again, nothing pointed to Ben before it will not this time. Go and help Mum if you need company the turkey was fighting back this morning, so you might find her in the oven."

Meg gave a hint of a smile which pleased Hank as he left.

Meg felt Casey's arms around her and Sara close by but somehow it made her feel even more alone as she watched Ben get in the car knowing he would not look back not because he did not love her but because he loved her too much and he needed to build the barrier again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As they came to the Reception area of the Court House the Officer on duty told them which Courtroom it was and that only Ben would be allowed into the well of the Court and Mr Cummings would have to sit in the seated area and stay silent. Spencer nodded and slowly led the way knowing Ben needed time to get used to the feel of the place, the room and he brother's presence when they got there.

Ben followed Spencer, feeling tense; the barrier he usually built around himself had not stayed in place so he was rebuilding it and hoped it would stay. Meg had broken through it with her touch, her words and love, as he knew she would. He had kidded himself he could build it back up as soon as he left Surf Central; he knew how had done it many times before. True he had felt it slide into place as he left her side and lost her touch, but as the police car door shut and they moved away from Surf Central it shattered into a thousand pieces.

He'd felt sick as fleeting impressions of the being put in the trunk of the car mixed with flashes of Meg in the accident, and the fear he had killed her. To prove to himself she was alive he visualized her safe in the lounge area … only to see the pain in her face he knew she was feeling as he'd left this morning. And found himself desperately wanting to go back to Surf Central to give her that one last hug and smile he had not so she knew he was fine and everything would be all right.

Like then it was killing him softly but he knew he had to do it … and so he carefully, lovingly cut his memories of her with each turn and junction the car took away from her. Only to have the space filled by memories of his nightmare and the time in the cells with his brother, he gradually closed those down with each step to the Court House.

Now as they approached to door into the Courtroom he put the finial pieces in place knowing he could not give his brother the slightest hint he had remembered anything or felt anything for anyone. … Perhaps that was what this was all about … Derek would know he was vulnerable because of his love for Meg being renewed last night and would twist the memories he had given him in the basement in Seattle to destroy their Christmas as he'd done before.

oxoxo

Spencer opened the door to the Court room without looking round and Ben followed him through and suppressed a shiver as he carried on walking, shutting down with each step, focusing on but not looking at his brother. The door slammed shut behind Hank and Ben felt the familiar sense of isolation finally lock down around him and hoped the shield would stay this time.

Starting to walk down the aisle he saw Charles was waiting in the next row down … they made eye contact but no words, it was enough. Ben handed over the papers he wanted him to have but when Charles started to get up to follow him Ben shook his head 'not to'.

Reluctantly Charles stayed but sat at the end of the row so he could get out and make his presence felt if need be. He could still feel the chill that had ran down his spine as they'd looked at each and knew that the old Ben was back … the dark and haunted one. As he took out the papers to look at them he tried to get his mind round how Ben must be feeling. But couldn't, so he quickly scanned the pages expecting just the divorce and restriction notices and stopped when he saw the addition to the Will. He read it and looked up at his friend making his way to the well of the Court and wondered what had made him sign away his fortune and felt a shiver of apprehension run through him and hoped that both their fears were wrong.

oxoxo

Without obviously glancing round or show of emotion as he continued down the aisle Ben noticed the empty table and chairs to the left of the gateway and assumed he would sit there. Carrying on round he saw the Courtroom typist tucked out of the way but with a clear view of everyone. Then there was the raised area for the Judge's table and witness box, behind and to one side of them were two closed doors. He assumed one was to the Judges' rooms the other to the jury rooms and the cells and hoped he would not find out if that was true. There was a gap before the jury box and he was relieved to see all twelve seats were empty … so this was not a surprise court case. In gap between the witness box and the jury box stood an armed police security guard watching them walk down the aisle.

Then last but by no means least were two tables on the right of the gateway into the well of the court, Ricardo stood at the nearest one and the furthest on his brother sat watching him walk in. He brought his concentration back to where he was and wondered how much fuss his brother made when he found out he had to wear the orange prison suit and not ordinary clothes … at least he would not be able to change places with him again … so that was another possibility out the window. … He just had to stay alert. …

As soon as Spencer's hand touched the gate into the well of the Court Derek stood up facing the group exclaiming sharply. "**I** knew I could not trust you Ricardo! You were **ordered** to bring Ben handcuffed so** I **would be **safe**. **He is free**!!" He turned so he faced the Judge, raising his own handcuffed wrists just slightly in a pleading manner and continued loudly emphasising words for the right affect. "**That** is why I need **you** as a witness so **I** can speak the **truth**. I could **not** in the cell's yesterday they would have **killed me**!!" he rested his hands on the table still looking at the Judge in a submissive rather than angry manner.

Ricardo became tense and edgy he could not believe it … in just a few sentences and manner Derek had managed to raise the tension in the room and make Ben look like the perpetrator not the victim.

The Judge, felt the change in the room and decided to take things calmly and nodded towards Derek to indicate he understood and said, "Derek Evans please sit down. First of all these proceeding are being recorded on audio and video tape as well as the Court typist." He looked towards Ricardo and Spencer and carried. "Why was not Ben Evans handcuffed as requested?"

Spencer answered immediately; he knew Ricardo would back his story. "No need Sir he came on his own free will as Ricardo asked him to. I was only to handcuff him if he refused to come. Mr. Cummings was there and is acting as Ben's surety as Judge Jackson requested yesterday so there was no problem."

The Judge gave a slight nod and said. "Thank you. Mr. Cummings be seated, Officer you can go but wait outside until you are called." The Judge waited till Spencer had walked quickly out of the Court and Hank had sat down then continued. "Ben Evans walk into the well of the Court towards the table on your left please."

As the gate swung closed behind Ben the Judge said. "Ricardo, handcuff Ben Evans as I directed. Benjamin Evans due to evidence gathered overnight you are charged with the murders of Mark W…."

"No!" Ben shouted as panic and memories of the murders engulfed him. Somehow in his blind panic he pushed Ricardo off balance tumbling backwards onto the floor while he fell onto the table he'd been ordered to sit at. Feeling it as something he had to get away from he pushed himself off of it till shouted words broke through his panic.

"**Armed Officer! Stop or I will fire**!" Shouted the security guard, as he stood steady with his gun, safety catch off aimed at Ben.

Ben froze trying desperately to close down the panic that threatened to cloud his mind again and steadied himself instinctively making sure his hands were in view. As his vision cleared he watched Ricardo get up and keeping out of the line of fire walk towards him with the handcuffs in view and ready for use. Vivid memories of the kidnapping and the basement cascaded in on him making it very hard to breathe, stay still and not run or hit out in panic.

Ricardo could see the difficulty Ben was in and decided he was not going to play Derek's game of breaking him down. So when he got in front of Ben he turned his back on him and faced the Judge started to speak.

But his words were cut off by Derek's pleading. "**Sir**! You can see Ben is dangerous if **I'm** to feel safe enough to explain what really happened I **need** him restrained and Ricardo away from me! They **will** gang up on me!"

Ricardo angrily faced Derek. "You **asked** me to be here Derek! What lies are you going to spin now?"

Derek kept his voice calm as though none of this was his fault and Ricardo was the threat. "No lies Ricardo! I am just as much a victim as Ben is!** I** came to Sunset Beach in order to keep Ben alive not to kill him! But you would never have believed me!"

"Oh Yeah! Pigs can fly as well I suppose. Bet you saw one this morning **sorry** I must have missed it!" Ricardo exclaimed in disbelief.

Derek looked at the Judge as if to say 'see my point' while trying hard to keep the mischief out of his eyes and desperation in. He could see the Judge would not yield if he laboured the point again; after all technical the court belong to the Judge not him … though he was going to work round that one eventually. He knew he missed his first chance when the guard did not fire and kill Ben. But now knew the guard was fast and controlled and Ricardo was edgy … he could work with that. He needed his brother in handcuffs to remind him of how powerless he felt in the basement, which would help break the shield he knew Ben had once down he could move in to his advantage.

The Judge looked at the detective and said sternly. "Ricardo control yourself we need to hear Derek Evans's story. Ben, I need you to restrain yourself or you **will** be handcuffed. You are under arrest the charges of murder stand. Your lawyer has a watching brief so sit down! One more outburst like that from either of you and you will be in the cells till you calm down."

He waited till he got nods from the men then turned his attention to the other twin and said sternly to show he meant business. "Derek I suggest you make it as simple and straight forward as you can. Officer, stand down but be alert."

The security guard put his gun away and stood forward in the gap between the witness box and the jury seats so he could see and be seen by everyone.

Hank and Charles both started to breathe again realising the 'fun' was just starting.

Derek nodded in acknowledgement kept his eyes on the Judge and his voice totally sincere started his statement. "Sir, I need to go back to the days before the storm when Maria was thought to have drowned." and paused.

"Do we all understand the time line here?" The Judge asked looking at Ricardo and Ben who nodded, he then looked at the typist and said. "We can add the dates later if necessary." Then back to Derek. "Carry on please and remember keep it simple."

Derek took the hint and carried on as before. "I wanted to get back with Ben but I knew I had to be careful … I could not just ring him up and say 'Hi its Derek' because he thought I had died." He gave a little sigh of embarrassment as he explained. " Sir, I had money troubles and it was my only way out and stay alive … if you see what I mean. … I decided I needed a third party someone Ben trusted so I thought I would talk to Maria and approach him through her."

Ricardo could see where this was going and said sharply "No! Derek."

"Ricardo!" The Judge said sharply and noticed Ben's agitation as well as the fact he was leaning against the table not sitting at it ordered so added. "Ben, sit down and listen."

Ben ignored the Judge and pushed himself away from the table towards the space between him and the Judge. The Security guard moved forward but kept his hand away from his gun, he knew he needed to be seen first before he shouted. Ben saw him, backed away and sat on the table rather than the chair; he needed to be able to move and watch his brother, knowing that so-called innocent expression and dreaded what was to come.

Although Derek was watching the Judge he could see his brother was in control of himself again just needed space … that was fine he could work with that and started again as though there had been no interruption. "I watched them for a while to get the feel of the relationship, if there was a rift I would have had to find someone else, there was not. I decided the time was right for me to introduce myself … I had it all planned I would meet her quietly at home when Ben was at The Deep and explain myself.

Unfortunately she immediately assumed I was Ben and I misjudged my feeling towards her … I found I could not explain who I was and part of me did not want her friendliness to stop. I knew enough about Ben not to alarm her and left, then a couple days later I tried again and still found I could not explain myself, she was edgy this time and I realized I was doing it wrong I had to see them together as soon as possible.

I went round to Ocean Drive hoping to find them both in, that was the night of the storm when everyone thought Maria drowned. Maria opened the door she was dressed ready to go out to see Ben and things got out of hand because she thought I was Ben. … You see, they had had an argument earlier that day, a really big one; she was sorry and anxious to make things right … I just went with the flow; she was stunning, turned on. I sort of slipped into my brother's character again heal the rift, … well we are identical so it's mine as well as his. Part of me knew it was madness the other part enjoyed the feeling of love, sort of drunk with it I suppose … overwhelmed and not in control. Ben walked in on us before anything really happened."

Ben's sharp short hollow laugh and exclamation cut across the room. "You were both naked in bed!!"

Derek looked hurt and sorry his voice was gentle, "I know… The shock on your face brought me round and I leapt out of bed to follow you. But Maria stopped me…"

Ricardo knew it and shouted. "No! You're not laying the blame at Maria's feet!!"

Derek let rip shouting back. "She attacked me! … Stuck a pair of scissors in my side!!" then took a breath and carried on a little bit calmer. "When I came round there was blood everywhere I found a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding and ran for my life!!" Awkwardly because of the handcuffs he pointed a finger at Ben as he carried on. "I know he can kill! He did it in England! … Come off it Ricardo! If you found Gabi in bed with Antonio wouldn't you try and get back at them!!"

Ricardo stayed silent and still, but feeling as though a bolt of lightening had hit him. His emotions were going through the roof, expecting Derek to produce the evidence of his actions against Antonio and Gabi to prove his point. Desperately he tried to get back his control, understanding how Ben was feeling, knowing it was not good. He had to try and stay calm for both their sakes.

Ben showed no outward sign as he battled with the painful memories of that night as they rippled through his body and mind. He also recognised from Ricardo's stillness that his brother had scored a direct hit somehow and that was not good.

Not waiting or wanting answer and pleased he'd hit a raw nerve with Ricardo Derek turned his focus on the Judge and sounding contrite where necessary carried on. "**Sir**, I knew Ben would not listen to me, **I** had burnt my bridges. Tess was waiting down the street in a car, I was going to introduce her to them, and she took me to a hotel in the next town. She thought Ben had hurt me but in my delirium she found out it was Maria and I was in her bed. She was cross, dumped me and disappeared I did not know where. … At least she left me some money and medicine, she had trained as a nurse so knew what to get and do. I stayed in the hotel room for days recovering. When I was able to get out and about I found out that Maria drowned and Ben was devastated. …. I was scared knew he would kill me if he got any idea I was around so I moved away hiding my tracks as I went … it was a slow business."

He turned slightly towards Ricardo with a slight edge to his voice as though he was confiding in him. "Ricardo, before he left England he brought a company down and killed its owner because he felt like it. He already had a fortune and did not need the company and it did not affect him or me in anyway. Do **you** honestly think I could go to him and explain all I wanted was to live as a family after his wife had died, especially when I was partly the cause of it? **You** may see him as the quiet twin **but** when his temper is up he goes into a black mood and can kill, he did that New Year on the island!"

"**Oh** Come on Derek I have not killed anyone!" Ben shot back at his brother; memories of England and the murders resurfaced as soon as Derek spoke about them, but this time not so strong and more controlled.

Derek was ready and fired his verbal shot. "Ricardo's got the proof Ben! … **Sir**!" He ended pleadingly towards the Judge so Ricardo had no hope of over riding him.

Ricardo looked across at the Judge who looked at him questioningly then to emphasize the point said. "Ricardo **we** do need to know."

Ricardo sighed, feeling as though Derek was handing him the nails to knock into Ben's coffin but hoped to forestall him by saying. "It has not been confirmed as true Sir."

The Judge nodded he understood the point and gave a slight wave of his hand.

Ricardo knew he had no choice and hoped he wasn't right in his feeling. "Through unusual circumstances yesterday Dr Estrada made contact with a social worker who knew the twins in the last year of school. He got interested in the boys and it lead him to specialize in twin behaviour. When he had time he looked into the boys background as well as what happened to them after they left school. He found out that Ben after University went into business, selling and buying businesses, shares etc and left England after he bought out a company for half its expected price. Because of it the owner committed suicide; he left a wife and child. This was private information with little bearing on the case Sir, although we had been lead to believe Ben left England because of his brother."

The Judge was beginning to feel as though he was being battered with information, which was meant to confuse him. This was not the straightforward statement first suggested more like a game with very high stakes and they could be the pawns …

Ben shifted slightly and faced the Judge his voice was surprisingly quiet and calm, with a depth of sincerity that made the Judge take notice and accept the first sentence without getting angry. "Sir, with respect that's a lie, I wish that woman would get her facts right before spreading them around."

As he wasn't stopped Ben continued, finding the strength to state things openly for the first time. "Firstly the so-called social worker was not long out of college, so was learning on the job and knew Derek, as himself and as me. I only met him a couple of times when Derek and I were in joint meetings which included the Head or a teacher, the other times I was in our room or in the dormitory at Derek's instructions pretending to be him.

Sir, I should have spoken up at the time but complying was the only way I knew how to survive. Don't get me wrong we were like other kids of our age, having fun and protecting each other as necessary. We have a twin connection through headaches Derek has control of it and I get them, the School acted as our parents because ours died when we were young."

He turned slightly to face Derek as he carried on speaking. "You forgot to follow up the questions you asked when I was under the drugs you gave me to get my memories so you could take my place in Sunset Beach. If you had you would have known the man never committed suicide."

Ben faltered for a moment as the black flash in his mind turned into a picture but was gone before he could catch it and carried on hoping it would come back stronger next time. "He is living happily with his new family in another country under a new name. He fled from a wife and adopted son who were trying to get the company by killing him, he could not get enough proof without becoming the victim. People around him thought he was having a breakdown so would not have believed him.

He came to me because I was interested in the company, could do a cash deal immediately and he trusted me. We sat up that night and hatched the plan yes I ran from England but that was because of Derek not this owner. I kept an eye on the company which prospered and made sure he had a share of the profit when I sold it on. I will if needs be give you his number Sir, but only on the condition that **you** speak to him and nothing of that conversation or his whereabouts is made public or recorded anywhere."

The Judge realising the importance of the trust nodded his acceptance and his need to know all of it.

Ben paused nodded then carried on knowing he had no choice. "The plan was simple he left the house as usual leaving a bank account for her and a statement explaining that the money was from the sale of the business, the house was being put in her name and she could do what she liked with everything. There was no actual mention of suicide. She was the one who played up the possibility of suicide I think she thought she would get a pay out on insurance policy. It did not work there never was a pay out. I gave him the other half of the money, travel tickets and contacts in the country of his choice it was all done legally.

When the police came to me I explained what happened they checked the car and found a dangerous fault but nothing could be proved that it was her and her adopted son who did it. As he had not broken any laws the Police were happy to leave it and as in a lot of cases of missing adults they weighed up both sides and told her they had drawn a blank as to his whereabouts." Again that feeling flashed through Ben's mind deeper and more disturbing but was gone before he could stop it.

The Judge waited while Ben wrote down a number on the sheet of paper and handed it over to him, as the Judge tucked the paper in his top pocket Ben commented calmly. "Sir, Derek tends to twist things to wind me up."

The Judge gave a slight smile he could see that. He'd also had a very brief account from Judge Jackson who had hoped to see the case through but had been called away on a family emergency and replied. "You must keep that in mind as well, I can see you are still suffering from the after affects from your ordeal. Sit back on the table if you are unhappy with the chairs."

As Ben went back to the table and sat on it the Judge continued, "Derek, carry on with your story but make sure it is the truth please."

Derek said angrily. "It is the truth! I do **not** twist things Ben does, always **has**!!"

The Judge just sat quietly and looked at him.

Derek took a deep breath and calmed down, he realized he would have to be careful how much he pushed this Judge and started again. "I left the area but kept a watch on what was happening in Sunset Beach and realized I would have to wait because Ben was devastated at Maria's death. Years passed and I heard about his friendship with Meg and talk of marriage I thought it was time to come back and mend bridges. I decided I would do it just after Christmas … I passed through Sunset Beach but chickened out and drove to the town I was arrested in. I stayed in a sleazy hotel and went to a New Years' Eve party had a drink to get my courage up to drive to Sunset Beach and see Ben. I had a second drink it led to another and got drunk and the party got out of hand … a lot of us got arrested."

Ben said under his breath "For crying out loud!" The uneasy feeling was back and he knew his brother was building up to something big.

"Ben" The Judge reminded gently but firmly, he'd noticed that Ricardo seemed to be uneasy and even Hank Cummings in the seats was not looking too happy and wondered how one man could cause such unease. They all knew he had to hear Derek's story whatever it was and he already knew most of Ben's.

Ben nodded and sat back on the table and tried to breathe and relax, knowing his agitation was what Derek wanted... played on.

Without appearing to watch him Derek carried on his tale keeping his tone and expression submissive, he was the victim. "A friend paid my fine the next morning, and as I had such a hangover when released the only thing I could do was to go back to the hotel room and sleep it off. I surfaced the next day and decided I would drive to Sunset Beach and face Ben. **Hell** I know what his temper is like Sir; they tried to treat him for it at school and failed."

"That was **you** Derek! After **you **half killed a boy! **If** I so much as raised my voice I had a slamming headache or threats to friends." Ben exploded.

The Judge looked sharply at Ben, shocked that he sounded exactly as his twin had earlier, the difference in clothing helped to make them different but hearing the same tone of voice come out of two people brought it home … they were identical twins and raised his voice slightly to take back control saying. "Ben, let him finish then you can have your say."

Ben got up and walked round the table trying easy the tension, which was building up again way too quickly. He had the feeling everyone was blaming him, his brother always managed to twist things this way, put the blame on him and he was going to do it again … nothing would stop it. He sat on the edge of the table and tried to concentrate on his brother's story.

Derek kept any hint of success out of his expression and voice as he continued. "I read in the papers about the murders on the island and knew I had to act quickly so I kidnapped Ben and put him in the empty warehouse."

"Thank goodness the truth for once. Keep it up!" Ben shut up as the Judge eyed him, and noticed Ricardo was starting to get really edgy again and realized that could be bad and what his brother wanted.

Derek ignored it, looked a the Judge and continued with a plea in his voice. "I had to do it **Sir** otherwise he would have killed everyone including Meg, who he said he loved. I thought I could explain everything to Meg and then release Ben into medical care get the help he needed. Once he starts on these dark moods anything can happen."

Ben knew it had been too good to be true and couldn't help his exclamation. "For goodness sake Derek! You sandbagged me with a bag of grain during that fight! … For Heavens sake you kept me in chains and gagged me! You hardly fed me! Why the **hell** didn't you just ring for Dr Estrada she would have loved you!"

Derek looked across to his brother while keeping the Judge in view had his reply ready and his voice suitably humbled said. "You would have talked your way round Dr Estrada, as you usually do."

Judge's silent warning forgotten Ben gave a very short sharp laugh of disbelief exclaiming. "**Derek**! You even had Eddie playing your sick game because he thought you would pay him with my fortune … I suppose I strangled Eddie with my mind. **Remember** I was still gagged and in chains then, Meg and Sara are my witnesses though they didn't know it!"

Derek shook his head as though apologizing and admitted. "No Eddie's death was self defence. I admit I should not have got him to look after you. I thought he understood about feeding you etc but he went his own way and tried to kill me so he could get a ransom for you when he realised I couldn't pay him. I guess he would have written a letter along with the photos and sent them to the paper or Gregory Richards as proof that he had you and got money that way."

Ricardo let out a laugh in disbelief adding quickly. "Sorry Sir but that really is a load …" The Judge's expression stopped Ricardo from finishing his sentence.

The Judge let 'that look' carry over to Derek and then said. "Carry on."

Derek kept his voice neutral although he was really enjoying the effect he was having. "I tried to reason with Ben to get some medical care before he hurt Meg or her family but he would just fly into rages so I had to keep him gagged and chained up longer than I first thought … then things got a bit difficult over feeding him.

I suppose in a way that helped, because he eventually he said he would get medical care, relieved I released him to take him to Cedar Oaks. But as soon as I freed him he attacked me so we fought, he got lucky and knocked me out I guess he thought I was dead otherwise he would have killed me and made his escape. When I came round I found he had gone. I knew he would spread a lot of lies about me so I set light to the building and fled. I found him in the hospital and drugged him I was going to explain everything but things got a little out of hand when he went missing..."

Hank couldn't help it and chipped in "**Hell**! **A little**! You sent Ben to the mortuary! What about the way you seduced Meg at the warehouse and the cabin!"

The Judge looked sternly at Hank who shut up realising he could be kicked out.

The Judge then looked at Derek and gave a nod.

Derek chalked another up, as well as good way jump the story and moved so he could keep his eyes on Hank and the Judge so he could influence as necessary and kept his tone submissive as he explained. "I fell under her spell Hank; you can ask Dr Estrada or the others they saw it in the cells yesterday. I wanted to get her away and tell her about Ben but she attacked me … then Ben came into the cabin threatened Meg and refused to talk or calm down so we fought. He ran out of cabin after Meg … I chased him, he tricked Meg again into believing he was all right but I knew he would hurt her so I tried to get her away from him we fought again and went over the cliff.

Meg helped Ben when he made it to the top, she heard my cries … I was not far behind Ben. If she had not been there he would have left me to fall instead he had to make it look as though he was going to save me. He grabbed my hand and pretended I was making things difficult for him. I wasn't … I think I heard Ricardo and Casey call out and I thought I would be safe made an extra effort to hold on to his hands. … Instead of a helping grip I felt him gradually release my hands and I fell down the cliff. … **Luckily** it was a slow sliding fall and I landed in some bushes on the small beach … eventually I crawled away … it was foggy so no one could see me. I did not dare call out he could have started a rock fall to kill me."

"**Judge**! It fairy tales! It's twisted! Come on! …" Ben exclaimed but stayed sat on the table.

Ricardo cut into the rest of Ben's sentence. "He'll be blaming Maria for it all next!"

"Ben and Ricardo please calm down." The Judge could understand their feelings; every story had two sides and this one was interesting to say the least. He was pleased that Derek seemed to have forgotten his earlier threat to have them put in the cells for another outburst.

Derek looked at Ricardo said innocently. "I don't know she could be, after all she did not **have** to stay in Seattle with Tess all those years."

Ricardo slammed back at him angrily. "You kept her there!"

Derek slammed his hands down on the desk and shouted back at Ricardo. "I did not know she was alive till I came to Sunset Beach! **I** was just as much a kidnapped victim as Ben was! I had to do what I did to keep **him** alive!"

The Judge thought, 'what the hell does he want both their heads.' as he called sternly "Derek Evans! Ricardo Torres!"

They looked at him.

Ricardo nodded and stayed quiet.

Derek found it hard to hide the smile that threatened his humbled expression as he carried on in a calmer voice. "Sorry Sir… …As I said I managed to crawl away after the fall found a hide away cabin and recovered, then I hid in the back of a lorry, which ended up in Seattle. I knew no one would believe me and he would blame me for the murders. We are identical in looks.

I assumed he thought I had died so I was safe I needed money and time to think so I did casual work and slept where I could just managing to scrape a living. I did not hide myself it was far enough away from Sunset Beach for the news not to get back.

I don't know how … perhaps Tess saw me in Seattle and had me watched she always had a good circle of hangers on ready to do her bidding.

Anyway I had to do something I knew I could not go on living with the nagging fear that Ben would start killing again. By the end of last August I had managed to scrape enough money together to pay for a ticket to fly to Sunset Beach. But first I had to know what was going on there so I went to an internet café and found the back copies of a Sunset paper and found out about Maria turning up and then New Year time Tess and Benjy had turned up.

I could not believe it Maria was alive, you had a son and Tess was with them! It had to be more than a coincidence. Thinking about the gap after the storm, I realized Maria must have been scared about going to you … after all you had seen her in bed with me. We did not have sex Ben! Honest!

I also wondered about Tess's part in all this, she is a scheming bitch when it comes to money, she knew about you from me when we first knew each other. I guess it was money rather than love that kept her close to me. Somehow they must have teamed up in Seattle, of course, I realized that inheritance would look better than a divorce settlement especially with a child in tow."

The Judge's expression and the movement of the security guard stopped anyone from making a noise or disturbance.

Derek could feel the rising tension nicely and knew the security guard was on ball and was willing to move if necessary and carried on as if nothing had happened. "Despite our past and knowing he could get me falsely arrested I decided I had to warn Ben about Tess and Maria. I knew a phone call would be useless even dangerous … Maria, Tess or Ricardo could intercept and Ben would be dead before I could help him.

I **had** to help him he **is** my brother! My twin! So I went to the airport but never made the flight. It was delayed so I had a coffee in the waiting lounge, you now what it's like people milling around I suppose the coffee must have been drugged at some point. I woke up in a bedroom, it was Franklin Street that's where Maria and Tess lived … I found that out later Sir.

Anyway there was this bloke pointing a gun at me telling me my brother was in the basement and I had to do as I was told or he would hurt or kill Ben. I went down and saw Ben in chains he had been given some kind of drug that made him answer any questions asked. The man stood in the shadows and told me to find out and memorize everything to do with Ben's accounts and personal life. I was scared I **had** to do it!"

Derek paused for a brief moment, could see concern in the Judge's expression and disbelief in his brother's face but as he carried on he saw something else and knew he would have to act quickly. He could sense Ricardo's agitation getting stronger and saw his hand go for the gun a couple of times, all he needed to do was to make sure it was aimed at his brother not him. He noticed the security guard was also watching Ricardo and Ben and like Ricardo his hand near the gun.

He tuned his other senses into his brother careful not alarm him in any way, he knew Ben would be extra sensitive to the sudden hard hitting headache he could give him, so pushed gently hoping he was getting one any way from the memories he had given him in the basement, toning his voice down and carried on. "**Sir**. There were two of them they made sure I couldn't over power them and escape without endangering Ben's life, when Ben collapsed I was taken upstairs to the bedroom and fed or just tied up and left.

They wore masks so I could not describe them and disguised their voices with some kind of gadget and used numbers instead of names. When I objected I was hit and Ben was not given any food or water. I only saw Ben when he was drugged or just going into drugged state so he thought I was doing the questioning, it went on for several days until I knew enough for me to go to Sunset Beach, be Ben and live with Maria.

I was to transfer money into an account for easy use away from Sunset Beach and put Ben's name on Benjy's birth certificate and in his Will along with Maria's. I was to keep away from Meg and I would receive any extra orders by phone and someone close would be watching me. I wanted to tell someone about it I could not the man rang me on my cell phone and told me things I had said in private in Ben's house when I was alone with Maria as well as things said at The Deep and other places."

Ricardo felt as though he was getting near boiling point. He knew Derek was going to blame everything on Maria and shouted at him. "What about your statement yesterday!"

Derek shouted back at him "I had to stop Ben from dying somehow! I could not trust you! You're her brother for goodness sake for all I knew you could have been working with them!"

That did it. Ricardo's hand was on the gun his own doubts about Maria's missing years blasted him in quick succession. - If she had been drugged all that time there would have been signs Doctors would have noticed. They would have affected Benjy she had her son to think of. Her attitude last night swung between anger and disgusted at her treatment or was it because they had failed and she needed cover. - No she could not have been that twisted only Derek was and shouted back. "It is all lies your just twisting it all!"

Ben was agitated and shaking his head, tension and his light head ach were getting worse.

The Judge could see and feel things slipping out of control and was going to call for order.

The guard was watching closely but stayed away from the circle of confrontation but his hand was already near his gun, the strap unlatched making the gun ready to use.

Hank was quietly moving towards the gateway into the well of the Court.

Charles feeling the tension rising quickly knowing it would be dangerous to go into the Court area with the others started to move to get out of his seat to get assistance from outside. The thought 'fire hose and water' crossed his mind nearly making him laugh out loud, it was what was needed.

Derek put his handcuffed hands in the air out in front of him and shouted pleadingly towards Ricardo to prove he was the victim here not the aggressor so take some of the tension away from him calm everything down again for a moment at least. "I didn't know what else to believe other than Maria and Tess knew that Ben was in Seattle.

(Everyone stayed still as Derek carried on.)

**Hell**! As soon as I got into Sunset Beach I tried to get Meg to start thinking things were wrong but I had to be careful because I was told she would be hurt. I nearly rang you but before I could the phone rang the voice told me not only Ben would be killed slowly but Benjy would be injured. **I** know Ben loves his son and I was starting to get to know him and love to him too. What was **I** meant to do! He is just an innocent child and they were willing to hurt him, or anyone I contacted.

I **had** to do as I was told which I did. You can check the phone records, the last orders I received were if I wanted to see Ben alive again I had to pick up Meg and Tyus and take them to 137 Southern Avenue, and wait there was no mention of Tess or Maria or Casey! I assumed Ben was hurt."

Ricardo's voice cut across the last words "Why was Maria drugged if she was part of the contrick!"

Derek pleaded. "I don't know! I did not know Maria was there! I never got that far to find out!!"

"**Liar!**" was spat out across the room Ben was really pale and shaking as he spoke getting off the table. He could see the memory flash, the darkness of it suddenly clearing, but was blasted by blinding headache, his legs were not to steady enough to take his weight so he lurched towards Ricardo and his brother.

Ricardo had the gun out without thinking, ready for an attack by either brother; the security guard kept his gun in the holster but hand on the handle and stepped into the gap between the Judge and Derek.

Hank pushed his way into the well of the Court to put himself between Ricardo and Ben as he heard Ben's faint but clear cry. "Help headache."

"Derek's doing it stop him Ricardo!" Hank shouted as he moved towards Ben, hoping to stop Ben's complete collapse to the floor.

Ricardo flung the gun to the floor but away from him and Derek, knowing the safety was on and pushed the closest table into Derek. It took Derek in the legs making him lose his balance so he landed amongst the chairs, breaking his concentration on Ben.

The guard automatically noted where the gun landed knowing it was safe; his job was to watch and guard the Judge, then help if needed.

oxoxo

Unfortunately Ben's collapse was too quick for Hank to stop and he landed on his knees, his head hanging down, wrapping his arms around his chest as his heartbreaking moan of "Benjy… No!" escaped across the Courtroom stopping Hank as he bent down to help him.

Ben was in the memory flash feeling and seeing it and without realizing he spoke his voice breaking but understandable. "The drug reacted wrong, could not breathe properly they dragged me upstairs so a doctor could see me, … … gave me another drug to help me. … I was on the sofa in and out of consciousness but heard the phone ring Derek answered it … It was… It was Tess they started talking about Benjy their…."

He was slammed back into the present and raised his head looking at Hank who was shocked by the hurt and pain in his eyes and face. Ben's voice when he spoke was cracking with heart breaking sadness and a single tear started to run down his face. "He's not my son, Hank."

Hank had automatically put a hand out to Ben who took it and tried to rise but failed, then tried again and succeed, though standing he bowed his head, breathing heavily, keeping hold of Hank's hand and leaning against the table.

Hank could feel the tremors going through Ben's body, while all the time trying to fully understand what Ben had said. "Not his son' then who's and realized Ben's word of 'their' and missed one 'son' Tess and Derek's, he tried to suppress his own shiver knowing Ben needed all his support as he mourned the loss of his son.

Derek carefully disentangled himself from the chairs, long legs and handcuffs were not helping and rested against the table staying silent barely breathing as he worked out the options. He could still win the shock from it all could send Ben over the top and he would walk all over him with the murder charges. Then they would share a life together in jail and Benjy and Maria would share the money. What if Ben came up angry? He automatically checked the security Guard he was alert, hand on his gun - fine if Ben came up angry he could work it so the Guard would shoot him. His son would be safe Maria had sorta adopted him and she would be Ben's widow.

Ricardo like everyone else was still as they watched and listened stunned by the heartbreak in Ben's voice and the heartlessness of his brother.

It might have only been a couple of minutes before Ben lifted his head up again and the silence in the Courtroom had seemed deafening. He was very pale, calm and collected as though nothing had happened, looking across at his brother and no one else. He spoke, his voice was steady but so cold his words were liked shards of ice flying through the air shattering at his brother's feet. "**You twisted, bastard**! **Your own son**! That's what it's about getting Ricardo to kill me so Benjy would inherit my fortune… … If your other plan had worked I suppose Tess would care for him and meet up with you later… … **Well **tough luck Derek it will not work! … And Maria is not going to be part of your sick mind game either! … She is a victim and will never go to jail no matter what!

**THINK!!** … Without her Benjy will have **nothing**, **no one**, not even a good name to survive on, **everyone** will hound him. A murderer for a father! And con woman for a mother! … …Maria can give him love and protection so **YOU**!! must tell them the truth and leave her out of it!"

Derek lost all colour, his brother had not collapsed under the strain as he had hoped instead he was turning on him full force.

Hank slid his hand under Ben's arm in case he needed more support as Ben carried on his voice was still cold but not so hard. "Maria has nothing to gain she has signed the divorce papers Benjy will only get an allowance. Everything I have goes to Meg as of last night!! … Your effort today is for nothing! …

You and Tess gave Benjy to Maria and if she is willing she will look after him. … **YOU**!! Signed the papers and **YOU**!! Have made sure that neither of us will ever see or have anything to do with Benjy again! … **No one** made you do it!" The hardness was mixed with sadness as he carried on. "No one stopped you either"

Then suddenly his voice softened into a plea of what he had always wanted, always hoped for but now could never have. "We could have been a family if only you had come to me. I loved you in spite everything."

Derek could not believe it he was going to lose everything and his son, but picked up on Ben returning to his natural role as the submissive twin, wanting to have his brother's love … he could play on that then turn to his dominant role later, he toned his voice to a plea "You wouldn't not after Mu…"

Ben's voice became hard again not letting him finish and twist the knife. "You were a good at what you did! Maria put Benjy under a child protection scheme, banning us both because of your treatment towards me." Then icy hard again as he finished, "That is thanks to **YOU **and no one else!!"

Derek was left speechless he knew Ben would come down on every turn he tried, he knew him too well. He would have to think of a new tack.

The silence left by Ben's words was broken by the loud thud and crash of the Courtroom door being opened forcefully as an Officer rushed in with a piece of paper in his hand.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Unperturbed by the entrance he made; he came to a stop and slightly breathlessly announced. "**Sir**, Tess Marin Evans has made a confession that she is the mother of Benjy Evans and Derek is his father. … Derek forced her to help keep Maria in Seattle against her will … that Maria escaped on the day of the car crash in which she lost her memory. … That Derek was behind her coming to Sunset Beach with Benjy Evans…. She also informed Derek that Ben was going to Seattle in September but did not know about the kidnapping or he had changed places with Ben. … She bought 137 Southern Avenue with money given to her by Derek through the post; she assumed the place was for Derek to hide when he came to Sunset Beach before they left with their son and Ben's fortune…. She did not know how he was going to achieve it only it was to take place over Christmas period. … …This morning after another search at Ocean Drive ownership papers for 137 Southern Avenue were found in a jewellery box owned by Tess. False passports for herself, Benjy and Derek were also found in her room." The Officer stopped relieved he'd got it out and could breathe again and looked round at the stunned audience wondering what had been happening before he came in, his news could not have been **that** shocking surely.

Hank felt a violent shiver run through Ben, and tightened his grip on Ben's arm expecting him to collapse but he stayed upright.

Derek hung his head for a moment then looked up at his brother and said calmly almost casually. "Okay you win." Then turned his head to face the Judge and his voice became more commanding and said "**But** I did **not** murder the group on the island. **Sir**! Ben did, Ricardo has the evidence that I was elsewhere!"

He then faced his brother again and raising his voice to make his point. "**He** has the memories and feelings of what happened **you** can see it every time it's mentioned!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Judge shifted in his chair, glancing down at the papers on the table still trying to take in all that had happened and then looked at and addressed Ricardo who looked shattered. "What evidence have you got against Ben?"

Ricardo looked at the Judge and remained silent he needed time to think.

Derek shouted into the silence to put more pressure on Ricardo. "Sir! **He **knows Ben killedMark and the others! **He** has the proof **I** was in jail at the time! **Tell him** Ricardo! Ben killed Mark " pointing dramatically at Ben carried on. "**Look** at him you can see his guilt!"

The Judge stared at Derek and said sharply "Derek enough! We've heard your accusations." He then glanced at Ben and Hank then returned his gaze to Ricardo willing to wait for a moment, he needed time to let things settle.

oxoxo

Hank ignored what was going on realizing that Ben was looking at the floor a couple of feet in front of him rather than Derek or the Judge and called Ben's name quietly so no one else could hear but got no response. He resisted the temptation to wave his hand in front of Ben's face to see what would happen because it would warn Derek something was wrong. Instead he carefully released his grip on Ben's arm to see if there was any response there was none. Ben stayed standing perfectly still and silent only the increase in his breathing warned Hank there was something wrong.

Ben hardly heard what was being said or felt Hank releasing his arm, as soon as his brother had mentioned the murders again clearer memories overwhelmed him. His heart and breathing started to race because he could hear, see, feel and smell everything going on - remembered the difficulty in breathing with the face mask on, the throbbing of the engine of the boat while he was inside the hold with its ropes and crates all around, the fear and thrill of near discovery the high of cancelling out that danger and then hiding again.

Suddenly he was on the island outside the house sensing the fear of the group in their calling to each other and their actions. He could smell Meg's perfume on her scarf as he brushed it against his face. Then he was inside the house chasing and fighting Meg feeling his hands around her throat, stunned when she hit him with something and Tim coming to her rescue their fight and the pain in his leg as Tim stabbed him. Feeling the rush of fear hearing the noise of Mark and Gabi returning and then he was stumbling running out the door back into the undergrowth.

This time he was running for his life as Mark chased him, then being caught and their fight the flash of elation when he stunned him, the scrabbling and finding the hook to finish the job once and for all. The disappointment finding Mark recovered enough to fight back and in the scuffle the mask was knocked off. Face to face he saw Mark's horror as he recognized him and called his name in disbelief, hearing the name sealed Mark's fate. He felt the extra strength it gave Mark so he escaped only to trip. Then felt the elation of catching him again and the feel of pushing the hook into Mark's back hoping it would kill him instantly only to have him stagger on through the bushes into the clearing and hear Meg's call as Mark collapsed at her feet. With a mixture of fear and elation rushing through him he crept back into the undergrowth to avoid detection hearing her scream and Tim coming to her aid.

Only to find he was standing in the chapel passageway at the Mission watching his friends gather round him to give him support as his knees gave way because he was overwhelmed by heartbreaking sadness of losing a close friend. They supported him till he could stand then needing air and space he rushed out, he saw himself return and brace himself before facing the service and the loss of his friend.

With all these emotions and memories hitting him at once Ben knew he had to stop this deceit, his brother was right he had killed Mark and the others and would have killed her, his Soulmate, as well. He had to face the truth and knew without doubt he could not stand seeing Mark's face as he recognized his murderer night after night for the rest of his life. He would admit everything while confronting the guard and put an end to this misery once and for all. He desperately tried to control his breathing, shut down the memories and face what he had to do and what he had done.

oxoxo

Ricardo saw that Ben was in trouble and Hank was trying to help him and turned to the Judge saying "Sir, with respect I don't think we should ask Ben about that night. We know Derek wants to cause Ben pain and we can all see he is in trouble, probably from what he has just been through. I believe Derek drugged Ben to get his memories of the past so he could take his place in Sunset Beach and therefore it is possible that Derek could have transferred his own memories of the murders and that night for his own ends.

Whether it was just to cause Ben pain during his months of captivity or something that could come out as a back up plan such as now I do not know. It is possible they are surfacing now because Ben has recovered from the drugs he was given to get him in Seattle, whatever the reason I think we need medical advice before we start asking questions.

But I will give you my report. The evidence we took at the time of the murders is being rechecked where possible, of course we cannot ask Mr Truman what happened but we have reopened his murder investigation now we know Derek was around. The new evidence that Derek gave us is being checked this is all taking time because of the time gap and the holiday period. We, that is Judge Jackson, the Chief of Police and myself assumed we would not need this information till tomorrow." He paused hoping the Judge would stop things till tomorrow.

Hank felt the change in Ben's stance and heard a very very quiet "I did it, cannot carry on the deceit."

Hank felt a shiver run through him at the heartbreak in the voice and he put a hand on Ben's arm to stop him from moving away from him and said so only he could hear and hoped Ben would hear his own conviction. "You have done **nothing** wrong, trust in **you** and what has made **you** strong **not** what you **think** at the moment."

Ben heard Hank's words and tone of voice and everything started to change he was no longer on the island looking at Mark or at the service in the Mission listening to Casey's words. He was on the beach that morning feeling Meg's hand on his arm as she swung him round to look at her. She had broken through all the barriers he had erected to keep her safe; her eyes as they looked into his were dark with the passion of her love for him and anger because of what had happened to him. He could hear her voice "**Trust in whatever kept you sane and my love.**" It blew back his fears and doubts and he realized they were his brother's memories not his, as he leant forward and gently kissed her of her forehead he drifting back into the memories of the nightmare this time facing and closing them down forever.

The Judge thought for a moment and nodded, looked across at Ben and Hank and got a nod from Hank though Ben stayed still.

Hank hoped the Judge would accept his nod the only thing he knew was Ben didn't need anyone else disturbing him but he did need to know everything now not wait until later.

The Judge accepted Hank's nod knowing he could summons help if need be, he checked across at Derek who was watching his brother closely but looked up as he sensed the Judge's eyes on him.

Derek could feel just how close his brother was to breaking and started to open his mouth to push about the murders when the Judge shook his head and said sternly. "No Derek leave things alone."

Derek resisted the temptation to push regardless when the guard moved one step towards him, as if reinforcing the Judge's words and adding his own private threat. Derek sighed and turned his attention to Ricardo and gave a slight smile that reached his eyes making them sparkle and hoped he understood the message, 'he'd not lost the point yet'.

The Judge noticed the guard's movement and turned his attention back to Ricardo. "That's all right Ricardo I fully understand give me the information and action being taken. I am happy with the currant arrangements for Ben and I agree about the drugs and memories. Please remember a record is being made so take your time."

Ricardo recognised Derek's byplay and knew what he was going to do could knock Ben over the top … felt like he was adding another nail in Ben's coffin but could not do anything else. He saw the Court typist still working hard and waited when she stopped and looked up at him and gave him a slight nod he cleared his throat and started.

"We faxed a photo of a twin to the Police Station concerned; we have had e-mails back from Officers who were there on the night but not necessarily in close contact with him. They state they believe the photo is that of the Derek Evans who was arrested that night. We are still waiting for the arresting Officer's testimony and I would recommend he comes here for an actual face to face identity parade in a couple of days time if the photo is confirmed."

The Judge nodded, understanding the reluctance now and let him carry on.

"We did receive an e-mail from the arresting Officer saying he attached a written statement explaining everything but the attachment was just a blank page and we have not heard from him since. We are waiting for the main station to contact him personally; he was seconded to another station in another town so there could be a communication delay or problem.

We have confirmation that Derek Evans stayed in a hotel but the reputation of the hotel at that time is not to be relied on. We will try and find the old manager if you wish. The photocopy of the signature has been examined and compared with Derek's writing and signature … it is authentic, we will obviously check the real thing, it was in a book and not a loose-leaf page, which could have been added later. As it was in a list the names the one above and below are being authenticated; we should have that information sometime tomorrow. "

Ricardo paused, he could feel Derek's glee in his hidden smile and sparkling eyes what really irked him was that Derek knew he knew that smile so knew the effect he was having. He noticed Hank put a hand on Ben's arm speaking to him so only he could hear although Ben showed no sign of hearing anything he hoped it had done him some good. He knew he had no choice but to carry on and add another possible nail.

"Ben hired a boat to go to the island to join the group of friends unfortunately the Captain sold the boat and left no forwarding address or name of new boat. We are tracking him down and should have some information soon. The statement he gave was brief after all we did not suspect Ben of the murders and we do have credit card receipts to check. We will go through the Captain's statement also check the coastguards to see if there are any written records for that night. It is a difficult crossing so someone might have had to talk to them through it, Ben is a competent sailor so he might have been up with the Captain at the time, and someone might remember it."

Derek slamming his handcuffed hands on the table making everyone, except Ben jumps, and shouted. "**You** have the hard proof you need! I could **not** have bribed **ALL **the police officers **he** **BRIBED** the Captain to say he was with him that's why **you** **can't** find him! **HE'S GUILTY! HANDCUFF HIM NOW! …**"

"**Derek! **Stop it!" The Judge said sharply "I said I am happy with the situation! Carry on Ricardo."

Ricardo suppressed the shiver, which ran through him, knowing the Judge could do it. "Yes Sir. The people in Santa Barbara who Ben was meant to meet never called him; in fact they were out of town. The receptionist sees so many people there was no positive id and Ben did not make a scene he just left to return to Sunset Beach wondering what it was all about. There is no tape record of Ben being in the area, which is not surprising he did not need gas, anyway video records would have been reused long ago. As I said before, we believed we had victims and murderer dead on the island. I believe Ben bought flowers for Meg unfortunately we will have difficulty tracing which florist store they tend to change hands regularly and I suspect he paid cash.

Now we know Derek has a partner we are going to check the phone records of Tess Marin because Ben said it was a female he spoke to regarding the meeting. That is assuming we can get the phone number and records going back that far. I think I may also check out Derek's phone records as well … there are voice changers on the market.

We are going to time the drive to see if it is possible to do the drive and boat ride that also depends upon tides. Tim's accusation about Ben being on the island and Mark's last words accusing Ben were taken as a vicious attempt to hurt Meg and Ben. It was well known that Tim hated Ben and wanted Meg back. Now we know it was probably Derek Mark saw not Ben." Ricardo spun slightly towards Derek his voice hardened. "Was that why Tim was killed Derek, he found out the truth about you and Tess and the kidnapping."

Derek kept his eyes on Ben, cursing quietly in his mind and answered Ricardo. "I know nothing about Tim's death; I told you the truth Ricardo. It was Ben who needed help with his black moods."

Ben had got himself under control and lifted his head and hit back keeping his voice steady. "**You** had the treatment **that** can be checked as they are doing regarding Tim's death. **Time** is on my side Derek not yours and **yes**! I know they are your memories not mine, Mark was my friend and his death will always haunt me I accept that but he saw **you **not me."

The police officer with the piece of paper spoke up again as Ben finished. "**Sir**! …" The Judge nodded so the officer carried on. "The Captain of the yacht has been traced they hope to phone him in about an hour's time on a special phone, he is at sea at the moment."

The Judge nodded and decided he could call for a break and said "Right we will ……" but was interrupted by the door to the Courtroom swinging open again.

A police officer came through speaking as he walked towards the Judge; the other Officer moved quickly out of the way seeing he was not going to stop. "Sir, sorry I'm late I hope my e-mail helped clear things up. I thought it best if I brought the person here, walking proof so to speak."

No one was really looking at the Police Officer more at the man who was following a few paces behind him.

Derek could not help but smile even though he knew he had lost this battle, his brother had won again.

"**Hell! there's three of them.**" The Judge said in disbelief as the man came further down the aisle and into clearer view.

Charles smiled he could see the small differences before anyone else could.

The man spoke as he walked down the aisle feeling the tension and everyone watching him. "Sir I have admitted playing the part of Derek Evans. I thought it was a game, part of a bet between friends, I had no idea what he had planned."

The tension was broken because he spoke with a strong American accent but otherwise he looked and walked as the twins did, even his dark hair was cut in their style, his eyes and face looked the same it was only when he was close that you could see the small differences.

The Judge smiled with relief as he said. "The e-mail was not properly received, the statement was missing." Looking past the Officer asked "Your name sir?" Wondering quietly if he was going to say Evans and hoping he was not.

"Charley Smith Sir." He spoke softly this time losing his accent all together, and changing the tone of his voice, becoming the twin he had been asked to play. It was very unnerving for those who were watching as he continued in character.

"Mr. Derek Evans asked me to take his place at a party, there was a bet that he could be in two places at once. He said he'd dealt with the hotel and was going off somewhere else to prove he was at this other place, he never said where it was.

I had to make a scene and get put in jail for the night but not a sentence just enough to have my name in the book, and someone to identify me from a description or photo. I joined the party made myself known, a fight broke out, not my fault I hasten to add and things got worse than expected.

The 'drunk' cell filled up so some of us spent the night in a lock up garage under guard, in the morning a friend of mine helped me pay the fine to the Judge. I received money in the post so thought nothing more, till this Officer came to my cell." He smiled a bit sheepish. "I got drunk again … been off it for a year, my hair was longer so he had it cut as I had it that night with the help of the photo."

The Judge looked at the Officer who took up the story.

"It was pure chance I picked Charley up last night and then got the e-mail and copy of the photo. I wanted to make sure it all fitted because of the seriousness of the charges so I waited for Charley to become sensible then questioned him explaining everything to him to show he had nothing to gain by lying.

I sent the e-mail from the police station I've been seconded to; we send statements as attachments to keep them private. Sorry not very good with these machines. Anyway we knocked up a hairdresser to do his hair and drove here as quickly as I could. I thought you would be expecting me and hold everything. You must admit they do look alike all three of them." He finished with a grin.

There was utter silence. – The case was over guilt was handed to them on a plate.

oxoxo

The Judge looked around surprised everyone was still standing not collapsed in shock or exhaustion. He had felt the tension lower just like the air being let out of a balloon, he smiled at the random thought that came out of nowhere about the impending chaos of the kids and relations at their family do in the afternoon. It would be peace compared to this lot.

The security guard took the opportunity to give Ricardo back his gun and then went over to stand near but not too near Derek just in case of trouble.

Derek was leaning against the bar, which separated the Court from the seats. He kept his emotions out of his face though he felt cheated, he was so damn close … just needed that one push and he would have had his brother this time. He wasn't daft he knew the guard would carry out his silent threat … of course if he pushed now it would be him not his brother who'd be dead or injured. It was always the same so close yet so far away never but mind, there was still time only not this time next time it would be on his side not his brothers' and he'd make damn sure it was the last time.

Ricardo put his gun away one eye on Derek, feeling shocked and relieved it was over but his mind was moving on to seeing Maria and trying to explain it all and wondering if she would accept Benjy as her own when she knew the truth.

Hank let out a sigh and was surprised how relieved he felt now he knew Ben was in the clear completely, he stayed close to Ben who was pale and shaking slightly but otherwise seemed to be holding together but had gone back to looking at the floor as though seeing the Evans look-alike was too much. Couldn't blame him there it was too much to see three of them.

Charles who had kept quiet made his way down towards the front of the Court; he gave a nod of recognition and acknowledgment as the Judge spoke breaking the silence.

"**Right.** Can we have another guard in here please?"

The Security Guard nodded and talked into his radio while the Judge carried on. "I need to know definitely that Benjy is Tess and Derek's son and it's not another twist. Can we do this without hurting the boy, having said that he will need to know the truth about his parents and Ben before he hears it on the news or from gossip."

Charles spoke up "Sir, Ben and Derek's DNA are the same that's why we thought Ben was the father, we had no reason to doubt Maria was the mother. We have a record of Benjy's DNA and we may have Maria's DNA on record because she was at Cedar Oaks as a missing person with lost memory. You can ask for her records to be checked against Benjy's Tyus Robinson is their doctor. I would suggest we ring Tyus anyway Ben is near collapse."

The Judge didn't need time to think and said. "Yes I agree. Thank you I'll see to it right away, in the meantime Derek you will be taken to the cells, get another police officer to charge him, **Ricardo** you will be needed to do other things, also two guards to look after him. I need a full statement regarding the New Year party we will have to see if there are any extra charges to be made. Before anyone leaves, I need short statements just to say you were here during this hearing and contact address or phone number. If it goes to Court we will use the videotape and typist records rather than individual statements. So see the clerk before you go."

He looked at the Officer and said "Thank you for coming we would like the statement you took from Mr Smith. We will reimburse your expenses. Mr Smith you are in custody till further notice."

Both men nodded, Mr Smith knew he'd have to face something some time.

The Judge turned his attention to Ben who was looking down at the floor as if letting everything ride over him and said. "**Ben**, I'm sorry you've had such a shock I will recommend strongly that you and your brother do not meet in the Courtroom, when this comes to trial. Perhaps a video link or just statements will do. We will of course have to investigate Maria's part in this."

Ben, looked up at the Judge, his voice was strong and hard, which kept everyone quiet while as he spoke. "**No**! … Derek gave Benjy to Maria when he signed the birth certificate she **IS** Benjy's mother now. I will not press any charges against Maria; she is a victim of this mess, one who loves the child who will need all the loving he can find to over come his birth history. Tess waved her right to Benjy by not saying anything when she came to Sunset Beach or when the certificate was signed. Maria will have the money I have agreed to on the original divorce agreement and Benjy an allowance which the Court can agree to and its use."

Without pausing Ben looked across at Ricardo. "Maria needs to go away from here; she and Benjy will always be haunted by our history if she stays. I believe Carmen's sister was/is married to a police officer in their home town."

Ricardo realized what Ben was going to do, and was amazed he had managed to come up with the plan with everything had been happening answered. "Yes, he's Deputy Chief they have a family and extended family, Maria and Benjy will fit in there and be safe. The doctor there can help her come to terms with everything."

Ben nodded and carried on. "I want Carmen to live there with her, rather than her being dumped in a strange town and family, perhaps Antonio could stay a couple of days with them. I'm sorry I need you here."

The plea at the end was almost lost in his confident manner but Ricardo picked it up and acknowledged it. "Carmen and Antonio will go with her when do you want them to go?"

"By tomorrow if possible, before the press really go to town on the story. Maria and Benjy can have anything they want from the house and she can have the money from the sale of the house it was always hers. Charles can arrange for expenses to be paid for the move and accommodation. Benjy will be told the truth about his parents as soon as possible but no communication between him and his father"

Derek finally found his voice and spat the words out. "**You can not do this! He is my son! The Court.**."

Ben came straight back at his brother in an identical tone, startling everyone. "**Your choice! This or nothing for your son!"**

They stared at each other, tension shot up to the ceiling as the silence continued, Derek broke first not with words just a nod of his head, eye contact broken, he felt shattered.

The security guard carefully put his hand on Derek's arm to get him to think about moving towards the cells, and ready to move it there was a violent outburst.

The Judge called across the room. "I agree with Ben's suggestion. You will be driven to the County Jail this afternoon. You are allowed things in Jail while waiting trial they can be collected from Ocean Drive with Ben's permission."

Ben added without any sign of gloating. "Anything he owned before and since September he can have what he cannot take can be stored."

Ben's voice became gentle loving talking brother to brother, "Derek, we have both lost a child we love as our own, … if only you had come to me we would have been the family as you wanted… Don't make this worse. Perhaps eventually you may be able to have supervised written access but it will be up to Maria she is his mother now no matter what happens. He needs her love after all we both know what it is like to live without…." Ben's voice finally gave out, he felt Hank next to him giving him support, and he should have been pleased it was over but he was losing his brother and family again.

Derek stood silent, not looking at his brother, his expression unreadable.

The Judge could hear and see Ben's pain and took over. "I will see what I can do as for now I suggest Derek you go quietly and make a full statement about everything; you will stay in jail till the trial. Ben go with Mr. Cummings I will inform you when the DNA is checked."

With security guards either side of him Derek started to walk towards the door then stopped and looked back at his brother. His words were ice cold. "**You killed Mum and Dad we both know that! …"**

Ricardo cut in sharp and quickly. "Derek you know your father died of a heart attack!" He saw Ben looked puzzled and realized Dr Estrada had not told him. "**Ben** the social worker from England will be coming over some time next week. He found out from reports your father had a massive heart attack at the time of the accident I thought Dr Estrada would have told you, she thought you should get checked as your grandfather also had a hear attack."

"That's a lie! He killed them!" Derek shouted as the guard pushed him gently out of the Courtroom.

Ben still looked at the doorway Derek had gone through, his voice was quiet as if he was trying to sort it out in his mind forgetting everyone around him. "Mum's dad died of a heart attack, the other Granddad drowned... It was nobody's fault … he always blames me for it."

He felt Hank's hand on his arm and a gentle. "Come on Ben leave it for now." and let Hank guide him out of the Court to another room, then over to a chair where he sat quietly.

Charles and Hank talked quietly while getting drinks, Charles left and Hank handed Ben a mug of tea saying. "Sorry about Benjy I know how much you love him. He is gentle as you are and loves Maria they will be fine together. Is it true about your children if you marry Meg?"

Ben took the cup with a gentle nod.

Hank said. "We will sort things out Ben. I'll ring Meg and Joan tell them we will be late for lunch."

Ben drank some of the tea. "Don't tell Meg what's happened yet I want to explain things face to face. I'll be all right in a moment just need to get things straight. I ought to speak to Maria explain I'm not dumping her amongst strangers."

Hank was surprised Ben could even think let alone think of Maria's future. "You can do that in a moment are you sure you can face Sara and Casey."

Ben gave a sad laugh "Yes it will do me good get back to normal. What ever that is."

Hank moved away to give him space and sighed as he dialled home, hr knew how sad Ben must be …he lost the thought as he listened to the message then puzzled rang the new number and said. "Hi love, what are you doing there I thought Jim was covering, I wanted to let you know we will be late………. Oh No!………….. Everyone safe including the turkey… …Good not too many I hope… ... Ok give Meg our love… No not at the moment things have been a bit wild here but everything is all right Derek's story came unstuck………Yes tell her umm he'll be all right when we see her …. No we'll explain later… … Love you too bye."

Hank shut the phone off with a shake of his head and a smile. "Guess the fireworks have not all been here. The oven decided to blow up so Joan has taken the food down to the Shock Wave and we'll eat there."

"Much damage." Ben asked concerned imagining a wrecked room

Hank said with a sigh but still half a smile reminding himself it could have been worse. "Not much really, need to paint the wall, a new cooker of course; the kitchen door stayed on its hinges thank goodness, just got a big crack in it where the oven door hit it. Luckily Joan was in the lounge answering the phone when it happened; it was Meg on the other end so she had family there quickly. The food was on the table waiting for the cooker to warm so it survived. What's a cooker anyway we've got plenty down Shock Wave and we can eat cold at home till we get a new one if needs be."

He hesitated for a moment then added gently. "I'm afraid it means a lot more people will be there as word has got round so food and people have and will turn up with a plea can we please stay to say hi to you. It's mainly close friends anyone else can use the tables outside."

Ben smiled, he felt strange part of him was feeling normal as he imagined the phone calls and all their friends getting together as they did in a crisis round here. "That's fine it might be easier this way." the other part felt numb, dead and add. "Guess it gave them something to think about."

Hank laughed and smiled "Glad you said that and out of their hearing"

Ben looked at Hank thoughtfully and knew he had to say it now before the others came and said with sincerity. "Thank you … I don't think I would have made it with out you being there, you took quite a risk."

Hank nodded seriously, remembering Ricardo, the guns then with a slight smile added. "Don't think I could have faced the girls and survived if it had gone the other way. Glad it worked out we..." Hank broke off as the door opened and Tyus walked in followed by Charles.

With a brief nod of acknowledgment to Hank Tyus said as he walked over to Ben. "Ben I'm so sorry about this."

As Ben started to get up he carried on quickly with more of a doctor's command in his voice. "No stay sat your looking shocked … I need to check you over. I've handed Benjy and Maria's notes to the Judge, and their DNA doesn't match. We can go to Tess later if necessary. Now you young man…."

oxoxo

Joan put the phone down and went over to Meg, avoiding Sara and Casey who were moving tables around after the customers had left. "Meg sweetheart that was Dad."

Meg looked up stricken; although she had concentrated on helping her mother she could see Ben as he stood on the sands remembering the nightmare and in the jail instead of Derek and exclaimed before Joan could carry on. "I should have gone with him Mum they've jailed him haven't they! That's why Dad rang and he's not here!"

Joan put all the reassurance she could in her voice and said. "Hey, sweetheart all he said was they are going to be late. " She saw Meg calm slightly and carried on. "Ben will be all right when he gets here. Dad says Ben wants to talk face to face not over the phone, which probably means there's a lot to tell and he can eat at the same time. Now tell me what's been bugging you so much you think he's in jail."

Meg said it quietly, "Mum he thinks he did the murders, he had a nightmare about it last night said he could see Mark, feeling it all as he did it. I know he didn't Derek must have given him his memories and he will use it in Court against Ben. I told him to trust in what kept him sane all these months but I should have been there with him this morning I could have helped him."

Joan put a hand on her daughter's arm in comfort. "Oh Sweetheart that's terrible but you must remember Ben does know his brother better than we do. He needed you here for your safety and his peace of mind. If you went against him he would feel as he did in the basement. Ben needs to feel he has some control over what happens so you must give him space and your trust no matter how much you want to keep him in sight and make sure everything is all right for him."

Meg sighed hearing it made her feel a little better and admitted. "I know Mum but it's so hard we've no idea what he's been through he just locks it away so no one else gets hurt. It must have been far worse than last time and that was bad enough!"

Joan said gently. "Meg sweetheart it's his way of coping with things you must let him come to you when he feels safe like he did this morning … he talked to you then didn't he."

"Yes he did." Megan answered with a hint of uncertainty she was feeling.

Joan smiled and carried on. "Remember at your wedding before everything went wrong he declared that **you** were the one who made him start to enjoy life again instead of fearing it. **You** will do it again for him and yourself. He loves you Meg always has done, things just got muddled when he tried to do the right thing for Maria and he did that because she was his wife and your friend.

This morning you told him to trust what kept him sane my guess it was his love for **you** and now you must trust that love and your love for him. He's not going anywhere without you and he now knows he has us to help him if needs be; **we** are no longer against him.

When he comes here he needs to see you are happy not moping because he is out of your sight **so** come and help with the decorations and set the tables. Look there's Bette and AJ… **AJ**, Casey needs you're height, everything all right?" she called across the room.

AJ smiled and sighed. "It's a real mess, and lawyers will have a field day if given the chance but we will get there. Bette's dying to know where Ben is and about your cooker, we've bought food and drink so you cannot turn us away."

Joan laughed. "Thanks Bette." Then turned back to her daughter and said quietly. "Go help Sara before she drops the glasses.

Bette I'll show you were to put the goodies. You know that cooker and I never got on anyway it is just typical it should choose today though, could have done a sizzle and pop but **oh no **had to show off didn't it. Landlady was pleased told me it made her Christmas, she got the forms and firms to contact; mind you the firemen were **nice **even helped clear up the mess.

You can stop giggling Bet and no Hank did not go up the wall, … he was quite subdued said things were a bit rough at the Courthouse … **and **don't ask Meg she knows less than I do and that's all I know. They will be along later so I hope you've got time to wait…. Thought you had... Which 'hat' are you wearing the concerned adopted aunt or the gossip writer?"

Bette laughed following Joan into the kitchen area putting the food on the table. "In the case of my Prince of Darkness both. Umm that looks good now how can I help while you fill me." She knew there just **had** to be more.

Joan laughed and showed where there was space for the goodies and added a gentle hint. "Might be wise to think of another name for him now."

"Joan!" Bette exclaimed hoping for more.

"No Bette nothing more. But you can get knifes and forks; perhaps you should have the spoons considering what you do." And laughed at Bette's expression then helped her sort the things out.

oxoxo

Gabi knocked on the door of Carmen's home hoping Maria would answer, although she had come to mend fences with Carmen she knew it would be an up hill struggle if they met first. She heard giggling just before the door opened and sighed with relief, which was short lived as Carmen opened the door only to be pushed aside by Benjy. His arms encircled her legs nearly toppling her with an excited outburst "Come see toys. Franklin has a new cage so he can be upstairs and down!"

"Not at the same time I hope." Gabi replied with a laugh she looked at Carmen who sternly looked back and saw Maria was coming up behind her. "Hi Maria thought I'd come by for a while. It's all right Carmen I will not stop long I know Antonio will be along for lunch. Ricardo and I are going out for ours that is unless you've accept me as his wife."

Carmen nearly hissed her answer. "**No**. You're not…"

Maria broke in before Carmen could finish. "Gabi come on in I want to thank you for last night. Mama! I'm sure there is something you **need** to do in the kitchen Antonio will be busy today and will not be able to wait for his meal you know that."

Carmen moved out of the way, Maria put a hand on Benjy's shoulder "Sweetheart, Gabi cannot move if you are wrapped round her legs, we'll be along in a moment to look at your toys."

With that Benjy scampered into the other room and Maria lead Gabi through into the dining area and Maria carried on. "Sorry about Mama but nothing is going to shift her. I told her she is breaking up the family but some how she twists it back to you.

I suppose she will come round in time but not yet and I had hoped it would be a good Christmas instead everything is confused and I really don't feel up to it but talking last night did help thank you for coming. Can you tell Ricardo and I'll talk to him later."

Gabi sat down and said gently knowing how she would be feeling. "Yes of course you know he loves you and he's working at the moment or he would have come as well. Perhaps we'll get together tomorrow he's only working part of the day. I know you feel really low but remember that when you do go out everyone is not looking at you, you just feel as though they are and none of this is your fault."

Maria gave a sad laugh. "I should have known things were wrong after all Meg said so, and I felt before Ben left for Seattle that he would go to her to make things right. I just got swept up in the… I don't know … the thrill of feeling wanted again I don't want to call it love it feels too sordid for that. It's going to be so hard to face everyone."

Gabi hesitated but decided to tell her. "I know it will be difficult … I went through a rape Court case with Ricardo I think Carmen has never forgiven me and possibly never will. It was to do with my childhood but I blamed Ricardo but he and others helped me and we are fine now. Just remember people want to help, they will feel awkward as well, yes there will be a few who will turn nasty just cut them off and look to your real friends and family, you've got a wonderful son and you are a good mother to him."

Maria was just going to answer when a call from the kitchen made her smile. "I had better go will you play with Benjy and thank you it must have been hard for you to tell me that, at least I know I can survive this you did. **And** Mama's wrong you will not harm Ricardo you make a wonderful wife for him go see Benjy I'll be back in a moment."

Gabi went to the other room and smiled as she watched Benjy setting out a row of cars just in front of Franklin who was curled up on a cushion in a large cage, she could almost see the cat's sigh of relief at not being chased by the cars. Benjy sensing her presence turned smiling and called out. "Gabi! I want to show you what these can do!"

"Okay Benjy is it safe to sit beside you?" He nodded and when Gabi had sat down he moved and found some cardboard and books to make a ramp, then came back besides her chatting happily about what he was going to do. With full sound effects the cars were started ….

The cars were played with and forgotten; now teddies were beside him as he sat resting his head against her arm listening to a new story from a new book and the phone in the other room rang. There was no reaction from the kitchen so she went to answer it. She picked it up and read out the number no really knowing what Carmen called herself on the phone and was surprised to find Ben at the other end; she listened for a moment then went to get Carmen and Maria telling them who it was and she would take Benjy out in the garden for a moment.

Carmen took the phone and spoke to Ben then listened before handing it over to Maria with a gentle "I'm here for you, they have found out that Tess is Benjy's mother and Derek is his father. Ben wants you to look after him if you think you can … if not he will go into care or Antonio will find him a home. Ben cares for you but loves Meg."

Maria was crying as her mother spoke, she had kept quiet about the memory flashes she had had that morning, seeing Tess breast feeding Benjy and singing him to sleep, and the realization she loved both the brothers. Derek as himself before he became Ben as well as when he was Ben and Ben at the very beginning of their marriage, hearing her mother's words made it all real.

She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke his name waiting for his anger but it never came his voice was gentle caring, which hurt her more. She stopped him as he started to explain everything saying. "Ben, Mama's told me, I'm so sorry … what do you want me to do … ... Yes I love Benjy and want to keep him …… Yes I know Mama's sister, she is nice …… Yes we will be happy there thank you…. Yes I will go over with Mama and Benjy I'm sure we can get someone to move things tomorrow. I'll hand you back to Mama."

She handed over the phone explaining briefly, "Ben wants you to come with us to live with your sister I think we should Mama for mine and Benjy's sake."

Her mother touched her hand as she took the phone; her instincts along with her gift kicked in and as she looked at her daughter closely and everything became clearer then said softly knowing her daughter would understand her meaning. "You love Benjy very much" and got a nod and continued. "Then perhaps it is better you never remember what happened to you in Seattle think only of a new future."

"Yes Mama" Maria knowing she had to do it.

Carmen knew they really had no choice if her daughter was to remain free and said. "Good, then we shall go I have been meaning to see her and my old friends. Find Gabi and ask if she will help you, we will eat after, I expect Ricardo will be busy; I'll speak to Antonio as well." She knew she'd have to reinforce one point and said firmly so her daughter knew what she was giving up for her said firmly. "Maria let **all** the past go Si."

Maria nodded and Carmen watched her daughter go remembering what the cards told her - She would be going home to a new start - perhaps it would be better this way she would not see Ricardo's life fall apart and she could still work.

Carmen held the phone realized from her own sadness how much pain he would be feeling and kept her voice soft and comforting as she spoke. "**Ben**, Maria has gone to find Gabi so talk to me … ..."

oxoxo

In the Court cells Derek sat on the bench gazing at the wall a head of him and not at the Police Officer sitting on the chair, pad in hand waiting for his statement, he had already made the list the Judge had asked for and quietly wished them luck trying to find his things. He had wondered about claiming half of Ben's things just for the hell of it but decided for once to be honest he needed to work on their trust. For that he would have to return to Ben mode, he turned his head towards the Officer and said softly, "I think I need food first."

The Police Officer shook his head he needed to get this over with so he could eat and hoped that the so called carrot of food after would get Derek moving, he must be just as hungry as he was.

"No." Derek said as if to clear up a misunderstanding and shrugged his shoulders, then found he could not resist it and he kept his voice serious but his mind was racing added. "Okay then. Once upon a time there were four brown bears, Mama Bear, Papa Bear and twin cub Bears; although the twins looked the same one was stronger than the other.

After Mama Bear had made the morning porridge Daddy Bear decided it was too hot and he wanted a walk while his cooled down. So he took Mama Bear by the paw and told the twin Bears they had to come so they would not wreck the place if they stayed behind by them…"

He smiled innocently at the Officer who'd stopped writing and looked at him and carried on with a tease in his voice. "**Oh**… Going too fast… **No**… Got writers cramp all ready … pity it gets better when Goldilocks appears."

The Officer smiled and got up; there was no point in being angry they had all the time in the world now and said firmly without anger. "I think you know the statement we want from you Derek, food will be along soon." Then added in his own casual tone. "It's okay I won't insist it's porridge although you deserve it. Call when you're ready to talk, someone will hear you."

Derek smiled watching him leave, and as door the clanged shut he chuckled to himself then swung himself round on the bench so he could put his feet up and lean against the pillows and the wall. He made himself comfortable and let his thoughts start to wander 'Not so bad padded bench, room service and time….


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Tyus parked the car near the Shock Wave and faced his very quiet passengers and said. "Ben you can stay here while Hank goes and explain things to everyone. It's up to you whether you go in or not. … … The tablet I gave you will help you keep calm and sleep if you want to, it's not going to suddenly knock you out **you** are still in control of what you do and say. … … You must eat and drink something even if it's not a lot, having people around might help you feel less on the edge of things."

Ben stayed silent.

Hank got out and walked round to Ben's side and opened the door and squatted down to talk to him and said reassuringly. "You know everyone is a friend in there, they don't expect you to go in all cheery as though nothing has happened.."

The opening of the car door and Hank's voice cut into the numbness that had over taken him as soon as he got in the car and he managed to find his voice. "I know Hank I'll be in soon, if you could explain it all. I think it's being in the car it makes me shut down again."

Hank nodded walked towards the Shock Wave trying to sort out what to say. He could see the friends talking in groups and a few people walking by look having looked in at the '**closed for party**' sign which had been hung on the door, and were moving on. He opened the door and walked into the noise of chatter and music from the CD player.

Meg saw him almost immediately looked past him for Ben and stopped smiling as she realized he was alone and called over as she walked over to his side. "Dad where's Ben?"

Hank smiled reassuringly as he spoke, first to her then raised his voice. "Outside he needs a moment; perhaps you could go out to him but first **FOLKS CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE**."

Chatter and music stopped so he carried on without shouting. "A lot of what I'm going to say will hurt - once I start I'd rather finish. Questions later I want Ben to know he's wanted so I'll keep it short."

Hank kept an arm round Meg feeling her go tense in anticipation and started. "I will not lie to you this morning when I picked up Ben to go to the Court we both knew Derek would throw lies around and Ben could have ended up staying in jail in fact Ben expected it.

Well Derek was on top form and twisted everything about Maria's disappearance, though he admitted kidnapping Ben in the warehouse but claimed it was to stop him, that is Ben, from murdering Meg after he had murdered Mark and the others on the island… … As for Seattle Derek claimed he was kidnapped and ordered to come to Sunset Beach and be Ben in order to save Ben's life and Maria or and Tess were involved in the scheme… Things got pretty intense and Derek nearly got what he wanted and that was Ricardo to kill Ben but eventually things calmed down and the truth came out...

True to form it knocked everyone for six … Derek got a 'look-a-like' to give him an alibi while he killed Mark and the others on the island of course the man did not know the last bit… We were very lucky the man was arrested yesterday by one of main officers concerned so the connection was made otherwise things would have gone against Ben.

Next bit is really twisted … cruel … Tess is not only Derek's partner in this whole mess but also Benjy's mother that's why Maria lacked the motherly feelings which she now feels for Benjy… We think the whole plan was to get Ben's fortune transfer to Benjy, with Tess as guardian; she would leave Sunset Beach and meet up with Derek later leaving Ben and Maria dead. Ben dead as Ben or Derek depending on how the chips fell regarding the body or story."

There were gasps from the friends, Hank felt Meg shiver and heard her cry of disappear, gave her a hug she needed then carried on wanting everyone to understand. "Maria is a victim in all this we know she was with Derek, Tess and Benjy but under drugs and we may never know what happened to her in Seattle. The Judge has agreed that she should be Benjy's mother, Benjy will be told his history so there will be no more lies in life. Maria loves Benjy and Ben wants Benjy to have a family life and love so they and Carmen are going to live with her sister and family in their family town where they will be accepted. They will be gone by tomorrow.

As you can guess Ben is trying to come to terms with everything what he needs now is our quiet support … he knows he has our sympathy."

Hank hugged Meg again and said quietly to her. "Go to him while I explain about his past, I know about the restrictions … if you have children we can sort things out later. He's got to eat perhaps we can send something out to him if he cannot face us; make sure he knows we understand his reasons for staying away. Tyus has given him something to keep him steady till he finds his feet; you've seen his way of coping with this let him do it in his own time."

Meg nodded and said quietly "Thanks Dad. If I'm not back I'll ring later." She put her hand on his arm and left as Hank carried on to the others who were murmuring amongst themselves. "Ben has asked me to give you a potted life history, Vanessa, Bette you can use the information if you think fit, Ricardo will give you fuller statements when you want them. … "

Meg walked towards the car her mind in turmoil and saw Tyus standing by the open passenger door and asked rather tentatively. "Tyus can I see him?"

Tyus nodded and walked away from the car towards another car, which had parked nearby. She crouched down beside Ben and smiled as he watched her then held his hand, they stayed silent for a while just watching each other they were back to their comfortable silence gaining strength from just being together.

Then she gently broke the silence saying softly, "Hey, bad day?"

Ben gave a short sharp but soft laugh. "Oh Yeah could say that... Not too sure where I stand anymore. Mind you I think you had fun too."

Meg smiled. "Oh Yeah but I think yours was a bigger bang than ours. You're with friends now; if you want we can go to Surf Central I can get the food while you stay here. Or we can be wrapped in their friendship as we eat then move out, they will not expect us to stay too long. Dad's telling them everything they need to know, there be no questions unless you want them, and everyone knows you need time."

Ben hesitated for a moment looked away from her for a moment then back. "I want to see them really…. I guess I'm scared."

She said gently. "Understandable sweetheart ... so are they because we left you alone all those months, just come and enjoy the meal and madness of the group. Everyone's brought bits and pieces as soon as they heard about the oven going wrong … it made a good excuse for a get together. We love you."

Ben smiled, he felt some of the numbness go and warmth of love and friendship start to take its place and nodded.

Meg moved so Ben could get out of the car, she smiled across at Tyus and his companion recognizing her from the night before and called. "Are you coming Tyus? You're both more than welcome."

Ben looked across at the couple and Meg explained as they waited for them to come over and walked together the Shock Wave. They opened the doors and were greeted by music playing softly in the background and as soon as they were inside Hank came over and handed them a drink and said "Welcome home Ben food is waiting."

Everyone drank with him, and then broke up so he would not feel too embarrassed; Ben nodded his thanks and made his way to his place. Meg could feel he was too tense to eat and gently coaxed him with questions about what he wanted as the food was handed round. As the general banter between friends increased, seeing and smelling the food reminded him he was hungry and he relaxed and enjoyed himself.

When the food was finished the party mood grew he mingled with hugs and handshakes, Bette watched him, she had always thought of him as a sort of nephew rather than a friend and felt sad she had almost lost him a third time. Almost as though her thoughts had got his attention he turned towards her and smiled as he approached her. She could see his eyes were sparkling as they used to and she felt that familiar surge of protective love she had for him, his words were soft with a hint of tease she understood. "Guess your column is going to be pages long this week."

She smiled, tears starting and hugged him. "No words can tell you how I'm feeling. Glad your safe, now be happy!"

"I will Bette you can print that bit. I trust you to say the right things and thank them for me."

She broke away from his hug and gently pushed him towards Meg who was waiting near the door saying. "She's waiting for you, we will sort things out here no doubt AJ will be in touch."

Ben looked at her noticing the way she spoke AJ's name, she recognized the look and smiled with a slight nod and gave him a gentle push again.

He smiled and went to Meg and asked, "AJ and Bette becoming a couple?"

Meg smiled and laughed, "Yes I think so. Let's walk; I know you don't like cars at the moment we can phone for a lift if you get tired."

They walked along the beach it was quiet just a few people out walking, he found himself drawn towards the family groups Meg noticed it but said nothing allowing him time. He put his arm around her shoulders, she could feel the warmth of his body next to hers, and their silence was comfortable in their own memories. He gave an unconscious sigh, she asked quietly "A penny for them?"

He gave a slight smile and answered. "Oh the space and the sun and the waiting."

She gave a gently laugh, "You'll get used to it again. As for the waiting we will put the time to good use, find somewhere to live, get married and have our life."

He looked at her and said gently. "You sure you can take on all that and me as well."

She giggled at his tease. "Oh yes, I know we have friends who will help us, Mum and Dad included this time. We'll face all the ups and downs Ben Evans together this time."

Ben had stopped walking as she spoke, she turned into him and reached up and kissed him, long deep and passionately they eventually broke apart.

He said softly. "Where too now?"

Meg gave a very gentle laugh, which brought a smile to his face as she replied. "Home to Surf Central you need some rest and I need to give you some tender loving care."

He wanted to be with her but had a sudden need and asked. "Can we see some of the Christmas decorations in the Mall first?"

She hadn't expected that but released he might need the time to catch to the real time of year months had passed without him being there and said happily. "Yes of course come on this way through the short cut."

oxoxo

Ricardo felt as though he was chasing a shadow. He had called at the Loft, found the note Gabi had left him, '**gone to your mother's to see Maria**". He left a note for her to ring him, as he'd found her mobile was turned off and when he arrived at his mother's house he found it empty and a note on the table '**gone to Ocean Drive**'.

After everything that had happened he needed her … It made sense assuming Gabi was with them, he knew Ben had talked to Maria and if Gabi had been there she would have offered help unless of course his mother had done her famous grumbling act. In which case she could be home and would read the message and would ring him.

He pulled into the drive of Ocean Drive deciding if she wasn't he'd go home and wait; the police officer on duty greeted him told him everyone was inside. She was there …

The door was open so he went in he expected to find tension in the air, as police officers would have to check everything they wanted to take. Instead the lounge area was empty and he heard Benjy's laughter coming from somewhere upstairs; looking up he saw Gabi walking down the stairs with a case.

She smiled at Ricardo. "How are things?" They said together and laughed.

Ricardo said, "You go first."

She carried on walking down the stairs knowing those upstairs would not hear and said. "Not too bad, Maria and Carmen are sorting out clothes; Benjy is trying to pack his toys. He does not quiet understand he is leaving for good. But he does understand a bit about Derek and Ben and Tess being Mum. He has not been told that everyone would have been killed at the end of it; they've decided he should be told everything if and when he asks. He'll pick it up from the reports anyway he's old enough to know what's on TV etc. Antonio is seeing if he can stay with them for a couple of days at least help them settle in. What about you it must have been hell on wheels?"

He gave a laugh at her words and said. "Yes it was and shattered is one word for it. I've never felt so much hate in one room before, and you know what Ben still wanted to be with his brother. Do you think we could slip away for a while I need your love and attention?"

Gabi stopped in front of him and put the case down and kissed him as her answer.

"Ricardo!" Maria called from the top of the stairs.

He gave a silent sigh as he broke away from Gabi and acknowledged his sister as she walked down the stairs.

"Are **they** all right?" Maria asked softly.

Ricardo took a long look at his sister realizing the truth she loved them both, Ben and Derek and Ben realised it. He felt too drained to be angry at her, he just wanted to get things done and out of there find his own life and said. "Sort of, Derek gave Ben a very rough ride. He's with Meg and family so I hope he's surfacing and getting some kind of feeling back. As for Derek well **Hell**! He enjoyed himself until Ben hit back. Hope it's taught him a lesson to let things lie and take his punishment. He'll be transferred to County where Tess is. Have the Officers taken their things?"

Maria hesitated for a second; she could see he was tired see his anger and said. "They are doing it now. I guess what they don't need will be put in storage. I tried to make and sure none of Ben's books and CDs are touched I wondered about his clothes though."

Keeping his emotions controlled he confirmed. "The Judge should have sent a list it's all on there; Ben's had a look to make sure Derek was not pulling a fast one again."

She watched her brother carefully as she confirmed. "Yes that's what they were working to. Antonio managed to find someone to pack the rest of our things up tomorrow so we're leaving long lists everywhere and packing personal things we need in the car. We will go first thing in the morning. Mama will come back and sort her things out in a couple of day's time although she reckons she'll be able to phone a lot with her clients and keep in touch with them ... Ricardo I'm sorry this happened."

Ricardo, suddenly needed to know and asked gently, knowing anger wouldn't help and wondered if he would get the truth anyway. "When did you start to love Derek?" He felt Gabi grow tense beside him and knew she would not say anything nor had she suspected anything.

Maria got cross and raised her voice as she spoke. "I didn't **I** was **drugged** in Seattle and when **he** was here** I** thought he was Ben…that's who I **loved** Ricardo! **How **could I love Derek?" Maria saw her brother's eyes and expression harden and faltered realizing she had to tell him the truth or lose him and she didn't want that. She paused then hesitated as she began. "I'm … I'm not sure, … I do remember being tied up and Tess drugging me telling me it will soon be over, … and her breast feeding Benjy, it might have been towards the end things are terribly hazy mixed up... **but** I do know **I** was running to warn Ben about something when the accident happened. I would not hurt him Ricardo you have to believe me!"

Ricardo could see the desperation in her eyes she was hurting and frightened for the future and realized she needed his understanding and reassurance, not his anger or reaction from the morning but she also needed to know who the good guy was. "Sis. It was Ben who pointed out you're a victim just as much as he is. I think he knows how you feel and wants to protect you. You're safe he's made sure of it, and it is not just because of Benjy.

He knows you love Benjy and they both love him with a father's love so make sure Benjy understands that. There's no good guy or bad guy as far as his love is concerned… it was just one brother against the other and people got in the way. And you will have to explain the restrictions on him seeing them and why **you** put them there."

Maria nodded as he carried on. "To be honest it might be better if you can go tonight statements have already been put out and I cannot hold the press off and TV camera vans have been sighted in the area. Talk to Mama and Antonio, Tyus has recommended a Doctor in the town and everyone down there will love and look after you. **So **make a fresh start and give Benjy all the love you can, if you should find you can't don't hide it and we will find a good arrangement you know the brother's past we certainly don't want Benjy hurt. Gabi and I will be fine. I expect we'll come and visit when things are settled; Antonio will visit as well so you're not losing us forever and you can travel later. Where are you staying?"

Maria felt less frightened it would not be like an open prison with everyone watching waiting for her to make a false move as she'd thought and said softly. "At Mama's sister's house it's big enough for us to stay till we find somewhere nearby. Mama was always saying she never saw enough of her sister. Perhaps things will be better for you and Gabi we can still phone each other can't we?" Ricardo nodded letting her carry on. "Antonio will be coming back for the wedding anyway so he can give you news. Go and be with Gabi I can see you need her I'll ring your cell phone before we leave I know you need to talk to Antonio again and possibly Mama before we go."

Ricardo asked needing to know as an officer. "Do you know who drugged you?"

Maria looked at Ricardo sharply. "No could have been either."

Ricardo didn't want her protecting Derek and said. "Maria you should know that Derek was getting ready to dump **everything **on you in Court, **not** Tess. I need to know you will make sure Benjy understands that Ben is not the enemy."

Maria huffed and said. "Ricardo I said I would not do anything to hurt Ben and **I mean it**. I really do not know who drugged me and I did not do it myself either. Now go before Mama comes I can see you **need** to get away."

He nodded then hugged and kissed his sister on the cheek and left with Gabi.

He automatically went to the driver's side of the car and got a firm but gentle. "Hey! You are in no fit state to drive nor are you cleared by Tyus." from Gabi.

Ricardo looked at her and said. "Tyus said short journeys when I asked, **Okay**." Then smiled and carried on. "I've raided the Loft for food and blankets what about the cliff top. Well, further back than the cliff top come to think of it." He ended with a grin.

Gabi laughed and got in waited for him to settle and said. "I know just the place so I'll tell you the way. Just relax till we get there then after we've eaten we can exchange stories though I think yours is worse than mine."

Ricardo liked that he could relax listening to her give directions and said. "Oh yesterday was just the starter. Today the main course **Hell**! I don't want to go through that again; nor does the Judge thank goodness." He looked across at her and said gently. "Thanks for trying to mend the fences with Carmen perhaps distance is a good thing. Think of it … us by ourselves …you know that sounds really good."

Gabi gave a gentle laugh and Ricardo started the engine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Meg was in the kitchen at Surf Central smiling as she switched the water on for the tea at this rate Ben was going to eat them out of house and home, not all at once just a continual drip feed of food in his direction. She felt the draft of cool air as the door into the yard opened followed by Sara and Casey talking quietly as they came in. As Sara spotted her she said hopefully, "Two extra please Sis, we've left everything tidy and Mum and Dad were disappearing under the paperwork regarding the old and new cooker, **my that** Landlady works fast."

Meg laughed and got some more cups; Sara saw the cakes on the plate and said, "See **He's** at it again then."

Meg said tartly back, "**He** as you call Ben is reading and listening to CDs on the sofa go and talk to him Casey. **Yes** he's hungry again, you heard Tyus say lots of little meals nothing too big and Ben did not eat much lunch time. **And yes** we stopped off at a shop on the way back" giving a very false sigh added. "Just as well I've got the money at the moment."

"I suppose you were cruel and stopped him buying the whole lot." Casey teased quietly as he opened the door into the lounge area. She nodded with a grin and he exclaimed. "Oh shame on you Meg!!" He looked in the lounge area and then back at Meg with a smile and questioned. "Umm He's meant to reading and listening to the CD right?"

"Yes but that was about a quarter of an hour ago I suppose." Meg said as she walked over and looked in then smiled. All her senses flipped, Ben was lying half curled up on the two-seater sofa fast asleep, looking so peaceful, and said softly. "Guess he'll have to hear it again some other time … can you wake him I promised tea then we would go out to see the sunset before going to Mum and Dad's."

"Can we come too Sis?" Sara asked.

Meg replied with a giggle. "I didn't think it was a private thing. Love to have you along."

To her surprise Casey stayed in the kitchen and closed the door, Sara put a hand on her sister's shoulder and said gently. "How are you really?"

Meg was just going to say fine and keep the rest to herself, but their expressions told her they would not buy it she sighed. "I'm fine now."

Sara said gently to break the ice. "Good, because Aunt Bette had tears after you and Ben left and Mum did not look far off it either. Dad told us a bit more about this morning which sounded quiet frightening and Tyus told me to remind you that Ben's body clock will be out for a while and he needs rest. He'll get you a prescription for the pills if needs be just ring him. So what happened? I can tell there have been tears."

Meg nodded but smiled as she remembered their walk and drive back home. "We walked part of the way home along the sea front then turned to take the short cut so he could see the Christmas lights. I think he wanted some kind of contact with the outside world before being closed off back home here. We were fine he watched family groups flying kites etc and some of the time we were silent other times we talked about all different things including what's been happening here but nothing about the basement. He does not want to think about it he said it was boring watching the same wall all the time … even the spiders got bored and went away.

We were looking at the decorations in street and windows went past Sunset Sisters, he was fascinated by it and I suddenly realized how much he's missed, what might have happened if he had not driven into the car or if Derek had killed him earlier… Sara … I could not stop crying … we found a seat at the top of the arcade and he talked to me. **I** should have been strong for him but he was strong for me then a reporter came and found us and asked silly questions."

Sara did not say anything just put an arm round her sister's shoulder to say she understood to her surprise Meg gave a gentle laugh as she carried on her story. "She was a petite pretty reporter full of bounce in front of the camera, you could see 'the aren't I a clever girl I found Ben and Meg' expression written all over her smug little face. She turned to the cameraman who was all set up to record saying. "I'm here looking at the decorations in Sunset Beach shopping area with Ben Evans and Meg Cummings. Ben, I can see that Meg is feeling the strain how are you feeling after your months of captivity in the basement in Seattle."

I was resting my head against his chest, he could look over my head at the reporter so I did not have to move and I could see her out of the corner of my eye. I was too comfortable to move anyway. **Silly Cow**, you know, it's strange what you notice, when you're not looking at the centre of the attention but outwards from it.

I saw a couple nearby stop and I thought '**hell** we are going to have an audience', which was daft as it was going out on TV. Anyway the man got out his phone and I could feel Ben tense but he just looked over towards the reporter and I guess he must have given her a 'look' because she really simpered; his voice was gorgeous as he answered her. "Meg and I are fine thank you; we were just enjoying a private moment. If **you **want to know how I feel ask your cameraman to shut **you **in a cupboard and let you out next year then you'll know."

Meg gave a slight giggle as she carried on, noticing Casey and Sara's expressions. "Yeah, it took some of the wind out her sails and the cameraman could not film through laughing. Which got her a bit mad and she said to Ben. "Your friends here at Sunset Beach would really like to know how you are, and what you feel about the accusations of murder your brother has made." I could feel him getting tenser but he said sweetly. "They all ready know on both counts. Thank you."

Meg smiled as she carried on remembering the expressions on the small crowd that had gathered. "It stopped there because two police cars drew up, speed, lights and siren and to our surprise Simon got out of one and politely asked us if we wanted a lift home. The officer from the other one talked to the TV crew. We took the lift Ben had had enough and Simon explained the man I saw using the phone was an off duty police officer, so we have new guard dogs and Simon's gone home to rest."

In spite of her smile Sara's concern showed as she spoke. "Poor you, I mean both of you having to face that, glad Simon helped he was so nice this morning. We didn't see anyone perhaps they know us and stayed hidden."

Casey asked, "Was Ben all right? Tyus told me he seems to shut down when he's in a car."

"Yes he does but that could just be reaction to the stress he keeps coming up against, somehow he manages to switch it off and seems good now. But he does find everything looks and feels different at the moment. You know space seems bigger and occasionally a bit frightening, when we got back we talked about what happened this morning in Court and I realized how close I came to losing him again. … I think it did us both good to cry on each other's shoulders. … We both needed a bit of space after, that's why he was listening to the CD and catching up on the news in the magazines and I started to make the tea. I'm gasping can you wake him Casey while I finish here."

"You did well Meg, I'll wake him carefully don't worry." Casey said and went through into the lounge area closing the door after him so Sara and Meg could have a few more minutes together.

He stood for a moment watching his friend a bit reluctant to wake him then Ben shifted slightly in his sleep. "Ben foods ready!" Casey said and smiled as Ben woke realizing he was not in the basement immediately and said sleepily "Casey." Casey put a hand on his arm to help him sit up.

"Thanks." Ben ran his fingers through his hair with a smile. "Guess Meg will be mad she said this CD was special, did you say food."

"No not mad, she just went gooey watching you sleep and yes food is ready. Will we have to lock the fridge up?" Casey teased.

Ben laughed "No. I'll be good; it's all this exercise and excitement you know not used to it."

"So I've heard." And smiled as Ben watched Sara come in with the drinks followed by Meg with the plate and teased quietly "Which is it the cakes or Meg, Ben?"

Ben just smiled refusing to be drawn.

Meg put the plate down on the table and Sara pretended to fight Ben off when he reached for a cake, dissolving into laughter as Casey tickled her, all the stress had gone they were a happy foursome again.

Afterwards they walked along the beach watching the setting sun, Ben stopped and sat down on the sands leaning against a low wall which marked the edge of the walkway as Meg started to sit beside him, he stopped her by patting his hands on his legs indicating he wanted her to sit on his lap. Meg sat gently on his legs and leaned carefully against his the right side of his chest, her head against his shoulder; his right arm around her back and hand resting on her arm. She felt very comfortable, safe and kissed him gently on his cheek. Then not worrying about the cooling breeze they silently watched the sun drop down below the horizon as though it was slipping into the water. Its dying light throwing up different colours of red and gold into the sky painting the edges of the few clouds around amazing purples and golden greys long after it had gone. Ben gave a soft delightful sigh, which ended in a giggle.

"Ben?" Meg said softly slightly worried she was hurting his ribs.

"I forgot how heavy you are." Came his gentle reply, which was ended by Sara's gentle laugh. She was resting her head against Casey's shoulder; his arm protectively around her shoulders sitting against the same wall just a little way off, close enough to be companions not close enough to intrude.

"Hey Sara! This is **our sunset** you have your own over there. And I'm not heavy!" Meg said trying to sound indignant but failing because she just loved to feel Ben so close to her.

Ben's voice was warm and gentle as he explained. "No you're not heavy it's just that when you sat like this with me in the basement you never weighed anything so you stayed for … I don't know hours. I think I prefer you now and the sunset like this to then at least it's your words and thoughts not mine, mind you we did manage to argue even then..."

She gently put a finger to his lips, which he kissed as she said softly. "I'm glad I was there with you as you say this one is better. We should move or you will get cramp, cold and your bruises will hurt more." She started to move and felt his arm tighten around her; she leant in towards him for a proper kiss. Feeling the warmth of their love take away any cold the wind gave them.

oxoxo

Sara was quiet after her laugh; Casey left her for a moment then asked quietly so only she could hear "Nice thoughts I trust."

Sara sighed. "I was remembering when I shut Meg in the hen house."

Casey bit back the laugh, it was the last thing he had expected but today was not a usual day and said gently. "Go on."

"We were young well Meg was about ten you can guess my age. Hey no, must keep my secrets anyway we argued and I wanted to get my own back on her so I locked her in the hen house which she was cleaning and the hens were all out in the farmyard. Later when I went back to let her out she was gone I was frantic found Mum and owned up. She told me the fox had Meg for lunch, it took me a while to understand Mum had seen the whole thing and let her out."

Casey could not stop the laugh but it was gentle he understood why she was thinking the way she was and asked. "What happened next?"

"I got to collect the eggs and clean the blessed hen house out for a week while Meg got the nice jobs. But she helped me towards the end and we made friends again. Its just that we could have gone wrong but we did not."

"And you haven't since in spite of your fears about Meg and me … don't cut yourself up about it or about Ben's past it's the future that counts for the four of us." He carried on softly "There's a good reason for sitting like this at sunset Meg and Ben are doing it." He kissed her, which she responded to deeply and lovingly then parted and helped her up.

Sara went over to Ben and Meg and said teasingly as her sister started to get up. "Let's give the old girl a hand up. You can take Ben, Casey he's more your size." She dogged the friendly swipe Meg gave her when she was up and steady on her feet.

Laughing Ben accepted Casey's help trying to hide the cramp he was starting to get and said. "And you think you can cope with her Casey!"

Casey smiled and laughed then added. "Hold on for a bit longer, those ribs are making themselves felt again. Easy Hank said if I had trouble he would sort her out!"

"Oh the threat … I am soo scared." Sara said mockingly at which they all laughed and started walking back to get the car.

oxoxo

They arrived at Joan and Hank's house, Joan heard the car and went out to greet them hugging and kissing them in turn. Ben followed the others in and stopped in the lounge taking in the beauty of the Christmas tree with presents around the base.

Hank came in with a tray of mulled wine already poured in the glasses and handed them round, leaving his and Ben's till last, he put the tray on the table then took his and Ben's over to him and as he handed it over said. "We have a family tradition of giving a family toast and presents Christmas Day evening because usually we would all be out on the farm or friends during the day.

There are presents for you, which I hope you will accept without embarrassment, as your safe return is your present to your friends and us. I know that you and Casey will join our family soon so I want to wish you both and the rest of the family a very happy Christmas."

They raised their glasses and drank the wine; Ben knew words could not say what he felt, the warmth of the welcome, the happenings of the morning, and the promise of a growing friendship. So he smiled and raised his glass to Hank and said "Hank, everyone thank you." After that they found seats while Hank jokingly played Father Christmas giving out the presents.

After mounds of paper, laughter, stories and a break for food, Joan and Ben found themselves in the way while the others started to tidy up so she led him out into the gazebo handing him a spare anorak to keep him warm. They sat on the seat and Ben said quietly "Thank your for your note and thinking about my wrists with the sweatshirts and polo neck jumpers, buttons are a bind at the moment. The colours are good as well and everything else fitted."

Joan smiled, feeling his need to talk, knowing it would feel strange to him after losing his mother so young and his past with Derek and said gently. "I'm glad, I must admit the fact you shop in one store with a very helpful manager was good. I wanted them to be different from the others while you are finding your feet. How are your wrists I noticed you were fiddling with the bandages when no one was looking."

He a gentle laugh as he answered, he felt very comfortable talking to her. "Nothing gets past you, they are itching Tyus told me they would as they get better. He should be coming over to look at them in the morning. Then I will have to speak to Ricardo some time tomorrow you know Meg is insisting on being with me."

Joan nodded. "I guessed she would, she wants to be there for you especially after last time, she will be fine you don't need to worry about what you have to say. Since opening the shop she's more confident in herself, she'll be there because she wants to not out of guilt or anything else, she loves you. I expect you're still trying to find feet… ..." Feeling comfortable in her presence they talked and she answered his questions, knowing there were things he would not or could not discuss with Meg.

After the others had tidied up, put the presents in the car and chatted, Meg walked into the gazebo and stopped the sight reminded her of the times back on the farm when her mother sat with her or her sister letting them talk over their fears and nightmares. They looked so content chatting together, she was reluctant to interrupt but she could see he was getting tired and gave a gentle cough to let them know she was there.

They looked up and smiling Joan got up and said "I think she's come to take you home Ben. You know where we are if you need us for anything and anytime."

Ben got up and hugged her goodnight and shook hands with Hank then followed the others out to the car.

Hank put his arm around Joan and slowly guided her back into the house. She said softly, "They are both going to make wonderful sons-in-law I'm glad you helped yesterday and this morning it was a brave thing to do. Thank you."

He stopped to close the front door then gave Joan a hug and with a slight smile remembering it said. "You're right they are good and I really don't think I could have faced you and the others or myself come to that if I had not acted. That lad sort of grows on you once you know his history and get passed the confident manner. Thank you for giving me the strength to do it and argue with a stubborn father."

Joan laughed and he kissed her.

oxoxo

In their bedroom in Surf Central Meg and Ben undressed in friendly silence watching and helping each other, they climbed into bed; he put her arms around her shoulders as they quietly talked about their evening. She gently nuzzled into him as they lay down together to sleep and he said to her softly lovingly. "Love me."

She snuggled into him with a gentle "Yes." They explored each other gently, lovingly no great rush of desire, it was deeper than that. His body next to hers, hers next to his drew them on till he entered her with the gentleness she had never known before, and continued to give her his gentle love. She felt herself give her love whole heartedly with a depth she had not know she had, it was frightening but beautiful. Eventually they separated with a kiss and she lay peaceful feeling his body curved round hers with his arms around her as they drifted into sleep.

oxoxo

In the Loft, Ricardo looked at Gabi lazily and smiled. "You know I didn't know being pumped for information by the press could be so much fun."

Gabi laughed. "Ricardo you are incorrigible, mind you it was good of Michael and Vanessa to let us join the fun. That video was so funny I have not laughed that much for ages you made a note of it."

Ricardo gave a mock bow. "Yes your majesty! Hey watch what you're doing with the paper!" as he dogged another lot, which came his way with more force and accuracy and exclaimed. "Less presents for you next year!" Then asked innocently "Found the bed yet? I am sure it was there earlier! I fancy a drink want one?" And turned away from her towards the kitchen area.

Gabi said very sexily as she pulled back the duvet and sat enticingly on the bed. "You've left the best one till last of course."

Ricardo swung round at her tone and smiled. "But of course and it gets better with keeping."

She pouted slightly with a gentle. "Not if it gets cold it doesn't"

"What about getting warmed up the old fashioned way?" He said softly as he returned to the bed the thought of a drink gone completely adding. "It does have some advantages."

"What does" Gabi was puzzled by his sudden change and shifted over slightly so he could get in without having walk round the other side of the bed.

With a tease in his eyes said. "Having the Loft, no stairs one room. Lots of paper all over the place." Then gave her a second and attacked.

"Oh I see. Hey! that tickles, Ricardo!"

"I said the old fashioned way didn't I." he said and changed tactics again.

Which lead to her gentle appreciative "Ummm that's nice. Oh yes." and they finished with a kiss.

oxoxo

Derek lay quietly cursing as the light had gone out earlier and left him in total darkness. He could cope with everything else after all he did have books and certain amount of freedom. It was the only thing he had insisted would not be used to break his brother completely, as a form of punishment yes, but not for all the time. … He knew the fear they both shared - that of complete darkness. … All they needed was a slight chink of light from a street light through the curtains or a light in the passageway he looked up to where the window was hoping for a sign of light from the security lights. There was none so he would have to wait for the first rays of daylight and that seemed a long way away.

Then he remembered the small battery light, which had been in the case, he had tossed in the draw assuming it was old and been left by mistake. He knew he hadn't put it on the list of things he wanted he had not given it a thought. He smiled and knew who had put it on the list and got out of bed carefully. Though the cell was small being dark he could still bump into things, slowly he felt his way and found the torch then partly masking it he switched it on. It was enough, his brother had come through for him as he always had and would no matter what he did. And why not, that was his job in life till he didn't need him any more.

He got into bed, put the torch beside him so it would not be seen from the door and relaxed, as he started to drift off to sleep he turned it off, knowing it was there was enough and drowsily realized it had given him the way back he needed. The ending would be his choice not Ben's no matter what he thought now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

A tapping noise woke them, and Meg's voice calling "Just a moment," brought Ben to his senses. He felt her move and get out of bed then opened his eyes looked around and watched her, enjoying the comfort of the bed, even the empty space beside him knowing she would come back to him in a moment. It wasn't a dream it was reality. They were together.

Meg put her robe on and opened the door and asked. "Sis what do you want?"

Sara looked at her sister's state of happiness even at being woken, which she guessed her knock must have done. Of course if she'd interrupted anything else she reckoned there would have been swearing or worse and said with a grin. "**My**, the cat certainly got the cream last night!"

Meg quipped back with a laugh. "Takes one to know one! … Sis."

Sara smiled saying softly "Yes I know, … **good** wasn't it!" then with a bigger grin she moved her gaze to look behind her sister and said. "Hi Ben … still in one piece I hope!"

"Hi Sara!" Ben returned with a laugh in his voice then added with a tone and look of complete innocence. "Wanted something?"

"**Oh yess.**" Sara said playfully then added more seriously. "Tyus rang he is coming in about ten minutes to check Ben," she couldn't help her giggle as she carried on, " do you think he knew what you two would be up to last night." She took a quick breathe and added seriously before they shot her. "And Ricardo wanted to know if you could see him later this morning, he said something about he and Gabi wanted to go somewhere this afternoon, ring if it's not okay." Carrying on she gave a dramatic sighs. "I don't know … it's meant to be a holiday … you know peace and quiet."

"I thought we were going to deal with Sunset Sisters' storeroom today," Meg kept a straight face and voice knowing full well they never agreed on things in the storeroom – in the shop yes, storeroom no. Last time the argument erupted out into the shop much to the delight of the customers. "**and** that's **our** peace and quiet."

Sara looked determined not to rise to the bait and said. "Yes but that was before the world turned upside down and a certain tall, dark and handsome troublemaker showed up." She knew the devil had her by the throat but could not resist so smiled and added sweetly. "I thought you might like the day off and I would rope a tall blonde hunk called Casey in to help instead."

Meg giggled and eyed her sister as she said softly. "So you would have Casey in the storeroom umm… I see peace **and** quiet."

Sara's expression had said it all as her sister started but as she continued it changed.

That's because while Meg had been talking Ben had got out of bed, and as she finished he added with a grin. "That's fine, the troublemaker is delighted with Surf Central thank you Sara."

Oh yes, Sara had been watching him hence her change of expression and the soft exclamation of "**Wow** did Mum get those?"

Meg turned to watch Ben walk towards the pile of clothes and said equally softly. "Yes and the other clothes. **And** he's mine!"

Sara said smiling and with a soft tease. "Should we warn Dad about this, Sis? … Ummm No better not." She answered herself starting to walk towards the stairs and then called back to them. "See you downstairs for breakfast we are having ours **first**… before gutsy over there sticks his nose in the fridge again."

"I think he'll remember that one Sara." Meg called; Sara's unworried laughter was heard as she went downstairs.

Meg shut the door and watched Ben put on jeans and a really dark ruby red polo neck sweatshirt and said softly. "I see Sara's point." She would not have chosen it for him but he really looked good and the red seemed to put colour back in his face, she could not wait to see him in the dark green sweatshirt…

Ben's voice brought her thoughts back to earth. "About me sticking my nose in the fridge or your Mum's good tastes," Meg felt her heart go flip as he carried on with a twinkle in his eye. "Its okay I still love the eldest daughter the best. Can you see Hank in this?" Ben asked gently and then kissed her before she could answer.

They broke the kiss and Meg laughed knowing she couldn't see her father in that. Then got dressed quickly hearing the laughter from downstairs as Ben arrived she could picture him teasing Sara and knew Casey would be willing to standby him. She knew without a doubt though Sara had been right … she did feel like the cat that got the cream and it felt good and what was more she could have it every night now.

oxoxo

Morning visiting time at the County Jail saw Derek sat in the interviewing room with the paper in front of him. His brother's face was staring up at him and everything that had happened in a short but damming report.

The door to the room opened and Dr Estrada walked in she could tell he was unhappy, not surprising really he had lost control of everything as well as his dreams for himself and his son. Not only that they were treating him as a though he was a dangerous criminal, which he was. His wrists were chained to the table as well as his waist and he had ankle chains, which were awkward to walk with. She vaguely wondered if they had done it deliberately knowing some of the details of how Ben had been treated in Seattle.

She had listened and accepted everyone's advice to leave him alone **but** she knew she could cope. He was not the first dangerous customer she had dealt with and succeeded with. **She** had the advantage … she was his link to his son and could use it to stop him closing down which she reasoned he would if a new doctor came on the scene. Both brothers had a distrust of doctors … shrinks or otherwise.

She realized she had misjudged Ben's deep anger at her treatment of Maria now and past, she could understand his reservations when he found out about the published paper. But surely he could see the advantage of using the threesome to sort things out rather than relying on one to one with Derek. If he'd let her she would have proved the reservations and anger were unfounded … broken down the barriers and taken away any threat of retribution at the trial or the future. But he'd cut her off without hearing her out or no way back. She wasn't a fool she knew that while Derek was angry he was dangerous, cunning … could and would stir things but once the anger was gone he would be quiet like his brother. **She** could and would turn that anger into understanding in spite of his brother's actions.

She also knew she had been **right **in giving Maria detailed information about what happened in the cells between the brothers. Ben would have been too close to do so. She on the other hand was Maria's doctor could and did it without emotional baggage and in privacy; she was after all setting up sessions with Maria to deal with the fall out so she had to know. She admitted on one small failure … not being there to kerb Maria's retribution to both brothers rather than one … perhaps that was why he was angry and blamed her … his young blood kin had been taken away from him … so would Derek feel the same?

As she settled herself in the seat across the table from Derek she closed down her thoughts and concentrated on him knowing he'd been doing the same. She understood his mood, she'd seen the paper and knew this session would be a game of cat and mouse and neither would know exactly who was the cat and who was the mouse … yet.

She knew she would have to start it off; even the silence would be a part of the challenge as to who was the leader. She'd already tuned her body language in to down the middle line and now she toned her voice to be doctor with a hint of friendship, too much and he would come down on it like a ton of bricks and throw them back at her one at a time gaining the upper hand and said. "If you're unhappy about it Derek tell me your side of the story and let me help you."

He gave a gentle laugh and his eyes sparkled but he didn't say anything.

She was pleased she got a reaction and knew damn well there wasn't any happiness in either look or laugh. At least she hadn't had the blast of his anger either so waited … it was his move after all.

Derek stopped his laugh and looked at her then with his voice gentle and smooth showing no sign of anger or malice but ending his words with suitable concern played his next move. "Doc I'll tell it to everyone in Court when the time is right.… Till then what I want to know is about Benjy?"

Dr Estrada knew the first part was a cover for his true feelings so there was no way in there at the moment. But words about Benjy weren't a cover, there was real concern, a father for a loved son who he'd just lost contact with. That was good.

She had made sure Ricardo understood she **had** to have some general contact with Benjy either through him or Antonio when he returned to Sunset Beach and so far Ricardo had given her an update and said. "Benjy's okay and was understandably upset about losing you and still confused about having a father and uncle, who look the same and love him as a father … and of course who his real mother is. He's accepted Maria as his adopted mother. Like all children he listened then played and then came back to it … he listened and played etc … they and he accept changes better than we do. **No one** is shutting down his memories of you and the love he has for you. He will always be told general information about you if and when he asks.

Last night they moved to Carmen's sister as arranged, it was thought leaving it till this morning might have lead the press there … defeat the object of giving him a private life. I can give you occasional updates on how he is but you must realize the break will be permanent. I have to go through Ricardo and Antonio and of course Maria as she is his mother now."

She paused for a moment letting it sink in, expecting an out burst. Nothing happened Derek just sat there keeping everything guarded so she carried on. "You really **need** to talk if you want to go to Court and not just have a Judge's ruling 'you are wasting time' and take the case without you. The first stage is either a statement to the police or discussions with me or someone else if you prefer and then a full statement. We can start wherever you like and piece it together after … everything will be kept confidential.

They will give you a medical to check about the heart condition sometime soon. Are they treating you all right?"

Beneath the guarded expression Derek watched her casually and ignoring most of what she said commented. "At least he knows I love him … no doubt Ricardo will block anything I want to know or tell him to reassure him I'm okay."

Dr Estrada noticed his voice was soft reminding her of Ben when he had spoken to Meg and realised the brothers had a different tone of voice when they talked to and about their loved ones. She stopped herself going down that path knowing Derek could use his likeness of Ben against her and that would prove Ben right.

She knew had to treat them as totally different men but she also had to remember he had Ben's memories and would use them … hence his thoughts about Ricardo blocking everything and said reassuringly. "No he will not and if I have trouble I can put the request before a Judge. **But** you must give change your attitude, we are here to help you now, you are not alone." She deliberately repeated herself to move him on. "The Doctor here should give you a medical sometime soon; more importantly are they treating you all right?"

Remembering what had happened earlier Derek changed his body language and gave a short sharp laugh then made his voice a bit harsher. "Sort of ... They think I'm going to run a muck … you've noticed the extra chain and a guard outside as well. Oh yes constant monitoring can't deny it." He eyed her and added gently. "Proved it by talking to the damn camera rather than shouting down at the door."

She gave a small grin in sympathy rather than gloating, she knew he would read a lack of response as her holding out against him, he needed the truth and she had to give it to him. Score a point or two and said "Derek you are not daft … far from it. They need to know you are not a threat to them or yourself. You have lost a lot and have nothing to lose by causing trouble … possibly holding an Officer hostage. … No one wants that.

I don't know all that went on in the Courtroom yesterday but it sounds as though it was pretty heated and that is the information they are going on so **you** have to prove that you have calmed down." She eyed him then added the little nudge. "By having a lawyer, making statements following procedure and even going to counselling meetings will prove you are trying to do the right thing."

Derek retorted sharply "**Hell**! I'm not going to have everyone poking into my mind! **Twisting everything** I say or sit around in group listening to their damn sob stories!"

His reaction reminded her of his brother's reaction to her suggestion and asked. "What about me." Hoping he wouldn't make this the end of their first session here. She'd only just got a toe in the door really.

Derek decided to give it a moment then relaxed and changed his voice to the matter fact manner of laying down ground rules. "Talk to but no probing I **know** you can twist what I say … **but** you have access to Benjy … I think I might eventually trust you."

Dr Estrada was relieved she had not been kicked out, kept her voice steady and in doctor mode needing to set her own ground rules now they were going down that path and said. "Well that's honest enough. But we do need know what's been going on from **your** point of view… no one else's …. I'll try not to twist what you tell me … you'll see my notes and can always put me right. If you are dealing with childhood issues we will keep it in that language or sense and not put adult views on it. **I know** it will be difficult for you and it need not all be done at once." She thought for a moment then added. "Perhaps you need to know you can trust us."

Derek waited for a moment smothering a smile he had his opening … the one he had thought about last night and knew he could use it as part of the so called softening up process. He fidgeted with his fingers and looked down at the table then looked at her and toned his voice down to one of concern and embarrassment … well it was … sort of and said. "You can tell them … I need a light in the room at night, nothing big. … Ben and I have this fear of complete darkness, … could be from waking up and finding everything changed when we were kids. Don't know … You know in the hospital after he fell downstairs and I … after … Mum and Dad were killed. If they cannot do that then another cell just a chink of light from the corridor or something outside will do. Then perhaps I can feel as though I can trust them … and that you intend to help me and not just put me in here and throw away the key as my brother wants." He ended harshly as though fear was taking over.

He paused for a short moment but not long enough for her to butt in and said in a more matter fact tone. "Look I know my brother is the quiet one but he will isolate me now I am here. No doubt he's warned you to keep clear of me in case I contaminate other patients through you. But you've ignored him so now there will be fewer patients **he** can do that from the outside you know through business contacts … word of mouth … it will be a drip process. He'll not want anyone to understand my pain … only his supposed pain and how I never looked after him."

Dr Estrada smiled slightly at the first chink in his defences even if he had reverted to type at the end of his speech he'd at least spoken and said. "I have to prove you have a fear of the darkness though and it is not a con on your part."

Derek suddenly got cross showing his fear knowing it would make him look vulnerable exclaiming. "**Hell!** I'm not going to sit in darkened cell and go mad just to prove I hate the dark. No doubt my brother will be willing to say something ask Ricardo, wasn't he meant to talk to him today. He … Ben gave me the torch but the battery won't last and he knows it.

No doubt Jake pulled a few fast ones on Ben but that was **against** my orders! I told him to look after Ben properly … I may hate my brother **but** I did not want him killed! You know I had no control over Jake I was just as much a pawn as Ben was but **no one** will believe me. Tess was just as bad!"

She watched his performance and knew it was not a cover; there was real stress, which needed calming reassurance and said. "All right Derek calm down. There will be no darkened room I will have a word with the Officers here and you will get a nightlight or a new cell. It's not an uncommon fear we can help you come to terms with it as we have our sessions."

He knew he'd won his point and she would remind the powers that be that Jake had his own agenda. From then on he listened to her and answered when necessary but not always what she wanted to hear or in the tone she wanted while quietly in his mind he planned for the future. He knew to become Ben again … too quickly would make them suspect his motives so he'd become Derek and be converted as many times as was needed. He was in control and time would make his brother relax till the right time came.

oxoxo

Ricardo stood by the bottom of the stairs in Surf Central waiting patiently while Meg got Ben, he could understand Ben's reluctance at wanting to go over the last four months. And he wasn't going to be put off by his understatement of 'it was boring doing the same things day after day'. He was fooled by Ben's confident manner all those years ago but after the last couple of days he knew his brother-in-law only too well.

There was the fact of course he had the background knowledge of Jake's statement, which had made the months sound like a nice stay in a room with all services provided. Then he had seen the photos of the basement and the report of the rest of the house from the officers concerned and realized it was nothing like it. He also knew it was going to be difficult to pin anything down between the pair of them and it would end up being Ben's word against Jake's in Court and let the jury decide who to believe. Well he knew whom he would believe … his thoughts stopped as Ben followed Meg down the stairs.

His "Morning Ben." Was greeted with a sheepish grin, he was glad to see Ben was looking rested, Meg had told him they had had a goodnight. He had not hidden his grin and she returned it with a cheeky 'hope you had a goodnight too!' before disappearing upstairs to get Ben. … which was true he had.

Ben expected Ricardo to have everything set up at the table instead he was holding a couple of small mikes, the type that reporters and show hosts had clipped to their shirts. Ricardo looked down at them and then at Ben and Meg as he started to explain his plan. "I know you don't want to go back to the station and you might feel cramped in here so we've set up a picnic site on the beach with wind breakers for privacy, Gabi's there guarding the food. Parked a little way away is the van to record our every word so I will not have to write it down.

I'm going to put this mike on you and one on Meg I've got one so has Gabi and there's a booster at the site if it's needed. The statement will be written down later, you can read it and sign it, and the tapes will be kept in a safe in case we have to use them in Court."

"Thank you, is it all right Meg coming?" Ben said half hoping Ricardo would say no, he liked the idea of the beach no walls to hem him in.

Ricardo replied with a laugh realising Ben was hoping he would countermand what he'd already explained and said. "Yes. She and Gabi insisted on coming, I think it might help. Grab an anorak for warmth if you want one." Then he became serious and turned to Meg rather than Ben. "Meg you must let Ben say what he needs to however hard it is for you listen to and Ben don't cover just for Meg's sake we need the truth."

Ben looked at Ricardo for a moment then nodded knowing he had no choice but he might be able to work his way around it.

Meg looked at them wanting them both to understand she was willing to cope with anything and said firmly. "I know it's not going to be easy for any of us Ricardo but Ben needs someone with him. Come on lets get this over with."

Ricardo set them up and they silently followed him over to a secluded part of the beach made even quieter by a couple of police officers sat watching people go by, gently encouraging them away if need be. Through his earpiece Ricardo got feedback that everything was working in the van. They greeted Gabi and sat down on the rugs careful not to disturb the food and drinks set out for later.

Ricardo checked they were all right then said formerly. "Interview with Ben Evans 26 December 1999 11.30 am. With us is Gabi Torres police assistant, Meg Cummings and I am Detective Ricardo Torres, in the van listening to the statements are two other named Officers and DA Steel. Ben if you can concentrate on how you were kidnapped in Seattle and Jake's part in all of it the rest we will do another day."

Suddenly Ben could not start, he had run through it in his mind after Tyus had checked his ribs and wrists, and was sure he could face it but now he wanted to put it off and not really thinking said. "Once upon a time there were three bears Mummy Bear Daddy Bear and Baby Bear."

Ricardo smiled he remembered Derek's statement given to the police officer in the jail the previous day and said gently. "What happened to twin Bear?"

Ben smiled realizing he'd said it out loud and that Derek must have done something the same - their childhood way of coping with hurt, along with a kiss from their parent … they would cuddle up to the parents/parent and either they or the parent would start a requested story then they would fill in their version as necessary and gradually the hurt would go away. He knew this time it would not go away but it had broken the ice and said. "Derek's version I suppose."

Ricardo nodded Gabi and Meg looked mystified so Ben explained. "Derek's version had twin baby Bears so Goldilocks got double the porridge and broke more the beds. In mine I had twin Goldilocks much more fun she had half the porridge and confused everyone then made friends with the Bears because there were two of her. Very few stories have twins so we used to put them in, in various shapes and forms Mum and Dad use to follow our lead and we would feel better no more tears."

Ricardo recognized what Ben was doing coming up on the subject sideways not head on; the mention of Derek helped so he gave him a gentle prod. "Sorry Ben but we have to start, you landed in Seattle."

"Okay." Ben said looking over at the food spread near them and smiled. "You've been talking to the Officer who went with us for our walk yesterday morning."

Ricardo smiled and answered knowing he would have to push again. "Yes our canteen is closing for a few weeks for alterations I think we will ask them to do emergency catering, so we are testing it before we give the contract. That's my excuse anyway, now you landed in Seattle gone to your hotel, did anyone know which hotel you were staying at before you left Sunset Beach."

Though Ben heard Ricardo his mind went onto a different matter and wanted that one out the way. "That creamy chocolate cake reminds me of the one we had at Santa Barbara, Meg and I feed it to each other, really messy but lovely. That was my down fall it looked so good in the window along with the memories of our stay."

He shook his head to clear the memory and started. "No, no-one knew which hotel I didn't book ahead no time. After I got off the plane at Seattle I registered at the hotel, unpacked and rang the Shock Wave to tell Sara where I was staying but got Meg instead. Our phone call was strained, but it was good to hear her voice. … I knew I needed to change things when I got back and I'd had a couple of ideas on the flight and it would depend on what I found. I wanted to go and check the register of births, Franklin Street, neighbours etc, some of them had already been checked but with my growing unease with Tess's recent behaviour, Maria's fears, coupled with Sara's story about Tess and Tim I knew I needed to check them out on the ground.

I have to admit while going to the hotel I had an uneasy feeling … sort of slight off feeling but nothing specific. It could have been Derek's connection, or it could have been my general depression … I don't know. Anyway I decided to walk the streets for a while get a feel of the place, people were rushing every where so different from Sunset Beach … I suppose I had got used to the slower pace. … I found myself thinking of Meg and how Maria and Tess could move out with Benjy he would be going to school getting more independent, or even I could move out the house.

I suppose I was starting to accept I could live as a separate parent, … I could not get back the years I lost…Were not mine anyway … didn't know that then … As I walked past the café with cakes in the window that creamy chocolate one seemed to beckon me in reminding me of our good days we had in Santa Barbara. I went in and got a cup of tea and a slice of cake, it was busy so I was sat towards the back of the room watching the waitresses go in and out of the swing doors to the kitchens."

He gave a short gentle laugh as he continued. "There was an accident waiting to happen which it did. One of the girls timed it wrong and came out as the other was passing and they met and plates, food and girls went everywhere. If it was on television everyone would have been laughing, no one did in fact for a moment no one moved. I suppose it was the shock of it actually happening. In hindsight I should have kept my seat but I did not I went along with some others to help. We cleared the area helped the girls up, they shaken and slightly bruised but nothing too bad.

I went back to my place and started to drink my drink and have the cake, I think I only had a bite of cake and sip of tea before the accident. I realized that someone else had put their cup of coffee and cake at my table that was fine it was set for four people and the place was busy. After a couple of bites and some drink the room seemed to go out of focus for a second not much, certainly not enough to flash any warning signs, I put it down to the unease I felt earlier and the fact I had not been sleeping properly since Meg left, it was all catching up with me especially as I was out of Sunset Beach."

He hesitated trying to suppress the shiver, which ran through him and keep his voice level he carried on. "A man wearing dark glasses came and sat opposite me at the table, I had a feeling I knew him it was just something very vague, he watched as I took another drink of tea then said my name quietly. I was surprised no one knew I was there; I looked at him and with a nod he told me to carry on drinking which I did. I could not stop myself doing it although I wanted to ask him how he knew me.

He must have guessed my thought because he carried on quietly. "Does not matter Ben, that will come later, drink your tea and eat your cake." I did with warnings suddenly going off inside my head. He then took his glasses off and I recognized him as the man who kidnapped Benjy and he calmly introduced himself to me."

He paused for a moment not wanting to speak the exact words Jake had spoken because he could hear them in his head and he wanted to stay outside it all not slip into that café again. "He said he was Jake Kincaid and reassured me that everything was fine I was to finish my cake and wait for him to finish his then follow him out of the café… I did…

To everyone around we were just two people talking and walking out the shop together but I was screaming to myself not to do it, wanting to create a scene knock the china off the table, grab someone. Instead all I did was to calmly follow him out and to the car parked in a side street not far away, sat in the seat and even put the seatbelt on when he told me.

He crouched down beside me and told me to look into his eyes and I was to stay quiet and look straight ahead when the car started moving… I knew then Derek was around the little niggle was shouting at me and I was powerless… To prove his point Jake handed me the handcuffs told to put my wrist in it and clip it shut … I did … he took the other and slipped the chain round the safety belt the told me to put my wrist in it and he clipped it shut... He closed the door got the driver's side and as he drove to Franklin Street, he told me quietly and calmly that Derek was waiting and he Jake was going to look after me while Derek took my place at Sunset Beach."

Ben paused he could hardly breath, his throat was dry, he eyed the insulated flasks of tea and coffee and covered mugs he wanted one desperately but suddenly could not trust them he was too much inside the café and the drive to Franklin Street.

Gabi sensed his fear said gently. "Ben. You're here at Sunset Beach not Seattle. I saw them being made been with them ever since, nothing could have been added, if you wish Meg can get fresh from the house."

Her words broke his memories and fear; he gave a quiet sigh, as the realization it was just a memory he was safe amongst friends sank in. "Tea please. Thank you Gabi."

Gabi poured it out and he accepted the drink with two hands because they were shaking. Meg took the mug when he finished then came closer to him and linked her arm in his she knew she had to be careful he needed space as well as support.

Ricardo said quietly "Derek's so called airport story."

Ben gave a short laugh. "Oh yes lies based on or mixed in the truth his or someone else's it's always been Derek's method. Anyway Jake drove into the garage of Franklin Street closed it then opened my door, unclipped the handcuffs so I could get out of the seatbelt and told me to get out and follow him which I did. The screaming in my head was not so strong, everything he asked me to do seemed the right thing to do. Derek joined us in the hallway and suggested we visit the bathroom first, there he looked me up and down and realized we were wearing different clothes. He told me to strip and gave me other clothes to wear and added the leg irons and the chains for my waist and wrists. He said it was better I get used to walking in them now rather than later and he needed my clothes and shoes when he went back to the hotel as me.

We made our way down the stairs and carried on to the basement where Jake told me to sit on the floor lean forward so he could finished chaining me to the wall and explained the procedure he would go through when I needed the bathroom, the fact he would feed me and I had to be quiet, noise etc would mean a beating and no food. They made themselves comfortable on chairs and Derek asked about simple things like card numbers and what my plans were who knew I was here etc. I tried to hold back but could not, Jake helped with a few blows when I hesitated, not much as Derek said I was needed in working order.

At some point they left and I slept off the after affects of the drug and beating, sometime later they turned up again. Jake held me while Derek gave me another drug, it was an injection, I was fine for a while then suddenly went hot and cold could not breath, they dragged me up the stairs, everything was hazy, thousands of different colours everywhere. I must have been in the lounge, some things stood out like the softness of the sofa, their raised voices as they discussed whether to call a Doctor and who."

Ricardo said gently. "So Jake was an active partner, he's been claiming he left you and your brother alone only returned when Derek left and treated you well during your stay."

Ben gave a strained laugh. "He was part of it and loved it. He held me down when Derek scared my leg Ricardo! He was there all the time it was his rules I lived to!"

"Okay we will change the charge; can you remember the Doctor's name?" Ricardo did not like to push he could see Ben did not like remembering it, but he need a name. He smiled as he saw Meg snuggled up to Ben with quiet words, which seemed to give him the strength to carry on.

"Only saw him the once could have been Petersfield but I'm not sure, he gave me an injection of some kind, a mask over my face to help me breath and he gave them a warning to go easy with me for a while. Oh and keep to one drug only with plenty of time in between so I guess he must have known what was going on possibly supplied the right drugs after that. … They left me there, I remember the chains were put back on but I don't know when they did it I was drifting in and out of sleep, the phone ring brought me round that was the call from Tess to Derek about Benjy. It was like a sledgehammer coming down I must have blanked it out and blacked out because the next thing I knew I was being taken back to the basement and was given some drink and a liquid type food. They left me alone so I slept; Derek had taken my watch so I had no idea of time.

I woke to find Derek sitting opposite me ready to ask me about my past. Jake was there with a stick which I felt a couple of times … along with the drug I could not stop myself talking no matter how I tried. Sleep followed then food and drink and another session with walks to the bathroom in between. Then he helped Derek scar my leg, things got a bit hazy for a while I lost track of time quite quickly; the light was left on most of the time. Derek and I don't like complete darkness so he used it as a threat - it would be turned out if I misbehaved or if things went wrong. No one would be suspicious if the house stayed empty for months at a time; everything had been paid up for the next nine months and could not be traced back to either of them. Thinking about it now that light was the only thing I could control by closing my eyes I could turn it off and open them when the demons got bad.

Ben paused for a short moment then carried on and his tone was softer. "Derek left me the photo of Meg and myself, which I always kept with me. I think he thought it would make things worse for me. Although I cried a couple of times in the beginning somehow seeing her looking at me made things better and by looking at it I never lost her in my mind. I made it very plain to Derek that he should keep away from Meg because of our connection and silently I had to trust Hank would watch over her as closely as he always had and she would stay close to Casey so there would be less of a chance she would meet with a sudden accident or disappear. I .." He shook his head to clear the memories they were private, personal and would stay that way, he felt Meg give a little shiver as she realized the danger and the torment Ben had been going through wondering if he had done enough to protect her.

Ricardo realized that Ben was in difficulty and knew he need not go down the path his memories were pushing him, but before he could help him Gabi said to him rather than Ben. "Derek must have gone to the hospital in that week surely he took a chance about his injury, wouldn't Maria have noticed it when they slept together. Sorry Meg." Seeing Meg's discomfort as well as Ricardo's."

Meg suddenly remembered the cabin and her shower with Derek and replied quietly. "Derek used a special covering to disguise his injury the first time, it came off when we were at the cabin that was the final pointer he was Derek and not a confused Ben. I guess his injury was minor and he improved it this time if he used anything. How about yours Ben was it treated all right."

Ben suppressed a shiver as he replied. "Oh yes that got special treatment they did not want any mess up from it. On Derek's last visit, he told me he was going to Sunset Beach to be with Maria and secure his future and I would feature in the grand finale as Derek. He would decide who was to live and die just before it happened. He gave Jake orders that I was to be kept alive but nothing else; no frills as he called books and things, he could use some force no broken bones or bleeding and watched while Jake gave a demonstration of how far he would go. … True to his word it was bruising rather than anything else, but it still hurt. With Derek gone and only Jake around the length of quietness was longer and took a lot of getting used to…"

Ben stopped feeling himself sliding back into the basement rather than telling the story and felt Meg's hand on his which helped him stay in the present as did her gentle suggestion. "Let's break and eat."

Ben was surprised by his sudden hunger and looked across at the food. Meg handed him a plate of bits and pieces so he could pick and chose. Rather than looking and choosing he picked and concentrated on the taste … it helped stop his questioning mind reminding of the other food he'd been given.

Ricardo and Gabi picked out their meal and gradually the tension was broken and general small talk started.

oxoxo

When they had finished feeling rather full Ricardo said happily. "Well that was a good choice you made yesterday Ben, the Officers will be snoring their heads off in the afternoons…. Back to business I'm afraid, I know you said you had to be quiet or you were beaten or no food but surely you could talk to Jake over the months. I mean Derek was in Sunset you were in Seattle couldn't Jake see there was a chance of making extra money by freeing you?"

Ben smiled at the thought of the Officers a sleep at their desks and then gave a slight sigh and explained. "No … it was a no talking rule as well … but I broke it he knew I would … so he listened to my offer which was his freedom and cash. I found out Derek had given him 25 thousand dollars and promised another 25 thousand at the end. I told him he could leave me in the basement and ring 911 or leave me on the street I would say nothing about him. I would claim I was blindfolded or my kidnapper wore a mask all the time.

He did not take it I think he was a bit like Eddie thought he could beat Derek as his own game, of course he had a score to finish - I turned the gun on him when he had helped Tess regarding Benjy's kidnapping to finish Meg's relationship with me. I think he had added plans and I stopped them as well."

Ricardo asked gently. "Would you have kept quiet if he had let you go?"

Ben smiled and gave Ricardo a quiet look of understanding as he carried on. "If it had just been me he kidnapped yes I might have. No doubt he would have been caught quite soon for something else. But he kidnapped and nearly killed Benjy so no … I would have pointed the finger at him for the kidnapping of Benjy and let the two come together."

Ricardo nodded, he knew Jake would not have got far, and let Ben carry on without interruption.

"Jake proved he was the master by leaving me in darkness and hungry for ages … I was getting very weak before he decided he had made his point. To be honest I think he scared himself as well because the food not large or too good came more frequently for a while. … Not necessarily three times a day but not the huge gaps like before. Generally if I spoke or tried to get the chains loose, he got bored or wanted just to remind me who was boss he hit me once or twice. It was never too hard just enough for me to say ouch next time I moved. But it will only be my word against his there was no camera or lasting proof thank goodness."

Ricardo knew Ben would not want to go into graphic detail so he could check to see if it would be needed in Court and come back to that in a few days time, but he wanted to reassure him so said. "Your word will be believed against his but I understand your point. I'll find out just how much detail we will have to have for the trial and tell you. But I hope he will just plead guilty and it will just be statements in front of the judge."

Ben gave a sigh with slight giggle, which surprised every one. "On one of the trips to the shower he got sloppy I think he had been on a drinking spree anyway the ankle chains came off halfway down the stairs, he was behind me so I ran. I'm glad to say I was fully dressed otherwise it might have been a bit cold. Even the front door was left slightly open, guess I missed it on the way up because of the 'argument' we were having, anyway I made it outside and ran along the path towards the gate.

It felt good, even saw two blokes leaning against the front garden wall of the house next door. Jake unfortunately was getting closer. Things still looked good they were tall well built lads just what I needed … I tried to make them understand I needed help but they were either drunk or on drugs, could have been Jakes drinking friends for all I knew. Anyway they chose to believe Jake's story that I was his ill brother! He even managed to get them to help him get me back into the hallway; I had chains round my wrists and waist for heaven sake!"

He gave a slight smile of acknowledgment as he carried on. "Guess my shouting didn't help my cause … mind you my silence would not have either. I suppose it was a no win situation. As soon as they left I found myself pushed down the stairs into the basement plus a couple of kicks as he chained me up. Nothing broken just more bruises then darkness for a while … when he gave me food again it was slightly drugged to make sure I behaved. It made me slightly sleepy all the time … could not think too clearly so no hope of escape.

Routine carried on then one day the food improved so I knew something was going to happen. Though I thought it might have been my last meal I still ate it … he watched me very closely and became cocky and chatty when I finished … mentioned a new address 137 Southern Avenue and started to unchain me. He pushed me forward to unlock the chain from the wall; I tried to fight him off. I did not feel sleepy as I had before, he wasn't worried all he did was to get safe distance from me and talk to me. Guess I lost before I began, as he talked I stopped wanting to fight … it was like that damn drug he gave me in the beginning just took a bit longer to kick in. Anyway he told me what I had to do, and when he was sure it was working he released my leg chains changed my waist and wristbands for handcuffs. Reminded me to go upstairs to the bathroom first then to the garage which I did and he shadowed me.

**Hell**! I even sat on the edge of the trunk of the damn car while he tied my ankles together and gave me the drug, which would make me sleep … then he pushed me into the trunk … I even curled up to help him. All the time I had flashes of that mad woman and her damn coffins … I could not stop her or him!" he sighed as he carried on "Luckily I was asleep before he closed the lid so I did not have that experience again and I came round as he started to get me out of the trunk. …For a moment I thought I was still in Seattle something had gone wrong, but the differences of the garages registered. He untied my legs and told me to stand as he sort of tipped me out of the trunk … I could not and landed on the floor, he dragged me along the hallway. **Hell** that hurt my wrists! I could not have stopped him along with the drug I had cramp in my whole body the trunk was not very large.

He left me there for a while, I guess that was to get the blanket; then he opened the door to the basement. **Now **that did bring me to my senses. … I could see steps going down into darkness, I thought never again so I hit out. We fought and he landed halfway down the stairs. I blanked out for a while then came round and realized he was hurt … found the phone on the floor beside me but it was dead. I don't suppose I could have used it anyway you need codes for those things. I carefully made it down the steps checked Jake over and found the keys and transferred the cuffs. Something told me to keep him warm I needed him alive and remembered about the blanket, covered him and made sure he could breath and left him.

Things were a bit hazy I gradually made my way to the front door I don't know whether the noises I heard were real or just inside my head but they scared the hell out of me. So I made my way to the back of the house, one of the other rooms I think not sure though. I was still blacking out or just on the edge of it, anyway I managed to break a window and get through without cutting myself. I staggered along something I presume was a hedge, certainly was not a fence fortunately I found a gap and got through. I don't know what made me turn one way rather than the other but somehow I found the beach."

Ben paused for a moment relieved he was through the worse in some respects. "I remembering sitting on the sand … tears running down my cheeks, sand running through my fingers thinking of Casey and Meg then I suddenly I heard the truck. You can't miss the sound of those trucks make … I got up best I could my legs cramping on me again so I staggered towards it and heard his voice. I could hardly believe my luck.

Casey must have wondered what on earth he had found … luckily it was not hard to convince him I was Ben not Derek. I expect it was just the sight of me, after all who else would have got themselves kidnapped twice. Come to think of it he found me the first time in the warehouse, … getting to be a bit of a habit between the pair of us. … He drove me away from the area using the water line to cover our tracks in case Derek turned up … it was amazing his trust and friendship after the way I treated him. I should never have risked the accident I could have killed him…" Ben's voice faded to nothing and looked tired slightly lost.

"Ben you had no choice." Meg said trying to reassure him, she understood why he wanted to keep her away from this but knew she could help him better now in spite of her shock and horror of it all.

Ricardo's voice was firm but friendly he knew Ben had had enough and it was a good place to end for now, he also knew they would have to face the accident but that like the rest would be later. "Thank you Ben. We can work from that. Interview finished at 14.30." He was surprised at the time, he took off his mike and the others did the same.

Meg kissed Ben gently on the cheek; she had snuggled in to him as he had given his statement and now felt him release her a bit so she could move. He raised his hand to her face and traced it's out line very gently, half noticing her strain as she had listened to it all, his voice was soft and sad. "The worst thing was feeling so powerless; unable to warn you or anyone, having to wait for them to feed me and the fact I could not stop myself from doing anything they told me."

Meg covered his hand with hers and kept her eyes on him, her voice soft and warm. "Ben it's all right now. You weren't powerless you did try to escape … don't you see they knew they could not break you any other way it had to be drugs. I love you. …What happened back here in Sunset Beach was not your fault. Tess and Derek could have stopped it but they did not … Jake could have stopped it but he did not. You are safe and loved here I want you to remember that." She got a nod from him.

Ricardo wanted to add his support and said. "What Meg says is true Ben there is nothing you could have done to stop it what's more you knew you were facing death every day and yet you still stayed as you've always have been kind and loving that's not going to change ever. You are willing to give Maria a second chance, I know she loved Derek sometime while she was in Seattle and when he was playing you here … I could see it when I saw her yesterday and I think you knew or sensed it yesterday in the Courtroom.

Ben nodded accepting the truth and gave a small smile as he admitted to their gasps. "I suppose there were good bits in the basement I got quiet time with Meg, sorted things out and it broke down the barrier I had built around my childhood before Mum and Dad died. I remembered being with them and our grandparents after their death I shut it away along with the hurtful things Derek did to me. Now I can think of them without the pain.

Meg gently disentangled herself from his arms with a smile and said. "Perhaps we could write about both our grandparents and parents start a family book for our children."

Ben smiled and started to get up. "I think I would like that sometime in the future, how about a walk if that's all right with you Ricardo, deal with the accident and Derek's bit another day." He helped Meg up.

Gabi got up and put a few things in the bag nearby as Ricardo nodded and handed the empty plates over to her and added. "That's fine … Derek is playing the silent game so anytime will do, Tess is sticking to her story as well. It's Jake's story we need to work on at the moment, now we've got a doctor's name we can try and trace him. I don't hold out too much hope about the drunks but if you can remember descriptions we can work on that or use it as a lever. I think it's going to be a while before it comes to trial, Derek will delay it as long as possible but I will make sure everything is tight as possible."

Ben smiled and helped Ricardo up, Gabi standing beside Meg said quietly with a giggle "Ahh two old men." She earned a scowl from Ricardo as he came over to her then kissed her.

Ben took Meg's hand and said to Ricardo. "Thank you for being there for me as soon as I heard your voice I knew I was safe."

Ricardo gave a snort of surprise. "You know other people kept telling me you trusted me why for heaven's sake? After the way I treated you, you should have run a mile."

Ben laughed. "It was because the way you treated me all these years." Gabi and Meg smiled Ricardo's look of puzzlement clears as Ben carried on. "You never broke the rules to plant evidence against me, you were willing to wait till I made the mistake you hoped would lead to my downfall. I knew you would not let either of us out of your or police custody until the right proof was found. You might blow off steam trying to fit one theory to suit an idea but as soon as proof came otherwise it would be discarded and the next path tried."

Ricardo said quietly. "You really know me don't you."

Ben looked at him with a look Ricardo recognized from all those years ago but it was deeper now as he spoke. "You were my brother for a while, true we did not open up to each other completely but we had a trust in one another. I think Derek was banking on being let out so he could move out that night while you or another Officer if you had not turned up, concentrated on me, after all I was the prime suspect which ever way you looked at it. I really don't know if he would have taken Tess and Maria or just one, I guess we will never know."

He gave a sigh "Granted it might have been easier if you had interview us separately and I could have got myself together enough to explain things **and **you believed me straight away of course. I guess it was Dr Estrada suggestion to keep us together which was painful but it worked."

Ricardo nodded yes but let Ben carry on noticing the gentler tone in his voice. "You and I have heard of lots of cases where the kidnap victim had fallen for the kidnapper so I don't blame Maria. She did what she had too now she has Benjy to look after and love, she has lost a lot either way. … I know you and Gabi are going out somewhere so I'll see what Meg here has in store for me, I must admit it feels strange having to think for myself and not wait for the clunk of the door."

In spite of the slight shiver down her spine at Ben last words Meg laughed guiding his arm round her waist as she spoke. "Well to make things more difficult for you, you have a choice … a rest at home or come to Sunset Sisters I did promise Sara I would drop in sort some things out."

Ben looked at her and knew what he needed and said. "Umm I fancy people and distraction so Sunset Sisters sounds good as long as Sara does not put a price tag on me!"

They laughed. "Do not worry I'll buy you back if you can loan me the money sometime." Meg added with a smile and waved to Ricardo and Gabi as they left.

oxoxo

Ricardo knocked on the van door DA Steel opened it. "Any good." He asked.

She smiled as she answered, she could see he had been affected by it. It brought home to her in spite of modern communication no body knew what was happening in the next house let alone the next town. "Yes, it's amazing how he can switch off the memories at the end; we got that last bit as well the spare mike. I think Ben was reliving most of the memories not just telling them; we will have to watch that when we come to the bit about Derek perhaps I'll see Tyus Robinson. We'll get a written version done and set things in motion with Seattle regarding the Doctor. You take your leave time and remember come in tomorrow morning you're still on half days." Then raised her voice and with a slight smile said "So are you Gabi preferably the same half days then you can drive Ricardo in!" She saw both took the point and added in her normal voice. "As finance is Jude's department he is going to help sort out the Deep etc. Now off with you!"

oxoxo

At Sunset Sisters Ben sat on the seat in the window watching the sisters work together, when they arrived Casey had been helping sort some things out in the storeroom, and Ben's offer of help had been gently refused. He looked sad so Sara explained his wrists might get hurt and the room was dark and small. So he turned tea boy as he called himself, hence the pot and drinks in front of him on the table waiting for the workers. He felt at home, content, and accepted the gaps in his memory being filled in as friends who either popped in as they saw him or had come in to browse and stopped to talk. Either way they stopped and bought things that caught their eyes before leaving.

Meg came over for her cup of tea and put an ornament on the table and said quietly "When you spoke of the lights out in the basement I felt you shiver. I know it gets dark in our room there's no street light nearby so I thought we can have this light on in our room it's not bright just enough to show something is there. Casey is going to put night light in the hallway after all we cannot have you going the wrong way now can we." She ended with a smile.

Ben smiled remembering the panic he felt when he woke during the night, which only stopped because he could feel her beside him. "Thank you. Can you sit for a while?"

"Yes, you know you are good for business don't you." She teased amazed at how he was coping, earlier after the statement he was strained but now he looked happy as though nothing had ever happened.

"I gather that." He smiled across at Sara who was watching them and raised his voice slightly, "I'm safe you're not going to sell me then?"

Sara laughed, "No not yet although I might put you both up for sell if you are not careful. Promise to leave some food for us tonight Mum came over with fresh supplies."

"Oh goody," He teased back then carried on. "How about a meal at the Deep tomorrow. I cannot do it tonight fully booked, even for the boss!"

"Well okay I guess you're doubly safe now!" she added with a cheeky grin. "I think Meg wants to take you home something about gift wrapped or wrapping or was it sleeping."

"Sara!" Meg exclaimed feeling her cheeks reddening. "Your customer!"

"Okay Sis." Sara replied calmly as she turned to serve the grinning customer. "Yes madam …

oxoxo

Hank was stacking some bottles on the lower shelf in the Shock Wave. "Hank can I have a word." he looked up at the sound of Ricardo's voice he knew Ben was making a statement today and nodded, got up and lead them to a clear table Joan came over with cups of coffee for all of them as Gabi joined them.

Ricardo came straight to the point. "I've just had a phone call about test done on the blanket that Tim's body was wrapped in. It came from Ben's car they matched the stains, right the way back to the purchase of the tin. It was bought after September, which means Tess and Derek were involved and we will be adding the charges and try to make the case watertight as possible but I would not bank on either of them giving us a statement. I'm sorry."

Hank was silent for a moment. "Thank you at least we know who did it, perhaps he found something out, and does Ben know?"

"No I was hoping you might pass the news to him I think he's seen enough of me, we went through part of his time in the basement with Jake. It was not nice but he is copping I would like you to make sure that Meg understands that she is not going to be there when we interview Ben about Derek's part of his kidnapping it will be too much for Ben and her. I will have Tyus with me though."

"Can we see any of the statements regarding the basement? I don't want to question Ben it's just … I suppose I want to know so we can help him."

"Sorry Hank they are kept private hopefully even at the trial, remember Ben's not used to close family wanting to know everything. I really think he will talk about what he wants to at the right time for him. He has his own safety mechanism possible tuned by the years he's had to cope with Derek. He seems to lock things away in his mind only brings them out when necessary, it's a well-known practice used by people like Ben. Just give him what you are doing now and getting to know him as he relaxes, I'm sure there is a different Ben emerging now."

Joan said gently "I told you Hank just let things go at their own speed, let go of Meg as well they will be fine."

Hank smiled knew he was beaten. "Okay I know it just takes a lot of getting used to, letting her go and trying to adjust to what I know of Ben. You've got to admit if Ben was a child you would have been there hugging him to bits."

Joan laughed "Fine point taken. We can still do it from a distance that's what I'm saying. Did Carman go with Maria all right?"

Both Gabi and Ricardo smiled but Ricardo spoke "Yes and they are all right, she's enjoying herself, the others well … I hope will settle. Apart from being on half day working and suddenly having several houses to check we are going to enjoy the rest of the afternoon somewhere special."

Joan and Hank got up, Joan said. "Hope you have a good time and thank you for your help both of you I know it's not been easy."

"Thank you Joan but it was my job to sort it out and I'm glad it worked out all right." Ricardo and Gabi finished their coffee and left.

On the drive out of Sunset Beach Ricardo said quietly "Freedom."

Gabi gave a gentle laugh, "That is so bad but yes, left next isn't it?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was late morning when Meg ran down the steps of The Deep and spotted a couple of staff who were putting the finishing touches to the flowers and decorations ready for the evening's special function and called across. "Where's Ben."

They both looked up but a reply "Here!" came from the office doorway. He was standing just inside the doorway moved into her view but turned to talk to someone in the office. His voice had a hint of tease in it as he said. "Jude I guess you need to protect or to arrest me … she's got that dollar sign over her head again."

Meg heard Jude's laugh then silence though Ben still looked into the office while sort of watching her.

She waited. She knew they were finishing going through the books today not an easy or pleasant job. Ben's fortune had been sorted out and forms signed to deal with contracts Derek had signed, so everything was getting back to something near to normal. She smiled at the thought of that word 'normal'. It had only been four days since Christmas Day and yet sometimes it seemed longer, more like a life time away. Other times it felt strange having him around all most as if she was waiting for him to disappear again. And like this morning she woke up surprised he was beside her, his touch told her it was not a dream … she had him back and it felt good, was good and wasn't going to go away. She knew he still had things to cope with and had not been at The Deep in the evening when people were around but he was getting there would be there tonight and was getting more relaxed in himself. …. …

Then Jude's "It's okay Meg; you can spend **all** his money now!" as he came to the doorway and walked past Ben with only a hint of a smile interrupted her thoughts.

"**Hey**! I thought you were employed to protect me." Ben said scowling at him as he went by then followed him.

"Don't worry I'll get help if you're not around tonight." Jude replied trying to look serious and failing miserably then looked at Meg then back at Ben adding. "**No** you're safe she's way too happy."

Jude broke into a smile at Ben's huff "Umm some offer, might not want it then." Then there came a long sigh of defeat which sounded in his voice as he carried on while looking at Meg. "**Okay** what's it like and how much?"

Meg smiled knowing Ben was only teasing and let her excitement show in her face and voice. "Fantastic, pricey, loads of room for Mum and Dad … and Mum likes it as well … come and see it before we get ready for Michael and Vanessa's wedding and it goes off the market."

Keeping a straight face Ben looked across at Jude who was grinning and said. "That sounds like a ploy, especially as **she** has the keys to the car."

Jude shook his head and tried to look as though he didn't understand what Ben was getting at, enjoying the release of tension for both of them. Also noticed that the bar manager had quietly joined the others in watching, guessing this was what it used to be like.

Ben gave him a look of 'really' and carried on to explain. "You know the one, a 'quick' look of an hour or so … then get me drunk at the wedding so I make promises and **have to **sign on the dotted line in the morning…" He tilted his head just a fraction and asked. "Well, what do you think Jude is it worth falling for it?"

Trying hard to keep a straight face and voice to match Ben's Jude replied. "Tough one that … but with **that** smile of hers **I'd** say you're gone before you start." Then ending in a lighter tone added. "See you later Ben."

Ben huffed but his eyes sparkled. "Yeah guess you're right.… Just you wait till Annie tries it on you."

Jude stopped at the bottom of the stairs out of The Deep and turned and laughed.

"Guess she's tried and failed then." Ben added Jude nodded, grinning Ben carried on. "She'll carry on till she wears you down Jude."

Jude shook his head and gave a mock salute as he turned and walked up the stairs to leave to Ben's gentle "I've known her for years don't forget."

With Jude gone Ben turned his attention to Meg and walked towards her holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay Meg I give in, you can stop threatening to make me walking every where."

Meg giggled as they met and held hands then she led him towards the stairs out of The Deep. As they passed the bar Ben said to his bar manager. "Roger, is everything all right for the dinner dance now?"

"All's ready Boss." Roger said smiling and carried on putting the glasses in place; he felt good watching the banter and it was nice to have the boss back and looked forward to having him there most of the time. He knew with Meg around he would not be there all the time.

As they walked up the stairs and out Meg said casually. "A bird told me you're thinking of hiring a car and driver till Tyus gives you the okay to drive. Should I be worried?"

Ben kept his voice soft and slightly sexy as he answered. "No I turned down the tall, dishy blonde. Hired the six-foot dark head instead…" At her gentle punches he cried. "Hey stop! … It's a he … never gave the blonde a thought honest and he's married if you're worried not your type so you don't need to worry." He gave a gentle sexy huff as he carried on. "Think of it this way two of us in back of car, drinks and moonlight."

Meg sighed her heart was flipping over and said softly, "You get worse every day you know that don't you?"

Ben smiled and carried on the banter as he got in the car suppressing the apprehension that always came now. "Yes but gorgeous with it though. Thanks for that sigh I know just where I stand, sorry, sit in this case." He met her gaze and said "He starts tomorrow, it gives you more freedom and you'll not worry when I'm out of your sight."

Meg stayed looking at him her thoughts running… it was true she did worry and would worry… at the moment it was phone calls as he got there and was going to leave.

Ben saw he'd hit home and gently teased to get her back on track knowing time was running out. "Come on young lady you will be late! That's the bride's privilege not the chief bridesmaid's, unless of course you want Gabi to do it for you."

Meg shook her head and laughed and turned her mind back to the job of starting the car and driving off.

oxoxo

The Mission was decked out with flowers and full of people. Michael and Casey stood in front of the Alter half turned towards the rear of the Chapel, and Father Antonio was waiting to start the proceedings, the doors opened and the music started and everyone looked back. Vanessa looked beautiful and radiant as Tyus escorted her down the aisle toward her future husband.

Ben sat quietly watching Meg, in her light peach bridesmaid's dress follow the bride, wishing he could be with her. He heard a gentle 'no' from Hank beside him and smiled. He knew he had to wait and they would have their own special day. He had sensed Meg's reservations about their wedding as she got ready for Vanessa's. It wasn't she did not love him it was the fact things had gone wrong for her so many times on or as the day approached. She'd even tried to take the blame for Vanessa's father not being able to attend and Tyus taking his place. He had gently pointed out to her there was no way she could be responsible for the snow in Switzerland and also it was not all bad Vanessa's mother was there after a bad illness, so they could have a real family reunion later.

He knew she needed time and then they would be together and he had to wait. He had seen the house and understood why she fell in love with it. Her happiness when he reserved it there and then nearly knocked him out. As he heard Michael and Vanessa exchange vows he was flung back into their own wedding ceremony with all its turmoil and beauty.

After Father Antonio had pronounced Michael and Vanessa man and wife everyone clapped and greeted them then made their way to The Deep. The meal and speeches were successfully over so people mixed and talked for a while as they moved from one room to the other. Of course it happened people forgot or didn't know about Ben's missing months referred back to things that happened at the time and without embarrassment Ben gently asked questions and got answers.

The chatter stopped as the music started and then the ripple of applause as Michael and Vanessa started the first dance. As the second one started Casey being best man led Meg being chief bridesmaid not onto the dance area but over the Ben who was standing talking to Sara. Casey gave a slight bow and handed her over to Ben and with a smile and escorted Sara on to the floor. Ben smiled and followed his lead and as they danced, Ricardo and Gabi joined them then after a while others joined in. As Ben danced he felt really free … nothing to hide or hide from … this was going to be their time for happiness. In their closeness he felt Meg's giggle and with a gentle whisper found out she had been thinking the same thing.

As the music changed so partners changed and after one he was alone and watched Meg dance with Casey, Sara was dancing with Hank and saw Ricardo and Gabi had somehow managed to keep together and noticed how happy they were. He remembered their support at the picnic and Ricardo's help with the painful memories regarding Derek and the basement and smiled knowing their friendship was growing in a good way this time.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to the touch smiling as he recognized Joan and accepted the unspoken invitation. As they danced he remembered their time in the gazebo and how their talk had enabled him to love her daughter that night and said. "Thank you for listening I felt as though I was talking to my mother and it felt good."

Joan smiled remembering that time and how she was understanding Ben better now and said gently. "Anytime Ben I'm always around so is Hank. You know we will never take their place but can give you a different love."

Ben looked at her and knew it was genuine and there would be no guilt on either side and said "Thank you." He gently guided her round the floor then said slightly hesitantly and a lighter tone. "Umm perhaps you can save me." She looked at him and he carried on. "Meg wants to go furniture shopping tomorrow."

Joan laughed knowing where not to tread and said. "No Way!"

"Oh pity." Ben said gently not really expecting anything else, then smiled at her gentle. "So you've bought it?"

"Oh yes." Ben confirmed. There hadn't been time for Meg tell them before the wedding and they'd been at a different table for the meal.

"Good, I'll take Hank shopping later then."

Ben chuckled as he continued to dance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A few nights later Ben stood in the doorway of his office in The Deep quietly watching Meg and their friends talking by the bar before joining them again. His mind was going over the phone call he had just had from Maria confirming the divorce would be through in a few weeks and Benjy was settling in with the family. He wondered why she had rung, Antonio had told him how she was when he came back for the wedding and Charles told him the divorce was started because the doctor Maria had seen agreed she was competent to make the decision and it should not take long. He pondered whether she just needed the extra reassurance that he had actually got the information and decided he should tell Antonio later for now though he brushed her call out of his mind and walked down steps and across the crowded room to the bar.

"Ricardo, Gabi can I get you anything?" Ben asked at they came from the dancing area.

"Yes a rest please." Ricardo gasped jokingly joining him by the bar.

Ben smiled and nodded to the bartender who immediately set up the drinks.

Gabi came to stand by Meg and could not resist teasing Ricardo by pointing to the free bar stool and saying. "Would **Sir** like cushions and slippers?"

Meg giggled as she thought of a cushion on the bar stool and Ricardo trying to sit on it, her fit of giggles tipped Gabi into hers and Sara and Casey into smiles.

"Save us from them Ben" Ricardo pleaded but sat down all the same and carried on with a heart felt sigh. "To think I shall be working with her **full time **again next week."

Ben gave a heartfelt sigh though his eyes sparkled with fun. "I **know** what you mean; Meg's hoping to finish spending **all** my money **and **get things moved into the new home tomorrow. Then I guess we will have a welcome party at the weekend. … **That's** if I'm still alive, talk about not letting grass grow under her feet … or is it making up for lost time!"

Meg laughed and exclaimed in mock disgust. "**Oh! Come on! **… you know you want to give Casey and Sara some peace and quiet **and** it does not **all** have to be done by tomorrow."

Ben looked straight at Sara who had been standing quietly beside Meg and Casey gave a slight smile and said. "She's the one who start's it not me … **always** complains if I go anywhere near the fridge."

Sara teasingly bit back, "**Hey** I don't!" then quickly with a slightly sheepish look though her eyes still sparkled with fun added quietly. "And you can't I've just brought a lock for it, and Casey's fitting it tomorrow!" that broke them up laughing especially with Casey's look of shock and horror.

Dr Estrada's not too quiet "I need a word Ben." broke into their laughter.

The whole group turned towards her as one the laughter and fun dying immediately.

"Only one?" Ben asked sharply as he faced her, totally straight face, eyes dark and guarded along with very defensive body language.

Dr Estrada held back the sigh as she recognized the twin's reaction, she knew as with his brother the remark could be taken two ways. She chose to take it as a grudging 'yes' as it had worked with the other one and carried on gauging this one would be easier to handle and came straight to the point saying. "You've ignored my calls Ben and I've someone here you should meet. If we can go somewhere quiet?"

Ben knew the last bit was not a question it was a statement of standing here and avoiding a scene or making a scene to get rid of her. He reckoned she set the whole thing up and looked past her to the stranger beside her and knew he didn't fully understand what was going on.

The man stayed silent letting the lead be taken by the others in spite of being mislead in the situation. He was their guest and he was not looking for an argument. He'd expected a quiet evening a low key introduction as he handed what he had over then possibly a private talk in the morning but more likely a phone sometime in the future. Certainly not this confrontation in front of the man's friends … though now it had happed he would take the opportunity to put things right if possible and be more wary of his hostess in the future.

Ben hunted through memories and did not recognize the man, knew it was not the Doctor's husband he was standing a little way off and wondered if she was trying to impress a new consultant. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and acceptance to the husband as he didn't want a scene directed his gaze back to the woman who'd shattered his mood.

Keeping his voice void of any emotion he laid down the rules, which she technically knew already. "You're welcome for a drink and chat about anything other than my brother or myself … to myself or anyone working here. All my friends know my feelings as well so don't embarrass them either. As you know I have nothing to say to you about him. If you've come about lifting the restriction on your records they will stay until after yours, mine and Derek's deaths but you know that."

She had not expected that reply, she'd expected interest as to who was with her he must have realised who he was and decided she might just as well clear the air of the other things that had been bugging her and make sure he knew where he stood in the way of things. "We don't need the records; we have made a fresh start. In doing so your brother needs to see you **but** you've ignore all his and my requests."

Ricardo butted in, in his official police tone. "Dr Estrada you should leave now! You heard the restrictions and you've had your word."

She turned slightly towards Ricardo and glared at him she was not going on his say so.

"Before you go." Ben said quietly still keeping his voice free from emotion and knowing full well by warning her he could be opening himself up to doing what she or his brother wanted, but she needed to know and added. "Derek is pulling your strings and clouding your mind. I'd forgotten till now that grandpa always used to say … that Derek would make a good puppeteer one day … I guess he got that bit right. Only its people not the wooden ones he plays with.

Derek knows **all **he has to do is tell the officer in charge that he wishes to see me and I will have a supervised visit. **But** he has **not** and **will** not do it. **He** wants to play the hurt brother to you and through you to get to me and it will not work. **You** know full well that you and your number are blocked out by Court order … nothing I can do about it or want to do about it. Check the records where he's been remanded and tell him what I have said if you wish. But remember … this here and now is what **he** wants you to do. It's his way of getting at me through you, its **not** you sorting out any of his problems for him. My advice still stands you should walk away and let someone else preferably an older male do the job."

That got her angry, she'd fought that male attitude from the brass and colleges that being a female meant she could not handle the difficult jobs and snapped at him. "You think I'm not up to it! You've never really understood what my work is about, have you?"

Ben kept his voice calm not rising to her temper saying. "Yes I do understand your work and No, I think you are very competent or you would not work at Cedar Oaks. It's just Derek reacts differently to a male psychologist and an older one would have the experience needed to control him. Derek likes the challenge of dominating a female he comes in contact with. Did you know he mugged up on psychology from both point of views when we were at school?"

Dr Estrada shook her head.

Ben continued trying to keep any hint of telling her what she should think or do out of his voice, but giving her the information she needed and hoped that this time she'd understand it. "You have to accept you will never out twist him or know his mind, unless he wants you too. Then expect it back in your face with a twist … most probably leaving you and your family and career in shreds. You saw what he was like in the cells at the police station that was only a taster. He is always planning his next move and you are most probably ten moves behind him and that is not an insult towards you. It's the way he has always been and will be.

Now, if you don't mind I would like to be among my friends as I said you are welcome to stay for a drink and I hope your friend and husband will excuse us." Ben didn't turn his back on her wanting her to walk away from them; people had already noticed what was going on in spite of his friends trying to quietly shield him.

Ricardo placed himself between Dr Estrada and Ben to emphasize that the conversation was over and the others made room so Ben could move away if he wanted to without turning his back on her or bumping into the bar.

Dr Estrada stayed still refusing to intimidated by Ricardo or the quiet "No, leave it." from her husband. She knew she had got through to Ben because of what he'd told and was going to get more information by doing what she'd come for. What was more, she was going to stay and get the information she wanted first hand and said. "Ben this is Jimmy Thomas from England."

Ben stayed silent letting that bit of information run through his mind.

Jimmy was wise now, knew he had to act fast and gave a slight smile of greeting ready to take up the conversation but turned his attention to his hostess saying. "Dr Estrada, why don't you have a drink with your husband while I have a couple of words with Ben, then I will join you and we can go on for a meal?" As he spoke he gently eased Dr Estrada away from Ben and towards her husband so she knew it was a statement not a question and nor would she take offence or make a scene with him.

Dr Estrada knew she'd been outwitted as one experienced shrink to another and moved away quietly … she had the evening to question him after all.

Jimmy Thomas turned his attention back to Ben and said. "I doubt if you remember me, I was the Social Worker who tried to help you and Derek before you left school. I'll not take up much of your time, but first I want to say I'm sorry I could not help you as much as I thought I had in our talks together."

Ben's quiet laugh made him stop.

Ricardo winced recognizing the sarcasm in the laugh and guessed what was coming and hoped Meg and the others wouldn't be too shocked. He'd just rejoined them after making sure Dr Estrada and her husband were out of ear shot and being catered for.

Ben stopped his laugh realizing it was not the man's fault and he had been nice when he had seen him and apologized. "Sorry Mr. Thomas"

The man nodded and said. "Jimmy please … that is what you called me at our meetings."

Ricardo said quietly to Ben. "You don't have to Ben. I can explain it to him."

Ben looked at Ricardo who could see the pain in his eyes and knew he needed a moment and would face it himself rather than let someone else do it and turned to Jimmy saying. "I'm Detective Ricardo Torres. Have you seen Derek yet?" He'd known the man was coming from England sometime but exactly when, Dr Estrada never gave them a date, he understood why now.

Jimmy recognised the protective move and turned to him saying. "Yes and I agree with Ben here and I've told Dr Estrada she should leave it alone and I've warned the prison officer and doctor as well. Anything said here will not go back to Dr Estrada or Derek. I will be seeing you tomorrow morning to give you my notes on Derek and Ben, then to find out if you think I should return for the trial assuming Derek and the others don't see sense and plead guilty in the meantime."

Ricardo started to like the man and said under his breath. "One might but not the others."

Jimmy nodded then turned to Ben realising he been mislead and said gently his accent seeming to emphasize his sadness. "I guess I failed you more than I thought Ben. Did I meet you at any of the private meetings?"

Ben shook his head and admitted. "Only the first and last ones … when we were all together with the teacher or headmaster I can not remember which. I guess you think I should have said something at the time."

Meg gave a little gasp realising the truth, Dr Estrada had put Ben in between a rock and hard place deliberately. From Ricardo's reaction he knew about this but that was okay, it was something he needed to keep private for now. But Dr Estrada had made sure Ben would talk about it now in front of his friends or cause a fuss which would also provide gossip. She one thing though, whatever Ben said now would be kept here and he would have their full support.

Jimmy replied straight away with full understanding of what the others and Ben needed know. "No he had too much of a hold on you, Ben. The pain from headaches was enough to control you and no doubt he added threats regarding friends and teachers. …. He made sure there was enough difference between the both of you so I would not suspect it was only the one child I was seeing.

He played you as being very quiet but not afraid of anyone. Looking back on my notes I see I did briefly wonder about deception… but he never came across as knowing too much about the previous meetings to put up the flags completely. With experience and hindsight I should have had you together at the beginning of each session and made a random choice who to see so he could not second guess me… I'm sorry… I hope that in some small way I helped to give you a breathing space."

He paused briefly and as Ben kept quiet, which didn't surprise him and as there was no hostility from him or the others he carried on. "I've a history of your family, which I brought it with me, one copy for you and Derek has the other. Before I came over here I took the liberty of going to both your grandparents' graves and the towns you lived in, took photos and found some newspaper cuttings. In your copy I've added some other information about the puppets your mother and grandparents made … Derek does not know anything about that part nor will he.

As I said I'm sorry I failed you but I'm glad you have found a loving family, friends and happiness." Jimmy put the folder on the counter and held out his hand to Ben, he knew had had to give the opportunity to Ben to finish this interview or to keep it going.

Ben shook his hand saying. "You did not fail." as he broke the handshake he carried on his voice was husky with emotion. "I expect you know we used to have a special day room as we did not have a family or home of our own."

Jimmy nodded letting Ben carry on. "He would shut me in there telling everyone I was Derek if you see what I mean and in a foul mood, that of course kept everyone out. Or I again as Derek was in the sleeping dorm recovering from a headache and could not be disturbed; last bit was quite often true. He never over used one excuse and no doubt thought of a few more and he did complain of headaches at other times so no one was suspicious.

After the meetings he would make sure I knew what he had said and what I was to say if asked. No one ever did I think they thought it should be private and just read your reports, even if they had I would not have said anything you were right there were threats which would have been carried out." Ben paused for a drink letting his thoughts settle.

Jimmy kept silent knowing he had not finished, wishing he had realized what had been going on at the time and stopped what had happened. But also understood it was not his fault and because of these two he had been able to help many more understand twins the ties and differences.

Ben then continued. "Your talks did make him realize he had to be gentler with me as I got older, I suppose it was too well engrained in me by then to realize I could walk out on him. In University I realized I was freer and we could live apart but he still made sure I knew my place … I shut down on him once and scared both of us. The doctors thought it was just nervous exhaustion because of the exams. I got put on strong medication, which made me ill and he never pushed so hard again. That led to us being further apart, making our own lives that's what I thought anyway. … I found out recently the headache thing can work two ways, but I'm not strong enough to use it the same way as he does.

He paused for a moment then said in a gentler tone. "Thank you for the work especially about our families, Meg was saying we should start something perhaps I will now I've got something I can touch. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

Jimmy smiled in this brief exchange he knew he liked the twin and said. "Oh I will, I decided to take three weeks off and travel that starts tomorrow after I see Ricardo. Though I would stay if you want me to … just tell Ricardo he'll have my number." and then shook Meg's hand nodded to the others and walked back to Dr Estrada and her husband who immediately introduced him to another friend who'd joined them.

Meg kept her anger and sadness under control as she came close to Ben and asked quietly. "All right?"

He looked at her for a moment gaining his mental balance again then said gently. "Yes but I think I'd like some air… Roger can you take care of things for the rest on the night."

Roger nodded and Ben looked round at his friends who nodded their acceptance he was going.

Meg picked up the folder and took his arm; he looked at her with a smile and a gentle. "Thank you." then lead her out of The Deep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ben and Meg had walked in silence for a while, and then he'd hailed a taxi to take them to Surf Central, where she was now making him a cup of tea knowing he would talk in his own time.

She carried the drinks on a tray into the room, he was sat on the sofa, and the table was covered with papers from the file along with photos of groups of people, couples at weddings, houses, and graves. She left the drinks on the side to have later and settled down carefully beside him so as not to disturb him, she could see he was miles away in memories, and by the slight smile on his face they were good ones.

She saw the photo that had 'got him' was of a wedding, from the likeness of the couple it was his parents' day. Both were tall, his father was like him but with dark brown hair, he looked proud and happy. His new wife was beautiful, with long black hair; and her eyes and smile sparkled the same way Ben's did when he was truly happy and knew the couple were deeply in love. But what also got her attention were the parents of the bride and groom, the bridesmaid and best man and they made this photo so different from any other wedding photo she'd seen. They all had puppets standing in front of them and all with the strings pulled so they – the puppets - stood up right and hands either at their sides or as if they were holding hands with another puppet. Some were from fairytales, which she knew others she did not recognize but all were beautifully dressed and it was truly amazing.

Ben feeling her beside him gave a gentle sigh and explained. "My mother and her parents used to make them, so it was only right they came to the wedding … and the reception afterwards, before going off to their new homes. It was also a way of joining the families together … allowing everyone to hold the puppets was a way of showing you trusted them completely.

She's not there, but Cinderella was my favourite because she could change on stage from rags to a beautiful ball gown. It was lopped around the top, near the handle and out of sight, one pull of a string and it would fall over her … then she would move off stage for the rest of it to be put on. We used to earn treats by standing on a chair and holding the strings while one of the adults would string or dress the puppets. Grandpa engraved a little BE or DE into the sole of the foot to acknowledge our help."

With the warmth of those memories around him he gave a slight smile as he carried on. "It used to take a while if something went wrong … and invariably you would get an itch at the wrong time. So to keep us concentrating they used to tell stories as they did it ... it most probably stopped them swearing as well. Some of the puppets were from foreign stories and countries; they were beautiful and there were shadow puppets as well. When her parents died the business was too much for her and too expensive to employ extra people … not only that the trade was dying as well, I know one thing all the puppets went to good homes."

He rummaged around and found a photo of their house and then photos of his other grandparents, business and their models. They drank tea and she gently asked about his past as they came to photos, talking also about her grandparents and past. He came across the last page of information and smiled, got up and found his laptop, plugged it in so they could get on the Internet, Meg smiled as the web page came up.

Sara and Casey came in and quietly joined them so Meg explained what they were looking at.

Sara exclaimed "They are beautiful, where are they now?"

The picture was of a group of puppets in various poses their handlers just behind them. Ben pressed the key and a group of pictures came up showing a puppet going from rags to riches and how it was done. In the last one she was a princess complete with a new hairdo, gown and shoes with her prince stood beside her. Ben zoomed in on the first picture of the puppet in rags sitting with her feet facing them and focused on the sole of her foot.

Meg found she was holding her breath as it became larger with each click of the button till she could see fairly clearly BE, on the sole of her foot and whispered. "Ben it's yours she's still playing." She turned slightly and saw Ben was smiling and watched him press the key for the next set it was the prince and the ugly sisters.

Meg asked gently "Did Derek do one?"

Ben laughed "Yes one of the ugly Sisters and the Prince, I also did Buttons and the mice … that was easy because they just needed stuffing and one string to make them slide along the floor. The horse and carriage were just cut outs and everyone accepted the puppets got into the coach through the roof when a small smoke bomb went off that's when Cinders got her shoes and hair finished."

"Wow!" Sara exclaimed, "You remember that."

"We had a shortened show before the puppets went off to make sure it all worked." He pressed the keys again and the history of the troupe came up, they read it and the plea at the end.

Sara said excitedly "You can give them the history they need. Hey how about buying the puppets if they go out of business. They would be safe you could put them in a museum for people to look at."

Ben laughed, "No Sara they are meant to be shown off to people. Think of all kids and adults sat on the floors of village halls, theatres and schools watching and laughing they could never do that in a museum and their home is in the UK. I'll get some more information but first I'll give them a donation so they can buy a specially converted van. It's nice to see they have survived and from the pictures and someone's taken good care of them."

Sara gently nudged Casey and said to Ben and Meg. "We'll see you in the morning don't forget moving men are coming earlyish, not that we want you out or anything."

Meg laughed started to clear the things up. "Your offer of help in unpacking is warmly accepted kind sister!"

Casey teased as he followed Sara up the stairs, "Now look what you've done, work tomorrow instead of playtime!"

Sara came back sharply "If I remember rightly you said something about clearing the rooms upstairs and making the flat usable as we are having a decrease in finance… Hey stop that."

"Night Sara, have fun Casey!" Meg called up the stairs, and then to Ben asked. " Sorted it?"

Ben packed up the laptop saying. "Given Charles the information and asked him to check before suggesting I become a silent partner. It will give them a chance to get back on their feet again. I've e-mailed a note explaining I know about the puppets and I would like to buy them the van and suggested they see if a company Mum used to use is still around. Funny how things come back to you, I think they used to make the wooden stage frames and boxes for travelling shows."

He got up and put his arms around Meg's shoulders and gently guided her upstairs flicking the light off as he went by it, guided only by the night light at the top of the stairs. "I'm glad something good has come out of tonight, it wasn't Jimmy's fault things went wrong. I must e-mail him later and tell him about the company it was good of him to do all that work."

He got to their bedroom and opened the door smiling, "Which box do we put the file in, and where is the bed?"

Meg laughed the room had stacks of boxes ready for the morning. "That one on the left then I can put it in the car and drive it over … and you can see where the bed is silly." She giggled and sighed, "I cannot wait till tomorrow when we are in our new home sitting in our own lounge."

"Hey more likely packing cases and phone calls, remember delivery men and promises!"

"Ben you are so bad, nothing is going to go wrong!"

He laughed, and started to change into his pyjamas waiting as she looked round for her nightdress, he said quietly almost to himself. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

She looked at him "I know I did not pack it, I put it on the pillow and I'm going to get cold!" she looked at him trying to stare him out; she could see he was up to something there was a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh come on Ben!" but her fit of giggles betrayed her as she watched him a bit sheepishly fetch something from under the pillow he had been leaning on. She put her hands out to get it and got told. "No, No … turn round and put your arms up so I can dress you and close your eyes."

She did as he asked and felt the soft material flow gently over her arms and body; he gently guided her arms down and kissed her on her neck. "This is to say thank you for being there for me and my love for the future."

She opened her eyes knowing she would see herself in the mirror and smiled, she knew she would look beautiful all the clothes he gave her seemed have an added something. This one was no exception.

She leant back against him feeling the warmth of his body and love, keeping her eyes on his reflection and said. "You know I'm so lucky to love you, and have you Ben, thank you for everything and our future." Then she gently eased herself out of his hold and turned so she could face him, and kissed him then let him gently ease her onto the bed and a while later into it.

Oxoxo

Would love to know what you think of the story so far so please review. … Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sara sat beside Casey and waved the piece of toast she had just taken a small bit out off in the direction of the kitchen and commenting in a sisterly tone but loud enough to carry. "Well Sis after today the fridge and Ben are your problem completely, totally and absolutely!"

Meg was just about to answer when the so-called 'problem' answered coming from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand. "I heard that, bread and cheese for you when you come to our house warming!" He put the cup of tea on the table in front of Sara and added with a grin. "Since when do you keep cups of tea in the fridge?"

Sara replied quickly with a smile. "Milk actually, trust there's some left?"

"Nope gave the last drop to Casey." Came back like lightening.

Casey shook his head trying to keep out of the banter war and was saved by Meg's comment. "Its fine there's a fresh pint at the back."

"As opposed to the not so fresh one you gave me I suppose." Ben said with an innocent tone but challenging look at Sara as he picked his cup of tea up and drank it, still keeping his eyes on her.

Sara could not help dissolving into giggles; it was the tone of voice and look that did it, she could not quite work it out … sort of cheek, challenge and depth of 'you will not win', all mixed together … and it took away anyone's defences not just hers. She had seen him use it at The Deep. The bloke was over six foot, well built drunk and scowling having just been refused a drink from the barman. That was when Ben quietly stepped in used that look and tone to say he wasn't going to be served and would he leave and the man just shut up and walked away. Ben just turned back to their group and went on as though nothing had happened as did the barman. Through her giggles she knew she was going to miss this banter and companionship and she and Casey were definitely going to have to get new tenants in. She loved Casey a hundred percent but knew they'd be better with new friends around as well as the money it would bring in of course.

There was a knock at the door, which broke the mood bringing everyone back to the present. Meg got up and opened it and called back at Ben, "Your taxi Sir…" then to the man standing on the doorstep. "Come in John he will not be long… I'll see you round at our new home later Ben, I want to make sure the men take everything and Sara and Casey will help make sure all the delivery men get everything right."

She walked over to Ben as she talked she had sensed his quietness since getting up, and was pleased her sister's teasing had managed to provoke a response. He had been everywhere but Ocean Drive it was the one place he did not want to go and now he had no option. All his personal things which could not be fitted in at Surf Central were there and Ricardo was looking after the house till it was sold, which was likely to be soon. As she got close to him she put her hand on his arm and smiled her silent reassurance understanding his reluctance and the reason he'd rejected her help.

Ben smiled back at her hoping she was reassured he was all right; knowing the bad memories it held for her he wasn't going to let her come and he needed to do this alone anyway. He nodded, put his hand on hers then went upstairs to get his jacket knowing she would sort out their plans with John; he was their driver till Tyus gave him the all clear to drive. Though, if he was honest with himself he enjoyed the security of having him around as he still felt vulnerable on occasions.

oxoxo

Ricardo looked up as the car pulled into the driveway to Ocean Drive and went to greet him as he got out the car. "Morning, Ben guess it's going to be busy today."

"Morning Ricardo you could say that, Meg has roped Casey and Sara in at the receiving end. I've asked a couple of lads to come and pack things up for me they should be here in soon. I trust everything is all right with Gabi."

"She's fine, we are getting used to our freedom without Mama. I should not say that really should I?" They both grinned with understanding walked slowly to the house and Ricardo unlocked the front door knowing this was going to be difficult for Ben.

As they entered the house he carried on. "We might have an offer for the house, you never know with these things till the papers are signed. But I increased my arrest rate by two yesterday."

Ben looked at him because of his tone; Ricardo gave a slight smile explaining. "I was good I let them get onto the road up top, you know public highway and all that … then I gently reminded them they had some things they should not have. They of course denied it so I gave them a nasty shock when I showed them the badge and explained I could have them searched there and in any case they were not leaving alone. The officer standing by the police car by the kerb sort of enforced my message, so they handed the things over him and were duly booked. They were from out of town didn't know I was an officer, the things are back in place by the way, you know having the car in dock for the day and using a uniform driver has its uses."

Ben smiled and said softly. "Not off with a caution then."

Ricardo came to a stop giving a sigh of disgust. "Not likely … they would have had the kitchen sink given half the chance. **Right** if you want me to get anything from the main bedroom you have only to ask I know this is difficult for you."

Ben stopped in the dinning area just by the bottom of the stairs, where he could see into the kitchen, the living area and up the stairs to the bedrooms without moving, and suddenly everything felt dirty and would never be clean again as memories hit him full blast. He could see Tess, Maria, Benjy and Meg going about their lives, hear their chatter, laughter and tears, as well as the whiff of different scents bringing them closer to his mind. Through out it all he could feel Derek's presence knowing he had touched everything that been his and mocking the fact he was here as the so called survivor. In his mind he screamed at his brother and smashed everything he could touch, but it still did not help. Nothing would any more … all the dreams were broken shattered and the pieces were not worth picking up.

Ricardo was watching Ben could see his anger boiling up; he had seen it before when people had returned to homes that had been broken into, or where they had been attacked, or one partner had deceived the other. He knew it was worse and deeper for Ben because so much had happened here. He was ready to give him time half expecting a scream of rage or violent out burst to break through at any moment. When he sensed the time was right he put a hand on Ben's arm ready to get out the way should he get violent and called his name.

Ben did not respond so Ricardo called again and saw Ben shiver violently as he came back to the present and asked him. "You all right?"

Ben laughed, it broke the tension from the memories to the present, it was a harsh and bitter laugh; he knew Ricardo understood part of how he felt. When he spoke his voice was harsh but gradually got more normal as he went on. "Yes, just everything full force, could hear and see them all, even expected **him** to come down the stairs telling me to clear out, he had more right to this than I had." He sighed; he'd got it out into the open it was not in his head anymore so it should be all right, then added positively. "**Right**. I take it Derek's things have been taken away."

Ricardo was glad Ben was thinking and talking and confirmed. "Yes everything in store or at Jail. We need to resolve the situation regarding the television and video recorder they were bought by him and the shop don't want them back, they don't sell second-hand goods. So do you want to put them in with the house or what?"

Ben nodded and decided. "Sell them with the house unless you would like them or Antonio can find a home for them. If you have to sell furniture etc separately I don't want an auction it will have Ben and Derek saga written all over it."

Ricardo understood Ben's fears and agreed. "That's fine we will sort something out. We found the deeds to the Casita but no keys I'm afraid, we did try asking but got the silent treatment."

Ben nodded and replied as he walked round the room. "That's all right I'll get a new lock done along with the alterations I thought about."

He stood for a moment looking at his things not wanting to touch anything, leave it all behind and make a fresh start with nothing from his past. As he turned to tell Ricardo this he spotted a small ornament he and Meg had bought and memories of her laughter when she spotted it, his teasing when he bought it for her ran through his mind. It made him feel better so he picked it up, handled it carefully and nodded to Ricardo who led the way upstairs to the studio.

Ricardo battened down his own feelings as he opened the door and stepped inside and then to one side so Ben could look in before crossing the threshold knowing he'd need that bit of time to adjust with each room.

Ben coming up to the doorway wondered if he could do this; walk into this room take the books and then go on to the main bedroom. As he saw Ricardo moved to one side and he looked into the room memories started again and he vaguely heard the doorbell felt Ricardo push gently past him with a gentle but firm. "Wait here and don't go in till I come back." Then swearing as the bell rang again.

Ben was alone and could see the room on the night of the storm with his brother and Maria in bed, his heart started to pound and he blinked and could feel of horror and see the room when he returned could the mess, the blood on the sheets and how he felt as he shut and locked the door and it all away in the back of his mind. He shivered and the scene changed and everything was under dustsheets ready for the decorators and he was there crouching beside Maria's damaged painting he knew his other self was trying to decide what to do with it and heard a noise from the doorway. As his other self looked up and their eyes nearly met the room the whole thing change he could see Maria in bed coming out of the grip of the nightmare of them in the water and their hands slipping.

It was suddenly brushed as side by the sound of a child's laughter and Benjy was sitting in the bed playing with some toys. As Benjy looked up towards him footsteps on the stairs brought Ben back to the present and he saw the room as it real was neat and tidy waiting to be used. He caught the hint of Maria's scent and for a moment he could see her easel by the window with one of her sketches on it waiting to be finished. The vision was broken by Ricardo's voice by his side. "Ben, it's the men to pack your things do you want them up here now or start down stairs?"

Ben came back completely into the present. "Here and now thank you Ricardo." and stepped into the room.

Ricardo nodded and went to convey the orders, he was pleased Ben 'came back' so easily without the violent shiver of before and wondered how deeply he'd been in the past. He was surprised how difficult he was finding this he had been in the empty house a couple of times and had not been affected, sadness yes but not the emotions he was feeling now.

He came back watched Ben who'd stopped by the shelves of books scanning them and was actually smiling as he picked one out and thumbed through the pages and wondered if it was a favourite but decided to keep silent let him take the lead.

Ben did not put the book back instead he turned to the workmen who had waited in the doorway and said. "All the books in here please there is nothing from the downstairs rooms. I'll check the main bedroom the other rooms can be left there's nothing there. When you finished can you put them in the garage of the new house not the rooms, I'll sort them out later. Thank you."

The men nodded and moved into the room as he left, Ricardo followed knowing this would be the worst room he could feel his own anger towards his sister rising.

Ben stopped in the doorway of the main bedroom and looked round. Nothing had changed, it was almost as though he had left that morning and nothing had happened, he felt a shiver run down his spine again. So many hopes and promises had been made and dashed, so many dreams and nightmares. He remembered the pleasure in choosing everything for the room, his happiness at the beginning with Maria and then the tears, the unbearable loneliness, the happiness with Meg and the sadness seeing her pa….

Ricardo's voice cut into his thoughts. "She should never have betrayed you as she did Ben; you gave her love and trust. She should have stopped it in Seattle instead of loving him!"

Ben heard the anger in his voice, fully understood his feelings, deep down he realized he felt the same but knew he had to stop Ricardo's anger as well as his own, it would only hurt them both. He stayed still and with a calm voice said. "Ricardo she tried that's how the accident happened at Dana's Point."

Ricardo snorted. "How do we know that Ben! She had freedom here while you were in chains now she has freedom again."

Ben turned and faced Ricardo keeping his own emotions in check and his voice calm realizing that Ricardo never fully understood what he had done in giving her freedom. "I've given her a life sentence to bring up her lover's son. She may love him as though he is her own but Benjy will always be a reminder to her of what she could have had if Derek had chosen her, I guess we will never know which one spiked her drink and she has to live with that too. She has her mother and family watching her and believe me she will need help with Benjy as he gets older which ever twin he takes after!"

Ricardo smiled at the implications, his anger gone; she was not going to have it all her own way. "Yeah you're right Tess and Derek as parents and Tess already playing with his mind. Guess you were not an angel even with the restrictions your brother put on you."

Ben laughed. "No angel even before the trouble, when we were at the school and he was up to his tricks playing me I wrecked the dayroom, it was not found till we were our proper selves I swore it was him by the fact my toys got broken and got away with it. Actually they were things I got bored with or he had broken before."

They both looked at each other and smiled then Ben grew serious and continued. "Mind you I paid for it later and never tried it again but it felt good at the time… I need to find something I put away before I went to Seattle. Strange Derek never asked about it, he must have know about it and how much I valued it. You can get rid of everything else in here if you want help the men will come back to pack up anything that is not wanted by anyone."

Ricardo nodded feeling a bit better knowing Ben had rebelled and knew he would need help with this room.

Ben walked into the room and put the book and ornament on the wooden box at the foot of the bed, and went to the bedside cupboard and checked it then went over to the wardrobe to the draws where he kept the maps he had used in the search for Maria after the storm. He knelt down and opened the draw as far as it could go and took out some of the maps saying. "These can go back to the specialist shop I'm sure he can find a buyer Antonio can have any money for the Mission."

At the very back he found the box he had been looking for and sat on the floor opening it with a sigh. They were safe; the double stranded pearl necklace he had made for Meg he gently closed the box. He put everything back and closed the draw started to shift himself to get up and felt Ricardo's hand on his arm. He held the box in one hand and took his offer of help with a smile and a rye comment. "Must be getting old or something."

"Or something I think." Ricardo replied with a smile then continued as they stood. "I'll stay till the men have finished if you like, Gabi said she would meet me here later. You going straight back to the chaos in the new house?"

Ben picked the book and ornament up and following Ricardo out of the room as he spoke. "No not quite I've got to call in on a couple of places first, Sara and Casey are with Meg, she is sure everything will be okay. I guess it must feel strange suddenly having three houses to look after instead of one."

"Mama's organizing someone to clear her house and then put it on the market; we just look in to get the post etc. Apparently she has lots new customers to ply her trade to and a few from here ring her so she is really happy. I don't think this one will be on the market long even if the first offer falls through, then it will be just the Loft to look after."

They were in the lounge now and Ben knew he wanted out of the house as soon as possible, Ricardo seemed to understand his need because he went straight to the front door and opened it so they could stand on the doorstep rather than inside the house to finish their conversation.

"We'll see you at the house warming do, Saturday." Ben said feeling better now he feel a gentle breeze.

Ricardo knew that was an invitation of real friendship not just because he had to ask and answered. "Yes thanks, are all 'the crowd' coming?"

Ben laughed knowing who he meant, "Yes all the usual suspects along with the experts from The Deep."

"That's cheating Meg should slave over the cooker."

Ben smiled. "Have to give the workers something to do and the paying public will have to starve. Oh yes the pool will be available so bring a change in case Gabi gets ideas. See you then."

Ricardo laughed "Bye Ben."

Ben was partway up the drive. "Hi Gabi if you're quick he might not have reached the top of the stairs yet."

Gabi smiled. "Thanks Ben perhaps I should wait then ring the bell, the exercise will do him good.

Ricardo was standing by the door and called out. "Heard that I thought you had things to clear up in the office for me."

"Slave driver!" She teased so Ben could hear although he was nearly at the car and did not look round. She reached Ricardo and kissed him then carried on into the house asking. "How did it go?"

Ricardo sighed. "Glad you're early. Given half the chance this place would be a pile of rubble by now. I'll tell you over coffee, you did bring some I hope."

"Yes I thought you would prefer it. So it affected you both then."

Ricardo walked on through the lounge out on to the decking where they sat down looking out across the quiet beach. "Oh yes but brought some closure I hope … …"

oxoxo

Ben walked quietly into the lounge and said softly. "See the sofa and chairs arrived along with the kitchen things anything upstairs yet?" He stopped as though listening; Meg had lifted her head at the sound of his voice and he continued before she could speak. "It's quiet so you sent Sara and Casey home then."

He bent over and gave her a quick gentle kiss before going over to sit on a chair pouring himself a drink of orange from the jug on the table next to it noting Meg already had hers.

Meg was sat curled up on the sofa, put the magazine to one side and gave a gentle laugh. "Your timing is fantastic I have only just sat down. Yes we have everything upstairs, no bedding on the bed yet we can do that later. The children are in the pool."

Ben looked at her puzzled. "The children? That was quick …... **Oh** you mean Sara picked a fight with Casey and lost."

"How did you guess?"

"Well put workmen, Sara and Casey together and … go on do tell!"

Meg smiled and laughed. "Okay Sara and Casey argued over where the things should go in one of the spare rooms, quite forgetting it's our house not theirs I think it was a case of neither would give in. You know it takes two sides to argue and you have to take one away to stop it. Which was not quite right because… anyway Casey picked Sara up put her over his shoulder in the nicest way of course and the workmen held the doors open.

I guess they were cheesed off too, well he stopped by the pool and dunked her, only he forgot about gravity and tipped in as well. They were still arguing when they came up for air, he had tipped to the right and she tipped to the left, but this time it was about who is going to get out first. I of course like a good hostess told them where to hang their clothes to dry and left robes out for them telling them not to wet the carpets."

Ben smiled and looked at her closely. "I'm guessing gravity had a little helping hand then."

She tried to look innocence and failed. "Well yes, I mean it was just too tempting and I've got to live with Sara in the shop so I had to do something. Anyway how was it with you, the two removal men have just left. You gave orders to have the boxes put in the garage not in the room as we suggested why?"

Ben looked down at his drink, drank then put the empty glass on the table. "It was not good too many memories really. I've left most of the things over there Ricardo can get rid of them I just brought books back I'll deal with them later. I found this though."

He got up and walked over to the things he had put on the table by the doorway before he had spoken to Meg and walked back to the sofa and sat beside her, handing her the long slim box. She recognized it instantly and opened it and got the pearls out, handing them to him and said gently. "Put them on me please."

She turned slightly tucking her hair out the way so he could do the clasp up as he put them round her neck, which he did talking softly as he did. "You can wear them when ever you like, I always thought of you as my wife since our so called wedding day regardless of the law. I tried not to lose my ring but I did, I'll get new ones soon and do it properly."

She kissed him gently on the cheek and said softly. "Thank you. … Are you sure about leaving all your records and CD's there, some of them have happy memories for us together. Might you not regret it later?"

He thought for a moment seeing her point and he'd had space now. "I don't think Ricardo will clear the house right away, perhaps I'll ring him tomorrow. Umm Meg, which robes did you put out for Sara and Casey."

Meg replied not understanding why he should asked. "Your blue and my pink towelling ones the new spare ones are packed why?"

Ben grinned at Sara who was standing quietly in the doorway and said. "You are **so** cruel. That pink one will never fit him."

Meg shifted herself round so she could see and exclaimed. "Sara!"

"Oh come on Meg! He deserves it." Ben got up, Sara carried on. "No don't rescue him Ben. He threw me in the pool!" She tried to sound hurt but Meg's giggles were catching.

Ben smiled and said softly "You want to sleep somewhere warm and dry tonight don't you?"

"Oh he wouldn't do that Ben." Sara said as she realized what he meant.

Ben gave a laugh rather than an answer and said innocently. "So other than the kids playing in the water everything was fine no hick-ups."

Sara laughed and Ben looked at each of them in turn then exclaimed. "Well Meg!" guessing something had gone wrong.

She lost her giggles and turned to her sister. "Sara why did you open your mouth." Then back to him. "Everything is fine Ben we have everything we need."

Sara giggled then said brightly. "Her language Ben was lovely **but** she did use your name to get it changed."

Ben looked past Sara down the passageway as he answered. "Okay I'll hear the rest in a moment, Casey come upstairs I'm sure I've got something you can wear, I can see it's a bit drafty for you." He ended with a grin and a smothered laugh.

Sara giggled as the two men left Casey obviously finding it difficult to walk without embarrassment. Her sister hissed at her. "You can deal with the shop all day tomorrow. By the looks of Casey you are so dead tonight!"

Sara calmed down. "Okay Sis as long as I can borrow a jumper and skirt otherwise lover boy will make me walk home in this. Don't worry I can charm him round before we leave."

Meg giggled shaking her head then gave way "I'll find something though I think you'd better stay downstairs."

oxoxo

The four of them met back in the kitchen suitably dressed, and raiding the biscuit tin. Ben smiled at Meg and she knew he was not going to let her off the hook especially as she had said everything was going to be all right.

Meg tried to make sound causal. "It was simple … the sofa and chairs were the wrong colour so I sent them back with the workmen who promised faithfully to return within the hour all correct. It was the shop's fault the paper work was right the things weren't. Then we had a phone call from the shop to say the suite had been sent to the wrong address and we could have a new one tomorrow. I said I wanted it today they relented and we have a suite, which you sat on. Comfy isn't it?"

Sara and Casey were shaking their heads and laughing, Ben looked at them and said "Well yes it's very comfy so children what did Mummy leave out."

Sara and Casey looked at him with an air of shock and disgust Ben smiled and continued. "If you will act like children when water is around what else do you expect. Or were you checking out your life saving skills Casey, you know kiss of life ..."

"All right Daddy you win." Casey said laughing "But Mummy knows a few words to make the air turn blue."

"Okay the censured version then. When we're alone you can teach me." Ben looked at Meg with a mischievous grin.

She sighed with a smile. "Okay, I demanded to speak to the Manager because it was their fault no one else's, when I finally got him I reminded him who the suite was actually for … Mr Ben Evans. Come on! Why should we sit on the floor for one night just because they cannot pull their finger out and correct their mistake? It was in their damn warehouse, which according to the advert is adjacent to the showroom.

Of course as soon as they realized it was for you and not Miss Cummings who was ringing, they pulled out all the stops and we've got a bunch of flowers which are in the dinning room as an opps sorry aren't we a silly shop, please use us again." She expected him to be cross knowing he wanted everyone to forget about the basement.

Ben laughed, "I guess there was silence as the penny dropped." Meg nodded "Good, hopefully people will forget about it soon. See I ..." and kissed her instead of finishing the sentence, which ended in a fit of giggles as Casey and Sara made comments about children not being able to watch such things.

Which was interrupted by Ben's cell phone rang which he answered. "Joan…. Oh sorry phones will be in later… Yes where? … … after sunset will be fine."

He put the phone away trying to look as though nothing had happened, smiled and said, "Your Mum."

"Ben that is soo obvious!" Meg said not bothering to hide her curiosity, and hoping he would not go on about the phones not being connected as promised.

"She tried our phone number." He grinned as he carried on. "So I guess I'll have to chase them up or would you like to teach me your language on the spot." Meg shook her head hoping Ben would get to the interesting bit. He looked at her then relented. "Oh yes … she and Hank want nibbles here I said yes after sunset. Where do you think they would like them in the bedroom or on the sofa?"

"Ben Evans!"

"Hey Meg Cummings your thoughts, mine were your mother's words and yes she mentioned nibbles and the bedroom." He said with a straight face and a slightly hurt tone.

Sara and Casey were killing themselves laughing.

Ben looked at them with a straight expression and tutted. "You two as well … I don't know. Okay, I guess it's a trip to the supermarket, you're welcome of course though we officially opening on Saturday speaking of which..."

"Ooh trouble Meg and **yes** we'll be back with our own clothes on!" Sara interrupted with a smile.

Ben grinned resisting the remark that came to mind in favour of his idea he needed to tell them. "I want to take Meg to Santa Barbara for a week. I think we could do with a break now we have the house. I know you wanted to do up Surf Central I thought you might like to move all your things into the empty part of the house and have the work done while we away, rather than live round workmen. I know it would mean you'll have to cope with the shop all the time Sara."

She was looking excited as Meg they both said together. "When!" Casey smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Sunday."

"**Ben** that's only a couple of days' time!" Meg and Sara exclaimed together.

"I know but all you need are some clothes in a suitcase, people at the Deep are dealing with Saturday even clear up afterwards. I know a firm who can help Sara and Casey pack and another to do the work fairly cheaply they need people's recommendation to build up their work CV so they will be extra careful and they have a good record so far."

Meg loved the idea but was worried. "Ben you can not drive and it's too far for me."

"I know, John and Mary are coming with us, they will leave us alone when we get there if we want that or they will drive us around as necessary. Of course Sara will have to do all the cleaning etc and no chucking boyfriends in the pool or visa versa!"

Sara and Casey looked at each other and nodded then Sara said quickly before Casey had a chance. "Okay, thanks, we'll discuss later, Mum and Dad can help. See you don't forget the food." She looked at Ben then grinned and left because Casey was pulling her away with a gentle "Sara" but a grin as well.

They were left alone and Meg put her arm round Ben's waist watching him closely and asked gently. "Are you really all right?"

He gave her a smile, "Yes and even better once I've had some real time with you. Here, we've been running around just to stay still or trying to get things back to where they should be. Now we can have time together with no past or interruptions, a different room from last time. I know I sprung it on you and not really given you any choice I'm sorry."

She noticed the look of uncertainty briefly cross his face, she smiled to let him know what she was saying was true. "Hey I could've said no, anyway I like surprises, yours always come for the right reason and yes we both need time together alone. Sara and Casey don't mind you organizing it either. Emily needs the extra cash and I expect Mum can get one of the girls from the Shock Wave to help if needs be or another student who's helped before will come in. So I drive, you push the trolley then make beds, did Mum really say that?"

"Yes but I think it was only to make sure we don't cook a big meal, and the bedroom was about the curtains but you can talk to her about that later. I was wondering if you would like Mary to help out here with cleaning etc, she's a good cook. Hey don't look like that I'm not saying you can not cook we both know you can and so can I. Its just you want to help run Sunset Sisters and I'll be working; the place is a bit bigger than Ocean Drive. Hey stop giggling. All right then much bigger than Ocean Drive. John will do as much of the gardening as we want him to and look after the pool as well as driving for me till I'm allowed to drive. We can see what we think of them on the trip."

"That sounds good and you're really going to trust this lot with Sara and Casey?" She gradually guided him towards the door picking up her bag and car keys on the way.

"Do you mind?"

"No love the idea. Come on otherwise we will have Mum and Dad making the beds for us! Santa Barbara wow!"

He laughed as he followed her.

oxoxo

"Dad will you take a cup of tea into Ben I reckon he'll wake up soon just be careful when he first wakes." Meg asked. Joan was finishing putting food on some plates, over the intercom they could hear Sara and Casey chatting as they were sorting out the pool area as penance for their earlier behaviour.

Hank took two cups of tea from the kitchen into the lounge stopping in the doorway for a moment remembering Meg's frantic phone call from the supermarket. He and Joan were just finishing up at the Shock Wave ready to come over to see them instead of a leisurely drive it was a rush to the supermarket to help them. He smiled as he watched the sleeping figure; at least they bought one long enough for him to stretch out on. He walked over to the table and put the cups down then crouched down beside Ben and called gently. "Ben, it's Hank, drinks are on the table."

Ben shivered as he slowly opened his eyes, gave a small smile, and sat up running his hands through his hair as he registered where he was. "Guess I goofed up big time. Sorry."

"Hey none of that sorry business you've been doing fine, something just flipped you. Have a drink the girls are in the kitchen and the children are sorting out the pool area for you."

Ben smiled and laughed. "Meg told you, they will not be happy."

Hank smiled "Oh yes. And about your trip sounds like a good idea, a word from Tyus no work tomorrow, then he relented late start early finish as in before midnight if you really must. We'll keep an eye on things as well while you're on your trip."

"Thanks."

Hank got up and handed Ben his tea then sat in another chair, which was fairly close to Ben and drank his tea, he knew that their new found understanding would enable Ben to explain what happened if he wanted to.

After drinking some Ben said quietly. "Did Meg explain what happened at the supermarket?"

"Said you were fine till the just going out the exit, but she's not sure what set you off do you know?"

Ben sighed, "I thought I locked all the memory doors in my mind. Guess after going over to Ocean Drive l left that one slightly open. Too many memories of break ups and promises, although I was alright when I left. John made me rest at the garage café while he filled up the car he knows I hate waiting in the car although I'm getting better at it. We talked about Santa Barbara and after, then went on to deal with things, I felt normal. Perhaps this Santa Barbara thing is a mad idea … don't think I'll make the journey."

"No it's not mad, you can get out and walk every so often, there are three drivers and Tyus has given Meg a prescription for those pills so you can take them if needs be. Everyone thinks it's a good idea to get away, as you said there are too many memories here at the moment and people wanting your attention. You're not running away from anything, you've made sure everything is settled and Meg's got her nest to come back to."

Ben laughed at that. "Quite true I think it would have been harder to come back if it was just Surf Central. It's strange, I was fine here and we went round the supermarket that was fine, they had music playing in the background usually I don't notice it but just as we were near the check out they played a song Meg and I liked just around the time of the wedding and then the next one was Maria and my favourite when we got married."

"No wonder you flipped."

Ben shrugged as he continued. "But, I've heard the music before and it was just 'oh I know the songs' so what. This time, I was having flash backs as well, I thought I could ignore them and get out but we went out the wrong doors." Hank looked puzzled. "I know they're the only exit doors, but unfortunately one of the passageway lights was out so it was gloomy and with the smell of the burger stall it sent me back to the basement and I lost it till you came along. Which I don't remember I just know you did … thanks for bailing us out by the way."

Hank nodded and smiled adding. "That's what we are here for. I'm just glad you kept to the rule you only carry the non-breakables, everything bounced and nothing was too badly squashed when it hit the floor. The Manager was just behind you when it happened and helped Meg guide you to the side of the passage till they could get you outside in the car park and sat you by the wall there. Meg stayed with you while he picked up all the bits and pieces, she did say you cowed away from the manager, keeping your wrists together in front of you.

If you thought you were in the basement that's not surprising, I did wonder if that's where you thought you were when she mentioned it. You were quiet didn't hurt anyone and took one of Tyus' magic pills hence your short sleep on the sofa. Good choice by the way."

Ben nodded his thanks for the information, "Yes good fit and comfy too, Surf Central's was a two-seater and I used to get cramp. I need to move around a bit before we get together with the others, shake everything back into place and lock the doors so as too speak."

Hank smiled, "You know the flash backs will fade and the Manager said you can use the entrance as an exit if that is what caused you to flip. The light is going to be fixed when the shop closes and I'll mention the ventilation to him and see what he says, as for moving around Meg did say the beds needed doing ... feel up to it."

"Sounds good I think I can keep a pillow under control at least."

Hank laughed as he helped Ben up and called out they were going upstairs to fight the pillows, which was followed by a fit of giggles from the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Meg looked round hotel room, it was beautiful a day area with sofas and tables an added glow from the vase of golden roses on the table. Then the archway into the bedroom area giving it a feel of privacy, she smiled at the single red rose on the bedside table on her side of the bed. She carried on smiling as her gaze stopped at the sleeping figure on the bed, it had been a long drive down and in the end Ben had relented taken a pill and was now sleeping it off. She knew he would wake in time for tea, and feel cross with himself, he was getting better but it was just too long a journey on top of the move etc, they would be more relaxed after their break so the return journey should be fine.

She turned round and quietly walked through the doorway out onto the terrace and sat down taking in the wonderful view across the gardens and the townscape. Relaxing she let her mind wander back to last night and their party … all their friends enjoyed it and now her parents were overseeing Casey and Sara's move in. She gave a quiet giggle as she remembered Sara's last minute panic over it all and Ben's gentle reassurance he would not kick them out if the job was not finished by the time they returned. And then to Casey's surprise Ben explained he was paying for the work as a thank you, she was pleased how Casey accepted it with good grace.

Her mind drifted back further to their first visit here and the places they'd visited and would return to and the new ones they would find. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned slightly and looked up at him.

Ben looked at her his eyes still showing signs of sleep but his smile showed her he was fine as did his voice. "I rang for some tea. Guess John and Mary settled in while I was doing my sleeping beauty act. Who brought me in?"

Meg smiled as he sat on the chair beside her and said gently. "I was good and resisted doing the kissing bit to wake you up. They are out exploring I thought we would meet up for breakfast tomorrow and decide what we want to do. John carried you in, I must admit the manager was surprised at your entrance but I explained you've been ill and they've offered us the use of the spare car for the week, so I can drive you nuts!"

Ben laughed and there was a knock at the door Meg called out it was okay and the waitress brought in the drinks and put them on the table, Meg smiled and said "Thank you."

After the waitress left Ben handed Meg her cup of tea and asked. "You were miles away just now thinking about the last time?"

"Yes and the party last night. Thanks … It will be alright you know."

"If not I'll have to walk home or the first quarter and hop in or would it be the last quarter I should walk." Ben commented as he looked at the view then started to drink his tea.

Meg watched him without making it obvious or so she thought. That was till he stopped drinking and smiled as he put his cup down and looked at her saying gently. "I'm not going to flip I'm feeling better already and I'm not just saying it either. This place did us good last time." He settled back as he continued. "Do you remember the round café on the edge of town we were practically on our knees after going to all those shops? … Hey, we can explore that strange gift shop which was closed last time, perhaps find something for Sara."

Meg laughed and relaxed "Trust you to remember that place; you know it might give us some ideas for Sunset Sisters though."

"See I'm going to have to watch this new business woman of mine." He said seriously.

She looked at him and asked. "What do you think of her so far?"

He looked at her, his eyes were sparkling with fun, recognizing his expression she couldn't help returning the smile not realising it made her own eyes sparkle as he answered. "Umm I think I'll like getting to know her as I did the other one."

Meg pretended to be hurt replied with a huff. "I see two women in your life then."

He laughed and got up helping her up as they moved together to walk along the terrace, he put his arm around her and said softly. "It would be very difficult to part them don't you think."

She giggled "Yes a bit messy. It's a beautiful garden, time enough to walk before the evening meal."

Ben said softly, "I never argue with the boss you know that don't you." and kissed her before she could answer.

oxoxo

Jude came into the office. "Heard anything from Ben and Meg."

"Yes Meg rang Gabi they will be back tomorrow afternoon/evening things are working out well."

The phone rang and Ricardo listened for a while and swore as he put it down.

"Not good news then?" Jude asked sitting down.

"That was the DA Steel warning us we have to make space for extra officers."

"That's good." Then realised the possibility and added. "As in not working with us permanently you mean."

"Yes, they will be going to go through everything that has happened since Ben arrived in Sunset Beach and ask everyone questions about Tess, etc. They've got guilty pleas from all of them."

"Then why" Jude asked mystified then sighed adding. "What are they pleading?"

"Mitigating circumstances from the Doctor … at least the Seattle police are dealing with that their end. He is saying Derek and Jake threatened him and his family. Tess is saying Derek and Jake threatened herself and Benjy and adds infatuation on her part regarding Derek. She tried to implicate Maria that was squashed **but** Maria will be called to give an account of herself and there's going to be report for guardianship."

"Wow what about big boy."

"He is silent under treatment which could take sometime but I guess he will quote their parents accident as the trigger and blame Ben, possible threats from the others just for the hell of it. Apparently everything is going to Court nothing is being ruled out. Family history and what happened then the accused pleas are heard at the end."

"Hell that is going to take ages and the number of lawyers. Will Ben have to go through everything?"

"No quite a lot of it will be done via statements all ready taken, as far as Ben is concerned the Judge is trying to protect him. He's going to see if he can hear it in a different way and put a 14 day time limit on it apparently."

"Great at least Ben will have some time before it all hits the fan again."

"Yeah I can just hear it. Hi Ben had a good holiday by the way …"

"Come on Ricardo he knew it would come to some kind of Court hearing no doubt it's what Derek is waiting for."

"Quite true anyway how's Annie."

Jude a short laugh and said. "I just come from the cells out back."

"Oh no not again." Ricardo sighed.

"Oh yes only this time…………."

oxoxo

"Casey!"

"Sara it will be fine Ben said we can stay on till the work is finished which it will be by the end of next week, we could not have foreseen the kitchen would need to be renewed completely."

"Yes but Ben's paying for it."

"Hey its fine he told me we could re-roof the place if we wanted and he would not notice." Casey replied with a smile.

Sara giggled and looked around her. "It's lovely here, do you think they would smell a rat if we said it could not be finished for another month."

Casey laughed. "Definitely a very big one, just don't get ideas young lady, my pay will not run to this." They were sat in the garden, which joined the covered pool, on sunny days the doors could be opened making the whole area very luxurious, all it needed were the servants to wait on everyone... and they were lacking. As it was the doors were shut and the garden was beautifully laid out with grass area and flowerbeds.

Sara smiled and admitted. "You're safe I'll just need to come here for a boost, it's amazing how ordinary it looks from the front and yet it opens out into the beautiful house and garden. No wonder Meg fell in love with it, mind you it is a bit more than ordinary."

"Ben was never one to flaunt his fortune and he would not start now especially with Meg around."

"You mean golden gates etc, heaven for bid. I suppose we will have to come down to earth and get tea."

"Yes your ladyship the kitchen is thataway."

Sara got up with a giggle. "The chairs belong thataway your lordship."

oxoxo

Ben and Meg sat on the terrace on the table in front of them stood a small velvet box and four glasses, next to the table stood a champagne bottle in ice.

"Perhaps they've got frightened and run off."

Meg laughed. "And leave us to walk home no way! It's been a fantastic week thank you."

"You're fine with the idea then?"

"Umm yeah both of them."

"Meg, Ben sorry we're a bit late."

Ben looked round at the voice and smiled. "That's all right John, Mary have a seat. We were wondering if you were willing to put up with us in the future."

Meg said with a tease. "Now you've seen him at his best and worst."

"Hey I prefer worst and best?"

"Why that way round."

"I think I've improved over the week. Of course you will have to accept that **she** can be a bit bossy."

"Hey I'm not bossy!" Meg exclaimed.

Ben looked at her and said gently. "You sent me to bed during the day when I was fine I call that bossy!"

"You needed it …. anyway can we let them say something."

"As longs as it yes otherwise they are definitely walking home."

"How do we get home, Mr Knowall."

"You drive and I cower in the back or walk and see you next year. Anyway we need a truck with what you have bought."

"Not true the things are being sent ahead" She started heatedly dying out, "Okay … in a van not a truck." ending with a giggle at his expression of 'I told you so'.

John laughed and Mary smiled they had got used their banter during the week. John decided to answer for the both of them, "Yes we like the idea, and we can always change things around with reasonable notice of course."

"Three a clock in the morning be all right." Ben said with a straight face.

"Ben!" Meg exclaimed.

"Only kidding lets break out the champagne and celebrate." Ben said smiling his eyes sparkling with joy and reached not for the champagne but for the small velvet box and opened it and looked at Meg. "I've done the knees on the ground bit before and decided to do it the easy way this time."

John and Mary watched as Ben took out the diamond ring and took hold of Meg's hand and looked at her in the eyes, his voice was soft and gentle. "Meg you know I love you with all my heart so I would like you to wear this ring to warn off everyone else and save me the trouble."

Meg laughed as she let him slip the ring on her finger then exclaimed. "Ben you're impossible! But yes I love you with all my heart."

"Oh good I would hate to have to face that poor jeweller again."

Everyone laughed and Ben opened and poured the champagne and as they raised their glasses to drink he said. "To us and our future."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ben put the key in the lock and opened the door but stopped Meg going in. She looked at him and smiled felt his arms around her and was swept off her feet into his arms. As she nestled her head against his shoulder, she laughed, knowing he would not drop her as he walked her over the threshold of their house.

"You okay." He asked gently.

"Yes."

"Comfy?"

"Definitely, but you can put me down if you wish I would hate you to do your back in!"

"Oh Ouch! You know Mrs. Evans you can be **soo** cruel."

"My name's Meg or have you forgotten!" She teased him as he carried her through the hallway, hesitating by the stairs. She shook her head so he carried on towards the doorway she nodded he went through to the sofa stopping just beside it he turned his head to look at her. She loved his expression, dark eyes sparkling with mischief she wriggled slightly in his arms as a hint and he smiled ignoring her hint.

"I haven't forgotten it I just like hearing Mrs. Evans." His voice was soft and sexy sending shivers down her spine.

Her voice was soft with a very gentle huff in it. "So I noticed, yes Mrs. Evans, no Mrs. Evans." Then she went on even softer. "Hey you even managed to show the Italians up in how to love a beautiful lady." She loved these games between them.

"What beautiful lady?" Ben said with a straight face.

"Ben!" she exclaimed and pouted

He shifted her gentle but there was no fear of dropping her and gave a very gentle laugh then added. "So, you think a room of red roses was a bit over the top then."

"Just a bit and throwing that party for me, was well way over the top but nice. So I forgive you." She gave a sweet innocence smile, which nearly made him drop her.

He gave a mock sigh. "Okay, you can go down now. You've eaten too much pasta … or are you eating for two?"

She laughed and found herself put lightly on the sofa. "No not for two but there's room enough for two here if you wish. The cases can wait!"

For a brief moment he looked at her darkly as though considering the worries of world and commented. "Mm…okay, have it your own way. You're getting bossy you know that don't you." and sat besides her putting his arm gently around her shoulders and adding gently into her ear. "Way, way too bossy. Do you think your parents have forgiven us enough to put some food in the fridge?"

She giggled and made herself comfortable against him and teased. "Hey! Now who's thinking of their stomach again!" she changed her tone as she shifted slightly adding. "And yes I think so, it's not everyday the groom gives presents to the in-laws and family at their wedding. You were soo cruel to do that to everyone."

He gently brushed her hair aside as it was tickling his face and kept his tone even as possible. "Well we've done the big do and I always said you would look nice in anything for a wedding. I knew you'd be a bundle of nerves given our track record, so I opted for the quiet one, at least Bette got her scoop and no one jumped out to stop us!"

She tried to sound a little indignant "Yes but to use the paper's photographer is a bit much!" but could not stop her giggles as she shifted over a bit and found that comfy spot right beside him felt his arm rest round her and for a second realised this was the first time they'd talked about their wedding.

Ben's slightly hurt tone brought her back. "Hey! He wanted the practice I just hope they came out all right." Then he added pretend surprise to his voice. "You mean to say you never suspected! Your parents and sister knew … I would have thought between the two of them the beans would have been spilt."

She chuckled. "No even Sara managed to keep quiet about it. Mind you I should have guessed when you took me to the shop and bought me that beautiful blue trouser suit, which just happened to be in the window and my size. Then you insisted I wear it because you wanted to me out to a meal and no time to change because we had to stop off at the Mission first to give Antonio something. I must have been soo dumb!"

"Oh that's so tempting." He smiled and teased.

She moved and looked at him smiling as she realized she had left herself wide open to a remark and shook her head.

He took the hint and carried on as if justifying his actions. "Well it was a good buy and you looked beautiful in it everyone looked at you, in the nicest way of course. And it meant you did not have to change **after** Antonio married us. We did have the meal as I promised you." He gave her a look and added gently. "Come on admit it you had no butterflies when you walked up the aisle."

She didn't let 'that' look melt her as she exclaimed. "No I was too much in a state of shock!"

With his eyes sparkling and a slightly serious smile said softly, remembering. "No, you said the words beautifully with all your heart and soul."

Her eyes and smile matched his as she admitted also remembering. "Okay both were short and to the point. **But** you never said the meal was in Italy and I had nothing to wear for the honeymoon!"

He gave a brilliant smile. "**Hey**! I said it was an Italian restaurant you just never carried the thought through and asked where. You just assumed it was the one round the corner shame on you! … Think of the advantages you had … getting new clothes in Venice, no case to carry or worries as to whether the clothes got creased or lost in transit. Just had the packing to come home."

She melted and giggled remembering buying **everything** new and the assistants as they served and then packed for her ... yeah that was fun and finished for him. "On a private plane with VIP treatment through customs! … … okay yes it was lovely thank you!" and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, which earned her a slight look of disgust, which sent her into more giggles. She took a big breath in and calmed down and looked away from him.

Ben knew he wasn't going to get a real kiss so went on with the finer details. "Sara packed your important things in my case when you were not looking. So it's just as well I didn't need much," he ignored her gentle punch on his arm as he carried on "and put them in the car on the pretence she had left something behind when I gave her a lift to Sunset Sisters that morning. End of story are you ready for upstairs yet?"

She looked at him and exclaimed disgustedly. "Oh come on! We've just got back!" but her eyes gave her away completely.

Ben sighed. "Yes I know I carried you in remember. Anyway I did not think the cabin staff would like to see their boss and his wife…."

"Ben, stop it!"

"Hey it's legal you know, just not comfortable on the seats or floor of a plane. I'll have to get them to put a mattress in next time."

"You are terrible! … No.. No.. Don't give me that puppy dog look! … It's not as though you've gone without for long!"

The phone rang and they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ben reached across to take it off the cradle saying in a huff. "Never could get any peace and quiet before…" Picked it up and said politely. "Ben Evans … … Hi Joan, hear the family radar is working! … … No there's no need to move in just yet!" He answered with a tease in his voice, and felt the phone snatched from his grasp and had a giggling Meg climbing over him to take the call.

Once free he got up and collected the cases from the front door and before he took them upstairs he poked his head round the doorway and mouthing "on and on and on" she waved him away pretending to be cross while carrying on telling her Mum all about their honeymoon. He did a mime of crying with little sobs as he picked up the cases and heard her fit of giggles as he took them upstairs.

oxoxo

Ben put the cases down on the floor by the wall smiling at the room it was decked out with red and white roses and candles waiting to be lit. He lit them and breathed the scent in, he loved this room it was just the way Meg wanted it. Everything had been their choice but her influence was strong and when she was not there he would go to each room loving the atmosphere feeling her presence wrap around him.

He went over to the window looking out over the front garden and across the beach to the sea rather than straight out to sea as in his old home. And wondered if she had consciously realized to get to Sunset Sisters or the Deep they passed the Shock Wave invariably stopping off for a coffee and chat. He smiled at the close relationship that had grown up between himself and Hank, Joan he had always got on with now it was deeper as was Sara's with her odd barbed comment, and with Casey around he could tease without reprisal much to her ... ….

"Ben!" came the gasp from the doorway he turned round and smiled at her expression of pure amazement and not realizing how handsome he looked as he stood by the window so adding to her feelings.

He said softly. "I thought we could relive Venice again, without the waiters and singing. John and Mary got back yesterday and arranged everything ready for me. They enjoyed their break by the way."

She came to him and tucked into his embrace reaching up to kiss him long deep and loving and felt herself gently picked up and put gently on the bed. He stayed standing looking down at her.

She looked at him "You always get your way don't you!" her voice was soft with love for him as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Umm it's that puppy dog look you know… family okay." He said with a grin waiting for her acceptance so he could join her on the bed.

She sighed she could never get enough of that look especially with the glint in his eyes, she had a memory flash of the only time they had shown anger and the lightness had gone, but the memory disappeared and she returned his playfulness by slipping off the bed and stood beside him. "They are fine send their love and food is in the fridge **but **they would like us to go to The Deep this evening for a belated celebration for Sara and Casey. They have got engaged!"

Ben had put his arm around her shoulders as she spoke and now looked at her in mock shock horror. "Poor devil obliviously does not understand what he is letting himself in for!"

Meg laughed "Hey! It was you who gave them an open date honeymoon trip for 2000 with under nine months left they have to work fast to stop tongues wagging."

"Did the same for your parents, okay not a honeymoon trip, and Bette and AJ so they would not feel left out!"

"You are soo bad Ben Evans!"

"I know but you love me don't you?" He said with a soft and gentle whine that sent another shiver down her spine.

This was going to be great. She thought as she answered with an innocent smile. "Not sure actually."

"You mean after three weeks on honeymoon you're still not sure!" He exclaimed in disgust.

She giggled and shook her head watching his face all the time; the sparkle in his eyes was matched by a grin.

"You mean the party I gave you did not convince you."

She laughed remembering how after getting her to change into the most beautiful gown she had ever seen; he led her silently down the stairs into reception area of the hotel. Everything was decked out with flowers, and along the passage to the large dining/dance room were twelve children who gave her a red rose bud as she passed them. The Headwaiter and Waitress opened the doors to show the room specially decorated with white and red roses, a small band of musicians and top singer waiting for her arrival. She was serenaded as he took the flowers from her put them in a vase at their table and kissed her hand, he then bowed to her and led her on to the dance area, where they danced first alone then they were joined by the owners and the other guests for a wonderful evening which ended in a firework display all in her honour. She realized she had not once been embarrassed by all the attention he had given her, she just embraced and glowed with pleasure and answered. "I think I got the hint so did the other guests and the staff enjoyed the fireworks after."

He laughed and kissed her and whispered. "Okay then tonight at The Deep I will show them what happened."

"Ben you can not!" She said suddenly worried.

She felt his laugh as he held her close and whispered. "Not the dance the later bit in our room." He teased.

"Ben!" She could not say any more as her mouth was covered by his kiss and felt his love, she was gently picked up and put on the bed, this time there was no tease refusal just all her love with his.

oxoxo

Hank watched Joan as she finished her call to Meg. "The happy couple are back then everything all right."

Joan gave a short laugh, as she got ready to go out. "Yes they had a wonderful time Meg found out Ben knows Italian."

"That's not surprising he does business with a lot of people a round the world."

"No I mean real Italian, they had an incident."

Hank sighed "Why am I not surprised … anyone hurt."

Her smile reassured him as she said. "Only the attacker, a man came at them with a knife on Meg's side and Ben pushed Meg out the way and floored the man and swore at him in Italian, which even had the locals blushing and then sorted things out with the police. It was their second day there, of course after that everyone treated them like one of the family. Meg did say she was wondering if he could understand more than he showed by the odd smile as people passed and how he managed to get things done so easily when they arrived and when she did her shopping." Joan laughed. "Oh I think she enjoyed that bit, well she had got over the shock of the service by then. Otherwise he excelled himself at showing the Italians how to enjoy her beauty. I'll tell you on the way to the Shock Wave."

Hank laughed as he got the car keys. "I don't think we'll ever know him completely, perhaps that's his charm. Will they have to go back for a trial?"

"No the man was wanted for something else as well; at least it didn't cloud their honeymoon."

"I supposed it worried him." At her look he explained. "A bit of his Derek side showing."

"Hank!"

"Joan sweetheart it's the only true thing Derek said where Ben is concerned he will do **anything** to keep Meg safe. It's all right I don't fear it he knows it and controls it. But I'm right aren't I."

Joan smiled as she looked around for something. "Yes he was embarrassed but they worked it out. I can't wait to see the photos all those places perhaps it will help us decide where to go. Hey have you got the house keys as well?" She sighed as he showed the keys and followed him out the door quietly muttering dark threats he smiled and laughed knowing she did not mean a word of it.

oxoxo

It was evening Meg and Ben walked down the steps at the Deep to loud clapping and cheering from everyone. At the bottom Ben gave a small bow and Meg gave a small curtsey then he gently guided Meg towards her family and friends. Casey came over to greet them with a smile and a quick hug for Meg and got her. "Congratulations Casey."

"Thank you."

"You've really done it now Casey!" Ben exclaimed as they greeted each other.

"Hey that's not fair Brother-in-law!" Sara exclaimed pretending to be hurt by his insinuation. "That dress is beautiful Meg." Giving her sister a quick hug and hearing a gentle, "Thank you, you're looking good yourself. Congratulations." from her.

Meg was wearing one of the other dresses Ben had bought her on honeymoon not wanting to out shine her sister. She would stun everyone with it at their own party another day.

Ben grinned at Sara and gave her a hug and said. "Congratulations. You must admit life is not going to be tame around you."

"You are so wrong Ben I have completely reformed."

Ben smiled and laughed and shaking his head. "No way especially not in three weeks."

"Casey, protect me!" Sara exclaimed.

"No he's paying for the honeymoon remember!"

"Oh yes." She smiled innocently eyes sparkling. "The most expensive one we can find for that remark Ben Evans."

He kept a straight face only his eyes sparkling as he spoke. "That's fine the pilot can open the door for you when it's over the country you've selected. Of course you might have to walk or swim to the hotel if the winds blowing."

She hit him playfully and Ben took her hand and looked at her engagement ring.

His voice lost all tease just gentle with love and respect. "Most of all be happy." Kissed her hand and looked round at Casey with a grin. "Good way to start."

"It's the only one she will get. Curtain ring will be next I think." He ducked away from her playful swipe and caught her in an embrace. Meg and Ben clapped them and walked towards the bar to get their drinks.

When he came over with Joan, Hank said. "Welcome home I hear you've been up to your tricks, flowers, music."

"I had to keep her impressed otherwise she shows her bossy streak…" Meg was just going to complain when Sara and Casey joined them Ben smiled at Joan and quickly put in. "Everything all right while we were gone, no boyfriend in the pool."

Sara just smiled and stayed silent, Joan laughed. "Everything was fine in fact you're back just in time to attend Bette's wedding on Saturday. They are having it at their new house and Antonio's going to bless it."

"Good I expect Bette's telling everyone how it's done after all she's done it enough times!" Ben said in a gentle voice.

"Prince of Darkness I heard that."

Ben turned with an innocent expression on his face, let down only by the sparkle in his eyes. "Bette how lovely to see you. True though!"

Bette laughed accepting his tease, as he knew she would. "Yes and your going to have the honour of pointing me in the right direction."

"Not anchoring AJ to the spot then."

AJ came and joined them "No Hank's going to do that so called honour, thank you for the hint!"

Ben grinned "Big enough then."

"Yes and I'll make sure you have lots of things to keep you quiet at Liberty Corp. while we are gone."

"I thought Jude would do that for you."

AJ smiled "Ah Yes but he's got Police work and Annie to contend with don't forget."

"He's still alive then."

"Yes they should be around later, she is showing signs of settling down, and it looks set to last." Bette said with a laugh.

Ben said seriously, "I suppose he has got a uniform of sorts and he is rich, that's two out of three so I guess he has the last one as well."

"Ben!" Bette exclaimed

He smiled at her, "You know her as well as I do Bette!"

"Yes I do and you're the only one she could not have and it still bugs her you know always will." She said with a smile, Ben gave a gentle laugh and knocked a wooden gravel on the bar to get everyone's attention.

"Friends and family I would like first of all introduce you to my beautiful wife Megan Evans." during the clapping he looked at her with a cheeky smile then shook his head and said very quietly so only she could hear. "They use these in auctions. Its okay you're safe! No one could afford you." She smiled at him trying to think of a suitable reply but he turned towards AJ and Bette and silence came so he continued with mock seriousness.

"I have been asked to point Bette in the right direction on Saturday, which is asking for trouble but I am honoured and delighted to do so. All I can say is congratulations to you AJ, but remember her day job so no talking in your sleep." Everyone laughed.

He turned his attention to the other couple next to them. "And most of all to you Sara and Casey … well … what can I say that has not been said already by all your friends and family, but good luck and happiness when the big day comes and afterwards. I could say something about being rescued but I think I might need those services if I did. **So** if everyone has a drink I would like you to toast the happy couples. To Sara and Casey, Bette and AJ!"

They drank and clapped then someone called out "To Ben and Meg!" they drank another toast and the music started, Ben took Meg to the centre everyone moved back giving them space so they danced together then AJ, Bette along with Sara and Casey joined them and gradually everyone else either joined in or watched.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It's a beautiful sunny September morning on the cafe table lay a day old local weekly paper waiting for the next customer to come and read its news. On the open page it showed a happy couple with the article underneath.

"Through my gossip page I would like to thank everyone for their best wishes and warn the staff at Liberty Corp that my husband AJ has recovered from his 'cold' (see photo) and will be on the war path next week, in the nicest possible way of course. Thanks for keeping the business going.

Also our thanks to the staff at South Bay Hospital when his 'cold' was really bad and congratulations to Dr Tyus Robinson, more news on that in a week or two, I can not give you all the news at once now can I.

We've welcomed back into the fold our happy couple Sara and Casey Mitchum and from what I hear they had a wonderful time in Europe, perhaps I will get some more information and pictures for next week, now for them though it's back to work, saving lives and selling beautiful things.

Memories of their wedding are still strong in my mind, they made a striking couple and everyone enjoyed the lavish reception held afterwards at The Deep. It was a beautiful day and everything went without a hitch, which pleased us all.

My column and I are now awaiting another wedding to match it I'm of course hoping that the rumours I hear are true. News again in a couple of week's time and for those who try to add two and two and make five it is nothing to do with my other paragraph so don't hound the poor man.

The past nine months have been good on the whole, but now the whisper of history is blowing back through our beautiful town with the Court case concerning my favourite couple due tomorrow and I make no apologies for calling them that, I know that a lot of you have taken them to your hearts as well.

I know many of my readers, including myself are going to be involved in this Court case and memories are going to be stirred. So through my page I wish everyone the best of thoughts especially Ben and Meg Evans.

On to other news I understand that the Mayor ……..

A customer put his cup and saucer on the table and picked up the paper then turned the page over before settling down to drink his coffee.

oxoxo

The Judge looked round the full and quiet Courtroom, the press were at the back looking eager, the Jury looked nervous having been sworn in, each had a suitcase with them and were wondering why they had to answer extra questions on the forms. The accused sat in their seats with their lawyers and the DA and assistants sat in theirs with mounds of papers on both lots of tables. The security guards were in their places all expressionless just watching and waiting. The people in the main part of the court looked round a little anxiously having been told on entry they should not speak to each other about the case – so stayed silent. Everyone knew this case was going to be different and this was the proof of it they were the witnesses and the experts in the case waiting to be heard.

The Judge looked down slightly at the screen of the monitor placed in the well of his desk so only he could see it. There were two other monitors, one, which the Jury could see, and one for the lawyers to use with a camera on top to take their picture back to the room somewhere in the building. The accused would not be able to see any of the screens only hear the voice.

The two monitors stayed blank only the one in front of the Judge flickered into life and the Judge cleared his throat and said quietly into the mike on his coat. "Thank you for being with us this will not take long."

Then he raised his head and addressed the Court. "This Court ladies and gentlemen is in session you are all under the oath of this Court to obey the rules I lay down as well as the normal laws, anyone not doing so will come before me and I will put them in jail for the rest of the proceedings."

There was a gasp from a few people, two men near the front of the Court smiled it was interesting to see and feel the atmosphere from the other side of the fence so as to speak.

The Judge carried on settling into his speech. "This Court is different from any other in the way evidence will be heard, the law of this country still stands. The accused have pleaded guilty and the evidence will be heard without prejudice, they have been placed at the scenes of the crimes and have given their statements. It is their pleas that are the important part of the case and because of this we will go through the history of the two brothers, identical twins Derek and Ben Evans, the details of the crimes committed by the four people before you, the case of a victim Maria Torres and the guardianship of Benjy Evans.

Regarding Benjy Evans there are members of the Family Court present who will take any action seemed fit after the Jury have passed their verdict. You will also give your verdict on the accident, which led to the discovery of whole case. That is whether Ben Evans is guilty of dangerous driving.

The plea the accused Dr Petersfield is putting forward is one of mitigating circumstances due to intimidation, threats against his life, that of his family and his patients from Derek Evans and Jake Kincaid.

The plea the accused Tess Marin Evans is putting forward is one of mitigating circumstances due to intimidation, threat against life, from and obsession of love of Derek Evans, intimidation from Jake Kincaid also covering a threat to her son Benjy by both men.

The plea the accused Jake Kincaid is putting forward is one of mitigating circumstances due to intimidation. That is intimidation to some degree from Tess Marin Evans but mainly Derek Evans.

The plea Derek Evans is putting forward is mitigating circumstances due to the death of his grand parents and parents leading to trauma, which caused him to blame his identical twin for their deaths and made him carry out the crimes of kidnapping and attempted murder and other murders. He is also citing threats from the other accused."

He paused for a moment relieved he had not made a hash of it and let it all sink in. Then as he did not want anyone to get fidgety he took a quick sip of water and carried on focusing his attention on certain parts of the Courtroom.

"Members of the Jury, you will hear all and I do mean all the evidence regarding the case, there has been no bartering for pleas the ultimate sentence is life with out parole, the accused believe it should be life with parole due to the mitigating circumstances. There will be no death penalty due to the connection between the identical twins. You need to decide whether Derek Evans committed the crimes with complete knowledge and free will or whether he was ill due to his past and what influence this had on him and those around him. In some cases the statements will be heard and acknowledged with no cross-examination, these may be the first and second statements made by the accused and need to be brought to your attention, so you can understand what they were thinking or trying to do at the time they were made.

You will see and hear tapes taken when Derek and Ben were in the cells of Sunset Beach Police Station, the Courtroom and when statements were taken from Ben Evans regarding his kidnapping. Mr Ben Evans will not be attending this Courtroom but is on video link and will answer questions from you the jury, the lawyers and myself if needs be."

The Judge paused and looked across to Derek and continued. "Derek Evans you can remain in court providing there are no out bursts either verbally or via the link you have with your brother. There is a doctor behind you he has a palm syringe with a drug which will calm you should I see any sign that Ben is being interfered with. Do you understand and accept this restriction?

Derek looked at the Judge resisting the temptation to turn and check the doctor behind him or show any sign of anger, instead said quietly. "Yes your honour but I would like to point out he can do the same to me or he could pretend to be affected."

The Judge looked over his glasses at Derek and replied. "I understand that Derek, there is a doctor and an officer with him but he has not reason to do it, does he."

Derek looked back giving no quarter, he could feel everyone watching him expecting him to grow horns or start yelling. He needed to prove he had changed so he just nodded his head in submission and carried on playing his Ben act as he had during the passed months.

The Judge took off his reading glasses having finished with his notes and turned his attention to the Jury, and continued.

"Members of the Jury on the form you have signed it says you will be staying in a hotel for the duration of the case this as you know is usually done in very special cases. As I said this is a unique case and I have asked that you be isolated from your friends, family and the outside world, you will eat, drink and sleep this case not because it is difficult or dangerous but it will give you the feel of isolation Ben had. There is of course the usual provision should you need to leave the case.

I have also had one of the rooms converted into a replica of the basement at Franklin Street this is so that you will all spend time in the basement as Ben did. Though yours will be shorter you will get to feel what it is like to be a victim. The members who select who will be going into the room will get a feeling of the power that Jake and Derek had over Ben. The accused not only took away Ben's freedom but his life for four months not only that the victim knew there was the threat of death at the end of it.

The reason I feel this is necessary. It is one thing to read or listen to a statement being read out by a police officer or on tape as the victim relates it. But it is quiet another to experience it. Even with the added knowledge that we are safe I still believe we will come to a fairer decision at end of the case by doing this."

Again the Judge paused there were shocked expressions from the Jury and the Judge turned his attention to the back of the Court.

"Members of the Press I am allowing one member of your group to go through the experience. At the end of the case you will be allowed to write about your feelings on the matter it will be shared by all the other papers. In case you are wondering I will also be doing this."

He paused seeing the rustle of movement amongst the teams he gave a cough and addressed them formally again to get their attention.

"Members of the Press we will be going back to the old fashioned way of reporting cases. There will be not television record for the tv channel, you will only be allowed to report in a statement what went on in the Court no speculation and no interviews of witness, their families, workmates, neighbours etc. and no spicing it up to gain readers. If you do you will end up in jail and barred from this Court. This is because a child is involved and I believe the victims of this case are many and they will have their lives turned upside down having to go through the facts without you trying to get more or put words in their mouths. If you do not feel you can work this way then leave the Court now."

He paused. The press stayed silent and no one moved. He carried on.

"Members of the Court." he looked at the lawyers on both sides of the Court as he continued. "As I said earlier everything is in and will be put before the Jury, it is a case of getting to the facts and the reasons not trying to make an impression for you jobs I don't want any one-upmanship if I think it is happening you will be removed from Court. Your statements outside the Court will be restricted to bare facts nothing more."

He paused for a moment to have a sip of water then brought his gaze to the rest of the Court carried on. "Witnesses and experts you will be called in the usual way, I ask that you also reframe from discussing this case with anyone accept close family if you need to. Some families I have asked to restrict visits to each other, we need your views of what happened and nobody else's. No press or tv and radio interviews if there is any intimidation please tell the clerk of the Court or a member of the police as or just after it happens, it will be dealt with immediately. You will be able to remain in the Court after you have given evidence again reframe from discussing what you hear with anyone outside your closest group."

He paused again noticing several witnesses were eyeing each other as if trying work out which part of the case they came from or who was missing. He caught the eyes of the two judges who both gave slight nods; he took them to be supportive and carried on.

"I will accept any questions the Jury want, they should be written and given to me during a break in the proceedings. That need not mean meal breaks it can be as one of the lawyers sits down or first thing in the morning but they must be sensible questions please.

At the end of the proceedings I will hear the statements from each of the accused and I will advise the Jury accordingly before they go into closed session for verdict. I have put a side a fortnight for this case we have a lot of history to go through; we will sit longer hours than usual if needs be."

He paused and when he spoke he raised his voice giving it the authority of his position and the understanding of everyone around the case had started.

"The Court is now in session. We will hear first about the history of the twins and then work through to the kidnapping and the car accident. Witnesses you will be informed whether you will be needed today or not as you leave. Guards please clear the Court."

The Judge banged the gravel on the table, there was a rustle of noise as everyone started to sort themselves out, and he looked at the monitor screen and said quietly knowing his voice would be heard the other end. "You may stay for the first part, it is dealing with your history. If you want to add anything there is a keyboard just type it and I will have it on my screen I can do the same if I need you to give me information not needed to be heard in Court. You will be on this monitor all the time, the one for the Jury and the lawyers only when needed your voice will be heard by the whole Court. You will have an Officer and doctor with you at all times if you feel anything or unwell due to other pressures do not be afraid to say."

Ben nodded and typed. "I will stay; I can hear you and see the witness box clearly. Can my wife join me after she has given evidence?"

The Judge typed back, "No she will have to stay in the Courtroom. You are under the same restrictions as the accused because of the charge against you regarding the accident. The camera to be used by the lawyers to question you will be set up later."

The Judge looked up as a man was walking towards the witness box.

"Sir thank you for travelling from England and collecting the information for us. You will be sworn in and be under oath." He looked at the lawyers who were gathering their notes together and gave them a gentle reminder. "Gentlemen please remember the questions are to clarify the facts no wondering what might have happened if other action had taken place. Everyone settle down please."

The Court felt empty now the witnesses had left. The members of the press spread out at the back ready to make their notes. The Judge nodded to the Clerk of the Court who had the bible in her hand she went over to the man in the witness box and held out the book in one hand and said. "Sir please state your name before giving the oath."

"My name is Jimmy Thomas………………."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Meg watched Ben silently from the doorway wondering how to approach him; she knew he was not here but asleep back in memories. It was not the first night she had woken to find him gone from their bed. She knew yesterday in Court had been bad for him as he had relived more memories, this time his escape and the car crash. He had also found her missing usually tucked up on the sofa when she could not sleep through her memories of the warehouse and cabin and when she had heard the tapes of the Court and the ones he had done with Tyus.

As the days went on she realized why as he was accused of dangerous driving the Judge had isolated them from the rest of the family. He hadn't had to face Casey's guilt at having to give evidence nor her father's anger at the whole thing. There was also that flash of guilt as his name was mentioned which would have shown had he been around as people relived and now knew what exactly happened to Ben as they lived their lives during those missing months. Although her family could not be with them they were not alone, John and his wife acted as guardians and were ready to let them talk, even scream without guilt at events or just sit in silence.

She saw a movement on the stairs as John came quietly up so she knew they were around, he would stay out of sight only come if needed. She nodded to let him know it was okay, she knew she had to be careful and realized this was what Derek had been playing for - his brother's pain to be brought back after months of happiness. In the morning she would make sure he knew nothing of the sleepless nights, in court she would put on a brave face and smile if needed he was not going to win.

She gave a gentle cough and walked towards Ben and then knelt on the floor beside him, she put her hand on his hand and called his name knowing he could feel her as he woke up. He shivered awake and slowly looked around then suddenly realizing what had happened gave an embarrassed smile.

She looked at him and smiled, kissing him gently on his forehead then moved back saying gently. "Don't be sorry we know it will go I just wish you would wake me."

Ben traced the outline of her face with his finger taking in everything and admitted. "Sorry I didn't realize I was here must have walked again I'll be fine, just hope Casey will be. How are you?"

She smiled he was always the same worried about her or her family and friends rather than himself, his way of taking away pain. Though she knew he missed her father's and Casey's company she also knew it would take a little while to get back the easy relationship they had found.

She said honestly. "I'm fine, just restless, come back to bed for a while."

Ben waited till Meg had got up before he struggled to get up he was stiff so he massaged his legs and realised he had been on the floor on the landing for quiet a while. His dreams had been mixed up and were gradually disappearing. He had no recollection of walking this time and had only done once before on the night after they had gone through his months in Seattle. The other times he had slipped out hoping she would sleep on but she hadn't she always found him, usually on the sofa with a cup of tea.

He managed to get up and looked out the window to see the dawn brushing the darkness away and smiled and said. "I wouldn't mind some tea. You rest and I'll see you in five minutes." He knew he would not settle again and she was tired after last night's visitors.

She laughed, "I think one of our guardians has already thought of that lets both go and see, I fancy something to eat as well."

He couldn't help smiling and remarked. "I thought it was me who raided the fridge at night I guess I'll have to tell Sara…."

Meg carried on laughing as she followed him down the stairs pleased he could brush his sleep walking off and found John waiting for them with robes to keep them warm, they were good guardians.

oxoxo

The Judge looked around the packed court and brought everyone to order. "Members of the Court before the accused are brought in I have two matters to deal with. Mr Simons will you come forward."

The ginger haired reporter looked at his colleges just to make sure it was him and then left them.

As he walked towards the Judge the Clerk of the Court walked towards him and from the other direction came two guards. Sort of trapping him and he felt a shudder run through him even though he knew what was going to happen. He had assumed it would be in the evening not now when he wanted to get the story and he knew something was going to happen there had been mutterings in the group and now because of this he was going to miss it.

The Judge's sharp. "Your watch and anything in your pockets and follow the guards. From now on you are not allowed to say anything if you do time will be added on, the guards will explain everything once you are outside this room." Brought him out of his thoughts,

As he handed over his watch etc. he felt as though part of himself was being taken away from him and had a slight niggle he might not get them back. He felt the guard take his wrist and put handcuffs on him … he hadn't expected that and it shook into resistance he got nothing but a gentle tug that made him follow as the judge's words swept back into him mind. He suddenly felt intimidated and could feel everyone watching him as he left the courtroom. To reassure him he started a mantra that it was only going to be an hour and nothing much could happen in that hour.

As the door shut the Judge looked at the other reporters and photographers said "When Mr Simons comes back I do not want any interruptions to the proceedings you may fill him in on what is happening later. Guards will you escort the others in please."

Everyone expected the accused to be brought in; instead a group of four men and a woman were escorted through the main door of the courtroom the reporters started to get edgy as they recognized their editors.

They stood before the Judge and with the full weight of his authority in his voice but his expression calm as he addressed them and their employees. Everyone in the Court realised he was very cross. "Members of the press and court at the beginning of the case I said I wanted no harassment of witnesses this was sent out to you as editors as well. You all received and read the letters?"

They nodded yes and the Judge carried on.

"You all understood them and made sure that your staff understood then."

Again they nodded yes and as the Judge look towards the reporters they nodded yes."

"Then what part of the words **No Harassment **do you not understand."

They all stood silent.

"Mr Jacks come before me with your camera please. Guard bring the person in. Mr Smith I believe you are responsible for your staff's actions."

"Yes Sir. But they do act for themselves when covering a story."

"But they follow your guide lines." The Judge said evenly.

He nodded yes realizing he could not delegate blame this time.

The guards brought in a man from the cells, his hands in heavy cuffs and looking dishevelled, while Mr Jacks had handed over his camera to the Judge also looked uneasy.

The Judge looked at Mr Jacks and asked "The film is not a new one I trust I need the one from last night."

There was a rustle round the court. Mr Jacks shook his head and watched as the back of the camera was taken off and the film taken out and exposed.

"Guard Handcuff Mr Jacks." The Judge ordered and then stayed silent as the job was done.

Mr Jacks was silent and looked embarrassed guessing what was coming next.

The Judge turned to the editor and said so everyone could hear clearly. "Mr Smith your paper is barred from reporting this case because your reporter and cameraman obviously do not understand the words NO Harassment. Nor can they claim they accidentally knocked on Mr and Mrs Ben Evans's door because their car broke down. There is a driveway to their house there was no sign of a car anywhere."

There was a gasp from a lot of people as the Judge carried on his voice harsh. "At 10.30 last night these two low life reporters knocked on Mr and Mrs Evans's door, to ask silly questions and take photos through the window. The photographer was quicker than your reporter but they are both going to Jail till this case is finished plus three days for wasting police time.

**You **sir as editor will pay a fine of one thousand dollars to a charity of Mr Evans's choice before you leave this Court. You will make an apology in the paper and cover the charity in an article, which you will do yourself I expect, a good article not a five minute piece. I don't expect you to sack these two that is shirking your responsibility I expect tighter controls on your employees by your example." He handed a piece of paper over to the Editor and pointed to the Clerk then brought his attention back to the other editors sweeping his gaze along them as he spoke." I hope you and your employees understand I mean what I say now and in the future. No harassment of anyone involved in this court case now or the future. Dismissed!"

There was silence in the Court as the groups walked out. The Judge glanced down at the monitor and smiled at the words on the screen. "Thank you; tell Casey it's all right."

He then brought his attention back to the Court and became the Judge they all knew and respected and started the proceedings.

"Members of the Court I can assure you that Mr & Mrs Evans are all right and like the rest of us had a disturbed night, anybody who slept well last night is fooling themselves." There was a ripple of laughter as he carried on. "Bring the accused in please. … Mr Casey Mitchum please come to the witness box remember you are still under oath. We all know you are a close friend of Mr Ben Evans who is accused of causing the accident. He and I would like you to put that friendship aside and explain what happened prior and up to the accident."

The Spokesperson slipped a piece of paper onto his desk, which he looked at. "First we have some questions from the Jury regarding Ben Evans' statement yesterday." The Judge looked down at the monitor as he spoke the one facing the Jury flickered on.

Once he was sure he got the right peoples attention he said. "Ben from your evidence yesterday you took control of the wheel of the Rescue Truck it was not an accidental knock because of your confused state is that correct?"

"Yes Sir I took control of the wheel I sensed Derek and knew I had to stop him. I regret the harm I caused." Ben's voice could be heard through out the courtroom.

"Have you driven since?"

"No Sir although I have been cleared by the Doctor to do so. I believed it would be wrong of me to do so until the case had been heard. Casey had no part in the accident."

The Judge looked across at the Spokesperson who indicated they had the information they needed.

"Thank you." The screen in front of the Jury flickered off as the Judge carried on. "Mr Mitchum please proceed."

Casey found it odd to hear Ben's voice come from the speaker and see Derek sitting quiet in front of him. Even with Ben's words he was still having difficulty with his evidence he knew Ben had taken responsibility for the accident, Meg words this morning had helped and he knew he could not lie but it still hurt he would be the one confirming it was Ben's fault. Looking towards the Judge rather than the accused he started.

"Sir as a Life Guard I patrol the beach in the early evenings to make sure everyone is out the water safely and homeless people are taken to a shelter for the night rather than sleep on the beach. In the area concerned it is rocky just below the water line and the tide was strong that night as it was on the change. It was segregated from the main part of the beach by an old stone pier, which has since been demolished, at that time it was being demolished so I had to drive up onto the road before joining the beach again; the road goes back into town.

It was getting dark so I had my lights on and was wondering whether to go the very end of the stretch or turn early and walk the rest of the way to the cliffs. I spotted a figure, though I did not realize it was a person then it was just something large in the darker area and turned my rescue truck towards it. … As I got closer I caught it in the headlights I saw it was a man sitting down, and in some distress. He started to try and get up; his legs kept buckling so he staggered towards my truck and me, I had stopped the truck as soon as I caught him in the headlights. I got out, shouting at him to stop trying to move, I thought he might have been having a heart attack and walked quickly to him as I approached I recognized … He stopped for a moment remembering his feelings and guilt at his thoughts.

"Take your time Casey, Ben understands your reactions." The Judge said guessing what his thoughts must have been.

The Judge's words brought him back to the Courtroom and he said. "Sir. I thought he was Derek; he was unshaven and dirty, and no way could he Ben even after an attack from Derek. I had seen the person we all thought was Ben Evans earlier in the day clean and tidy.

As I got closer he called "Casey help me I'm Ben," his voice was hoarse I think he did not quiet believe who I was, or possibly knew where he was. I felt gutted; …I could not help remembering the other time I found him. He completely collapsed on me and I only got a few words out of him. That Meg etc were in danger and Derek had been here since September. It was all garbled and over a period of time as I was trying to get him in the truck and drive him to hospital."

The Judge asked. "Casey you had no doubt it was Ben. The possibility of Derek pulling a fast one or Ben kidnapping Derek didn't occur to you."

Casey smiled. "No sir, no doubt. Ben would have taken Derek to Ricardo straight away to make sure everyone was safe. Derek was the only one to gain by harming Ben as he did before at the warehouse.

Eventually I got him in the truck and parked it on the water line while I went back and got rid of some of the track marks then drove along the edge to make sure no one knew we had been there. Ben was lucid for odd moments, I knew I had to get him to hospital and the quickest way was by road into town via Southern Avenue I had to take the chance we might see Derek and he might realize who I was carrying. I could not raise Meg on her phone and could not risk anymore time trying the other numbers I knew the police would only act once they got a sensible story from Ben that would take time. So I was aiming for Tyus Robinson in the hospital he would have the necessary authority to get things done.

We were coming out of the bend on to the straight bit when Ben suddenly came round and sat up full attention there was a car coming towards us and he yelled something about Derek. I was shoved aside as he pushed me down, I felt the wheel taken out of my grip and the truck hit something. I think I heard a shattering of glass before we hit but I really cannot sure the next thing I knew I was in a hospitable bed. Sir, Ben saved my life and the others."

The judge nodded and said. "I understand your feelings but he did endanger people's lives I need to clarify one point. That is that Ben was not collapsing on to you and you accidentally turned the wheel into the oncoming car."

Casey hesitated for a moment "No Sir, Ben knew what he was doing."

"Thank you." The Judge said and then turned to the Jury and explained. "The Officer will now take you through Casey's statement please note the positions of the vehicles on the screens before you and remember Mr Evans's statement. The Traffic Officer and CSI information will also be added to complete the picture."

The Officer walked over to the large screens showing the route with pictures of the vehicles etc. He started to read Casey's original statement and point out where things happened.

oxoxo

It was lunch break and the reporters were in the canteen eating their food grouped around the red headed reporter, they had welcomed him back into their group during the hearing, now was the first time he could find out what he had missed and all they wanted to know was what he felt like and he had already told them once. He realized that was not quiet true he had told them the surface the rest would come later now all he wanted to do was to get back into the flow of things and find out what he missed.

But they weren't having it so he sighed and gave in. "Okay what more can I say an hour felt an awfully long time, you know like waiting for a 'date' who is late or a bus to turn up. Staring at the damn wall … well was boring once you've seen one you've seen the others unless you start counting the cracks. The ground was hard … okay damn hard yeah pins and needles in my bum satisfied … oh the chains were a pain as well … you know the itch you can not reach. So for the last time what did I miss!!"

His friend and fellow reporters smiled and laughed part in sympathy but also at the picture he painted. "You are really going to be so mad." One said as he and his mate got up and left the group with a wave.

The redhead snapped at his retreating back but more to his friend who sat beside him with a grin on his face. "At you if you don't get on with it. I know we've lost a reporter and his mate. Tell me why?"

His friend knew he could not push him any further and explained. "Okay your ex boss got fined a thousand dollars, paper thrown out, barred from printing anything about this case and said reporter and photographer in jail till the end of the case plus several days after."

Another one chipped in, "Don't forget Smithy's got to do a piece as well as an apology."

"**Hell**!" exclaimed the frustrated redhead. "What I would have given to have seen that what the hell did they do! And Smithy going to get his hands dirty hey!"

"Knocked on Ben's door last night and asked Meg some silly questions and tried to take a photo of Ben, who was not there at the time."

The reporter laughed loudly bringing dark looks from other people in the canteen he lowered his voice as he exclaimed. "Silly idiots! To think Smithy kicked me out because I respected the people I spoke to." Then he added quietly. "You know that's one thing you can not get back can you." And stayed quiet, which concerned his friend who was eyeing the last bit of pie on the plate; he knew the hour had affected his friend in a deeper way than he let on and was not willing to say yet.

"What do you mean." He asked as he gave into temptation took and started to eat the pie.

The redhead could not help smiling at his friend. "Lost moments, you know Ben would have missed many I just missed one. You're going to break those scales tonight and Mary's not going to be happy."

His friend laughed "Yes, but it's great like your article is going to be and it will be in all the papers, and** that's** going to make up for the lost moment. Come on lets beat the rest of the crowd to the best seats. See if Derek will let fly like in the video and make everyone's day." He wiped his fingers on a tissue and got up grabbing his bag of things.

The red headed reporter got up slowly and quietly added. "That extra cup of coffee this morning did not help matters either."

"Oh no!" His friend said with a chuckle.

"No but it was close. Hey! anyone think to take a photo as Old Smithy handing over the money."

"You've got to be joking that Judge would have had us in jail before the shutter closed! Mark my words no one is going near this lot when it's finished."

"Save me a seat I'll be back in a sec." The redhead said, as he turned right down the corridor and his friend went left back towards the courtroom smiling as he joined everyone else.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It was the last day of the trial, the last witness had been heard and everyone sat quietly as the Jury whispered to each other checking whether they wanted any other information or points clarified. They were all at ease with the system no longer afraid to ask among themselves and then the Judge if necessary.

The Judge took the opportunity in looking round the packed court of familiar faces. The tension was different from the first day when everyone was nervous wondering what was going to happen now everyone knew what had happened, the depth of lies and pain that had taken place against another person and how he had survived.

His mind wandered back to the reaction to the tapes, how the tension had risen in Courtroom as if they were all there in the other Court on that Christmas morning. It happened again when the tapes of the twins in the cells were shown only this time every one held their breaths' wondering if Ben would survive. In spite of the fact he obviously had as he was there to give evidence. Then there had been tears from some of the Jury and others as they heard the tapes from the session on the beach and with Dr Robinson and Ricardo about his time in the basement. He had watched the accused stay still and quiet through out, although he'd caught a glimmer of a smile on Derek's face, which was quickly wiped off as soon as he realized he was being watched.

He spotted the two judges were back in same seats and wondered if they had booked them in some way with a keep off sign. He had found it interesting the way they'd reacted in the witness box although neither pulled rank the lawyers seemed to give them extra respect but they both gave way if he challenged anything or wanted something explained. He was looking forward to their get together when the case was over.

He carried glancing round the rest of the room and was pleased the Jury had respected the rule for questions none of them had been frivolous or too many. He knew it had been invaluable to have the mock up of the basement and everyone had gone in as he had with no warning. No chance for a quick bite of food or bathroom stop and their watches gone had lost track of time. They all knew there was a panic button if needed none had used it and the others had allowed the food to be taken when needed.

His hour seemed to last forever; once the frustration had gone about what he was going to miss he managed to settle a lot in his mind. Things seemed to come to clearer and in a very small way he knew the deep love and trust that pulled Ben through. He knew that others had felt the power over each other as well as the loss of it when it was their turn. He already knew the first and felt the later. The thing that caught him was the feeling he was left with as he went back to his family and he could not quiet put his finger on. It was a bit like coming back from holiday and finding something different but not really knowing what it was. Perhaps he would understand it once the case was over and the dust had settled.

As his gaze came back to the jury he wondered if it had all gone too smoothly, would this be the time for fireworks from the accused or was it just the timing Derek was after. He knew he had lost the war with his brother but he could still hurt by timely reminders which would carry on over the years. He looked at the Spokesperson who nodded to say they had finished and needed no further questions.

He checked round the Courtroom out of habit and caught the eyes of the judges again both giving him a knowing look. He knew in some respects it was a bad thing to have someone in front of you who knew what you might be thinking and could convey it as those two had with just a slight nod, a knowing look, even once in a while a smile which nearly caught him out. You can't have a giggling Judge and stopped the smile that came with the thought.

He checked on the monitor and received a nod from Ben; usually the witnesses were in and out of the video room too scared to stay. With this witness/accused it was different and some of the comments, which flashed across the screen, had halted him in his tracks making him think again or try and stop a smile as their thoughts had been the same. He knew he would have to watch how he read the comments now, and keep his emotions covered so the Jury could decide the best action in what had seemed a black and white case. But now with the experts help it had become a grey case and he could see how outside influences could sway the Jury's sympathies to the way of the accused.

He looked at the accused they all looked back him without anxiety, which worried him. They had kept their collective air of calm throughout the proceedings, which had surprised him. He had expected at least one outburst when they were asked to confirm Ben's version of events but there had been just nods of acceptance even from Derek. In a strange way it was their silence that managed to raise the tension and sympathy on occasions.

The Judge looked across to the Jury and addressed them.

"Members of the Jury we have come to the pleas from the accused. I wish you to remember but put aside the evidence concerning Maria Evans and Benjy Evans, and the accident; remember the history of this case as you hear the accused pleas. There will be no summing up of the case by both lawyers and no questions from you. I will comment at the end of each or all as I see fit. You will then retire to the Jury room and any questions will be brought back to me by the security guard, when you have decided you will then return here with your verdicts."

He looked over to the accused and addressed them. "Remember you have agreed your previous statements as the facts they cannot be changed. This is your chance to put forward the reasons the sentence should be changed. You are under oath Dr Petersfield please come to the witness box."

Dr Petersfield nodded and got up slowly walked round the desk to the witness box; instead of making his plea to the Jury he addressed the Judge. His voice was clear and calm, he was in his late 50's well built, dark brown hair slightly touched with grey and plain to look at yet had an air of sympathy, which usually put his patients at their ease and had the same affect on the listeners as he pleaded his case.

"Sir my Practice although has a wide spectrum of patients is manly among the poor and vulnerable members of the public and that is how I was drawn into the case. I have never broken the law although for the safety of my patients I might have bent it occasionally. You and the Jury have seen and heard what Derek Evans and Jake Kincaid are capable of. I knew Jake Kincaid's reputation, and have treated him for knife wounds etc, he has lived in the area most of his life, the mere fact Derek was connected to him meant the threats issued would be carried out; they were made verbally with no witnesses.

I supplied Jake and Derek with information about drugs before the kidnappings I did not know what was going to happen. I did not knowingly supply the drugs, prescription pads had disappeared from the practice, and the police had been informed. Jake called me to save Ben Evans' life which I did. Once I realized what they were planning I pleaded with them to stop I offered to take Ben to a place where I could say I found him and they could walk away. My pleas were met by a minor beating and threats to my family and patients. I was trapped I had to do what they told me. I made sure they gave Ben the right drugs the wrong ones would have caused him more pain it was my only way of helping him with out causing more loss of life to either my family or my patients. Jake knew where my daughter's son … …"

When Dr Petersfield finished Tess took the stand she addressed her statement to the Judge her voice was calm throughout but she managed to make herself look and sound vulnerable, not the capable nanny with china doll looks those in Sunset Beach were familiar with.

"From the tapes and as Dr Petersfield said Jake and Derek's reputations were not to be ignored but they also had a charming side especially Derek. I freely admit I love Derek above all else. My love for Derek was an obsession love and he played on that, I thought his mind games were a sign of his love. I would help him to keep his love and when Benjy was born he became part of Derek's mind games an extra way of keeping me in line. For me Benjy was the most precious gift I had ever been given I think part of me hoped Derek would stop his games and love Benjy and we would become an ordinary family. I would do anything to keep Benjy and Derek knew this and threatened to take him away from me if I did not do as he asked.

Sir you've heard how he hunted his brother down. I knew he would hunt me down if I took Benjy and ran. Derek hit me very occasionally never too hard it was the mental abuse I suffered and could not get away from.

I had no idea what he planned to do in advance otherwise I would have got help both for Maria and Ben; he would not trust me with that information. He needed me on a leash that is why he kept the bracelet as evidence against me. The only way I could help Maria was to protect her from Derek when he was around as I said he could be very charming when he wanted to be and he won her round to loving him but not to betraying Ben. The three of us on the run would have been too difficult to hide and I truly believed we were being watched.

When Derek came to Sunset Beach in September as Ben he only showed himself to me once he knew I would not try and get help. I was in too deep and knew Benjy was again his pawn and given the right condition so were Maria and Meg. I could not warn anyone about the change or Meg that her fears were right. Derek only told me that Ben was on ice so as to speak not where he was. I suspected that Jake could have joined up with Derek they were pally enough and Jake would willingly do Derek's bidding I also knew if I tried to contact Jake he would kill or harm Ben if … … "

Jake Kincaid swore in his mind as he listened to Tess. 'He was being set up and that bitch was not going to lay it all at his door, well if she could turn so could he and bung it all on Derek.' He got up slowly and tried to gauge what Derek was thinking as he passed him and as he settled into the witness box. 'Damn statue gave nothing a way; he promised they would be free. It would be easy…' He shut down those thoughts and decided to talk to the Judge rather than all those eyes of the Jury, they had already condemned him, and why not he had been caught red handed.'

He cleared his throat and started. "Sir. All my life I have had to take orders from people who bent and broke the law, it ran in the family I had to do my fathers bidding. Derek and Tess came into my life when I was at rock bottom. No money and nowhere to live or so-called friends they offered me friendship and a roof over my head. Tess in every day clothes is a beautiful woman, and when she talks to you, you believe every word she says, as for Derek you see he can put the charm on, did for four months and that temper when comes can send everything flying including people. I've been on the receiving end of a few backhanders from both of them so I knew when they said jump I jumped. Yes Tess can give as good as any man when she's in a temper but she can also love like an angel.

I was under Tess's spell; I would and did anything for her. I asked Benjy to come with me he did so … on his own free will and played with the toys I gave him. She promised me money and attention also it would all go smoothly; it would have had if Ben had not turned the tables on me. She blamed me for her mistakes and cut me off. All my life I've tried to help the people I love but they always seem to turn on me. And of course Derek was not too chuffed about his son being in danger … rather than take it out on Tess he took it out on me, so I took it out on Ben.

Sir she did show signs of affection towards me and I thought by doing her deeds she would come away with me and leave Derek, she said she was fed up with his mind games. She played good ones herself. I see now I was a fool to think she would leave him but Derek also played on my feelings as well as the hold he had over me.

I was trapped between the pair of them I knew without a doubt when he said he would have me watched he would do so also he would find me and hurt me. He was the one who told me not to give Ben an inch and to show him who was boss via the lock down as for the beating at the beginning if I had not done it I would have been on the receiving end of his. I did it I had no choice in the matter.

Perhaps I should have taken up Ben's offer but I knew what his brother was like and they were identical twins so how was I to know this one would be different from the other. I was sure Ben would have given me up to the police as soon as he was free or even killed me his brother had murdered his last helper. I suppose it was the devil I knew and I knew this one very well… …"

oxoxo

Derek sat perfectly still giving nothing away as they gave their pleas and his character was portrayed as evil. He wondered if anyone could see his horns or his tail come to that, he was not worried the last pieces of the puzzle would soon be in place. He resisted the temptation to pick at the plaster on his arm just above his wrist and the smile which threatened to give away the fact he was not fully listening to what was being said. He knew they would keep to the plan they had to it was their freedom too and he needed them all together so he could finally tie up the lose ends.

He gave an undetectable sigh as he went back to the beginning of this stage in the game. His plan C the one they had laughed at when he explained it to them at the beginning before she had left for Sunset Beach with his son. It had been so easy the transition from evil twin in the eyes of the Officers and Doctors to that of victim of the past, then the reformed person slowly coming to terms with it all. Like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly, which would soon fly, the smile nearly caught him out, as the words crossed his mind.

He enjoyed the cat and mouse games with Dr Estrada including a near month of silence as he pretend to grieve for his parents and then the very slow coming to terms with the things he had done, letting her think she was the one who eased him through it. Of course he had carefully thrown in the odd Derek tantrums, tears and shorter silences to prove to everyone he was not faking his realization of who he was and the new whole person he was and now had become. But nothing had got rid of that deeper feeling - it had just gone quiet and was biding it's time.

True he was more at peace with himself, the nightmares, which had plagued him over the years, were gone and she had shown him other things, which would prove valuable soon. He knew the nine months had not been needed but any earlier would not have rubbed salt into his brother's wounds. The memories Ben had successfully put down would now be up and running like a little itch in the back of his mind or in his dreams, 'this time last year I was…' as well as in the minds of all his friends and especially his wife. The beautiful Meg the only one who had turned him down once she knew the truth but would have given him her heart if he was Ben. Oh yes she would be remembering all the things she had been thinking, now knowing she had been right – that there had been something different about 'Ben' and that would niggle her, which would worry his brother and add another twist of the knife.

His mind wandered to the one person he really missed, his son, he had played it so Dr Estrada got him all the information he needed. But there was that distance and the need to see him again. He knew he had made the right choice of 'mother' for him; Maria was the gentler loving mother rather than Tess who could play mind games. He knew his brother would never really desert Benjy in that way they were identical so Benjy would be safe till he came and took him back along with Maria as he had always planned.

Soon Tess would pay for her final game, which was a shame she was good and exciting to have around. Even on their visit while waiting for this trial she was the loving wife and when they kissed it brought a frill to him. Of course it was made even better by her need for his reassurance that he really understood and forgave why she had drugged Maria. He for his part played the reassuring husband telling her quietly that he had, and had another plan for Maria's end that she, Tess, was the only one for him and their son. After all hadn't he carefully given her what she thought was the last piece in the puzzle to show that he still trusted and loved her? …

He realized Jake had finished and watched the Judge closely waiting for him to give him the lead he needed to play the victim once again.

oxoxo

The Judge watched Jake walk back to his seat and caught the expressions of the two Judges and the discreet nods. He also glanced down at the small screen on his desk, the others were blank and had to smother the smile, which threatened, it was as if Ben could read his thoughts.

The words on the screen were short and to the point. "Crocodile tears. Shoot them down. Unfortunately Derek has the opening he wants. You have no choice but to give it to him."

He gave a slight nod and keyed in the words "Thank you" knowing Ben would understand and let the silence carry on for a moment while he put his glasses on and checked his notes. He knew the three accused had made their points very well and the Jury would be influenced by them and would need to be reminded that these people were connected in the deed by choice and not the total victims of the 'all seeing monster'. But in doing so would allow Derek to pretend he was a victim of them all including his brother. He put the papers down and turned slightly to face the Jury he had their attention straight away and started.

"Members of the Jury I have a statement to make regarding the statements you have just heard. But first I want to address the three accused who have just spoken."

He turned back to the accused who looked at him expectantly, he looked back at them, his glasses which he used for reading had slipped slightly so he looked over them giving him an appearance of a stern teacher getting ready to address the class.

"The three of you state in your appeals that you feared for your lives and in one case a life of a child and yet you sit next to the very man you fear. Not one of you has shown any fear of him throughout this trial or on the journey to or from the Jail. You all know we can take extra precautions in such cases but no requests have been made, not even a simple request for handcuffs on him."

He paused slightly to take his glasses off and put them on the table, everyone in the Court was listening attentively waiting for the next knock down, he carried on.

"You all state Derek had people watching every move you made so you could not raise the alarm and save Ben Evans from months of being shut up in a basement waiting for the next meal, beating or death, or the lies that were told in the months before his kidnapping. Yet the Police and the FBI have found no evidence of such a band of people, no money trail to bribe them into action and no missing millions to pay them. He is only one human being and just like everyone else cannot be in more than one place at anyone time. In fact you were never watched and you knew it.

He looked at the three accused in turn without a word, none of them looked away from him nor did they look embarrassed by his words, he carried on.

"I hesitated to use the word intelligent but all three of you are in the fact that, you can all read, write, speak, and know how to use the phone and understand the difference between right and wrong. You all know a message to the emergency services need not have been signed or if spoken speaker identified … just 911 and the words man kidnapped or possible kidnapping and an address would have done the trick, moved the police in quickly and quietly. All of you did nothing!"

He turned his attention to each of the accused in turn. Keeping emotion out of his voice he was there just to state the facts as he saw them.

"You're a Doctor and a good one, definitely saved Ben's life for which he is grateful but you are responsible for giving them the others drugs which harmed him, made him their prisoner, and all the time you treated your own patients. Looking back at the notes as you say your practice deals with a wide range of people, you had a police officer in surgery several times, one was on the day after you treated Ben, just a couple of words on a piece of paper or a word in his ear and you would have made a difference, protected your patients and your patient because that is what Ben was.

In fact the Officer said you were relaxed and chatty not the fear ridden Doctor you state, we also heard from your wife and your brother they sensed nothing was wrong in fact just the opposite, if I remember rightly your wife said you were more relaxed and loving.

You were receiving money for helping them restrain and torture Ben. I do not use that word torture lightly that is what we call being restrained against ones will in such away the person cannot do the basic things in life."

The Judge then moved on emphasizing the first word.

"Tess, perhaps you had a good opportunity to stop this when you first knew Derek but you had the biggest opportunity when you first met Ben, to protect the child you say you love above all else yet you did not use it. … In fact you used the child against them all, Benjy looked up to you for protection and love that a Mother gives their child and you failed him. You did more than fail him you showed him how to lie and cheat and twist love as well as rejecting an offer of love which was given to him. You say you were obsessed with Derek's love yet you stood by and let him love another. Again you could have stopped this when Derek was in Sunset Beach the first time, we know Jake was else where and could not have reported anything back to Derek as you claim. You were free to make a choice and you made it – to keep silent and to help Derek when he returned to Seattle."

Tess looked down for a moment when the Judge finished but looked back up as he carried on to the next accused. Again he emphasized the first word.

"Jake, you had an opportunity of blowing this affair wide open when you were asked to look after Benjy for Tess you choose not to do so and added child kidnapping to your crimes this I agree added a threat from Derek but you had your opportunity to release Ben as soon as Derek was back in Sunset Beach. You knew Derek relied on phone calls to get information they were not made everyday. You had added incentive when Ben offered you extra money and a chance to walk away undetected but you did not take it you choose instead to prove the power you had over him by closing him down in a way that you knew would cause physical and mental pain and by luck it did not kill him. You tortured him not looked after him as you claimed it was your greed that made you do this not fear of Derek because you were hoping for more money."

He turned back to the Jury while speaking. "You the jury must take all of this information into consideration to decide whether the pleas regarding Derek and Jake's threats are genuine we know in abuse cases threats can appear to the victim larger than they really are. Usually the abuser is with the person most or all the of the time, therefore you must decide whether the length of time Tess and Jake were with Derek was long enough for this to happen.

Regarding Tess and Jake you have to decide whether their working relationship did proved a threat to each other and the same with the Doctor. Or they are all using everything they have told us as a cover for their greed for money and power over an individual who had no reason to harm them in any way. In fact in the love of a child he shows he would have embraced the knowledge and helped in any way he could."

The Judge paused and then turned to face the last accused, who had listened to the statements without emotion in fact looked like an angel although the words painted him to be the devil. The silence of the pause in the court shattered into small pieces as the Judge spoke making some people shiver with anticipation and tension rise just a little.

"Derek Evans would you take the stand to submit your plea for mitigating circumstances, I would remind you we have heard about your past and from Dr Estrada so please make it straight forward."

The Judge knew now how the others felt when Derek had managed to get them to twist things the way he wanted them. He had just smashed the idea that Derek was all hearing and seeing monster and left it open for him to claim he was a victim of the others greed and circumstances.

He felt the whole atmosphere of the court change as Derek got up from his seat; Derek's quietness throughout the case was another reason for the tension rising in the courtroom. Everyone knew he had a violent streak and who it was aimed at now this was his last chance to do what the Judge wondered. He looked at the small tv screen saw that Ben was all right and looked over to the Doctor who had got up to follow Derek to the witness box and nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As the Judge spoke Derek deliberately stayed seated for a moment, quietly taking control from the Judge, feeling the tension of anticipation rising around him, knowing everyone was silently waiting/hoping for 'Derek' to come out of hiding.

Well, they would be disappointed he would stay in his Ben mode keep his Derek anger till the right time. True, they had nearly had their wish as he heard and watched the tapes. Unexpectedly he'd felt himself back there and could feel the power he'd had surge through him, but had reined it in. He'd also felt that urge to show dominance over his brother when he listened to him using **'that'** tone of manner and voice to gain every ones sympathy and to turn them against him but had reined it in.

As he sat he felt that overwhelming rush of anger again – he was the one who should have control here not his brother, his brother should be the one they crawled away from – he brought the anger under control and changed it into **'that'** tone of manner and voice so he could use it against his brother and the Judge and gain his freedom and vengeance.

Satisfied he got up, ignoring the Doctor who shadowed him and walked slowly towards the witness box soaking in the anticipation and wrapping being Ben completely around himself. He knew what the power of being identical meant. He would stay the quiet, submissive, reformed twin; after all he had won over the guards at the Jail, the lawyers and even Dr Estrada. She was good and he was going to miss the cat and mouse games they had when this was over. But now he had the final hurdle – his brother, Jury and the Judge so he believed in himself totally in every breath he took and every word he spoke.

He entered the witness box and sat down facing everyone and had the sudden urge to yell "Boo" just to see how high everyone would jump. It was almost too tempting. Instead he silently sighed, smothered the thought and looked towards the Judge rather than the jury. The Judge was the one who could see his brother and it would give more poignancy to his words if the Judge could watch them both as he spoke. He of course knew what the answer would be before he asked it but in asking it he would bring the tension down and change it and their attitude towards him.

So he toned his voice to the right humbled gentleness and became Ben in every sense of the word, in every mannerism and fibre of his body and asked the Judge. "Sir I wish my brother could be here so I could apologize to him in person and ask his forgiveness for the hurt I have caused him."

As the words registered people fidgeted as they adjusted their ideas - this was not the demon of the tapes and statements but a humbled brother seeking forgiveness.

Derek resisted the temptation to look round to find Meg and see if she had taken the bait, instead he looked at the Judge knowing the humbleness would be in his eyes and looked as if he expected him to produce his brother out of the computer monitor and sit him on the table so he could see him.

The Judge shook his head slightly he knew what Derek was trying to do - play the victim - but there was something that had changed in the man. It flashed through his mind that it was his job as Judge to notice how people acted as they went through the case, it showed in how they sat, what they did with their hands, talked to their lawyers or walked to the witness box and started to give evidence. From the tapes etc he had noticed quietness in Ben's manner and sharpness in Derek's and guessed the jury would have as well. Now Derek was the repentant brother and the 'sharpness' was gone replaced totally by the 'quietness' in the voice and mannerisms that was totally Ben and it shocked him. He resisted the temptation to look at Ben to see his reaction and if he was still there.

He realised in dealing with this reformed Derek he could not be over stern or domineering that would enforce the word 'victim' in the minds of the jury so he keeping his tone neutral replied. "Derek you know Ben can see and hear you and he is barred from this room by the other Judges. It cannot be changed, please carry on with your statement." And waited for Derek to play the cards he and his fellow accused had offered him. He briefly wondered if this is what they had planned together in the beginning sort of plan 'c' if all else failed but it would still land them in jail. Perhaps that was it, have parole and a wait of twenty odd years with no doubt the occasional interviews from jail on special dates, still a small amount of control over his brother and suppressed a shiver.

Derek took his time and nodded accepting the Judge's word then carried on being Ben but not quite so humbled now too much would give the game away. "Sir, I agree with your statement that any of the three accused could have stopped this at anytime, they all knew I worked alone not in a large gang.

I admit I saw the Doctor once but did not threaten him I had no reason to he was happy with payment for information. Jake and Tess got the drugs. When Ben collapsed I was too concerned about my brother's health to find out what Jake said to make him come or keep his silence afterwards.

As for Jake and Tess, we knew and trusted each other as far as we dared; they knew if the plan succeeded I would be at their mercy for extra money at any future date. They would not let me fail. I was trapped by their greed as much as I was trapped by my obsession about blaming my brother for my parents' death."

He paused for a second for effect and admitted. "Tess and I were in love, her love was thrilling and exciting like the rush of a drug and like a drug once withdrawn I needed it even more. I was in love with her more than she was with me, and she could have stopped it all from starting instead of encouraging it. She was neither obsessed with me nor afraid of me. She willingly helped and regarding Tim she fired the gun to stop him escaping; I was not there at the time and had no hold over her, she could have released him, I don't doubt he pleaded with her. Her choice, Sir not mine. She has had other lovers but came back to me when the money ran out or she needed protection because her congame had gone wrong I could never refuse her and she knew it.

While I was recovering from the fall after the fight with my brother near the cabin I was going to try and live a life away from here but she was the one who started the plan using Benjy telling me she would make sure I would never see him again if I failed her. Benjy was her master key and Jake was her helper. I love Benjy, when he was born I wanted to keep us as a family she knew I would do anything to keep him safe, she wanted a better life for him and told me I should have what my brother had as we were identical twins.

She kept open the guardianship papers thereby another way to the fortune once Benjy inherited; she knew the Will was written so the guardian could handle the fortune. I would be in no position to create a fuss if she walked off with Benjy and she knew that. She wanted Jake in Sunset Beach for extra cover and used him at the time of Benjy's kidnapping they could work freely together or individually I had no control over that only their word and what I thought was her love for me." Derek softened his voice to indicate some embarrassment and to stop the flicker of something across the Judge's face.

"Sir. She showed no fear when we had a supervised visit while waiting for this case she was the one who put forward the tentative request for it and was more than willing for a husband and wife contact rather than a continual supervised visit. It was I who needed to see her, but did not dare in case she turned against me after all she could have turned my son into the care of strangers, not as my brother asked. I needed to see her out of love of our past and our son." Derek paused looking suitably humbled almost beaten.

oxoxo

The Judge had been going to halt Derek's recap into his version of history and unintentionally raised an eyebrow in surprise at the last statement. No one told him of the visit nor had anyone played up the guardianship card. He'd noticed the slight movement from Tess as Derek had dropped his little bombs and wondered what else he was going to drop. Oh yes this Derek was good, he was sure no one would ever really knew where the real Derek was, the Jury would be his to play with, and now he, the Judge, was also going to have to play to Derek's tune and let him carry on, to stop him would play into his hands as well. A no win situation.

Tess was seething; those lovers were on **his** orders, **his **congames! **Hell**! He was the one who told her to make sure they had close contact on the damn visit. How could he use her like this! Damn it, Jake's plea had turned it on its head not hers! Derek promised they would get Benjy back the guardianship was cover he knew that! - As she got madder she heard his voice as it had been on their husband and wife visit smooth and loving, felt his touch and his kiss all reassuring her it was part of the plot she belong to him and their son, they would have their family and could strike again later as long as they had their freedom…Her hand brushed against the plaster on her arm and it stopped her from showing everyone what a damn liar he was.

Jake could feel Tess's anger and felt strangely relieved at the way things were going no one had yelled at Derek yet so it must be working, but if they yelled things would go pear shaped in a heartbeat.

oxoxo

Derek knew he had scored a point with the Judge but kept it out of he voice knowing he had to believe totally in every word he spoke to make sure his remorse was seen not only in is body but in his eyes and soul as he looked at the Judge and carried on in **'that'** tone.

"Sir, I was the one obsessed trying to hide my pain through my brother's pain and final his captivity. Had I realized how twisted Jake was I would have risked finding someone else to work with him or replaced him. He knew enough about me to make sure I would not kill him so I was not a danger to him I would have paid him off. I understand my killings were through fear of the person and the threat of being found out. Mark especially because he was the brother I should have been and was not and by killing him I was hurting Ben as well as dealing with a threat. … I **am** deeply sorry for all of them.

Jake covered his hate for Ben when he was with me, promised he would not use the threat about the darkness or another beating other than the one I witnessed. That is what they were just a threat to be played with but **not** acted upon.

I knew Ben feared the beating because Jake had carried it out and would be his jailer, the lock down because being identical twins I knew his fear total darkness, which is why I asked for a special light in my cell after I realized how dark it was on the first night. Even after all I have done to my brother there is a bond between us. On Christmas Day the Judge allowed me to have things with me from Ocean Drive and Ben added to the list a torch. It was with great relief in the dark cell I found the torch and slept with it switched on."

He made his next words sound as though they were coming from his soul. Even the Judge felt the kick they had as Derek spoke them as they were really spoken to his twin. "I am sorry Ben that Jake carried out the threats perhaps if I had known what he was doing it might have brought me to my senses I cannot say, he never told me in our phone calls he just said you were co-operating and I believed him because I knew you would wait it out as you had in the past."

Derek paused because he caught the eyes of the Judge looking down to check the monitor and could well image is brother's short apology and kept a straight face.

The Judge looked at the screen it had one word on it, "Ooops!" it joined with the Judge's own thoughts and feelings "Yeah a big one Ben." and saw Ben's expression and sympathised with him. It had been an act he would expected of him.

As he looked back to Derek he knew Derek knew what was on the screen, no matter what they were connected and always would be. He was just going to tell Derek to carry on it had only taken a breath's pause and he doubted anyone would have noticed.

But Derek spoke as though nothing had happened still gauging everything right to sway the Jury although he still concentrated on him and his brother. "Sir, In all honesty I don't believe I would have actually killed Ben we were one at the very beginning of life and had very close loving ties when young children. I'm still trying to understand and cope with it, embrace it rather than kick against it.

The tape of me in the cells pleading with Ben to stay alive not die is the real me finally breaking down the barriers the other me had built as protection against being hurt again. I could have sat back and watched him take his own life if that is what I really wanted I didn't. I used everything I knew to get him to live, I did the same when I pushed him too far the first time before he left England but then I did not have the understanding or the courage to change my ways … this time with help I did … am doing so.

He is, and was then my boundary, something I would hit against, challenge, try to break through rather than live with but never totally crash through. I would have been lost if I did. I think deep down I knew this otherwise I would have killed him many years ago. Through Dr Estrada's sessions I know I now am a whole person in my own right not someone with another side missing and I understand that he is a whole person in his own right, who deserves love and life."

I know I went about it the wrong way … … I am sorry." He paused just long enough then carried on.

As the Judge listened and could still see the Jury he could tell from their body language that it was working. The leopard was changing his spots. The predator was becoming not just a victim but the forgiving victim and brother in need which was most probably the added twist Derek had wanted and he could not stop it.

"On the day of the car crash I believe I was at my crisis point, perhaps the real me was breaking through. … I acted without informing the others what was happening; Jake was to meet Tess after he'd arrived and dealt with Ben. Ben would have been left alone in Southern Avenue. I believe I was gathering around myself and my brother ones who could help us rather than ones who could harm us. The accident brought it to the same conclusion only earlier and perhaps safer; he had Ricardo to help him thereby stopping what could have been a charge of Officers at the wrong time and ending up in everyone's death. I have no doubt that if we had made it to the house Meg and Ben with Tyus's help would have made me stop my madness. Meg has an effect on both of us, as does Maria."

Maria as Ben stated is a victim who I used and came to love in Seattle and still do. Her love was through the kidnapping as victims some times do. Maria was drugged part of the time when she was not she was under constant guard from Tess, and Jake was there as a back up although she did not see him. Once our love was known it was a tool that could be used against us by Jake and Tess. Maria was the one only who tried to stop me but fate stepped in and she lost her memory at Dana's Point.

I am sorry that happened and she never regained the confidence to let her memories of Seattle break through I have no doubt she would have spoken to her brothers if she had. I am glad she is now the mother of my child I know he will be safe in her love and strength as well as the family he has around him. I hope that she will find the happiness she deserves."

In the slight pause Derek allowed, the Judge wished he could turn enough to see how Meg and the others were taking it hoping they would not be too troubled by control he was allowing Derek or the feeling of sympathy which could be seen moving through the Jury and part of the court. He knew, as with all Derek's words there was a grain of truth, which gave it an added depth, and hoped the lies could still be seen.

Tess was so angry she could hardly sit still. **How dare he** she could see it now her dead body not Maria's. Well no way as soon as it was right it would be **his** dead body and **she** would have her son back and freedom! **He **had given her the piece to set them free and he would live to regret it!

Derek knew without looking at Tess what she was thinking, he would watch his back when the time was right but for now he had to concentrate on wining the Judge and his brother over. The Jury he knew would be mixed as was the feeling in the courtroom and started again.

"Sir, with hindsight and the help of Dr Estrada I understand why I hounded my brother. We were both too young to understand what was going on. We lost our family at the time we needed them the most, to give us love and to explain why I could affect my brother and the fear and thrill it brought me. Of that day, I remember being frightened though Mum and Dad told me I had nothing to fear I was worried I might not come home again. I was the one who had this strange power and would need treatment. There was tension between Mum, Dad and myself but also love I remember her singing our usual car songs as Dad drove, her stopping and calling out his name, there was a lot of noise, then hurt and darkness till I woke in a strange world seeing my brother lying beside me holding my hand.

I wanted Mum and Dad to kiss away the pain instead Ben was in tears telling me Mum and Dad had gone and he was sorry. I was hurt and angry, angry because I thought if we had stayed at home and not seen him we would have all been alive. The more he tried to comfort me the more I knew it was his fault and he had to pay. He seemed to get more sympathy from the nurses than I did. He cried and I remained silent so when it was quiet I punished him and he took it accepted it in silence. From then I would control him and he accepted it no one ever explained to me anything different till Dr Estrada went through the accident with me.

I know there are a lot of things I have done and cannot undo, the lives I have taken and the hurt I have done to people especially my brother. … I am sorry Ben. You tried in your own way to turn me from my hurt it but only made it worse. I admit I wanted to make you suffer and I did, I was trying to get rid of my own hidden pain and through the work Dr Estrada has done with me I am beginning to understand why and come to terms with it.

He paused for a moment and looked down at the table; there was complete silence in the Court. None of it hostile he looked back at the Judge and carried on his voice soft and slightly husky with emotion. "I have tried to twist the work Dr Estrada's done but that is over. I know I will get life in prison and I deserve it and accept it.

I hope that sometime in the future I will be able to get to know my son. I know the pain of a father missing a son I hope the Court will let me have information about him if not the other way round. For now I want try and get my life turned around and gain some kind of forgiveness from my brother and his wife. I know I cannot expect it in the near future but one day we can both come to terms with the past and be brothers in a better way than in that past."

He sat quiet and looked down at the floor just in front of the witness box, knowing to look up and around would spoil the affect although he really wanted to see what affect it had on everyone.

The silence continued as the Judge looked at the small screen and saw Ben give a small nod; but on the screen was printed, 'That was good need a tissue? I will accept my apology to myself. Not to would cause the scene he wants – the humbled brother not being forgiven by his wronged brother. Sorry perhaps I have known him too long to believe he will ever change – words and charm are his tools and he is a master. If you wish I will say some words of acceptance but hearing my voice after his will only confuse things so I will leave the words to you.'

The Judge stopped the smile that threatened, he had wondered about the depth of the words being spoken, on the face of it Derek was contrite, but to his experienced ears there was something very slightly off or missing. Perhaps it was the very fact he had not jumped up and down shown the horns as he had in the tapes of the cells and Courtroom. He was being too much like his brother. He looked around the Court and caught the eyes of the other Judges, he could tell they were sceptical as well and the little group he recognized around Meg Evans.

He brought his gaze back to the jury and could tell they had been be moved by the plea, he doubted they had ever seen such a conman at work but on the other hand sometimes people did change as they confronted their past and he knew Dr Estrada was very good and knew the pitfalls. After all, she had admitted she would not put the twins in the same room without supervision yet just there had been good progress. But she had tempered that with the implication that Ben could become Derek given the right circumstances.

Giving nothing away he looked at Derek and noted how quickly he had sensed his gaze, and turned to look at him, some one deep in thought or contrition would have had to be pulled out verbally of it not jump out of it as he'd just done and said in the right tone. "Derek your brother accepts your statement for what it is worth." He looked at him gravely and carried on. "Only you know the true feeling behind the words you have spoken and you have proved to be a master at twisting situations and words to your advantage. **If** your words are said from the heart then at least you are starting to accept your responsibility in all that has happened.** I** hope that some day you will **really** come to terms with everything and be at peace with yourself. Please take your seat."

Derek got up slightly disappointed his brother had not spoken the words it would have confused everyone beautifully to hear the same voice condemn his plea for forgiveness out of hand. He guessed the Judge would add more and he would have to sit and suffer it, he knew he'd got to the Jury by the fidgety going through them.

oxoxo

The Judge paused while Derek walked back to his seat and noticed Tess's reaction and wondered what the atmosphere would be like in the cells or the vehicle back to the Jail that was not his problem so he closed it and looked across at the Jury and the readjusted and spoke.

"Members of the Jury I ask that you remember that Derek was the leader of the group, without whom none of this tragedy would have happened.

You will have to decide whether his heart is in his words or whether they are a twist and a cover for greed and no remorse.

Remember that as a child there was a tragedy it affected two boys who although identical twins reacted differently. Go through everything in your minds and remember how you have reacted through out this time being cut off from your loved ones and how you felt in the basement.

You know by the statements how the accused thought and acted and how they now see things. The accused have pleaded guilty to the charges, you now have to decide whether after all the evidence you have heard they did it through fear of one another or just one or they did it on their own free will for the gain of money and revenge with power over their victim and in Derek's case victims.

You have to consider the case of Maria, through her own admission came under the spell of Derek while she was kidnapped in Seattle, she was kept a prisoner and her escape and loss of memory preventing her telling anyone what was happening.

The continued guardianship of the child, Benjy Evans who you have heard has grown in confidence in his new home and family.

Lastly your verdict on the car accident whether Ben Evans is guilty of dangerous driving and with it the claim for compensation made by the third driver who has already been found guilty of driving while under the influence of drink and drugs.

You will now go and decided."

The Jury left.

oxoxo

The accused were taken to the cells and the Judge disappeared to his rooms while everyone else milled in and out of the Courtroom, relieved they could get up and gossip about the pleas.

Meg tried to see Ben but was stopped by the guard as he was one of the accused due to the car accident. She was reassured that Charles was with him so she reluctantly went back to her group and listened to Ricardo and Hank as they pulled Derek's plea to pieces as if trying to convince themselves that the Jury would not be taken in by the charm as well as the words. She'd felt sick at every word but was feeling slightly better now but was still worried.

The time seemed to drag but just about an hour later the buzz went round the corridors and canteen the Jury was ready. Everyone filed back into their places, as did the accused the tension rising as the Judge came in and sat then the Jury filed into their seats.

When everyone was ready the Judge called for silence and asked the Jury for their verdicts.

oxoxo

While they had been waiting Derek had managed to have a word with Tess and break through her stony silence he knew he would still have to be careful but at least she understood why and perhaps by the time they moved she would have forgiven him. But in the very end it would not matter he just needed to know he could trust her not to kill him.

Knowing how to read people he studied the Jury as they took their seats and knew the verdict and hid a smile knowing the others would be disappointed. As for him he had done what he wanted, he'd stirred his brother out of his loving new life and made it possible for his escape and to tie up all the loose ends.

oxoxo

The Spokesperson for the Jury handed the Judge the piece of paper, he read it then handed it back to be read out. When the Spokesperson had returned to the Jury the Judge said. "You have reached your verdicts please read them out."

The Spokesperson nodded and started in a clear voice pausing between each decision. "With respect to Maria Torres we accept the medical advice and find her not guilty due to the treatment she received and that she should be regarded as a victim and still receive treatment and supervision as necessary.

With respect of the guardianship of the child, Benjy Evans we believe this should continue, but with supervision of the family court as recommended and the restrictions regarding access be upheld in the cases of Derek and Ben Evans. We understand that both will have news of the child's progress but all the other implications and safeguards should stand."

Meg sighed and felt her father's hand rest gently on her shoulder; she had hoped they would have changed it concerning any children Ben might have, and could guess what was coming.

The Judge accepted their verdict with his words. "Thank you and the verdict regarding the car accident."

The Spokespersons nodded and carried on. "With respect to the accident we find Ben Evans guilt of dangerous driving. We understand the reasons for his actions but he endangered the lives of the passengers so must accept the consequences. We understand Ben Evans has not driven since the accident and wonder if a ban along with a suspended jail sentence or and a fine be in order rather than a jail sentence.

We also believe the third driver, who was found guilty of driving while under the influence of drink and drugs would have ended in the ditch regardless and cannot therefore claim damages and should be informed accordingly."

The Judge checked the monitor in time to see Ben nod acceptance of the verdict then looked back at the Spokesperson and gave a nod of acceptance. "Thank you and the verdict on the accused Dr Petersfield, Tess Marin Evans, Jake Kincaid and Derek Evans. You can take them one at a time if you wish."

The Spokesperson nodded gave a cough and started. "That Dr Petersfield, Tess Marin Evans, Jake Kincaid and Derek Evans are guilty as charged with no mitigating circumstances, the threat to each other was minimal, and that all the defendants could have stopped what was happening but chose of their own freewill not too.

We agree Derek was affected by the death of his parents but we believe it was not the main cause for his crimes. We confirm that the death penalty should be wavered in favour of life with no appeal or parole for Derek Evans, on all charges of murder and kidnapping.

Tess Marin Evans and Jake Kincaid should also serve life with no appeal or parole for all charges.

Doctor Petersfield should also serve life but with parole and if paroled should be barred from medicine for life. We believe that during his prison service he could under supervision work in the medical field."

The Judge nodded to the Spokesperson who sat down, then turned his attention to the accused as he watched them he noticed that they had resigned themselves to their fate and wondered if Derek would try any tricks, he gave a quick glance at the screen and saw the words printed out 'I'm fine carry on.'

The Judge did. "You have all been found guilty and I will confirm sentences and the Jails where you will be serve your sentence tomorrow in closed Court.

Members of the Jury I thank you for your attention to this case.

Members of the press can I remind you that the restrictions still apply to the families of the victims where ever they live. You know I will come down on you if I see you before me regarding this matter and you will be brought before me and no other Judge." He was pleased to see them all nod their agreement and carried on. "To everyone else involved in this case there will be no selling of stories now or in the future. This Court is dismissed."

The Judge watched the guards come in quickly to collect their charges and was please that Derek showed no sign of anything but accepting his fate. He gave a quick glance around the court as he left noticing that the Torres family had already gone and Meg leave her parents and family to walk towards the well of the court receiving friendly words as she passed people.

Meg stopped in the well of the court for a quick word with Charles before the security guard guided her out to the room through the doorway, which lead to the Judges chambers and on to the room where Ben had been seated.

The guard knocked on the door and opened it so she could go through, she saw Ben was standing talking to the doctor and an officer who had been with him throughout and she ran to him, hugged him and her words came out with a rush. "I thought for one moment Derek's words might have fooled the Jurors. He's been so quiet the entire time do you think Dr Estrada is having an effect."

The Officer and doctor left quietly leaving them together, the guard waited outside so no one would disturb them.

Ben put his arms around her taking in her scent and love and said softly. "Only in helping him accept the inevitable nothing else, I don't think anything will ever change him, but that's enough of that. I guess John and you will have to act as drivers for me and we have places to go once this crowd has gone. Your parents all right with your disappearance after all it's been a while since we could talk to them properly and I know they have been worried."

She smiled at his reminder and his gentle release so the stood side by side and said, "I'll drive, Charles is talking to Mum and Dad who are fine, well ... okay so Mum had to stop Dad from getting up and thumping Derek but he's calmed down now. I said we would see them later along with Sara and Casey I explained you would need the space and they understood so that was all right." She was pleased to see his smile at her remarks and then kissed him relieved it was all over.

As they broke apart she suddenly remembered. "The Judge will he want you here tomorrow morning."

Ben opened the door for her as he answered with a smile. "No he will send me a letter I expect it will be suspended sentence with a ban and fine after all I did it deliberately. But we can manage that. … As for the crowds though." He added with a strained laugh then smiled with relief seeing the security guard was waiting for them in the corridor and had signalled he would lead them out the back way.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ben and Meg came out into the hospital corridor smiling and saw two familiar figures a little way ahead of them carrying some booklets Ben called out loud enough for them to hear but not enough to worry anyone else. "Hi Gabi, Ricardo so this is where you escaped to."

The couple stop, turned and smiled like children caught with their hands in the cookie jars and couldn't get them out.

"Hi Meg, Ben. When's it due?" Ricardo said getting in first.

Ben casually and straight faced glanced up at the telltale posters and signs on the wall then back to Ricardo and replied with smile. "That's what I like about the Police Detective always quick off the mark. When's yours Ricardo?" and he passed one ran his finger round the picture on the wall of a very pregnant woman as if to emphasize the point.

With a mock sigh, which said everything for the friendship that had grown up between the two men Ricardo said. "A typical Evans evasive reply ... just under 8 months time and yes we are pleased with ourselves just like you are."

Ben laughed and said softly with a twinkle in his eyes. "Mm must have been a good night then … at least we all know what we were doing that night if anyone asks."

"Ben!!" Gabi and Meg said together then laughed and congratulated each other … they were over the moon with joy.

Ben watched them and said softly. "**Well** who's going to tell Bette first then we'll not have to tell anyone else."

Gabi and Ricardo smiled and Meg squeezed Ben's arm saying. "That's chickening out we can tell everyone later at Mum and Dad's. The rest can wait till tomorrow it will give us something else to talk about." Then she turned to Ricardo and asked. "Maria and Benjy get away all right Ricardo."

"Yes thanks we all got away just before the scrum out of court and they've gone straight back, mind you I don't think the press will be any trouble. Wouldn't want to face him on the wrong side of the in court. I'm pleased they agreed that Maria could keep Benjy and stay out of jail."

Ben pointed out gently. "Ricardo, they had little choice with all the big guns we put up against Derek and Tess's statements. As I said before as long as she looks after Benjy I'm not worried what she did to survive. Rumour has it she's has found a friend and is starting to paint again."

"Yes and he likes Benjy as well, they are taking it slow for the boy's sake. He's a year older than she is and his parents own a business in the town so things are looking good for her. As you can imagine Benjy loves having all those relations around him, thank you."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and said. "It's Okay a fresh start for everyone. It's been good nine months for all of us. I suppose you will have to wait to know whether it's a boy or girl as well."

Ricardo nodded. "Yes another two weeks **as** you already know. I hope these last couple of weeks with the trial have not been too bad for you."

Ben gave a rye smile and admitted. "If I said no I would be lying and you know it, we are managing and hopefully everything should settle back to normal soon. I thought Meg was just feeling under the weather because of the trial and had a word with Tyus he said bring her along anyway … the news about the babies will help. Of course John will be **soo** pleased being stuck with me as a passenger for a while longer.

Ricardo laughed knowing how well they got on and wondered whether it would carry on in some form after the ban and said. "Gabi thought the same and got a check up its creepy that we should run in parallel. You know we expected something like a ban after all you did smash the cars deliberately at least they stopped that damage claim in its tracks…" He hesitated then knew it would be all right and admitted. "I got a bit worried about Derek's plea, he can so twist things … I bet Tess is still seething, but the Judge saw through that even if some of the Jury wavered for a while."

Ben smiled as he remembered his reaction to Derek's speech and his comments to the Judge.

Ricardo looked at him with a conspiratorial smile "I really would have liked to have seen your comments on that monitor, but I guess no record was kept."

Ben laughed and said. "Just as well. He's a good man. Do you know when they will be transported?"

Ricardo thought things through and said. "If the closed court is in the morning then the afternoon, I've asked that they continue to monitor all his calls and visits while he is in jail and they have extra guards during transportation. I hoping the other Judges will throw their weight behind the request I expect they will discuss it together.

Ben nodded and added. "They were good in Court bet it made a change for them being in the witness box. As you say it's over, now all we have to contend with is the patter of tiny feet. … Hey that hurt! …. You know doing **that** in front of a Police Officer is not a good thing Meg!" Ben said playfully rubbing his arm as though her playful swipe had really hurt.

She looked at him and said sweetly. "Don't play the innocent you had a lot to do with the patter of tiny feet as you well know!"

"That's a relief to know. Hey… … Umm Before she kills me Gabi, congratulations, and I guess Ricardo, we will meet outside the delivery room and let the girls get on with it together!" Ben got in quickly.

Meg exclaimed. "Oh no you don't! **You** are going to sit beside me and hold my hand young man. Now come on before you really get into trouble and Tyus has to come out and treat you!" She grabbed hold of his arm.

Ben came back at her innocently. "But I like your kind of trouble Meg you know that!"

Meg huffed and started to pull him away he took a couple of steps then called back. "Hey Ricardo will you and Gabi be Godparents to our little one?"

Meg let his arm go and looked at him with a smile; she'd never have thought of them but liked the idea and then looked back at the couple hoping.

Ricardo stopped laughing at their banter totally surprised at the request and said "Okay on the condition you return the favour." and felt Gabi's hand on his arm give a squeeze of approval.

Ben smiled "With pleasure." then added casually "By the way I will need to make sure he or she has a roof over his or her head so I will be in touch!"

"You know you can't do that!" Ricardo exclaimed.

Ben laughed. "Its okay Ricardo no money will change hands yet just a guarantee note how's that. Meg said Gabi liked the new houses in town."

Ricardo looked at Gabi who was grinning and knew he was beaten and accepted. "Okay I give in thank you Ben." and muttered under his breath "Anything for some peace and quiet."

Gabi gave a quiet. "Hey I'm not that bad!"

Ben pretending to wipe his brow and shake sweat off his hand as he looked Meg and said in a staged whisper. "Our child is safe Meg we will have the Chief of Detectives on our side." He huffed and added in a normal but casual voice. "You know trying to avoid or having to say he or she all the time is going to be difficult can't we go back and ask to get that sorted out now."

Meg exclaimed. "**No** Now come on you on before you cause any more trouble in your excitement." She pulled his arm and huffed. "Honestly! See you Gabi" and waved as they started to leave, Ben walked meekly be side her with a quick glance back at Gabi and Ricardo.

Ricardo and Gabi laughed as they watched them go noticing it was not long before Ben had a protective arm round Meg's waist and they were happily chatting.

Then Gabi realising they aught to be moving said quietly "Talking about trouble what about Carmen is she going to be all right."

Ricardo sighed and looked at her and said. "Well if she read her cards this morning she will have all ready found out about him or her." then smiled and added. "You know Ben's got a point it's difficult."

Gabi gave a slight smile so Ricardo reassured her knowing her reservations about Carmen things were still slightly strained. "Come on, she'll be fine and really chuffed she'll real grandchild to add to her adopted one and anyway if she does not like it think of all that distance between us." He kissed her and put an arm around her and they started to walk as he added in a serious tone. "Of course we could just tell Antonio and let him tell her when he visits her later."

"Ricardo!"

"Only kidding. Do you think the Chief will mind if I ask for a pay rise as soon as I tell him the news?"

"Get you the sack more like it. I'm starving!"

Ricardo laughed, "I thought that came later! Okay that's fine food first."

oxoxo

Ben and Meg got out the car and started to walk towards the house.

"Well that was not so bad was it?" He sighed sounding serious as though they had been through something painful together instead of a chat with the rest of the family.

"Ben really, you can be so infuriating." She huffed she knew he was teasing; they had had a good time as he had become close to her parents and Sara. As for he and Casey well they could act like mischievous teenagers at a drop of a hat sending her and her sister into fits of giggles.

Still keeping a serious tone Ben carried on. "Come on Meg! Your parents have just redecorated the house to comply with the lease and we come along after a fortnight of high drama and your fleeting visits and say Hi we are expecting your first grandchild would you like to move in with us or buy next door, alter your job so you can watch me while I look after our grandchild in case I lock it up and throw away the key or jump on it."

He sighed then expressed his disappointment. "Still can't understand why the Jury up held all the restrictions I mean Benjy I can understand, he is after all Derek's child anyway I'll know everything through Antonio so that's okay. **But** my own children, there was not even a cooling off period. … I know get used to it." then he lightened up a bit not wanting to hurt her, they both loved the idea of a child and eyed her with half a smile. "Of course it can have its good points I can hand him or her over at any time where as you can not."

Meg couldn't help smiling at him, she'd been surprised he'd not let off steam before and didn't take offence as for that look well, she loved it and let him carry on.

Ben saw the smile and knew she understood and added with a sigh. "Mind you I thought your mother was trying to smother me with her hug. If she didn't Sara certainly did. They looked great together."

"Who Mum and Sara?" Meg asked innocently.

"No Casey and Sara do you think…" He said with a straight face but insinuation in his voice and letting the rest drift.

She giggled remembering all the photos and stories they had told it was as though they had not seen them for months instead of two weeks and said. "No, they enjoyed exploring on their honeymoon too much…. No not that way, **your mind**!"

She giggled at his expression and relented, "Okay that way as well but Sara said they wanted to wait till all their ideas are set up." She sighed and exclaimed. "Hey whatever way I say it sounds bad is your mind catching?" Ben eyed her innocently and she carried on. "If so heaven help him or her when him or her comes."

She sighed as she caught her breath and teased. "Okay so I'll have a quiet word with Tyus and see if we can have a scan next week instead of the week after." then changed the subject. "That sky looks gorgeous lets wait till the sun's completely gone."

They turned round walked out on to the beach and he put his arm around her as they stood side-by-side on looking across the bay his voice was soft enticing as he commented. "You've said that every night we've manage to time it right.

It's just a huge red ball for fire gradually being put out by the water; if you listen you can hear the water hiss with the heat as the flames go out and look you can see the steam has turned into clouds around it tonight. You know it must have been hot and we missed some of it. … The little man with a box of matches lights it up every morning so he can put it out again at night just to please you and me. Goodness know where he hides his matches there must be thousands."

She leant into him her voice was soft with a giggle in it, which he loved to hear. "If only AJ could hear you now … where is this ruthless businessman ready to make money at any cost that everyone talks about."

"Oh he went away months … well years ago actually … when he first met a beautiful maiden with long dark hair who came from Kansas on a big leap of faith to find SB … and after many tests finally rescued a Prince in distress."

She felt him plant a kiss on her head and she turned and reached up with a whispered "I love you so much." and kissed him properly.

When they broke he said a gentle. "Thank you."

With the sun three quarters gone now, she pressed on his arm and they sat down together side-by-side so she rested her head against his chest as he put his arm around her shoulders. She tucked herself in as close feeling warm and secure in his love and touch, she knew they would end like this - they always did. She had hoped they would have seen more but had got caught in traffic after leaving her family but this was good enough - she was with him.

They watched in silence as the sun's final did its disappearing act for the night, leaving behind it beautiful and strange colours in the sky, as the gold and red mixed with the grey and white of clouds.

Meg's thoughts had drifted like the clouds across the sky and with them she gave a gentle chuckle of a laugh.

After it she heard a loving with a hint of a tease gentle whisper. "Penny for that laugh it was so beautiful."

"That's cheap." She said with a smile as she turned her head to face him.

"All right then everything I own for a laugh like that every day for the rest of our lives." He said softly.

Her voice was as gentle with the something special that had been in her laugh as she explained. "I was just thinking it is the first time that knowingly all three of us have sat and watched the sunset and …"

"In no time at all we will sit here and he or she will be with us crying his or her head off!" He said it so gently and lovingly she could not help but laugh and kiss him.

When they broke for air there came his gentle eager panting words "More, More, More."

She saw his expression was the puppy dog one, somehow he could make those eyes so deep and loving she could not resist him so she kissed him again.

When they broke this time she started to get up, but he beat her too it and pulled her up then gently towards him so he could wrap his arms around her.

Then they walked along the shore at the water's edge enjoying the dusk.

oxooxxooxo

Author's note although this story is written (being revised as I put it up) I would love to know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ben lay in the morning light watching her in wonder, wanting to touch her yet not wanting to wake her, feeling so happy and yet a little scared, she was carrying their child. He sensed the change in her breathing and leant over and kissed her ever so gently knowing she was coming awake.

She became aware of her surroundings as his lips gently touched her cheek with a kiss, she opened her eyes and smiled he had watched her wake and kissed her as she surfaced it always surprised her how he managed that. She loved it, especially the sparkle in his eyes, the warmth of his love, all making her feel so secure. She saw that special smile and guessed he was thinking about their baby as well as her.

He watched her smile grow, the sparkle in her eyes showing her love for him and happiness knowing just how loved and secure he felt when waking to her touch as she brushed his fringe back or just kissed his cheek.

He stopped her as she started to sit up with a gentle touch and words, "Five minutes and you can have breakfast in bed. My Soulmate, sweetheart and mother of our screaming child to be."

She laughed, "With you first I hope?"

"Of course … only sorry it can not be all day, but we have work to do and news to tell." He said with a smile, which turned into an inquiring look as he carried on. "What would you like? I understand you can get very picky."

She was silent for a moment thinking about being with him all day then sighed. "Yeah I think Sara will be a bit miffed if I leave her to it today. Umm as for being picky give me two more weeks then I will let you know."

Still with a twinkle in his eyes Ben's smile turned to a look of concern as he spoke, "That sounds as though you've had experience of this before, should I be worried?"

"No, Mum said she was fine up to two months then she started having 'fun'." Meg said with teasing seriousness.

Ben gave a sigh of weariness, "I know pickles and Ice cream together at midnight and then wondered why she threw up in the mornings!"

"Ben!" She said with mock horror and then as though realisation came, "You've been talking to Dad!"

"What ever gave you that idea Sweetheart?" He said with mock innocence and added. "Five minutes and hold the pickles and ice cream on the waffles … till later!" her giggles followed him out the room.

Five minutes later he came in with tray on it was there breakfast and a small vase with a single red rose bud.

As he sat beside her and they started to eat she could not help smiling as she wondered if he had a hidden stash of rose buds because he seemed to produce them at a drop of a hat. She resisted the temptation to ask thereby answering his questioning smile, instead sipped her orange juice, knowing her eyes would be sparkling as his were.

She loved these comfortable quiet times when words were not needed, they finished their breakfast and still silent he held his hand out to her, his eyes and smile doing all the talking.

He led her into the bathroom and they showered together the silence broken by the spluttering laughter or the gasping for air as they kissed and the water enveloped them. They dried each other and got dressed loving each other's company teasing and talking about their day and future.

Eventually almost reluctantly went their separate ways him to all his places of work and her to Sunset Sisters with the promises to meet up some time later.

oxoxo

The Judge watched Derek, Tess, Jake and Dr. Petersfield being escorted out of the courtroom and retired to his chambers relieved it was all over.

He opened the door and smiled there were the other Judges sat waiting for him with glasses of his drink in their hands and a spare one on the table; they looked back at him without a guilty expression between them.

He nodded and walked in commenting dryly "Glad to see you remembered the host." and paused as he walked behind his desk and sat down then he looked at their expectant looks and said. "That went well, not a mutter from any of them" he sighed and admitted "which is leaving me with a very uneasy feeling."

He took his drink said "Cheers." And got their raised glasses back then took a sip and sat back and started the briefing they obviously wanted and admitted. "I had no option but to have Tess, Jake and Derek travel together. Dr Petersfield is going in the other direction and will leave almost at once. The others are back to base to wait transport, which I have ordered to be escorted by our Officers to their limits and the other side take over and Derek should be in double restraints. Thanks for countersigning the order by the way."

Terry and Phillip nodded, Phillip said. "So you still feel Derek is up to something?"

The Judge nodded adding a bit heatedly, "Come on! You faced him in Court Christmas morning so you know his bad side and this morning they are watching each other very guardedly" he calmed down a bit, knowing it was not going to do any good and carried on. "Mind you that could be because of his statement rubbished hers not Jakes, and that hinted it was Maria he wanted rather than her … either way they were going down. Yes, I think he was too quiet during the trial and so do Ricardo and Ben."

Terry countered. "Perhaps the sessions have worked and he has just accepted his fate. Will be content with messing up their lives every anniversary by publishing an article, you know the wronged brother in jail type thing."

The Judge nodded and smiled. "Can't do that … I've slapped an order on him and the others … I'm not I'm having this coming up again and again … it covers books, tv, radio, papers and internet don't think I've missed any out. We all know Dr Estrada is good but the sessions have not been going long enough for the complete turn around he showed in court."

He sighed knowing nothing more could be done so put it to one side and looked over the top of his glass and then took a sip and then added thoughtfully looking at his friends. "Another thing … if I ever have two Judges in my court as witnesses again I'm going to ban them from the front row where I can see them."

Terry and Phillip laughed knowing their friend and Phillip answered for both of them. "Too much for you then."

"It's that knowing look you both have … going to fine it next time I see it I think." He gave a smile as he added with a sigh, "and as for witnesses on the monitor."

"Thought Ben would be good." Terry said knowing his words could be taken either way and remembering the statement Ben made to plead his case in the police station. Having heard it on tape he still could not make up his mind whether Ben was totally in shock or knew Hank just needed a little push in the right direction to keep him out of Cedar Oaks.

The Judge gave a little shake of his head and a smile. "Oh he was, in both respects … he put into words what I was thinking and a few things I did not think of which was good but some comments were … well … it's not really right to have the Judge suddenly start laughing in middle of something … mind you, you two were just as bad … trouble is you knew you were doing it he was just speaking his mind."

Terry and Phillip looked at each other and smiled.

The Judge looked at them then exclaimed. "Hell you noticed!"

Terry said slowly to reassure his friend as well as realising he could end up in his place, in fact they all could given the right circumstances. "Only because we know you. … It was a good case handled well especially with the press … glad it's a one off though. What about Ben and his driving ban?"

Phillip gave a nod of agreement they both knew feedback on cases where possible was essential and any comments never went beyond the group.

The Judge gave a hint of a smile and said with a slight edge his friends knew. "Thank you kind sirs." he took another sip of his drink and then became serious. "A year ban and a fine certainly not putting a suspended jail sentence on top. It might tempt someone to get him the break it. From past history he is a careful driver, he's not driven because of the court case and now some flashbacks have started again. The ban will take any pressure off him to drive too soon. Dr Robinson said the flashbacks should to settle down now the case is over.

Of course the family restriction regarding children is difficult I'm hoping the family court will allow Meg's family to cover his actions along with a doctor check for the child every so often, rather than removing any children or an official nanny. … They can of course have a private nanny but it would be their choice for their own reasons and no sessions with a shrink to dig up his past he's had enough of that. Even Dr. Estrada agrees with that so we have her backing, which should help things."

Phillip said thoughtfully "I suppose the suspended sentence might tempt Derek to set something up." The Judge nodded, Philip carried on. "Good thinking. I'll back anything up regarding the family court. I can understand their reasoning in view of the recent abuse cases but I would have thought Ben would take more care of any children rather than the opposite. Anyway that's for the future."

Terry nodded his agreement.

The Judge put his empty glass down and looked at his friends with a slight smile, Terry and Phillip knew that look and waited. "Right lets sort out next month's charity do, have lunch, your treat I believe then back to business."

Terry and Phillip smiled at each other; they deserved that one so Phillip got out a coin and said. "Okay toss you for it!"

All three laughed as he flipped the coin in the air.

oxoxo

In the news room at Liberty Corp Ben perched casually on the corner of the desk, trying to look innocence and business like with a folder in his hand. Vanessa was on the phone and the other members of staff were trying hard to look busy and keep grins off their faces so the surprise would be complete.

Vanessa waved at Ben and suddenly everyone was busy but not too much noise, a couple started to give a nervous giggle, which nearly set Ben off. He looked across at them with a gentle smile, which sent their hearts racing and smothered their giggles as they heard her voice from the corridor. To Ben she sounded her normal buoyant self and he wondered how AJ had managed to get her there without a hint of the news filtering through either from his attitude or people passing in the corridor … perhaps they all decided to play along.

Bette came into the office and saw him, her heart missed a beat he looked really good not jaded from the ordeal of the past two weeks. Her smile was of pure delight, her voice was teasing not over the top, which she could be when excited. "Goodness Ben you look umm handsome is definitely an understatement. … There was I getting ready to hunt you down for a statement for my column and I find you here." She laughed brightly and added a bit seductively, "You obviously know I always get my man!"

He gave a slight smile as he put the file down and stood up waiting for her to come up to him, she held out her hands to him, which he took. The office had grown quiet not so much in anticipation of her reaction to the news but out of the respect and love she obviously had for Ben and him for her. As they hugged her words were quiet and for him only "How is my Prince of Darkness now we know all about him."

"Fine now it's over. Thank you for your support." He said quietly, she had been there when the others could not be.

They broke the hug, but Ben still kept a hand on her arm and smiled - it took her breath away; she did not know AJ was in the doorway nor did she care for anyone else in the room. Her voice was soft with amazement. "Meg is a very lucky woman and you are so in love with her."

Ben said gently "We would like you and AJ to be Godparents to our child when he or she is born."

Her eyes widened and the exclamation "Ben!" came out as a whisper, she looked at him speechless with delight and tucked into his hug. Ben looked across at AJ and smiled then at the others who watched in silence.

From the doorway AJ smiled and said "Well Ben that's the first time I've seen her so quiet, congratulations." There was a general gentle laugh from their friends and workmates.

Bette moved from his hug looking at Ben with tears in her eyes then round at AJ. "You knew!" she accused but her voice was gentle.

"Ben wanted to tell you himself and I said yes to being a godparent." AJ said with a smile and in his defence.

"I want all the details Ben." Bette found a tissue and wiped her eyes.

Ben said gently with a smile "Okay, we were in bed she had been wearing a silk nightdress but I had carefully eased her out of it and …"

"Hey! Prince of Darkness behave!" Bette exclaimed laughing along with everyone else especially as Ben looked innocently at her as if to say 'well you did ask'. A phone at another desk rang reminding everyone of work. Bette added trying to control her giggles; he could look so gloriously innocent no woman had a chance. "I mean how are you and Meg and when?"

Arm round her shoulders Ben guided her out of the office with AJ just in front "I'm over the moon and so is Meg, she is about six weeks and there is Ricardo and Gabi to consider as well."

Bette gripped his arm. "You don't mean they are!"

Ben said with a grin, "Yes, Gabi is the same as Meg and no it was not a foursome evening either." They laughed and AJ opened the office door and let them go in first.

He stayed at the doorway and with an attempt of serious expression and voice told them, "Bette you have him for a quarter of an hour then he's all mine and work." AJ laughed at Ben's expression "In one piece Bette or Meg will be after you."

He heard Bette's laugh and Ben's "AJ!" as he closed the door on the pair of them.

oxoxo

The shop was busy with customers and friends who came to gossip - her news was greeted with hugs and laughter and quiet words so gradually the news spread throughout Sunset Beach.

Ricardo and Gabi smiled as they received congratulations and the banter of teasing and horror stories regarding police officers and kids as their news spread through the police station and out into the town. To their surprise they were summonsed by the Chief for a quiet chat, which ended with congratulations and the order of the rest of the day on leave.

They felt like two little kids released unexpectedly from school listing all the things they could do ticking them off one by one as not good enough, remembering the happiness of last night which started with a phone to Carmen. To their surprise she gave them her congratulations and happiness, and then there came the quieter congratulations from Maria and quick words about the journey home from Benjy. Then they visited the Mission and saw the obvious joy from Antonio with his invitation of lunch which they could now accept.

oxoxo

As Meg and Sara started to close up Sunset Sisters for the night a messenger brought her a rose bud with a letter, which asked her to be at their special spot at sunset. The two sisters bantered between them all the possibilities of his surprise because the afternoon had clouded over and the sun might be hidden so there had to something more. Meg countered that sometimes they could be the best but by the time they were locking the door their ideas were way over the top more ludicrous the better so they parted in giggles with Sara's instructions to tell all in the morning.

Meg arrived on the beach as the sun peaked out from under its patchy blanket of cloud as though it was hoping no one would notice it diving down behind the horizon for the night this time. In the light it sent across the bay she saw him sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket opened and glasses ready.

As she sat down beside him smiling with anticipation because he had that all too innocent expression on his face, which she loved and knew it would mean something good was going to happen. He still kept silent which she knew was a tease so she stayed quiet waiting resisting the temptation to kiss him and break his resolve, he reached into the basket and opened a bottle and started to pour it, hiding the label from her, it looked like a clear sparkling wine.

She was just going to remind him she should not drink alcohol when he said lovingly his eyes sparkling but no hint of tease. "Only the best fruit juice for us my love, next bottle of booze will be when the baby is born and boy will we need it!"

She giggled and accepted the drink and took a sip it, true to his word it was good and they watched each other as they drank some more. She knew there was more because he was looking at her in that special way which meant she would have to get it from him.

She decided two could play at that game and said in a loving tease, which she knew would get him going. "Umm that was special and I like it, guess you survived all the congratulations and horror stories. How did Aunt Bette take the news got all the gory details out of you with her special smile and laugh? " He smiled but stayed silent still watching her she gave a sigh and said "Did you know Gabi and Ricardo were able to sneak off for the rest of the day … why didn't we do that?"

"Simple they are the workers we are the bosses. Like another drink?" He said reasonably giving nothing away and knowing she had not finished her first one.

Meg shook her head and gave in. "Okay what's the mystery?"

His eyes sparkled as he finished his drink so she played along with him by finishing hers. He smiled and said gently. "I've handed the Deep over to Roger and Dave, I will keep a close eye on my investment but they are in charge. So I can have you to myself every evening and a manager will be taking over the Java Web with the view to buying it in due course. Charles has all the papers worked out and signed."

She could hardly believe he had really done it she knew how much he enjoyed them and after working in the shop she understood how special they were to him, the shop was one of the things she was determined to keep on with and said softly. "My, you have been busy. So you're going to be a home husband then."

"Sounds good and we do have enough to live on and your parents will be on hand, I thought we would make it an easy fivesome." He said with a gentle laugh before he kissed her.

For all they cared the sun could have turned blue as she carried her dainty descent beyond the horizon, the clouds still hung around her as if covering her modesty or perhaps they were protecting her from the fact they were not looking at her that evening.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

As Meg and Sara were locking up Sunset Sister the tension in the Police Station was mounting Officers were leaving, phones ringing and people shouting.

Jude yelled at the Officer by the phone to check the information. "The address is Clearmount Avenue."

The Officer called back. "Yes we are not sure where the shots were fired from … the caller said far end around about number 45 … a man, five foot, well built, blonde hair dressed in black was seen running away down the alleyway into Lake and River Drives … there's another alleyway which comes out at the Pond.

Caller says there was a shout along with the shots so we assume there is a victim… the victim might also have a gun. Caller thought he saw a gun in the man's hand, so we assume its large one not a small pistol! "

Jude got it thought then ordered. "Okay call everyone out use the automatic system usual groups, protection needed and start searches along the Drives and Pond … Also where they hit the main road so we can possibly head him off as he comes out, check the alleyway as well … Get the dogs and paramedics to be on standby with the search in Clearmount Avenue, if the dogs get a scent then let them run and warn the Officers.

Call Ricardo in I need him here, as back up this end. He's on leave try all numbers he could be over ten minutes getting in; give him main details when he comes. I need you and your partner to stay here – man the desk, the phones and checking in and out latecomers. … Where do I find the person who called it in?"

The other police officer started to carry out the instructions while his partner answered Jude's question. "No name … short call so not trace … only know it was a mobile … Caller said he would stay where he was … that's on the corner by the trees, we assume that's by the Drives it went dead before it could be confirmed.

We are starting door to door, checking gardens and empty houses for the victim as well as the walkways in the area."

"Okay!" Jude yelled but muttered as he made his way out of the station. "Great, which trees bound to be more than one corner with trees always is! Cloudy night as well! Steve need a car? … Mines over there! … You drive I need to think and talk!"

Steve caught the keys and eventually drove off Jude settled down besides going over everything they knew so far and pondering the future moves the fugitive might make and where they might head him off.

oxoxo

Back on the beach Ben came up for air, his voice was soft. "I like it, your kiss is different … we must have loads of babies."

She gave a giggle of delight and exclaimed. "Hey lets get through the first one!" then went on a bit serious as they'd been discussing the future. "I'd like to keep Sunset Sister what about Liberty Corp."

To Ben her voice seemed even sexier than usual and he gently outlined her face with his finger as he spoke. "That's fine we can afford to put in staff when you want to stay home. Liberty Corp can be my bolthole when I need some peace and quiet or your parents need shot of me. We'll have to sort out Shock Wave with your parents and how everything else affects our family, of course John and Mary would like a look in."

She laughed then gently with understanding as she took hold of his hand which lightly touched her face. "I like it … thank you. … I know what the Deep and the Java Web means to you." She kissed his hand gently watching him, knowing her eyes were sparkling with all the love she felt.

He gave her a smile his voice was gentle and sincere. "I found it easier than I thought …umm that's nice … anyway it's about time they had fresh blood and all that. If I really miss it I can hang out with you as a customer or emergency barman. Let's eat."

She nodded then added. "You wait till a few months time then it will be a larger bed I bet." She tried to sound sulky but to him she sounded even sexier which he had not thought possible and answered.

"No just more of you to cuddle, providing he or she does not kick me like you do sometimes." He could not help the giggle in his voice as ended.

"Ben you are so mean!!" She laughingly exclaimed.

"Never" He said and quickly popped some food in her mouth.

oxoxo

The station was quiet when Ricardo walked in and called out. "Right what's the update on the shooting?" He'd reacted quickly to the call up but had made sure that Gabi was safe at home and reassured her he would not be in danger this was Jude's case he was acting a back up giving experience and knowledge back at the desk.

The Officer quickly started his update. "No victim found yet. They've come across a possible break in, with no victim on site an officer's been left there till Crime boys get there. We know shot or shots were heard but some people are saying the top end of Clearmount Avenue where it joins Sandpits. Whereas caller and runner were seen at the far end and break in is …."

Ricardo stopped in his tracks and interrupted as his mind picked up the information. "Sandpits isn't that where Dr Estrada lives … find her number and give her a ring just to check she's okay. What about the man running any sightings apart from the caller."

"No the area is still being combed, it's in a green area so trees, alleyways etc, they'll use the dogs if they get something from the break in. Paramedics are staying on scene but could be called away there was an accident on the freeway. Jude hasn't found the caller we think he possibly got scared, he's tried the number and go nothing. The message was muffled so our lads are trying to clean the tape up."

"Great that's all we need. I suppose everyone is out on the call." Ricardo exclaimed as his mind went through possibilities.

"Yes why?" the Officer asked as he worked.

"It means we are not covered for the rest of town and the little thieves and nuisances will come out to play. Any luck with that number yet?" he asked looking over at the Officer.

"It's ringing, the house is halfway down Sandpits shall I ask an officer to call."

Ricardo was starting to get 'that' edgy and said heatedly. "Yes make it immediate and they must gain entry check every room and garden satisfy my paranoia."

The Officer gave him a short look but called it over the radio making sure it would be done immediately.

Ricardo gave a short laugh and explained. "Sorry it's just that Derek and crew were being transported sometime today. She had been his 'get out of jail card' it didn't work. I expect they are snug in their cells by now. But as I've had a lovely afternoon I expect something to go wrong. I'm going to check anyway give me something to do till the south side of town realizes it's getting dark and there are no police officers around."

As Ricardo walked to the office the other officer yelled out "The description was blonde, well built, not Derek's if that's what you mean Ricardo." totally understanding Ricardo's fears.

In the office Ricardo rang the Jail and requested the information and listened with growing fear and disbelief then demanded the other number and dialled and listened. Then swearing slamming down the phone unable to believe what he had just been told.

He yelled at the Officers as he came out of the room into the corridor. "**Derek has escaped**! …Check Dr Estrada's inside and out … I want Ben and Meg found put in protective care, find Sara and her parents. Warn Gabi to stay inside. **Do it now!!!**"

The Officer on the desk looked shocked trying to take it all in … his partner was already dialling.

Ricardo carried on more calmly explaining his reasoning. "I don't want hostages." then realising added with urgency. "Bring some Officers back they've been misdirected Derek made the call! Still check Estrada's and get the others covered."

Ricardo carried on not so loud but giving vent to his feelings as he walked quickly down the corridor to the cabinets to get protective vests. "Some silly sod forgot to tell us … they thought he would run from the area because he nearly killed the lot in the bloody van." Another thought hit him and he yelled. "Ring! Maria and warn her in case he goes after Benjy first! Tell Jude I'm in the car remind everyone to be very very careful."

The Officer at the desk called out. "No Luck with Ben and Meg's home number! Nor shop!"

Ricardo had grabbed two vests and put one on and was walking back to the desk as he passed he put one down and replied. "Get some cars to use back routes to stop escape out of town!" He started to run towards the door out of the station yelling. "I'm taking the car to the beach where Meg and Ben might be. Spence need you!"

Spencer had just come through the door and had to side stepped to avoid Ricardo coming towards him. As he registered the words he found his arm grabbed and released along with the spare vest thrown at him by the desk Officer. Somehow he managed to catch, turn then put on the vest as he quickly followed Ricardo who was explaining the rush.

As they got in the car he threw Spence his phone, as they drove out of the car park he told him "Quick dial on my phone number 4 its Ben's mobile then make sure everyone is safe Joan, Sara etc." He floored the accelerator as soon as he was on the road the siren sounded and lights flashed on the dashboard.

"No answer." Spence said calmly in spite of his fears.

"Damn Try Hank's its number 7! … Get out the damn way! Is he deaf or something!" He hit the horn the car moved over.

Ricardo was fast but careful he knew what could be riding on him getting there in one piece … but it was the other side of town and the others were even further away. Trouble was Derek had all the advantage they were playing catch up.

oxoxo

His head hurt but was clearer than it had been, he tried to open his eyes and found he had been blindfolded, his hands were bound behind his back and a rope led to his tied ankles making it impossible to move. The gag in his mouth was tight so it restricted the noise he could make. He shivered with fright remembering how he had trusted 'that' voice and face only to find it brought unconsciousness and now he realised it was Derek not Ben and groggily wondered if there would be a future. He tried to make a noise and felt a sharp nudge and soft threatening words in his ears so lay quiet.

Derek kept his eyes on the couple and smiled he was invincible everyone was playing their part this evening, even the sun and clouds were playing theirs. Soon his brother would be walking and then the time would be right for him to take her away as he'd always intended.

oxoxo

"Danger! – no one beyond this point – explosive materials ahead!"

read the sign that blocked their path a little way ahead.

"Damn!" Ricardo exclaimed as he expertly slowed the car to a crawl and carefully turned it in the limited space available and then said. "Check that sign is for real. … If they can do it in films I can do it for real!" he muttered his mind running on the only possibility.

Giving details over the radio Spencer braced himself for the rough ride across the walkway and on to the beach understanding Ricardo's mutterings. They both knew if the sign was false time had run out – **he** was ahead of them.

"Doesn't anyone believe the bloody siren!" Ricardo hit the horn to move the people out their way and drove the car on to the sand knowing it was going to be hard work. He had to get it just right to maintain control and not sink in the soft stuff before getting on to the harder sand nearer the sea.

oxoxo

Happily teasing and laughing about their experiences of the day Ben and Meg finished their picnic. Ben felt Meg shiver as a slight breeze whipped along the beach and not wanting to break the mood yet suggested. "Let's walk it's too dark to sit, I thought the man had repaired those street lights earlier … guess we can ring in the morning and tell them they have shorted again. I put the phone on answer in the house if anyone should ring so there's no hurry."

Neither had bothered to leave their own phones on as everyone knew it was their private time tonight.

Ben quickly packed the things up then helped her up and asked with a smile. "So what names have you and Sara thought for him or her not Ben or Meg that would be too confusing?"

She laughed remembering all the names they had teased each other with.

As Ben picked the basket up he noticed the siren in the distance and realised he'd heard some earlier and commented. "Something must be going on in town tonight, one seems to be coming this way."

Meg took his hand and they started to walk together. "Nothing to do with us, I rather fancy Rebecca."

Ben thought for a moment. "Why not call her Becky to start off with it will get shortened to that and easier to spell."

Meg laughed, "Okay I like it either way of course Becky would come before Rebecca, now a boy..." she hesitated.

Ben knew her hesitation and smiled saying. "I agree Mark would be nice."

"How do you do that?" She asked surprised he knew her thoughts.

"What?" he said gently.

"Catch my thinking."

"It's easy I know you liked Mark and so did I. That was painless." Getting slightly concerned he added. "Come on let's turn round and go home. There's a police car on the beach heading this way."

They turned and could see some other police lights flashing in the distance on other roads and Ben realised the cars were circling round via the back roads to cut some one off. He added softly so as not to worry her too much but was quickening his pace. "Don't like this lets get you home I don't want you trapped if they are chasing someone this way."

They started to walk diagonally up the beach back towards their house; and towards the darkness where the lights were out on the walkway.

Meg slowed her attention was drawn back to the speeding car with its siren and horn going now then back to Ben as he dropped the basket and rug. She quickened her pace and exclaimed. "Something moved over there where the lights area out!"

Ben put himself between the darkness and Meg and started edging backwards towards her suddenly knowing who was there and said quietly but urgently. "Meg run to the car … don't stop!"

The urgency in his voice panicked her and she yelled. "No Ben I'm not leaving you!" She tried to side step him but he kept his body in front of her.

"**Meg its Derek!** I can feel him. Go for God sake!" Ben said as he looked into the darkness trying to see his twin.

"No! Ben!" she managed to say back to him as panic made her freeze.

Ben whispered frightened that Derek might sense it through him. "For our child's shake I need you to be safe. Go to the car and don't look back or stop!"

For a moment it was suddenly silent, as the siren and police car had stopped with its sidelights shinning into part of the darkened area and on them.

Then it was immediately was broken by the doors opening and two men jumped out ready to shout a warning.

But before Ricardo could shout to Ben and Meg to come to them or hit the deck or Meg could react to Ben's urgent plea. Derek came out of the darkness.

Moving quickly and totally focused on his goal Derek made sure they couldn't drop on the ground so the officers could get a clean shot at him. He also made sure the officers could see the gun in his hand was levelled on the couple. He was close enough to use the couple as a shield and yet not close enough for his brother to jump him and leave Meg out of danger.

As he stopped he called out "**No** **Meg!"** as she was starting to move away then carried on. "It's trained on both of you as you are so close together. "**So don't move!**" His voice was steady but he emphasised the last words to make sure everyone knew how things stood then began his demand his voice calm again. "Of course if you want Ben to live you must come and live with me, now. The police will provide a car and brother here will give me the money and we will be happy together forever."

Ben stayed in front of Meg and gave a harsh laugh then said calmly. "I'll never give you Meg, and the police will never let you go either. If you kill me and grab her she **will **kill you the second she has a chance. There is no way you can run from here with her. Remember at the cabin she beat you then … she **will **do it again chains and a basement will not work either."

Keeping the gun steady Derek seethed as he heard his brother's words, feeling them twist and hurt because they were true. He had only had her when she thought he was Ben as soon as she realised the truth she hit him, tricked him and escaped from him. But now in his dreams and waking hours he could see and feel her beside him and it felt so right, and so good. The small voice of reason told him he should give up or leave and be happy with the dream but the other voice which had been suppressed for so long conquered it and scream in his mind 'if he could not have her then no one would this was **his **time and **his **choice.'

He raised his voice, which was harsh and edgy to match his mood as he recognised the officer. "**Ricardo!** Come and join the family reunion! Thanks for bringing the light … the repairman sort off fell down on his job." He suppressed the chuckle that threatened as he carried on. "I hear you're like a brother now **so** it's fitting you should be in at the end!"

He paused knowing he was in control and smiled as he casually commented. "Don't you think the Judge timed it nicely for me … a September anniversary." Then let the chuckle out and said. "Of course I helped by my silence …let **you** brother **dear** have some peace mind!" and chuckled again.

Listening Ricardo felt a shiver run down his spine, it was such an evil yet gentle chuckle and a flash of Gabi's worried expression as he had left her came and went - he would have to be careful for everyone's sake.

He walked slowly keeping away from the group so Derek would have to move his aim to get him that way he would have a warning and move, which would also allow Spence time to fire and stop Derek once and for all. By joining the group he might be able to change things, though he knew Derek's main attention would be on Ben and Meg and Ben's death the ultimate aim with or without Meg. He'd drawn his gun as he got out the car but kept it down by his side, the safety off waiting for the right time.

He hoped Derek would miss or just ignore Spencer coming up on the darker side, and a little way off the other police car with it's sidelights on that had just silently joined them. He knew those Officers would sit quiet as the job had changed from a hunt and protect to a stand off between himself and Derek with Ben and Meg as pawns.

Ricardo made his voice casual trying to hide any tension he felt. "Derek let them alone and come quietly; more Officers are on the way. There is no way out."

The clouds were drifting away almost as if their job of concealing Derek was done; the dying light of the sun now below the horizon gave the evening a strange murky dusk. The lights from the cars made sure that any watchers could see the performance as it unfolded. The houses in the area remained dark and quiet.

Spencer was moving carefully in the varying darkness trying to find a better position, he reckoned Derek knew he was there but would discount him knowing a quick shot would also harm Ben and Meg. He knew the back up would keep the area sealed off and hopefully find the correct home for the sign, which had made them move from the road to the beach. He knew the best cards they had were Ricardo and himself - they had played this kind of game before and trusted each other to do the right thing, which was wait till the time was right then fire or arrest.

Derek's anger waned he felt back in control, everything was suddenly sharper than before - no matter what happened he would win. When he spoke his voice was steady and almost jovial giving it a sinister edge. "Really Ricardo … I would have thought you knew better than that…" it suddenly changed to controlled anger as he carried on. "Remember **he** put me in the cells! … Told all those lies in Court about the kidnapping … **I** **have** to stop **him**! … **He** betrayed **me**, **his** own **twin**!" He gave a chuckle and waved the gun slightly to make Ricardo stop walking.

Unfortunately there was not enough movement in Derek's gun for Spencer to safely shoot so he watched and waited.

Derek's attention was back to Ben and as he if read Ricardo's need for information he started up again in a chatty manner giving his words an edge again. "This gun is better than the police issue Ricardo, my mate made sure of that. Guess you found him … **Why** didn't Ben get a headache warning … that's easy Dr Estrada taught me how to channel my influence, … never felt a thing till now! … Pity she will never know it worked. … She was good helped me to understand **everything**! …Just not to believe it … Hey! She even got rid of my nightmares! Got pleasant ones of Meg now!" He gave another chuckle, which had sharper edge to it, and then he carried on in his chatty manner

"Didn't realize you could shoot one person through another. … That's right brother dear! Her husband first … like you standing in front of Meg … the bullet went into him then her … both dead … Wonder who hurt most not for long though … hardly any noise either.** Hey! Ricardo **do you think I can do it twice!" He chuckled then added, "Like my call 911 just as the good Judge said to the others short and no name!"

Derek felt the sudden surge of anger and shouted at Ben. "**He** made me do it. **He** killed Mum and Dad and went free! Ricardo where is justice in that! **He** is the one who makes me do it all! **He**'s gone I'm free!"

Ricardo shivered, his fear about Dr Estrada had been right and Derek was too far gone to be reasoned with, it would end up in a shoot out regardless. He was the only one who could try for the lucky break - a trip in the sand without the gun going off or perhaps better still the gun being put down - fat chance of that more like a shot and one of them hurt.

He knew Ben would keep quiet to protect Meg and let him call the moves no matter how slim they were. He kept his voice calm and persuasive in spite of his tension and called out. "Derek you know that was an accident we have proved it to you. Your father died of a heart attack it would have killed him where ever he was."

Derek's gun stayed steady and he stood still concentrating on Ben but shouted "**No**!"

Ben knew he had to stay silent and trust Ricardo but he could feel the headache building up, and pushed it back with what little power he had and carefully moved Meg further back and away from him trying to get some space between them.

Derek caught the movement and snapped at him. "**No Ben**! Think of the Estrada's one bullet two bodies, one at the back dies slower!" His voice suddenly changed to a happier teasing tone but his words were just as deadly. "Now if the beautiful Meg stands beside you! Then one of you has a chance, maybe not even to mourn the other's death perhaps look after them for the rest of their lives. After all that's what you want to do, don't the words go 'in sickness and in health'; you've had the healthy bit. **You know** Ricardo's not quick enough to stop **me**. So from two deaths to one but who's … Come on move it!" He hissed suddenly fed up playing with them the voice in his head wanted action, wanted vengeance wanted Meg, he could almost feel her beside him.

Seeing no way out Meg reluctantly moved slowly to Ben's side and Ricardo moved a couple of steps to a better position when Derek suddenly hissed. "**Stay Ricardo.**"

Spencer in the shadows was waiting breathing quietly concentrating on his target but as Derek's concentration or gun never left Ben and Meg he could only wait for the next chance.

Derek knew he was safe this close to the couple and he could feel his brother's mental challenge as he watched Meg move. He saw their plan his voice was back to jovial but the edge was still there. "No! Not too far apart. I'm not that daft Meg closer to Ben … Hey! Why not hold hands … come on so I can see them."

Ben made sure he held Meg's hand loosely so he could move if he needed to, as he pushed his brother back with his mind so he felt something he had not felt since childhood.

Derek's voice became hard and edgy as he carried on. "I know **he** killed Mum she was in the car if Dad had stayed at home I would still have **her **with **me **… **we** would not have been left alone. … **His fault!! **So he loses …** Meg first!"**

The twins moved together, that deep connection was there together at the end.

oxoxo

So little time covered the action - the first bullet left the chamber – Spencer fired the second – Ricardo raised his arm and fired the third – all three bullets sped with deadly accuracy to their intended targets with nothing to stop them.

As Ben dived, covering and pushing Meg out the way he felt the impact of the bullet, pain washed over him taken the air out of his lungs as he landed on her masking the sound of the other bullets and the cry as they found their target.

oxoxo

In the seconds between shouting "**Meg first**" and pulling the trigger Derek felt and saw his brother's pain and connection knew he had succeeded.

It had always been about Ben giving up his life willingly to him at his command made more special because he knew he could never have killed Meg. He could not when he pretended to be Ben and he could not now, instead she would mourn Ben's death believing she could have prevented it by giving herself to him when he had asked her to.

And in the moments when bullets hit and he was dying - he knew he had won vengeance was his - then he was swallowed up in pain and darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

As soon as Spencer had fired his shot he was on the radio yelling for medics, not knowing the Officers in the car had beaten him to it.

The man in the bushes heard the shots and was terrified out of his skin, screaming as loudly as he could in his head and through the gag. He struggled to move regardless of the pain, expecting more pain and death at any second.

Spencer heard a faint rather frantic noise nearby so reluctantly moved into the darkness towards the bushes. He switched his torch on and found the partial hidden edge of the ladder lying on the ground and swept it round in an arch. The light picked out the movement amongst the bushes and he called out clearly "Police! Lie still!"

The man did so and Spencer called for extra back up and then started to help get the man free knowing the others would help Ben and Meg.

oxoxo

After firing his gun Ricardo watched Derek take the impact of both bullets, lose his grip on his gun and fall to the ground then lie still. Ricardo dropped his gun own gun and moved quickly to move Derek's gun out of his reach just in case he was still conscious. He kicked the gun away registering the man was unconscious or dead and turned his attention to Ben and Meg.

He felt numb as he saw the injury and knew there was another the other side and moved closer carefully not wanting to kick up the lose sand. He then got down on his knees and slipped his jacket off putting it over Ben's back to keep the sand off the open wound. He heard the gentle weak cough as Ben tried to move himself off Meg, so spoke gently to stop him and get him to accept his help.

As the weight on top of her lessened Meg moved carefully from under Ben spitting out some sand that had got in her mouth and gasping in air, then clearing the rest of the sand out of her clothes and hair in quick movement. In those moments she felt a mixture of numbing shock with some control as instinct told her, she and her baby were unharmed it was his blood she felt on her dress and he needed her.

After the impact of the bullet and landing covering Meg, Ben hazily felt something move under him and tried to get up using arms to take his weight knowing she had to breathe without choking on the sand or his weight hurting the baby. He coughed as he tried to breathe and found it hurt, the pain came in waves of little to a lot. He felt a gentle weight on his back and heard a voice, recognised it and let strong hands gently move him. Through the waves of pain he felt Meg move and then her touch on his hand.

He didn't have the strength to open his eyes and felt cold and hot at the same time and slowly realized he was badly hurt. He heard Ricardo yell something and then felt pressure on his chest and Meg slip her weight behind him so he was sitting up, resting his head against her. Though he could breathe better it all hurt and everything seemed unreal.

Meg's tearfully but strong words made him listen. "You taught me how to love you; you never told me how to live without you. … **Ben don't **leave us … not now."

He heard her words as well as sirens, which seemed to be coming too damn close. He opened his eyes and tried to move … he needed to get her out the way before they…. …

Ricardo's gentle but commanding voice and got his wavering attention, "**Ben** **don't** try to move, the ambulance is here. … Just keep breathing." Still keeping the pressure on Ben's wounds Ricardo moved to support him so Meg could move round to his side and see Ben better and keep his attention. He needed him conscious to fight for his for his life.

Ben felt her move then her touch as her fingers gently brushed the side of his face then she was holding his hand again. He felt her warmth and their connection give him some strength; he wanted to give her some hope and was surprised how weak and gaspy his voice sounded, and knew she would hear his pain. "Meg … You'll never be without me … you know that… Ricardo … help … her … accept my gift."

In the light from the ambulance he could see her face, her tears and fears. He could feel the cough starting to grow inside him and he knew it was going to hurt worse than before. He felt a gently kiss him on his lips and tried to return the kiss and felt her tears as she moved and he whispered urgently. "I love you Soulmate, … I'll be with you always especial at sunset." The cough that caught up with him was gentle but would not stop and the waves of pain became stronger. His vision blurred and he felt hands move him away from her, heard her heartbreaking plea as the paramedics started to work.

"**No please** I've got to stay!" Meg insisted trying to make sure she was touching him without hindering them. She knew he would stay with her if he could feel their connection; he had their child to stay for.

A voice from somewhere said gently but firmly, "**Meg **let them work on him."

Through the haze of pain Ben realised Hank was with them knew Meg would be safe.

The paramedics lifted him carefully onto the stretcher, which made him cough with new wave of pain washing over him. He felt her touch and gentle kiss on his hand as darkness finally claimed him.

The paramedics started to lift him into the ambulance with practised ease calling out in their code what they would do once inside.

"**No**!" Meg yelled feeling Hank's strong arms around her as he pulled her gently away from Ben and the paramedic.

Deep down she knew she had to let go of her Soulmate, but didn't want too and screamed at her father in fear and anger. "**Let me go.** I need to be with him. **He's dying Daddy!**"

"Let them do their work Meg they can save him." Hank said trying to reassure her as well as himself.

As she collapsed into his arms knowing the truth she said in a whimper "No Daddy you don't understand. His heart's not strong enough."

Hank knew but kept silent while he carried her into the ambulance sitting her beside the working paramedic.

He quickly left the ambulance and turned watching her holding Ben's hand and desperately talking to him as the monitor attached to him was bleeping erratically. She looked up once as the doors were closing and Hank saw deep sadness in her eyes.

He stood still hardly breathing with a sinking heart as ambulance made its way carefully onto the road to join the waiting police car then will all lights flashing and the police siren going they sped off into the night.

Hank's numbing shock was broken by a sudden out burst from nearby.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Ricardo shouted his hand out in front of him wet with blood, he was so furious he could not move.

Quietly nearby other Officers and paramedics covered and took away Derek's body and that ambulance with its lights flashing sped off to follow his twin.

"Ricardo don't blame yourself, you did all you could. There's still hope!" Hank said turning towards Ricardo, surprised either of them had a voice let alone thoughts for words.

Ricardo knew Hank was trying to reassure them both but it only made things worse, he knew Ben was dying. His voice cut across the stillness that had come again; all the information he had been given came streaming out nothing could stop it. "**Why **didn't they listen to us! Ben and I told them to take extra care! Put him in double chains. **So **what did they do put him in single chains and in with the others. **Hell**! When the transport failed they thought they could use the old van, only one driver and guard. **Hell**! Didn't anyone listen to the trial? **Damn it!** he killed nearly everyone in sight! and they still didn't warn us he was free!"

He stopped for air vaguely surprised he was still standing not collapsed in a heap because his strength had gone; his voice broke with sadness as he carried on. "I promised Ben he would be all right … he could trust us. … We were going to be Godparents to our children!" And stopped and stood in silence too shocked to think anymore, his anger had run out.

Feeling he might be in the way Hank started to move away as Officers came to deal with the site where Ricardo had dropped his gun to go the Ben's aid. But a strong feeling that he should stay washed through him, he tried to ignore it. He would only get in the way here and then he thought he heard a quiet familiar voice whisper in his mind. "He needs you."

He shivered and stopped knowing Ben wanted him to stay and help his friend till Gabi came and why not Joan and Sara with Casey's help would cope with Meg and they would join her later. He knew Ricardo would want to be there what ever happened.

Ricardo hadn't moved from where Ben fell so Hank walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulders and gently with quiet words of what he was going to do and guided him towards the sea then helped him wash his hands.

At the waters edge Ricardo stood up shaking his hands welcoming the arms around his shoulders, not afraid to accept help or let his grief show, but no tears would come and as he stepped back he quietly said. "Thank you, but you should be with Meg."

Hanks voice was husky but insistent. "No Ben wants me to wait I can feel it. There is a chance Ricardo we must hope."

Part of Ricardo wanted to be reassured by him but the other knew the truth, neither of them were strangers to guns and their aftermath. He needed Hank to understand what had happened so it would not be such a shock. "Hank the bullet went right though him, he could hardly breathe and he's lost so much blood. … Derek misdirected us … all the Officers were on the wrong side of town. How the hell could he do it! Even plan it!"

They didn't have the answers and stood in silence at the water's edge, even the tide was going away from them as though it was retreating from the sadness.

The Officers moved the cars away now their job was done and the darkness of the night covered the beach. But that was then broken by the light of a candle in a glass holder being put on the sand and then the silence was broken by Gabi calling softly as she came to them. "Hank … Ricardo sweetheart."

As Ricardo pulled her close to him, welcoming her love, the tears he could not shed earlier started to fall and Gabi said gently. "Some good news the Estrada's are alive, your call got everyone there in time."

She knew he had heard her although there was no reaction. She stood with him holding him after a moment then he pulled away from her his voice was husky as he said, "Thank you, we should go to the hospital see if we can help Meg."

She could not find words as his sounded so final so gave him a rose she had with her and the three of them walked silently to the candle in the sand. Ricardo stopped and looked at the few roses that had already been put there then added his before joining Hank and Gabi for the ride to the hospital.

oxoxo

Bette sat at her computer vaguely realizing the office was empty and there was darkness outside she knew should get home to AJ but the words of part of the song which had caught her imagination for her column were just a touch a way. Subconsciously she heard footsteps coming closer and as she recognised them as AJ's she remembered the words, and quickly started to type them before he could speak and she would lose them again.

AJ's gentle husky "Bette love, stop that."

She stopped and turned towards him, something in his voice sent a shiver down her spine and as she looked at him she noticed how shocked he looked.

"What?" she asked knowing some thing bad had happened to someone they knew.

AJ didn't know where to start now he had to say it and stammered. "Ben … Derek shot him … we're gathering on the beach … lights, flowers ..."

She got up and went to him everything else forgotten and interrupted in a whisper dreading the reply. "Meg?"

He put her arms around her as he answered gently. "She's all right. He was protecting her. We should join the others."

Tucking into his strength tears came, her thoughts raced as she said in disbelief. "But he was so happy this morning!"

AJ gently led her out of the office saying "I know sweetheart I know."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

She was back to when she stood in the quiet ER room feeling totally alone, with part of her knowing she would have to get used to it.

_The machines, which could not save him, were turned off making the silence deeper than anything she had ever experienced and yet she felt strangely calm, no hysterics just silent tears and the knowledge she had lost her Soulmate, lover, friend and their child a father. _

_She gazed at him lying on the trolley looking as though he had just fallen asleep; the sheet covered his wounds and the breathing tube had been removed. She felt Tyus's hand rest gently on her shoulder; his words were husky and broken through grief they all felt. "I'm sorry Meg, … Ben asked me …" _

_Briefly Meg was back with Ben on the beach his laboured breathing and request, her voice was husky with emotion as she came back to the present not wanting Tyus to say the words, "I know Tyus … I'll sign it. Can you do it for him, he trusted you so much…" _

_Tyus cut in, wanting to save her the pain of knowing or saying what came next, he knew there had never been a chance to save his friend but it hurt just the same. "Yes I will … Antonio will stay with Ben and look after him, … we will take Ben to the Chapel of Rest afterwards … he will never be alone … then you can stay with him as long as you like."_

"_Thank you." Meg said softly and signed the form and then walked towards her Soulmate's body for her final goodbye. _

_She stopped beside him and gently ran her hand along his cheek, half expecting or hoping he would wake and tell them it was a mistake but knowing he would not, her voice was loving, husky but steady as she said, "Goodbye Ben, your child with know and love you as I do … sleep well my Soulmate." Then she bent over and gently kissed him on his cooling lips and felt something stir within her and knew it was not the baby it was too young to feel. _

_She straightened and held his hand and a little spark of thought ran through her 'Could he be keeping his promise never to leave?'. She let the thought go and kissed his hand where his wedding ring was then very gently slipped it off his finger and released his hand gently then put the ring on the palm of her hand._

_Looking at it then back to him she whispered softly. "I miss you already Soulmate, lover and friend" and felt something warm and gentle with almost a whisper in the air giving her some kind of strength. _

_So she moved on and rested her hand on his wrist, lifted it and ran her finger gently round the wristwatch she had given him, she hesitated then gently put his hand back on the sheet. - She would leave it with him part of her to stay with him and keep him company till the time he would finally leave her. _

_She felt a hand on her shoulder and a gentle tearful "Sis, take this." Sara held out a gold chain for her to slip his ring on and then as Meg put it shakily round her neck Sara fastened it. Meg knew she would have to leave him now, it was his wish and that was important. She stepped back but Sara stopped her by handing her a rose. It was not the deep red of everlasting love but one with white petals flecked with red._

_She gently laid it between his hands and said softly through her tears. "It's not one but two roses the white rose you loved to give me joined with the deep red rose of everlasting love. Your love flecked with your blood. Sleep peacefully my love and Soulmate … I will always love you." _

"Then I ran. Casey, Sara and Mum followed me … I wanted to have you all around me when they did 'it' not be in a car or chapel. Casey understood and felt the same and drove me to our home, Sara took the other roses and laid them where you fell. Somehow I changed out of my blood stained clothes and found our bedroom, I don't remember lighting the candles but I see I did."

She was picturing the scenes as she spoke, her voice was soft with love and controlled. She was sitting beside him, her Soulmate, lover and best friend. Feeling the warmth of his body as she rested her head against his chest, his arm around her shoulders, smell his scent and everything she remembered about him. Most of all that special feeling they had of love and peace heightened because they sat in their favourite place, watching the sunset. Today the sun was red/gold fire ball and a clear sky, other times it would be different and clouds would appear giving the setting a different atmosphere to go with other memories and then they would talk about her life now as it was … without him.

She felt his arm tighten around her in support and a gentle kiss on her forehead and she knew this time was different. She was washing away the pain and moving on, as he wanted her to so she carried on gently with her side of the story.

"I found your pyjamas and robe and wrapped myself in them then lay on your side of the bed. I thought I would be all right if I could feel you, knew you were at peace, no longer in pain and you had saved our lives. I was wrong I hurt; I cried and screamed your name. And you came gently to me, that small spark of warmth; the whisper I felt in the ER grew till it covered me inside and out."

His voice was soft and gentle as he said gently. "I promised you I would never leave you and I won't not even now. I washed you in my love to give you strength, now you have that strength and a new love who the children will love."

She gave a sigh with a giggle and then reminded him. "You've always been there for them. … We thought it was just one our him or her … turned out to be him and her. I'm sorry I could not call him Mark wondered about."

He gave a gentle laugh "True Mark with my face would have been difficult so we might have changed our minds. No I knew you would call him Ben after what happened. Ben and Becky … they are beautiful … we are so lucky … thank you for letting me stay."

She looked at him taking in everything she loved about him and said. "You have taught me how to live and love as I asked you to that night. … Thank you."

"For leaving you." He said softly.

She gave a gentle loving laugh before she answered him. "No, for loving me, the time we had together and these past years. I know you will be with them if they ever need you."

His eyes were bright and his voice was tender and reassuring knowing what she needed. "I shall be with you al,l but they and you need a physical love, he and his children love you. He also understands your love for me so do not worry."

"Thank you for teaching me to love again in a different way. We will never forget you. So many things have happened because of that night. I still wish it had been Derek's heart not yours."

He looked at her for a moment and then said softly with a gentle tease in his voice "That would have been difficult, it had a hole from Ricardo's bullet and Spencer's did not miss by much."

"Ben!"

He reminded her gently. "Without that night they would not have found the link to save our babies and the fact it was the birth of Ricardo's daughter who saved them helped him to over come his grief and seal the bond between us."

Meg could not help her giggle as she admitted to him. "You know they are called the terrible threesome at school now."

His "Yes" came with laughter and then he went silent to let her carry on.

"So many others have been helped, including Benjy, through the trust you set up … and then a year ago Christopher came into our lives. Because he'd lost his partner and we found we could talk about things, his children are older and are good with the twins. Thank you for everything will you be all right?"

"You know I will … time is different and Paula is around for him as I am for you. … I will not follow you into your new life … But if you should ever need me I will be just a call away for you and all our children here and in the future."

"Ben" She whispered gently lovingly, she knew his love and warmth had been there for the twins' birth, their tears as well as their joy and laughter and now she was leaving him with his blessing and love.

Fleetingly she wondered if it was just in her mind, that she conjured up his presence and because she talked to her children of his love they had talked as though he visited them in sleep or daydreams feeling his strength around them. She felt him move to get up and watched him stand then held his hands out to her and she took them.

He helped her stand so they were in an embrace then gently tilted her head upwards so she could see that smile with sparkling eyes, he knew she loved and said very gently with a loving tease in his voice. "Tell Ben not to put worms in his new brother and sister's beds."

She looked at him puzzled and he carried on. "When we were very young I put a worm in Derek's bed. It's all right; he had put his pet frog in mine to keep it warm … the only trouble was Mum found them."

She dissolved into laughter feeling his body with hers and then he gently came to her with a kiss that enveloped her whole body and memories of their love rushed though her and she felt his voice in her as he said gently. "I will be with you and see you again when the time is right my love, Soulmate and friend. Thank you for loving me and my children and giving me my dreams. … Be happy with your new love and life."

There was a gentle tap on the door and her mother's voice called. "**Meg!**"

Meg smiled still feeling him yet knowing instantly where she was and got up to open the door.

Her mother looked at her smiled and asked. "Are you nearly ready the children are changed and people are gathered…. You've said your final goodbye?" and then she opened her arms for a hug she knew her daughter would need.

Meg accepted it with a smile, her voice was steady and gentle as she spoke. "He came and wished me well. I just need to put the jacket on. The children where are they?"

She broke away from her mother to get her jacket and there was a rush as two five year olds came in. Meg looked at Becky, who like her was dressed in pale peach dress and had her long dark straight hair in two side plaits which where tied with a bow to hold it away from her face while the rest hung round her shoulders. There was no mistaking daughter and mother expect Meg knew Becky had Ben's eyes which sparkled with mischief and love and wondered if mischief was the higher of the two at the moment.

Ben came to a skidding halt behind his sister just managing not to crash into her with a bright smile on his face, dressed up in a black jacket and trousers with a white polo neck jumper. Meg's heart missed a beat, she could see his father's likeness, the eyes with that special something and the fringe that refused to go right. She smiled knowing he would end up with the same hairstyle as his father, and the twins would both unknowingly break hearts as they grow up. She knew they had his strength of character, which she called stubbornness when it was aimed against her and a special love and gentleness that she knew came from both of them.

Her thoughts were broken by her son's voice, which like his sister's had a mixture of Kansas and British accents giving it a distinctive gentle softness, and noticed that look of pure innocence, which always meant some kind of mischief was in the air, so they were both in it and waited to find out what.

"Daddy told me not to put worms or frogs in Tom's or Sally's beds. Why would I do that Mummy?"

Meg laughed, her Ben was telling her it was not only her thoughts but his as well; that he had been with her and was really happy for her … for them, and she gently explained. "It's something Daddy did as a child to his brother and his way of telling me he loves us all and is happy for us." She got down to their level and rested her hands on their arms as she carried on. "Sweethearts you might not see him as much as you have in the past. He will always be there if you call him … he is in you, in your strength, love and understanding."

Becky and Ben looked at each other, then Ben gave a slight nod and Becky spoke. "Dad says we can call Christopher Daddy when we want to, is that all right?"

Meg gave a smile her voice nearly caught. "That's all right, Sally and Tom will call me Mum if they want to but it's up to you and only when you are ready… Talking of which we should join the other children." The children gave an excited yes with a quick hug, which nearly toppled her left to run ahead.

Joan held out her hand so Meg could get up, and as she did so she noticed Joan looked tearful and asked gently. "Mum?"

Just before they left to follow the twins Joan said quietly so only Meg could hear, "I often wondered who I was reading the bed time stories too when we babysat … I used to feel his warmth in the room." She looked around the room and said "Thank you Ben" Mother and daughter smiled at each other and then walked into the reception area of the Mission. They saw Hank surrounded by all their friends' children as he handed out the different coloured rose buds for them to carry along with Sara gathering them together. Sara looked up and smiled at her sister and Hank went over to them.

Hank smiled at Meg then rested his hand on Joan's arm and started off the procession into the Chapel, next came the children some giggled or looked for their parents, who gently shushed them as they passed. Sara with her son Mark in her arms guided them to sit at the front before sitting next to Casey who had the rings.

Everyone watched as Meg walked through the doorway and was met by Christopher so they walked to the Alter together. Instead of a bouquet Meg had a single rose, white with red flecked petals and Christopher carried a yellow rose which they handed to Father Antonio who put them on the Alter.

Father Antonio turned back to them and with a small nod and a smile then included the congregation as he spoke. "Friends we are gathered here today to marry Megan Evans and Christopher Clarke and to remember their loved and missed partners Ben and Paula.

We know that their first marriages were something special and will never be forgotten by either of them, their children or by us their friends and family. We know that Meg and Christopher love each other and are joining both families together in love and happiness. I therefore ask you to witness the taking of their vows…………."

"… I now pronounce you man and wife and introduce for the first time Megan and Christopher Clarke."

They kissed … with the children clapping and whooping as the adults clapped … They broke apart and smiled at their friends, then the four children gathered together, Becky holding Tom's hand Sally holding Ben's hand. Antonio carefully stepped through the group of other children and handed back the roses from the Alter then led the family group out of the church. The parents gathered up their children where necessary and followed them out most of them had rose buds like the children.

The family group first walked over to Paula's grave Meg stood back slightly so Christopher with Tom and Sally could be together while they put their roses down. Joan came to her side and handed her, another rose, which she put on the grave along side the others, and held Christopher's hand while their friends added their roses. They then walked across to Ben's grave, Christopher and his children dropped back so Meg and the twins could put their roses down and have a moment.

Christopher felt a hand on his shoulder and Gabi gave him a rose he smiled and waited. The twins were reluctant to let the roses go, so Meg crouched down beside them with her rose she kissed it then put it on Ben's grave, Becky did the same then held her mother's hand and Ben followed suit. Christopher realized Meg would not be able to get up so came to stand behind her and gave her the support she needed to get up. She gave a gently giggle "Thank you" and Christopher put his rose down beside the others and started to move away when she said gently "Stay the children need more time." She could feel their reluctance to move.

Christopher stood beside her just behind Becky, knowing his children being older understood it better and reassured her. "It will be fine, let the others come and put their roses down one of the children will break the tie."

Meg nodded and smiled at the group coming up; Lizzy bustled to the front with smiles and laughter and put her rose down. She looked at Becky and held out her hand Becky looked up at Meg; Meg smiled and said gently "Go on" as the others were putting their roses on the grave. Becky smiled and looked across at Ben and Meg felt their grips relax and they were gone in moment and then there was laughter as they reached Ricardo's side along with Tom and Sally all their sadness forgotten.

She walked towards the group holding Christopher's hand and said gently. "Thank you, how are you?"

"Just like you happy but sad knowing this is how they would have wanted it to be. We will be fine."

"Living in Ben's house?" She asked she knew how she felt in Ben's house at the very beginning.

Christopher laughed it was gentle and understanding. "You know it is … my family has always felt welcome there." He slipped his arm around her waist as he added. "Thank you for putting her photo next to Ben's I know we are all included. Your parents' next door, Sara close by it's a real family and plenty of room for my relations to visit. Come on the picnic awaits, it was a lovely idea of Sara's to have it in the park."

Meg stopped him for a moment and turned to kiss him then they walked together to join everyone, she looked around for the children and called them. They came running laughing from behind guests and trees till they were all together. As they walked to the park she knew they would be happy and looked forward to the family honeymoon their way of bringing the children together.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

Meg felt Christopher hold her hand and gently say goodbye, she wanted to tell him it was all right the children and grandchildren would look after him but could not.

As the machine told everyone she had gone Meg realized she was standing further back in the bedroom looking at her body and the family gathered around. Their own two children close beside Christopher the other four further back having said their goodbyes earlier.

She heard a voice gently call her name and turned to face her Soulmate, he was as she remembered him tall, dark and handsome, his eyes sparkling with love.

She felt his hand on her arm, reassurance and love in his voice. "It's all right you can stay and help him through his grief. I'll be here for you."

She was amazed not frightened and realized he had kept his promise made so many years ago 'To be there for her when the time was right.' and said. "You're just as I remember you I must look old to you so many years have passed." Her voice held a slight ting of sadness/guilt she was not sure which, she had lived her dream and helped with her children's dreams while he waited for her.

Ben heard the sadness in her voice and said without regret. "They were good years for you and all our children. I'm proud and love them all … thank you for loving them bringing my dream and legacy to them." With added gentleness he continued. "No, you are not old; you are as I remember you, your long dark hair, and eyes which sparkle when you laugh and flashed when you were angry. See your dress is your favourite … you can change it as you like, time does not matter any more, never did with me. Go to him he needs you."

She felt a gentle push and found herself in their lounge. Christopher was sitting looking out the window into the dark starlit night and found she had somehow changed into a simple blue dress. She tentatively brushed her hand against his cheek and saw him smile as he recognized her scent and touch.

"You came back from your Soulmate to me." His words were spoken with love and understanding.

Her voice was gentle and loving. "Of course, our love was something special … thank you for sharing it with me and our family." She looked at him and noticed how tired he looked and knew the pain he felt was through losing her and his other love so many years ago.

His voice was soft and caught as he spoke. "We did well … didn't we … to have such a special love twice … give our children the strength and love to carry out their dreams." He reached out to touch her and sighed when his hand touched nothing and whispered. "I don't want to be alone again Meg."

She put her arms around him so he could feel her love.

He closed his eyes and breathed in what he remembered of her scent, remembered her touch so it became solid in his mind so she could guide him.

As she gently lead him upstairs to their bedroom she said. "Our children are safe in their love for one another and our memories, your Soulmate waits for you when you are ready, do not be afraid you will never be alone again."

They were in their bedroom and she watched him get ready for bed and take her robe and wrapped it around him then he lay down on her side of the bed; breathing in her scent was from the pillow and closed his eyes.

As she went to him she whispered gently with all the love she felt for him. "Your dreams will be good ones I promise you."

She covered him with love remembering all their times together and when his dreams turned to the children she knew it was safe to leave him. As she moved away she felt another presence beside her and saw his Soulmate she smiled at her, their essences embraced with love and understanding. Then she felt Paula leave her to sit with Christopher and smiled knowing he would be safe with her till his time came.

"Meg!"

She turned at Ben's gentle call and found herself standing on the cliff top looking out to sea, hearing the waves breaking against the cliffs below, the sun was shining and the warm wind gently blowing in her hair. Then she felt Ben's arm around her shoulders so they stood side by side gently touching each other and heard his gentle question. "All right?"

"Yes, he is sleeping and Paula is with him." and felt a gentle thank you pass through her and realized he was with Paula as she was with Ben. She smiled knowing Ben felt it too and suddenly things fell into place. "That's why all the children came today you knew, both of you gave us space and waited for us. Thank you.

I guess you know Ben became a doctor and Becky had your touch with finance and business," her voice had a slight giggle in it as she carried on. "They both found their loves Ben married Lizzy and Becky a tall dark handsome stranger who happened to pass by. Thank you for giving them to me. This is so strange … are these your thoughts or mine?"

His voice seemed incredibly loving. "They are both of ours, your love for him and family will never die it has been both our dream, love and legacy. How about the sunset on the beach you will hear them call and go to them, our love is forever Meg. Close your eyes then open them."

She closed them and felt her pain and sadness wash away; she opened her eyes to find they were standing on the beach outside their house. Ahead of them was the fiery red sun against an almost clear blue sky with just a few clouds around the base of the sun as it started to dip into the dark inky blue water. She smiled remembering his words about sunsets and the water.

Ben gently turned her so she faced him, and they were side ways to the sunset. She enjoyed his touch, the familiar scent of his after-shave and the sparkle in his eyes. His voice was gentle and loving as he said. "There is something I have always wanted to do with you at sunset on the beach but the neighbours would have complained about the loud music. Now we can do it for as long as we like."

As he stopped speaking there was soft music all around them, she felt amazed by it all but trusted him and snuggled into his embrace he listened to her gentle laugh of happiness as they danced. Music mixed with memories carried on while the sand never got in the way with the waves gently breaking on the shore in the background.

While they still danced Ben gently, released his embrace so she moved slightly away from him and with one arm around her shoulders he rested the other hand against her cheek so she looked up at him.

Their smiles to each other showed love as did their eyes which sparkled with a deeper understanding and mischief and Ben bent his head towards her face.

She felt the warmth of his breath as their lips touched in a kiss, which deepened as she returned his love which seemed to mix in and around her.

"Our love is forever Soulmate welcome home." Ben words seemed to come from within her; his voice had a depth of love, which made her glow with warmth and happiness.

Memories joined together making the whole story. Their tears of sadness falling gently like flakes of snow on a bright cold winter's day. Love and happiness like a never ending rainbow brightening up the sky after a shower of rain. And their laughter was like a warm gentle breeze on a cool day.

The sun had sunk beyond the horizon leaving the sky with a golden light, which then turned into a bright white light as the music faded and he gently broke off their kiss moving slightly away from her but keeping an arm round her shoulders and turned her towards the light.

His voice again was gentle and reassuring "Don't be afraid Meg. Our love is for always" and he let his arm slide off her shoulder and put his hand out to her.

She knew she would never be afraid again and her voice was light, loving and gentle as she said. "Now and forever Ben."

She put her hand in his ready to follow him and felt his grip tighten and the love, warmth and security she always did rush through her. And in the distance she heard her mother's voice call **"Meg!"**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"**Meg!**" Joan's quiet but firm call was in reaction to the monitors telling everyone the patient was gradually coming round.

Meg came awake in a rush in answer not only to her mother's call but also to the movement of Ben's hand in hers and their so called connection of warmth and security. 'That' feeling had told her he was real and alive. She opened her eyes and straightened up in her chair realising she had not lost him. He had survived the journey as well as the operation and looking down at her hand around his and his feeling the light grip relax again she realised she must have fallen asleep while holding it. Hoping above all, that somehow her touch would give him the strength to survive and come back to her. With her free hand she flicked the wayward strands of her long black hair from her facing, wanting him to see her properly when he woke.

She took a breath to settle the butterflies in her stomach and waited.

She smiled as he slowly woke, watching his eyes opening, they were dark and sparkling even if he didn't know where he was or could see properly yet.

She gently squeezed his hand so he'd know she was there and felt the response then relaxed the gentle grip. Remembering from their last time in hospital she knew it would take time and that her voice would help him focus so said. "Ben you're going to be fine." Her voice was gentle and husky as relief rushed through her body and her stomach gently reminded her she had missed something rather important. It's grumbling was ignored as she carried on saying. "You're in South Bay Hospital."

Ben's vision cleared as he heard her voice, his mind registered the tube helping him to breathe and started to raise a hand to remove it so he could speak to her and felt her hand gently restrain it. He did not fight her, he felt weak, some aching not sure where from but her touch felt good and her voice confident loving so he relaxed and let things settle.

A movement from the doorway caught his and Meg's attention, Tyus came in and walked over to Ben's bed saying. "Welcome back Ben. Let me get rid of that for you, I need you to cough but not too much though, I don't want my stitches to come undone. The bullet caught your lung as it went through you. … … … You'll get extra air through this other tube then Meg can give you a drink only a mouthful though then some more later."

While Tyus was busy with Ben Joan quietly made Meg eat some of the cake she had bought with her knowing Meg had not left Ben's side since the operation and had missed a meal.

As Tyus helped Ben into a comfortable position he carried on explaining. "The bullet missed the spine but hit a rib on the way out so you've got metal in you, good for setting of alarms."

He nodded and smiled as he checked Ben's pulse then added casually. "You know those offers in shops - two for the price of one. Well we did that on you with a great deal of success I'm pleased to say. We repaired your faulty heart valve as well as patching you up so that's one less visit for you to make and fewer tests."

As Meg gave Ben his drink a man came into doorway and waited quietly watching them, she put the glass down and looked at the man and stopped for a second realising he was her husband in the dream. And knew that made some kind of sense in an odd way.

The man smiled and came in with a nod to Meg and Joan but spoke to Ben and Tyus. "Hi Ben glad to see the practical part of my interview went well … I guess I got the job then Tyus that is assuming the theory was all right of course?"

Tyus laughed. "Oh yes I think so. Ben, this is Christopher Clarke he applied for the specialist job we discussed, his interview was in the morning and luckily he was still around when your brother tried to kill you. I suppose we could say you've made yourself redundant Christopher." Christopher still smiling stayed silent and shook his head at Tyus's remarks, Tyus paused for a moment then added gently mainly to Ben, knowing he had to know as soon as possible.

"Derek died within seconds of the second bullet hitting him; he would not have felt much pain from the first one as they were so close together. I'm sorry it had to happen like that. … Christopher knew your medical history and examined Derek's heart, which I'm glad to say both Ricardo and Spencer missed. The examination confirmed the weak spot, which had not show up in earlier examinations on you and your brother but we'd thought was likely to be there. We had you on bypass as your heart was failing through the strain; we knew that was likely to happen because your heart did a flip after your first kidnapping. Christopher was able to repair it and we saw to the other injuries. So, you are going to be here for a while and now we believe the weakness is hereditary we can act accordingly."

Ben nodded his understanding of it and that deeper loss he felt – his twin was gone never to return and concentrated on the here and now.

Meg smiled and said quietly not quite sure if it made sense. "Ricardo and Gabi's baby Lizzy was the cure when she was born."

Tyus looked at Meg in total surprise and homed in on the medical side commenting. "Yes the cells from a baby's placenta, we can check through Gabi and Ricardo's DNA to make sure it will be all right."

She laughed at their expressions and knew she would have to tell it all now, well nearly all she thought and looked at Christopher wondering what he was going to make of it all and asked. "Is your wife's name Paula?"

Christopher was surprised by the question but answered immediately. "Yes … and she's the reason we stayed on … well … Sally actually … our daughter, she came prematurely yesterday lunchtime. They are fine and we have a son Tom who tried to demolish the play area and is driving the nurses nuts at the moment.

I don't know if you remember we met fleetingly in the corridor just before I operated on Ben. There were a number of people around a lot of chatter, which sometimes causes people to think we don't take things seriously. I hasten to add we do take things very seriously; the chatter helps to break the tension and information across as well. In my case of course getting to know the staff as we had only met briefly that morning on the rounds and the interview. So perhaps you picked up some information/gossip without realising it you were badly shocked yourself."

Meg laughed and shivered as she remembered the anxiety and chaos and slammed it to the back of her mind. "Could be … it would explain my strange dream and how I knew about your family" She looked at Ben who was looking very puzzled indeed and said gently. "In the dream I lost you but you stayed with me as you promised and helped me through my sadness till I found someone who would love me and our children."

She gave a gentle laugh realising part of it could still come true and hoped the thought would not shock him and carried on gently. "I had twins Becky and Ben and because you gave me the strength to sign the forms Tyus found a way through Ricardo's and Gabi's baby Lizzy to save our twins. We also helped Benjy and others; we called it The Ben Evans Foundation."

She smiled at his look of surprise and wince at the name of the Foundation; she gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she continued. "We brought the twins up till they were five then I married Christopher who had lost his wife Paula they had two children Tom and Sally, we carried on your legacy and had a wonderful time and two other children … when I died I found you had waited for me telling me it had been your dream as well as mine. It all felt so real even had some sort of memories of my other life."

She looked at him then kissed his hand then with her voice was softer with love of what could be said. "It is going to be so much better because you are with me in life. I signed the form allowing Christopher to do the operation to save your life and you've already started the foundation …. I guess we'll have to find another name though."

Ben smiled and gave a slight nod, hearing her voice was helping him even though her dream sounded strange he could understand it and let carry on.

"In the final part of the dream, you took my hand to guide us to the light of heaven when I felt your hand grip mine and our love wash over me telling me you were coming back to me and Joan called my name. I'm already there now you and our baby are safe." She kissed his hand and felt a light squeeze; she saw the bright sparkle in his eyes and knew he was going to be all right.

Ben felt the tug of memory and as he spoke slowly his voice was husky. "Remember … hearing your voice as I blanked out … … all I wanted to do was to stay and dance with you. … As I woke I could feel you holding me and our connection so warm and comforting."

She gave a gentle laugh feeling things were getting really weird. "In my dream at the end just before going towards the bright light we had been dancing on the beach as the sunset with all the time in the world knowing the neighbours could not hear the music and complain about it. … Perhaps we both want to do it, it sounds a beautiful idea."

Ben added gently "We will soon regardless."

They both smiled at the idea.

Joan's voice was gentle as she said breaking the silence. "Well there'll be no complaints as I expect everyone will join you."

They both looked at her and then Meg gave a quiet giggle.

Tyus gently interrupted knowing Ben would have to rest soon his strength was very limited. "Meg your dream can give us a head start. Christopher knows some other doctors and research assistants who need a new home so would be in interested in our scheme. He'll sound them out and when you're stronger Ben we can discuss other details. As for now it's a lot rest and love, so I'll leave you with Meg and Joan, they can bring you up to date before I order you to rest, is that all right with you Christopher?"

Christopher smiled they had both been quietly watching the machine as Meg had told her story and knew she was the best medicine for him and confirmed. "Fine, his signs are good and we can monitor them from outside. See you later Ben. … Joan that offer of the house would be great if it's all right with you." Joan smiled and nodded, Christopher added. "Right, I'll get back to the newest member of the family, rescue the nurses and get organized to move in how soon a couple of days?"

Joan smiled at his tone it sounded a mammoth task. "Hank is outside, we are moving out tomorrow so any time after that is fine. Glad you like it. Landlady is nice so it should be straight forward." She watched the Doctors walk out, Tyus putting a hand on Christopher's shoulder in sympathy, she had no doubt some help would be at hand, remembering the help they had when they moved in and other times.

oxoxo

Ben had listened to this very puzzled wondering how much he had missed, last thing he really knew was the feeling pain and drowning as his lung filled up and Meg's voice telling him to hang on a little longer. Now she had a story in a dream, which gave him a deeper feeling of love for her and her parents were moving tomorrow, he moved his hand in hers to get her attention and tried to speak. "Tell me."

Meg smiled his voice was hoarse and faint but his hand held hers with strength. She gave him a drink then made herself comfortable, kissed his hand and started her story knowing it would be brief he did not need too much detail yet.

"You were shot yesterday evening and it's now afternoon. As for Mum and Dad … well you know Dad never likes hanging around, once we told them the options of the house next door or the flat with us they talked. … Well they decided they preferred the flat but want to convert the garage into another room and will move in tomorrow to deal with the conversion. It should be done by the time you are ready to come home, apparently the original builder put in that option so it should be easy to convert. John and Mary are helping organize everything as well so lots of help flying around." Meg smiled and gently smoothed his cheek with her free hand and added. "Of course the house next door was too good an opportunity to miss so Casey and I have bought it, with some of your money naturally, Charles said it would be all right."

Ben laughed as best he could and his voice was whispery. "I see ganging up and spending it before I've gone."

She laughed knowing he was teasing but also knew just how close they came to losing him and paused then carried on watching him for signs of tiredness. "Friends held a vigil on the beach Antonio said prays, I think you felt their strength because you fought and won…I love you … always will." Her mind jumped back to what they were talking about. "The house is for Sara and Casey they are going to let out Surf Central to students … it will be nice to have everyone around us. Of course John and his wife will be around, you are going to need a lot of care and with the baby coming, it should be fun. … Everything you wanted has been put in place so we can enjoy ourselves."

Ben's voice missed a couple of words so he started again. "That's good … Sara next door … we'll be argue over the fence." Meg giggled remembering his and Sara's verbal jousting matches as Ben carried on anxiously, "You and the baby really okay … I remember flattening you."

She sobered and smiled and reassured him. "Yes we are fine and if it's a boy it will have to be Mark with your face."

Ben felt reassured and said softly, "Poor lad … I want our dream to come true … however it turns out … I love you so very much. … It feels good to know your parents will be around to help." He looked at Joan and added. "Thank you."

Joan smiled knowing those words meant such a lot and said. "It's good to know you're still with us. I'll leave you in peace. Meg, not too long he needs sleep and you need a meal that piece of cake I gave you was not enough."

Meg nodded and as her mother left them felt Ben though not moving much snuggle down into the bed and could see he was tired. So she reluctantly got up and bent over to kissed him on the forehead and felt his hand touch hers. His head move slightly so she moved down to his lips and they kissed properly, lovingly.

She broke away and said gently. "Sleep I'll be back later or first thing in the morning if you sleep through." and got a nod of understanding so started to walk away in spite of her wish to stay and watch him sleep.

She glanced back once and saw his eyes closing, by the time she got to the door and stood in the doorway she saw he was asleep. She stayed for a moment just to make sure and then walked away smiling, she knew it was going to be all right it was their dream together not alone.

Her mother had waited for her daughter just in case she got distracted and didn't come out and as she came level with her walked beside her and said gently. "Food first"

Meg came back to earth and laughed "Yes Mum!"

oxoxo

Later back at home wandering round the lounge thinking of Ben Meg picked up the paper and smiled at the photo on the front page. It was of both of them; she could see him now wearing a dark jacket, white polo neck sweater and jeans, although no one could see the jeans because she was standing in front of him. Both turned towards the camera, he had his arms over her shoulders, his chin gently resting on the top of her head, with a look of love and mischief on both their faces.

She read the caption and felt a shiver of appreciation run through her.

'I would like to share a moment with you - my husband and I watched as Meg, Sara, Casey and Ben chased each other on the beach earlier this year. Their laughter and words breaking the early morning quietness, Sara and Casey were in front when Meg called out to Ben. He stopped in his tracks, turned looking back at her and smiled waiting for her to catch up. They hugged and kissed and (wickedly) we called over to them they turned with such a look of love and happiness it was caught in this photo. Sara and Casey came back to join us for coffee and lots of chatter and laughter.

All of us came close to losing the person we have come to think of as a son, brother, boss, partner, husband and most of all friend. All our love and hopes go out to Ben as he recovers from his injures and the loss of his brother, Meg as she looks after him and to both of them as they look forward to their future and birth of their child. I know you'll join us with that wish as many of you joined us in the vigil on the beach. On their behalf - thank you for caring.'

Vanessa and Michael Bourne.'

She gently put the paper down and walked over to the mantelpiece where a copy of the original photo stood. Picking it up, she gently ran her finger round the outline of his face then kissed and put it carefully back feeling a deep happiness. Turning round to find something else to do she found her sister standing in the doorway silently grinning as she watched her.

Meg smiled and walked over to the sofa and gently patted the seat beside her. Sara came over and handed her sister the cup of tea she'd been carrying and sat down beside and started to bring her up to date. "This lot was handed into the shop for Ben; you can give them to him tomorrow." She put the bundle of coloured envelopes on the table and carried on with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm going to put a note in the window to say how he is as everyone's asking and I feel like a broken record. … … You promise to get some sleep now and soon everything will be all right. … You know, John and Mary will fuss over the both of you and so will Mum and Dad." She ended with a knowing giggle.

Meg smiled understanding her meaning only too well and sighed "I know … lots of hot chocolate." then deeper as sister to sister "and thank you. Casey's with him and Dad said he'll watch later no doubt Mum will be with him as well so I expect I will be band till first thing in the morning. I **so** want to sleep in the room beside him but I know Tyus will only let me do it if I was going to lose him, which I'm not. … Sara that dream was so strange and real." She laughed to shake off the feeling and added. "He's looking forward to arguing with you over the fence."

Sara laughed then added wickedly seriously. "I'll call in lunch time and give him a fright. I trust you'll pop in the shop in the morning."

"Hey, not too much of one he's still recovering. Of course I'll pop in, Tyus will only allow short visits and it will be a mad house here. " Meg said with a smile and sighed relaxing for the first time, and then let the shiver of what might have happened run through her adding. "Must put a thank you in the paper tomorrow we can't reply to everyone."

Sara watched her sister gradually relax as they chatted about the shop and the days ahead.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The gentle knock on the door brought Ben back to the present. He realised where he was and looked over at the man standing in the doorway of the intensive care room and smiled then said. "Come in Ricardo it's good to see you. How are you?"

Ricardo came in silently checking him over and sat on the chair beside the bed and gave a slight smile as he replied. "I think I should been asking you that question. … But I'm fine and sorry I've not been before but Tyus was keeping visitors down to family."

Ben gave a slight smile and commented. "You should have told him you're family." His voice changed to serious with gratitude as he continued. "Thanks for being there for us I owe you."

Ricardo shook his head and the anger and guilt that lay beneath the surface erupted forcefully. "No! We messed up. … I should have double checked everything was all right with the transfers and got there and shot him earlier…."

"Hey!" Ben interrupted he could not shout because it would send the machine racing and then the nurse would coming running and knock him out, but there was enough force in his word to stop Ricardo from carrying on and look at him.

Ben kept eye contact and measured his words carefully to make sure pain and tiredness stayed out, he'd managed it with Meg he was sure he could do it now with Ricardo and said. "Let's get this straight. … It was not your job to make sure the prisoners were transported safely. … They messed up and paid the price. … You knew there was only one thing on Derek's mind and you stopped that! … He had his finger on the trigger; it was embedded in his brain to pull it no matter what happened. … If, you had shot him earlier there would have been four deaths instead of two." He stopped for a moment.

Ricardo was unconvinced and was going to speak but Ben put a hand up and Ricardo kept silent recognising that steel glint in Ben's eyes 'the Evans stubbornness' Meg called it … yeah he knew all about that and let him carry on.

Ben gave a brief nod and reasoned. "Yes, you would have killed Derek, but his bullet would have gone through me into Meg and the baby. … Certainly the baby would have died and if Meg survived she would have been left to mourn both our deaths. … He wanted to see my pain; he knew how precious she is to me … in a mad way he loved her and wanted to make sure no one had her if he could not.

Ricardo, I could not live without her or the baby she carries. I was willing to die to make sure they were not hurt. … Not your choice. Not your fault. … My choice, especially as I had a flash connection seconds before I moved … I hoped I was quick enough to save and avoid injury to both of us, but I knew the risk and accepted the risk. In those seconds he thought I was giving myself … my life to him at his command. In fact I was giving my life for Meg and our baby." He gave slight smile as he continued. "So brother dear! Stop feeling guilty … you killed him and also saved me by putting pressure on both wounds so I could breathe and have a chance… I could feel that and it helped me."

Ben had to stop his throat was dry, he'd not spoken that much in a whiled and the memories were still a little too close. To cover he carefully reached for a drink and sipped it keeping an eye on his friend.

Ricardo gave a laugh of acceptance and smiled at the nickname of brother used with 'that' tone. Everyone had been trying to convince him there was nothing else he could have done, but to him there were just words hearing it from Ben somehow made it feel real and a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Ben knew the truth had worked and carried on before Ricardo could say anything. "You're looking smart **so** what's the story and bring me up to date. Everyone's been walking on eggshells around me and making me sleep most of the time. It's been two days since the shooting so I think I can take the fact Derek killed or tried to kill everyone in sight. I know the Estrada's survived … I hope the family are being taken care of."

Feeling more relaxed Ricardo put the bag of grapes he had been carrying on the bed so he and Ben could share them as they talked. He knew from Ben's tone he needed to hear the truth and guessed he had been keeping his questions away from Meg to spare her the hurt and knew Tyus had been keeping him asleep most of the time so he would be strong enough to recover from everything.

He gave Ben a slight smile and said. "Okay, but promise me not to get too excited or Tyus will come running, and a cross Tyus is not someone I want to face…."

Ben nodded and sighed knowingly. "Not a pretty sight and too damn quick with a needle or knock out drug." He took a grape then asked knowing it would give Ricardo something to start from. "Those lights were being repaired when I arrived home earlier, is the man all right?"

Ricardo thought for a moment then smiled "Ah yes the electrician he saw you come home knew you were in the area and was taken in by Derek's impression of you a little later on. You can't be expected to keep track of everyone walking around while you are running up and down the poles dealing with wires. He was only taken in for a moment but that was all it needed. He was knocked out, bound, blindfolded and gagged Spencer and the others freed him while we were dealing with you after the shooting. He's pretty shook up as he thought the bullets were for him. His firm is giving him time off and will send someone out with him for as long as he wants."

He paused and covered it by taking a grape, he knew this was what Ben wanted but it would still be painful finished his grape and continued. "The driver and guard were seriously injured and not likely to go back to their old jobs. AJ's looking into the possibility of helping them with rehab he guessed you would want something worked out."

Ben nodded letting him carry on. "The Estrada children are staying with relatives, parents should be out of hospital in a couple of days but they will need care for a while, luckily the children are old enough to help. She sends her regards and apologies for not seeing it coming … I told her it was not her fault no-one could have guessed what he had planned."

Ricardo took another grape and pushed the bag towards Ben who took one, while also giving him a nod of understanding and reassurance … no one could have seen that one coming, Ricardo finished the grape and commented casually. "Grapes are good must get some more. Your brother's plan was very good; hate to think what you two might have been like together…. Sorry Ben. " He could have kicked himself as soon as it was out, they'd been avoiding the death of the twin and now it happened and there would be no reconciliation ever.

Ben smiled at the thought of him and Derek together and saw Ricardo's pain and said, his voice could not hide his sadness but also told the truth. "Don't be … I lost him along time ago; perhaps now I can move on … think of the good times."

Ricardo nodded pushing the grapes over to Ben, if he was not careful he would eat the lot as Gabi had teased him earlier and admitting that would not be a good thing. "**Right** the bare facts as found out later. Inside the lining of a case Derek had in jail were a set of master keys to the hand and leg cuffs. They are a standard issue but these keys had a fine but strong handles and were embedded in plasters so no one could detect them when they were stuck to their arms. Of course we did not think to strip search before and after each court appearance or going to the new jail. As far as everyone knew they were in a 'safe' environment. As the two keys in one plaster or two plasters on one person would have raised questions Derek must have passed one key to Tess when they had their husband and wife visit. I think the Judge is going to ban those types of visits in future and x-ray everything brought in. … I've never seen the three wise monkeys so pissed off before, especially as their orders to the Jail had been disobeyed."

He smiled at Ben's puzzled expression and explained. "That's what everyone calls them, the three Judges, hear no evil, see no evil and speak no evil, personally I can never work out which one is which perhaps they change positions for each case. It should be hear all evil considering what they do, someone presented them with the paper weights of the three monkeys and it seems to have stuck.

Anyway Tess and Derek put the plasters on their arms most likely on the last day of the trial. We can tell from the medical records Tess and Derek reported injuries at different times, most likely to make sure the medical officer would not make a connection. That worked. Tess made little of hers and just got a plaster put on and no doubt changed it later, the officers dealing with knew about the plaster and thought nothing of it.

Derek made a bit of a fuss said he had knocked himself on a shelf in the cell and showed the guard the sharp edge, which was smoothed off. An officer quickly checked other cells nothing was found. Obviously he changed the plaster when necessary; they were the standard colour of plasters so it didn't stand out. Of course as he'd been quiet all the way through the trial they believed he had really changed and did not think anything of it … well you wouldn't especially as the Doctors dealing with him were pleased with him. Then there were the other circumstances at the Jail, which no one thought could have been part of the scheme, but with hindsight we know better."

He paused and pinched another couple of grapes giving Ben a chance to take things in and then carried on. "**Okay** … two days before the end of the trial the new van would not start so it went to the garage to be checked over, so they used the old one. We don't know if it was part of the plan or just bad luck and made their job easier but it must have been when the man got his mucky paws on it. He knew about engines and put a domino fault in it.

At Ben's puzzled look explained. "You know one small fault sets off another and so on and nothing that shouted sabotage or dying engine of course. So on the last day by the time it came back from the Court House the damage was done and the final start up to take them to their jails finished the engine off. They stripped the engine down and found a few new pieces were needed and delivery would not be till the next day so they decided to use the old van rather than wait the extra night.

Of course there was not a lot of difference in the two vans, mainly radio contact was better and the walls stronger … oh yeah it would have been faster. Anyway our officers were due to escort it while in our area on the understanding a patrol from the jail was going to escort it the rest of the way. They duly escorted it and received a radio message from base that the patrol was on its way and would pick it up at the next junction so they could turn back. Unknown to them the other team had been called back to the jail because of a siege and the governor and or the security chief had decided that the van could travel by itself. But did not inform the radio room who were working on the original plan. Of course if our lads had known they would have carried on through and possibly stopped the escape or become extra victims."

Ricardo paused for a moment and gave a fleeting smile as he carried on. "I believe all the Judges went to the Jails to investigate what went wrong so I guess a few people will be quaking in their shoes." then sighed "Apparently it was a small siege and as you know you usually wait sieges out. I don't think even Derek could have foreseen that bit of luck. … Back to the van, hell knows how they knew when to do it, but Tess played a dying swan act, Derek brought it to their attention and the driver slowed the van down so the guard could see to Tess. Radio contact is usually kept during transit unfortunately it was just static; we now know it was jammed so the driver could not tell base or the supposed escort he was stopping.

Because of their injuries the next bit is confused but we do know they were not in on the escape. There's a metal grill which separates the driver from the prisoners, Tess was sat on the opposite side of the van to Derek; Jake was at the rear of the van on Derek's side. The guard went over to see to Tess, not realising she was free Derek could have been free as well All the guard remembers is starting to check Tess, a blow in the back then he was shot we think Tess shot him as it was front to back wound. As soon as the shot was fired the driver stopped the van and got his gun out and went to his partner's aid. Derek attacked him and got his gun and shot him. The Driver vaguely remembers banging on the window as he lost consciousness so Derek must have got the keys to the back of the van and passed them to the mechanic through the driver's window.

We do know that Tess and Derek had been watching each other like hawks since the beginning of the journey. Whether they fell out or it was his original plan I've no idea but Tess was shot in the van. She had a gun in her hand and so did the driver, but of course he did not know it, because Derek placed it there when it was all over. He also locked the doors to the back van and threw the keys next to the driver's body so everyone would assume he had dropped them … Oh yes the driver's door was unlocked ... Jake had no chance whatever promises they'd told him, he was still in chains was shot once and died instantly.

Ricardo gave a long sigh and said quietly. "I suppose you could say this was the clever part, the mechanic/helper had dark hair, was nearly six foot and clean-shaven. Somehow Derek got this man to wear prison clothes and give him a set of ordinary clothes, to me that would have shouted danger, whatever the man felt he ended up dead, with handcuffs and ankle chains to make the point he was a prisoner giving them the right number in the van.

So, Tess was the one breaking out and everyone was killed in the fallout end of story. Derek ended up without any serious injuries, had clean clothes and a vehicle. We tested the gun the driver had and Derek's prints were on and it was used to do the killing. Tess's gun was used to shoot the guard. So my guess is she was killed straight after the driver was shot."

Ricardo paused to let Ben take it all in then carried on when Ben nodded he was all right. "We are not sure on timing but the shooting would not have taken long and the road was quiet. But we reckon about three quarters of an hour later two local police officers in a patrol car passed by and found the van, dead prisoners along with the critically injured driver and guard. No one was thought to be missing because they found the chart saying three prisoners were being transported. There were no photos of the prisoners and as the prisoners were dead and weren't a threat they concentrated on helping the unconscious Officers.

We got a name of the helper John Smith." He smiled at Ben's expression and agreed. "Yes I know too many of them and he has no record either. Derek used Smith's car, which turned out to be stolen but had not been reported in, to get away from the scene and then later did a driver in trouble act when he wanted to change it. Unfortunately Derek's request for help was answered and the Good Samaritan found himself in the trunk of his own car on a mystery tour. … Umm thought that sounded too familiar … the other car was tucked behind a hedge found by farmer trying to get his tractor out of the field to go home, his phone was dead so he had walk and found some very helpful police officers. Though he got a bit cross when told it was a crime scene, when they found some prison overalls on the back seat so couldn't have it."

Ricardo stopped for a moment and got himself a drink, Ben had one himself and tried to relax to stop the monitor from bleeping too much half expecting Tyus to come in but nothing happened so Ricardo finished his drink and carried on. "Anyway Derek used the car to go to the Estrada's place, as you know she tries to keep her address private but nothing gets past him, their neighbours had loud music so it masked any noise. Mr Estrada thought it was you and let him in, Derek informed them differently and her husband tried to protect her by staying in front of her, he shot them as he said with one shot. They were both out cold so Derek must have thought they were dead, even so he pulled the plug on the phone. They were close to death when they were found, shock and loss of blood rather than hitting anything really vital if you see what I mean. Smith must have given Derek the gun it was powerful and fairly quiet.

Derek moved out unnoticed and of course set up the diversion by ringing 911 saying a gunshot or shots had been heard in the other street away from the Estrada's house and a man had been seen running away from the area. A little while later we had another call asking if anyone had reported a gunshot, the woman had been on her way home thought she heard a shot but was not sure so when she arrived home she rang and gave the right area.

Derek's voice was disguised and the call not long enough to get co ordinates, the number was traced to Smith's mobile phone. Jude rightly flooded the area with Officers to find the victim and the gunman we also had paramedic on standby and they saved the Estrada's. In fact by doing that South Bay had two operating theatres on standby. I was called in to man the station and heard what was going on, feeling paranoid got an officer to check the Estrada's address when we found out what was going on they checked the house. They found them and checked all the cars in the road for out of town number plates to see how he got there. An Officer heard a knocking noise and found the driver in the trunk of the car, and he was gagged and tied up so he could hardly move. As soon as Tyus heard Derek was in the area he cleared the other theatre and had staff on close call and warned Christopher he might be needed.

He paused again to give Ben time and then said. "Let's go back a bit in time and to the prison van. As far as Officers were concerned they had an open and shut case three bodies one obviously escaping two still in cuffs etc and all the guns were accounted for. It looked as though the driver had foiled an attempted escape they would not know who shot who till later. Everyone's top priority were the injured officers, so they moved them to hospital and an officer rang through to the receiving jail to explain what had happened and they sent out an Officer on a motorbike with photos just to make sure. So you could say that is one point in their favour I suppose the officer arrived and found they had a runner. …"

Ricardo paused realising for the first time where Derek really slipped up. "You know if Derek had shot Smith in the face no one would have known. … Anyway they knew they had a runner and assumed he would run for cover away from the area I mean Canada not the US. Someone thank goodness informed the jail this end, unfortunately they did not think to tell us … just as well I was feeling paranoid and rang them first to get the leaving time could not believe what they said so rang the others to get confirmation and blew up at them then at everyone else here to get things moving and got someone to ring Maria just in case he was going after Benjy first or only.

By then of course we had the added evidence of the shot being fired near Dr Estrada's but with Derek's clever misdirection meant everyone was the wrong end of town. Anyway I grabbed Spence and the car drove like hell to the beach feeling cross frustrated and powerless. I knew … we both knew what he was going to do and everything seemed to be falling right for him. Somehow he even managed to find and pinch a sign about explosive material, which diverted people from the area around you hence the quietness and our drive on the sands. Luckily the sign was from a site that had just been made safe, the man realised it had gone after he cleared up checked kids had not moved it. He then rang the station, which in turn meant we could get the ambulance to you easier."

"Hey we both know how that bit worked out." Ben said gently not wanting to relive the rest.

Ricardo nodded and took some more grapes then covered the rest over nearly half had gone between the pair of them and he knew Ben was still having to be careful what he ate.

He looked at Ben and sighed. "Yees, … mind you, you two didn't help by both having your phones off." They both smiled at that remark and Ricardo carried on with a slight smile. "You know I thought that's why people had the damn things. So they could go off when you don't want them too." He then went on seriously. "You were so close Ben, thought we were going to lose you." The memory thrown up was suddenly almost too much for him so he broke it. "Hey thanks for the gift of the house that was sneaky."

Ben grinned and asked. "So, why the suit?"

Ricardo pretended to look hurt and huffed. "You know full well…"

Ben remained quiet so he carried on. "Okay I will spell it out for you." and laughed as he spoke. "Gabi and I have been talking" then took a breath and sighed. "To be honest this and starting a family has made me realize I want to go home in the evening at a set time, I know nothing can be a hundred percent safe but some things safer than others. I went to see AJ this morning at his request. I guess Jude must have passed on my feelings or mutterings anyway he asked me if I would run their security department which would include your businesses as well.

I was not sure about a desk job but then he told me it would be shared with a job at the Station teaching other Officers uniform and plain clothed about detecting to try and make sure no one ruins the scene, intuition etc. Which sounded good as I could still keep in touch with the people I care for and Gabi hopes to go back part time when the baby is born. So I said I would think about it." he sighed again and then admitted. "AJ had to leave the office and I sneaked a look at the file on the desk and saw you had all ready put my name in for it if I ever wanted to retire and it was dated before this escapade."

He gave a smile as he carried on. "I guess I can't really say no because Gabi has set her heart on that house and it is nice and convenient. AJ returned and guessed I had a peak told me it was not a token job so I've said yes he rang the Chief and I start on Monday… Wages are good too."

Ben added keeping a straight face. "You know of course if you don't meet our high standards you'll be out on your ear."

Ricardo smiled at the teased threat and quipped back. "Yes and you will have to face Gabi and Meg."

"You know that's blackmail don't you."

Ricardo nodded and smiled "I've heard about Meg's dream."

"Umm interesting one so I guess we will have to stay friends then."

"Sounds good, Gabi and I will be giving blood soon so they can check our DNA now I must go before Tyus comes I promised him not too long. Glad to see you are looking better."

They both looked at the doorway as if expecting Tyus to materialize he did not.

"I can only improve from the last time you saw me. Give my love to Gabi, I trust Maria's all right." Ben asked.

"Yes she was shocked at the news I know she had feelings for Derek but I think she's glad it's over there's no hold over their future. That sounds cruel but you know what I mean. I don't know if Tyus told you that Antonio is looking after Derek's body and there was a note that he wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered. So when you are strong enough he will do a private service at the crematorium."

Ricardo noticed the shadow crossed Ben's face and knew in spite of everything Ben was grieving for his brother and said gently. "Everyone knows you are hurting at his death Ben you've lost your brother and a chance of ever having that young brother back again. I'm sorry it had end in his death and grieve with you."

"Thank you." Ben said quietly knowing he really meant it.

Ricardo sensed there was more and added gently, remembering how frightening it was to see the pair of them facing each other. "He was different from you; you have nothing to fear Ben now or in the future. Look, I should go you need your rest and I know Meg will be coming later and I certainly don't want to be in her bad books if she sees you looking tired."

Ben stayed quiet for a moment then said. "Yes your right. Thanks again, perhaps the girls can wangle an appointment at the same time and we can make it a foursome now I'm stronger."

Ricardo got up smiling and shook Ben's hand "Those two can wangle anything once they put their minds to it." And left him.

Ben settled down to think and sleep but before he finally drifted off to sleep he knew there was only one-way to make things right for his family and he had to do it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Tyus, the Doctor has just left." Dr Estrada greeted him as he walked into her hospital room; she noticed he looked at the unoccupied bed. "My husband will be moved in later today he's coming on well, so am I thank you."

"Good." Tyus said with a smile. "I watched the doctor leave" he paused and asked giving her the chance to refuse him. "I come as a friend in need of a chat …. if that's all right?"

Dr Estrada laughed carefully she was still very sore, nodded and said. "Just remember to talk about the weather if **he** comes back … I'm restricted to pleasant thoughts only." and sighed adding "It's strange talking to the shrink."

Tyus looked puzzled knowing she'd talked to many shrinks in the past.

She smiled and explained a little guiltily. "He told me off for answering his questions before he could ask them; you know it took all the fun out of the whole thing." She turned serious and eyed him as a knowing doctor to doctor and added gently. "So as friend to friend how is Ben doing?"

Tyus laughed at her explanation wondering if it would affect the way she dealt with patients now and thought for a moment trying to decide where to start. She was right in her assumption that Ben was the reason he had come two floors up on the off chance of a chat. He decided and said "Umm up until this morning coming on nicely... No …. Come to think of it … last night was the start of my real doubts, niggles I suppose you'd call them."

Dr Estrada looked thoughtful for a moment then said. "So, he's slipped into young isolated Ben flattened by Derek mode rather than Ben of earlier this year who started to talk and trust friends and family."

Tyus nodded realising that was a way of putting it.

She gave a gentle nod to herself as she pondered. - She knew what she would say was the obvious as far as Tyus was concerned. But he had asked for help so he needed another's input off the record but one he could trust. She also knew she had to avoid becoming the doctor giving judgement on Ben. There was a fine but deep line, which had been drawn, he was and never would be her patient and she would not cross it even in Ben's absence.

So she decided she would have to ponder further out loud and let Tyus pick up what he wanted and said. "It is possible his shutdown started before the shooting … because of the trial and regardless of Meg's and others help … it's … I suppose you could say second nature to him … did it as a child and as a teenager … so was starting again. Then of course there's shooting … that came right on top of it … no time to readjust to his new old self if you understand what I mean. … …

Now of course he'll feel guilty because Meg's life was threatened and other people have been killed and hurt. … Thanks to Derek's attitude towards him he's always taken on the blame for his brother's actions. … … Ben will, of course, be mourning his brother's death regardless of their past more so as he's a twin."

She paused suddenly realising a possibility then carried on slowly wanting to sort this out first. "That must feel like a double edged sword … perhaps he just needs isolation to regroup and come out … as the Ben we've come to know. … I don't mean total isolation he needs and even appreciates people around him even if he is not communicating with them completely at the moment." She looked at Tyus and said. "I understand Meg's expecting a baby."

Tyus smiled and nodded confirmation glad she was keeping this friend to friend and said. "They found out the day the trial ended as you can imagine they were over the moon about it. He lost that isolated Ben feeling completely and was back to the new confidant Ben we had before the trial. They wanted it kept quiet so they could tell family and close friends first it obviously got out as it got told.

They were celebrating when the met Derek. No warning no one could contact them I suppose it could have knocked him back into childhood Ben. I mean I expected some effect and I thought he was coping with it until I saw the shutters come down yesterday evening.

Casey was with him … machine went off so I came in there was an added withdrawal in him. Casey thought it was tiredness I did wonder if it was a reaction to the fact he knew most people are … well pleased Derek is dead."

Dr Estrada nodded her understanding and let him carry on. "As you said double-edged sword for him he's lost someone close to him as a twin, in spite of everything he wanted him kept alive and alive there might have been a chance of getting something back. Then again he might also feel a little relieved that the danger could never happen again. But Casey had not been talking about Derek … perhaps it was his avoidance of it that set Ben off."

He stopped for a moment wanting to make sure she understood the medical side. "Yes Ben is still in shock from the shooting … on antibiotics and painkillers. He is calm when alone so he's been resting, which is what he needs. As you expect the visitors are close family including Casey but I've had to stop them after five minutes sometimes shorter because the monitor has flashed and he's needed sedating."

He smiled at her look. "I've checked the machine that's okay. He's never shown distress himself like a cry of pain, no sign of flash back, which I would have expected … he knows how to handle them and I don't think he is suppressing them. He is unwilling or unable to explain what is wrong. It's happened when I've checked him or tried to talk to him. He's not reacted angrily to anything just withdrawn and accepts the sedation; possibly it's what he wanted. …

I know from the visitors they were not on any touchy subject either, just general happenings of the day I suppose that could be a touchy subject when you've just faced death again. I also wondered if the room was a fault he was in it when Derek played tricks before but I don't think so he knows he is safe now and to be honest there's not much different from the other two rooms."

Tyus paused for a moment. Dr Estrada gave an understanding smile she knew her husband and herself were the reasons Ben had to be that room and not the others.

He sighed as he carried on. "This morning things changed for the worst Meg called in to see him before going to the shop and he pretended to be asleep I know he was a wake because I had just left him. I could not call him a liar so I told her he had been a bit sleepy when I left him and to call just after his lunch time. … Meg is the last person I would have thought he would have played tricks on. They trust each other so much. … … I had already decided he needed a chat with Ricardo, so I kept to that plan, Ben needed to know what happened that night and they both know each other well enough to speak the truth or let rip if that's what Ben needed.

Ben even bucked up when I told him about the visit and I stayed outside and watched the monitor, which bleeped a warning a couple of times when he showed agitation but not like before and I thought he controlled it well. There was no explosion of anger from either of them and when Ricardo left he told me Ben listened and took part more like his old self asked after Gabi and Maria, etc. But he said Ben was quiet towards the end and thought it was tiredness and mourning Derek. To be honest Ricardo had benefited from that visit there was less guilt around him, by the time I got back to Ben's room he was lying on his side resting so I stayed outside kept and eye on the monitor at the desk, eventually he drifted to sleep till lunch.

He paused for a moment in case she wanted to come in and then carried on. "I decided to let the nurse take in lunch and see him straight away afterwards but before Meg came. When I went in he was really quiet, unfortunately I had to tell him Meg did not know when she would see him as she had been called away and she would explain everything when she came. He accepted it without question and I expected to stay and chat I hoped he would open up about the morning or Ricardo's visit. But no I was dismissed by his quietness. …. It's difficult to explain it I know he can be quiet but this was very different, the shutters were down in a way I've never seen before; it wasn't a hostile quietness though, so I don't think he was angry at anyone.

That was when the niggle I had been getting went into overdrive I know I've missed something, something which, may seem small to me and his family and friends but is huge for him. To be honest he's drowning and no one can give him a rope."

Dr Estrada nodded remembering the hostile quietness she had received from Ben in the cell room many months ago and said. "Umm, Okay so he's not talked about the night of the shooting before not even as he's drifted to sleep."

Tyus thought back and said. "No but that's not surprising he would not want to bring it up with Meg as she was distressed, his relationship with Hank I would have thought was good enough to talk about it, certainly with Casey but those visits have been ended quickly with sedation. I also considered he might have been trying to prove to us he was recovering, sort of get out here quick but flashes of anger were getting through as he talked to people and that was why he was calmer when he was alone. … It's this total shut down just after he should have had the benefit of talking to Ricardo that I don't understand, it has to be something other than the shooting but still part of it." He smiled "If you see what I mean."

Dr Estrada nodded and thought for a moment, she needed to guide Tyus in the right direction in case she was totally wrong; Ben after all was such a complicated man with so many shields to hide his true feelings or fears and said gently. "You know he's not likely to hit the roof over of what has happened … he is scared everyone will say he as finally shown his true colours … react as his brother would. We know Derek would explode in temper then plan his revenge where as Ben as the quiet put up on twin, tries to help everyone, sometimes to hide his own pain, but mainly because that is just how he is.

Don't get me wrong Ben has a temper and you would not want to be on the receiving end of it but he would not aim it people chuck a few things around perhaps or he would let it give him strength to defend himself but not hurt people like Derek did."

Tyus sighed because if confirmed some of his fears that Ben was bottling something up and if it was anger that was bad and said. "But we **know** he is not Derek nor likely to be even if he has got the same DNA."

"And faults in the genes." Dr Estrada added quietly. Tyus nodded understanding what she was saying as she carried on. "The Jury restricted access to Benjy believing Ben would become Derek because **he** is his identical twin and had the same up bringing. The manner of Derek's death has made a big difference."

Tyus looked at her and exclaimed. "Damn! … No!"

Dr Estrada nodded knowing Tyus understood her meaning now and added gently. "Ben **will **walk away from everything here rather than have his child taken away from Meg, no matter how much pain it will cause him. He believes the court will think he as the father will tip their child into being like Derek. … After all a child is influenced by his father …and Ben has to overcome his brother's influences as well. … In his mind he **knows **he managed to survive four months with out her in the basement … though must have been hell but he did it … he **knows** she will have family around her and the court will accept that … it's knowing she … no … they are safe … that will enable him carry on living away from them with possibly no contact or very little till adulthood."

Tyus's pager bleeped as she finished her words he looked at it and swore, "Damn! The blasted man!"

Dr Estrada looked at him and he realised he had said it out loud and hastily explained. "Not Ben! …The Judge from the court case has arrived with an order from the Family Court to see Ben. … Hell! … Meg must have been called to the family court that's why she said she would explain everything later. Can't be good news!"

He got up and added. "That's all Ben can see is **them** taking his child away. Of course he will damn well walk … now before the baby starts to show **not **at the birth that would be too painful for all of them. I've got to go and stop him … find another way."

Dr. Estrada called out to him as he was leaving. "Tyus! Ben must have control of what he does. If needs be let him go but keep track of him."

Tyus stopped at the doorway for a second "Yeah but we all need him here, he's no longer on his own but I don't think he understands that either!" He turned to walk away and raised his voice. "Hold that lift!"

Dr Estrada rested her head against the pillows and pressed the buzzer for the nurse, perhaps there was a way she could help.

oxoxo

Tyus came out of the lift and saw the Judge standing in the doorway to Ben's room and heard the monitor at the station was beeping more frequently. He waved the nurse to stay at the station and walked quietly nearer the room so he could hear what was going on, but not be seen. He knew he could not just charge in, the Judge could bar him and Dr Estrada was right Ben needed to take control if he could, he calmed himself and waited.

oxoxo

Ben screwed the piece of paper up and dropped it with the others; he knew what he had to do just could not put it down on paper. Ever since he had been able to think clearly he knew no court would want him near any child after Derek's angry exit and no way was he going to make Meg choose between him and keeping their baby.

But how do you say goodbye with out hurting the one you love, he could not leave it any longer that would be too cruel on both of them. She would have her family beside her that would be good for both of them. He knew his performance this morning would have worried her just as her absence this afternoon made him realise the courts were sealing his fate especially now everyone knew about their baby. She would want to be there when the news was broken to him not have a stranger break it to him.

He started again the ache from his wounds and his heart made him stop after his first words. "Dear Soulmate.

The Judge gently knocked on the doorframe Ben looked up and shivered the machine beside him gave several more warning beeps and he knew now it would not be a stranger. … at least she would be saved the pain and wondered if Tyus would come swooping in and save him as he had unknowingly every time his mind had focused on the future without his family and friends.

He knew and understood how people felt about his brother's death, he was mourning his loss and accepted their sympathy for him but it was the moving on without them, which seemed insurmountable so he silently asked for the darkness Tyus gave him with the sedation.

"Judge." He said quietly making sure he was really seeing him and it was not his imagination. As the Judge came one step further into the room Ben knew he was real and realised that he could ask the Judge to see Meg for him, it would be better than a piece of paper after all that was why he was here to save her the pain of telling him. Perhaps they had already stopped her ... he would get himself moved immediately then.

The Judge gave a nod of acknowledgment and did not miss the strained look, the screwed up paper on the bed nor the monitor's extra beeps and said gently. "Ben glad to see you are looking better. Should I get Tyus in here … we need to talk."

The beeping went high then steadied just a fraction; Ben hated the feeling of powerlessness the room gave him. It was like all the other small rooms in his life were other people had the power as well as his brother's legacy. He needed to stop it now take action not listen to the Judge tell him about the end or kid himself he could start again.

He coughed to clear the lump that had formed in his throat before he could speak and when he spoke he was surprised how clear his voice sounded. "No, he'll come flying in here and knock me out if things get bad … delay everything …I don't want that.

I know the Court will take my child away from Meg if I stay with her and stop me from seeing him or her anyway. Especially after Derek's escape and breakdown … I suppose that's what you call it … … I have his DNA and his flaws … unfortunately he or she will most probably have them too, but without me around should grow up normal. … I'm not going to let Meg have to make the choice between us so I need you to sign or witness my signature on any papers that make sure she keeps our baby."

He shivered again as he said the words 'our baby' saying him or her made it all a little unreal, kept him one step away if that was possible but not giving the Judge time to jump in he carried on he could do it now he'd started. "If it means a divorce then I need to do it now before she comes back from the Court. She could not tell me that's where she's been.

You can find me a new hospital to go to, complete break now not later. I'll stand by her financially but leave the area, Country if needs be, I can do it done it before, she'll have Joan and Hank's help and the child will have a stable upbringing. … I was trying to write her letter … couldn't … perhaps after I've gone you could tell her I care for her but this is the only way. …" Ben stopped hardly breathing it all hurt too much, he did not look away from the Judge just waited for the confirmation.

The Judge felt stunned, he had been watching Ben with concern he could hear the heartbreak in Ben's voice and in his words he knew he had been working things out for a while – trying so hard to protect the people he loved and was willing to die for.

He sat on the chair beside him and said gently but with some force to penetrate Ben's thoughts. "**Ben**, there is **no** need to get you out of here even if I could … I've just come from the Family Court they have **no** intention of taking your baby away from you or Meg or making you walk away from Meg."

Ben closed his eyes as the Judge's words started to sink in, the machine was beeping quicker and off key. Tyus appeared in the door way, he had heard everything including the Judge's reply although it had all been faint and he knew he couldn't reveal that he knew so he just stated. "**Sir**. Ben needs to rest now."

Without taking his eyes off Ben the Judge said in an equally official tone. "Tyus … Ben needs to hear this so he **can** rest. You can stay if you wish. It concerns his wife and unborn baby." Only then did the Judge move so he could see both of them.

Tyus looked at both of them and asked. "Do you want me to stay Ben?"

Ben opened his eyes but could not speak so nodded.

Tyus moved just in side the room the Judge nodded and started. "I came here ahead of the others at Samantha's request; she is the head Judge at the Family Court. I and the other Judges," He hesitated and took the risk having spoken to Ricardo but didn't want that revealed and added. "If you've talked to Ricardo you know our nicknames. " He saw Ben's nodded and gave a smile and carried on. "Well we appointed ourselves as your representative. We reckoned as we knew you, had dealings with Derek and know the law we could clear this up as soon as possible and not let it hang over you. But I can see I was wrong on that point you've obviously thought about it a lot.

Samantha is interviewing Meg and her parents, she wanted to see you as well but it is impossible as there is another emergency concerning a family, which needs her immediate attention. If you want to say anything I will take it back to her and she will see you as soon as she can. We discussed everything including Derek's death and its implications."

He paused so Ben could take it in and when the monitor steadied slightly he carried on. "Yes you have the same DNA but not the same way of looking at things and that is an important difference. The order will not be lifted but will be modified you can care for your child in everyway possible but someone will have to be around. Meg and her parents and I believe John and Mary are going to act as carers and a doctor will see the child as he or she grows up. Outside care will only be used if trust is broken."

After a moment Ben said shakily his mind spinning. "What about taking him or her for walks and their friends at parties, can I be in the room alone with them, driving them to school. What if Meg or her parents die he or she will be taken away from me I can't …" He could not carry on.

The Judge realised his worries and memories and said firmly but gently. "Ben I can't give you promises for the future you of all people know that. I believe you will be a safe and loving parent and yes you can be in a room alone with a child or children for a short time. You will be able to walk your child but you will need someone with you same with lifts, no sudden day outs or holidays on a whim.

Things will be discussed and sorted out you can always go back to the court for a chat without getting in to trouble. They are concerned about the build up of pressure being a breaking point; no one is going to pounce on you; the last thing they want is family break up. I understand you have already relaxed your business stress."

Ben nodded and closed his eyes with relief and some understanding. He had put a safety blanket round Benjy they were doing the same for him and their child. The monitor still bleeped but was now at a slower nearly a normal rate.

The judge carried on gently, reassuringly. "You have friends who will help if you should lose Meg and her parents. There is always Sara and Casey possibly Ricardo and Gabi and of course you're other close friends." He smiled remembering, how this quiet man always seemed surprised that he should have so many friends and wondered if he realised just how many had stood beside him that night, … perhaps he should be the one to tell him and started gently.

"On the night Derek shot you my wife and I were in the Deep. We thought we would have a quiet night out no one would recognise us … oh we were so wrong … the banter was all good. Although it was early and we had not booked Dave asked if we would like a meal … we said yes and an available table seemed to come out of nowhere. I insisted on paying of course and everything was good service quick; there was a ripple of excitement as people came in saying something was happening on the other side of town. Then there was a warning Derek was around and you were not there and everyone was edgy for your safety but knew the police would find you.

We like many others were dancing and suddenly there was silence. It had taken one person to say you had been shot and everything stopped. No one knew if you were alive or not.

With the ripple of shock went the thought of grouping together, everyone wanting to somehow give you support and get information so we **all** went out onto the beach. It was after all the place you liked best. Others joined us with candles and flowers they were from all over town; we prayed and talked about you and your love for this town and Meg and waited for news.

Dave made a point of coming up to me telling me it was not my fault that things had gone wrong. In a way him saying that made me realise he was right, but I did feel guilty still do as I knew of your fears along with my own of that morning after I seeing them … I should have been there and checked everything. I'm sorry I didn't."

Ben looked at him in shock, and tried to say "Not your fault." the words failed but the Judge understood and nodded acceptance, there was only one person who was at fault and he was dead.

As the Judge had finished speaking Tyus had quietly moved over to the side table and found the paper Meg had brought in that morning. He knew Ben had not looked at it and found the photo of Ben and Meg on the front page with the photos and articles regarding the vigil another page. He separated the pages and folded them then put the on the bed in front of Ben so he could look at them and said gently. "We could not show you them before, we should have over ridden the monitor and somehow made you understand what you mean to us all now."

Ben looked at them without a word, the monitor showing his distress/surprise.

The Judge carried on gently. "Flowers that were laid outside the Deep and outside your house have been brought into the reception area here and around the hospital with a note of thanks from Meg on your behalf. We all stayed around till we knew you were safe. You will never be alone if something happens to your family nor will they if something happens to you. Your not the lone child anymore Ben.

The monitor was going full pelt as Ben nodded, gave a shaky smile he could feel tears falling as he saw the photos and read the articles realising just how many people stayed for him, it was not just he close friends, he remembered something about cards as well. Tyus came forward towards the drip and said gently. "Ben you need to sleep … Meg will be here when you wake."

Ben said quietly to the Judge as Tyus started put the drug in IV. "Thanks … can you get me out this room."

The Judge smiled as Ben carried on starting to get sleepy "I hate small rooms."

Tyus was quick to come back, but gently "I hate this thing going off so you keep it quiet and you can have a different room.

"With a view." Came the slurred sleepy reply.

Tyus's reply was lost as Meg rushed into the room calling Ben's name, looking at daggers at the Judge and Doctor her eyes glistening with anger; all the bad memories of Ben in hospital rooms came flooding back to her as she'd seen the scene.

The Judge stepped back out of her way and got ready to leave.

Meg took hold of Ben's hand and had his sleepy concentration as he tried to say something she ignored it and said gently. "I'll be here when you wake Ben."

He nodded and was a sleep; the monitor was back to normal.

Meg could see his tears and looked at the Judge and Tyus her voice showed all her anger as she exclaimed. "**Well!!**"

Tyus gave a slight smile and said putting things together. "Guess Dr Estrada rang the Court."

Meg was surprised by his reply and his smile and felt some of the fear leave her. No one was rushing around with oxygen masks so things could not be so bad and said sharply not letting anyone off the hook. "Only a note to say Ben needed me immediately … the police officer gave me a fast lift. … … I expected him to be angry about the restrictions but not this Tyus! I could hear the monitor halfway down the corridor and the nurse out there is having kittens!"

Tyus nodded and silently picked up the pieces of paper Ben had screwed up as well as the newspaper and gently guided her away from the bed and explained what had been happening. The Judge followed ready to explain as well if necessary and Meg listened watching her Soulmate sleeping peacefully. When they were near the doorway Tyus put the letters in the bin and the newspaper on the side then allowed Meg on last look back before they all left the room.

As she came into the corridor she focused on Tyus words as the rest sunk in. "…I will be moving him to his new room tomorrow he will have to take the monitor etc with him though. He's going to sleep for about an hour so go and have a drink etc and see him later. … Everything sorted at the court?"

Meg stayed silent feeling a shiver go through her. - She never thought they might be split up because of Derek's actions as far as she was concerned everything would be all right. Especially as Derek was dead he could not threaten them in the future and they would bring their baby up together with a few safeguards. But Ben had seen it and wanted to spare her the pain of even thinking about it and tried to keep things normal.

She had only realised that the court could do it when the Family Judge had mentioned the earlier debate in Court and explained her conclusions. After that she and her parents had started interviews with the Family Judge and then the message came and she had rushed out of court to be with him.

She sighed and looked at Tyus and said. "Mum and Dad are finishing things up for me I think the Judge was a bit surprised by my rushed exit." She turned to the Judge who was walking silently with them and said calmly all anger gone now. "Thank you for helping I understand you were the one who stopped the complete ban on him being with us."

The Judge nodded and added. "Samantha is very wise and would have come to the same conclusion I wanted it done quickly without troubling Ben. No doubt Ben or Ricardo will explain our nickname of the three wise monkeys and we will be around for either of you officially or as friends. Samantha by the way is the Wise Owl she has one on her desk, we tend to drop the Old part as she is the youngest."

Meg smiled, and put a hand on his arm and they stopped and she said softly her eyes glistening as she felt at ease with him. "On the journey over I realised if she told me I had to leave my baby with my parents or Sara and Casey to be brought up I would do it. I don't want to be without Ben ever again, that is not because he nearly died for me either. **He** is part of me as I am part of him. I only wish I realised it at the very beginning when he tried to tell me I was special to him."

The Judge looked at her with a smile seeing the truth in her eyes and said quietly. "He would have found it difficult to let you make that sacrifice. I think he would have accepted eventually though. I admire the love you have for each other; your child is so lucky Meg." He put his hand on hers then nodded to Tyus and left them.

Meg smiled and turned to Tyus and said. "Thank you, I guess I could get that drink … an hour before he wakes?"

Tyus nodded and added "If you come back earlier we can have a chat, if not we don't manage to see each other then remember he will feel guilty about trying to go solo."

Meg gave a gentle laugh "I guess we all forget its his natural instinct is to try it solo. See you in a while then."

Tyus watched her walk away then steeled himself to turn back towards the nurses station where he knew there would be one very cross looking nurse and wondered who ever thought the doctors ran the hospital. He looked at her as he walked towards her 'Oops on your knees Tyus my lad' and gave a gentle smile and raised his hands in submission.

The nurse watched him come towards her, she noted the monitor was steady and her own heart was steadying down, she noted Tyus's act and started to thaw – he was the best doctor around always tried to help …

"What were you trying to do give me heart failure as well!" She said as she shook her head and tried to keep her stern expression but found a slow smile forming matching his.

"Sorry about that … a cup of coffee while I explain what happened." Tyus said as he reached the desk and pointed over to the staff coffee machine.

She nodded and watched him go over to the machine and set two cups, knowing not every doctor would do that or explain completely.

oxoxo

Meg watched her Soulmate gradually wake and called his name as he opened his eyes, he looked at her silently getting his sluggish thoughts in order the events replaying in his mind her smile calmed his fears.

Ben's voice was husky as he spoke, never taking his eyes off her. "I'm sorry."

She held his hand and gently squeezed it and said gently. "It would not have worked. I love you too much."

He kept quiet watching her as she carried on seeing her smile reaching her eyes and soul showing just how much she loved him. "The moment you left I would have had your picture and name splashed across everything I could find, ports, airports, papers, television and internet with the message to come home your wife and unborn baby needed you." She kissed his hand still watching him, and carried on. "If that did not work I would have sent Ricardo and Dad after you."

"Really?" At her giggle and nod he broke into a smile, which showed his love for her.

Meg felt his hand gently lift hers to his lips, his dark eyes watching her as he kissed her hand and brushed it against his face and then he admitted. "Guess they would have found me pretty soon because I don't think I could have gone very far."

She nodded and said softly. "Promise me you will talk to me no matter what?" She knew now that fear was out the way he would suffer flash backs and dreams.

He let her have her hand back, suddenly feeling tired and knew it was reaction from everything – they were safe he would stay and said truthfully. "Try to as long as you do as well. I love you no matter what happens."

She smiled nodding not taking her eyes off him as Tyus came into the room and knew she would have to leave and said with all her heart. "Always."

Ben looked at her it was such a simple word but the way she said it to him meant everything they would be all right. He only just caught her other words. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon sometime Tyus needs you to rest if he is to move you out of here."

He gave a nod.

She got up and kissed him properly this time, as they parted he slowly let her hand slide out from his, his eyes on her he said very gently "Always" back to her. She felt his love for her nearly over whelm her, she smiled and touched his hand again then turned and walked towards the door, at the door she turned back to him with a smile and wave before leaving him.

Tyus sat for a while beside Ben watching him carefully after she had gone then said. "If you start having flash backs press the buzzer and the nurse will give you something to stop them other wise just let things drift till tea time. I'll put the CDs on if you would like." Ben nodded as Tyus carried on. "Your readings are still high they need to come down. If you need to talk just call and I'll be around, should have remembered you were a loner."

Ben smiled "Not your fault if it is taking me a while to realise I have a family and friends I can trust, thank you."

Tyus nodded and left him with soft music filling the room, knowing things would improve now.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

The morning sun shone through the windows, small grey clouds hovered nearby waiting to make people rush for the light switches once they thought they were settled, or might even catch the unwary in a shower. Ben smiled slowly at the thought and looked through the gaps of the various buildings, which hid what he **really** wanted to see and where he wanted to be with her - sitting on the sands sounded by the bay in all its glory.

In his mind he could see the blue sea with its small white topped breakers rolling onto the golden sands in that smooth rhythm. Feel that sensation of walking on sand, add the warmth of the sun with possibly a slight breeze to give him the feeling of everything in its place and then complete it with the smell of the salt water in the air giving him the certainty that it was all right.

True, it was also the place where he'd nearly lost everything, **could** have lost her whichever way he looked at it. Instead it was a place he'd always found peace, a place he felt drawn to and a place he knew there would be new happenings which in turn would become memories to drive out the bad ones or one.

**It **came back suddenly unasked for - the evening gloom, that tingle of realisation, his twin's voice, … feeling his muscles tense to move to protect her, hearing the noise of the gun and the explosion of pain. …

The monitor was now racing and its high pitched bleeping crashed into the flashback. He steadied his breathing and thought of his wife and unborn child safe in their home. The monitor steadied and a horn blaring in the car park below brought him back into his hospital room and a knock on the door made him look away from the window and view.

He saw who it was and smiled seeing in his friend's smile … he'd been forgiven for his previous actions, they were brothers again and said warmly with a tease in his voice. "Hi, I know I asked Tyus for a room with a view but this is ridiculous … size is good though." In spite of the sudden flashback Ben felt better this morning and knew Tyus's 'ordered' rest yesterday evening had paid off. He looked quizzical at the bags Casey brought in with him and commented. "You come to stay as well."

Casey looked round the room his smile becoming broader as he understood Ben's greeting. True, coming into the room there was a feeling of openness, which he knew Ben would like after being coped up in the intensive care room. But the room had two large windows one onto the outside world and the other onto the corridor so the nurses could check up on their patient as they walked by and so could anyone else who had to walk along the corridor come to that.

He could not resist the comment that came with the thought and teased back. "Umm Goldfish and bowl comes to mind." And then gave a short imitation of a fish gulping for air.

Ben smiled and laughed then said truthfully, "Hey I still hurt if I laugh too much … so, who are you hiding from?"

Casey grinned he'd been caught out and admitted. "Umm removal men **and** Sara!"

Ben stayed quiet for a moment then with a serious expression and tone said. "Oh yes you don't have a swimming pool to dunk her in or be dunked in." He got the expected threatening look from Casey and carried on undaunted. "Guess the girls are sorting things out then and no doubt Hank is sorting out the garage or the Shock Wave."

Casey smiled, put the bags down. "Yes on all counts garage first Shock Wave later if there's time. So plagued workers all round … guess it runs in the family. Anyway John's around dealing in the garden so he can keep the peace."

There was a table across the bottom of Ben's bed, which Casey moved so Ben could easily reach it and put a bag on it, the other one he put by the chair next to the bed then sat down and continued with a dramatic sigh, while Ben watched silently. "It was hell on wheels what with trying to pack last night and then trying to find certain things this morning. … You know, I think you have the best place expect for the pain of course. When should you be up and around?" Casey took the bag off the table and put it on his knees.

Ben eyed him totally intrigued but said, "Depends on how long I keep awake, I hope I'll be unhooked and allowed to sit in a chair soon. I've got to see the therapist sometime next week. So things are moving on then." Ben grinned as he realised what he said and added. "Oh sorry!"

"Yeah …" Casey laughed, he had brought out a box from the bag, and started to unwrap it as he carried on with a sigh. "Hopefully, tonight I will be in the house **or** round Meg's if Sara is touchy." They both smiled at each other in total understanding and then he carried on. "Joan is at the Shockwave she said it's quieter there …strange that. … I'm on the afternoon shift so I thought I would plague you now and Meg will pop in after she shuts the shop this evening. She asked me to bring some other things in to keep you quiet." He'd unwrapped and put the contents within Ben reach seeing his look of anticipation and added. "Oh yes Tyus had a shock this morning … found four removal vans on the car park all with his name on and four cars next to them."

Casey was smiling as he finished because Ben had taken a spoonful of the strawberry gateaux he had sneaked in and the expression was of pure delight.

When he could Ben said. "I wondered why **he** has not been around, … …so that's how you managed to sneak this in …umm beautiful … radar had gone walk about. … I assume you know getting information out of anyone here is impossible."

Casey nodded because he had started on his chocolate gateaux slice, well he could not let Ben eat alone now could he, he could almost hear Sara's snort of disbelief. When he nearly finished his mouthful he went on to explain the news. "Umm … … it's the team Chris contacted, which means Tyus is rushing around trying to find room for the lab. Everyone assumed they would have weeks to organise everything but apparently as soon as Chris rang they started packing … there was a risk that their equipment or notes could be taken away."

Casey smiled as he continued. "Did a midnight flit with four removal vans, cars and families. And I thought we were bad enough. They all lived in rental accommodation so just chucked everything in the vans paid rent as necessary and left so nothing illegal, really. AJ rang us first thing and asked if they could use Surf Central for one family, which is great because our rooms are empty as we are taking everything with us, they might even be able to squeeze some one the flatlet up top if push came to shove. Of course he is also going to use Lib. Corp's suite and hopefully the hotel till they can find something better. I think Tyus has found a couple of large storage rooms down the medical centre for their lab and knowing the storage rooms they should have plenty of room." He licked his fingers to get some cream and crumbs off. "Umm Meg was saying you should hear about Ricardo and Gabi's DNA next week."

"Yes along with the scan." Ben sighed and exclaimed. "**Oh** I would have loved to have seen Tyus's expression when he saw that lot or his hear words to Chris." Ben eyed the other bag. "Let's have a look at the other goodies before I nod off or Tyus does comes flying in here to check up on me." He nodded at the monitors etc beside him; one was giving an occasional flutter of excitement when he laughed and said wistfully. "I was hoping I could lose this equipment it's noisy.

Casey smiled and glanced towards the corridor in time to see a pretty blonde nurse give Ben a wave before disappearing out of view and teased. "Yup definitely Goldfish. … Should I tell Meg?"

"No. Meg knows her and anyway bed baths are embarrassing." He smiled at Casey's expression and decided he should come straight to the point, as they could be disturbed at any moment. "Can you arrange a surprise for me… …"

The two of them were deep in plans when there came a gentle cough from the doorway. The two looked up and then at each other with guilty expressions as the man in the doorway looked pointedly at the remaining portion of strawberry gateaux on the table top and they all knew Casey couldn't eat strawberries. Opps

oxoxo

Meg was cursing quietly to herself as she walked quickly along the corridor to Ben's room. Not only had it taken her longer to close the shop up but she'd also lost her way to his new room. She saw the curtains were across the window into his room from the corridor so expected to find him asleep. She slowed and calmed herself so she could creep in and wait till he woke.

She came to a halt as she walked quietly into his room and then smiled he was awake watching her and beside the bed was a table set for one with a red rose in a vase.

"I thought you might like some peace and quiet for a change." Ben said with a grin and added "Sorry I cannot quite join you."

"You will join me soon though." She said as she came over and kissed him before sitting down.

"Of course." He replied and as if by magic Dave appeared at the doorway with the trolley, he uncovered some of the dishes, and her mouth watered … they were her favourites and a bottle of the fruit juice she liked.

Dave smiled and served her then put Ben's on his table and left.

She looked at his meal and said with some sympathy. "Still on the diet I see."

Ben nodded and smiled. "Casey sneaked in some strawberry gateaux, only managed a couple of spoonfuls before Tyus swooped in and had the rest said it was too rich for me … he did let me have an extra strawberry though." Meg grinned she had wondered whether Casey had managed it or not as Ben added. "Hopefully back to nearly normal food tomorrow evening. Now, how's things been in the mad house or is that houses and flat."

She laughed and between mouthfuls told him how Sara had driven the removal men daft and everything was finally in place though Casey was going to have to move a couple of things into different rooms when he came back from work. Her parents were sorting out things in the flat and a room downstairs was being made ready so he could come home with nursing help. That cheered him up and they chatted on till the nurse called time.

So Meg left him with a kiss and a promise of a visit the next day.

oxoxo

Meg had said goodnight to her parents and walked slowly up to her bedroom although she knew Ben was safe she still felt that little twitch of fear that she could have been left alone for real.

She entered the bedroom and put the light on and stopped. By her bed was a vase of red roses and on the dressing table was a vase of white roses with a parcel beside them. She smiled as she recognised the writing and knew Casey must have slipped in here for him while she had been in the shop.

She went over and undid the ribbon opened the first box which held a CD she slipped it into the machine and listened to the music it was beautiful and gentle. She picked up Ben's note along with the other box and carried them over to the bed, curled up against the pillows to read his letter.

**Hi Soulmate**

**These are for the morning with all my love and thanks.**

**Ben**

She smiled and lifted the lid and found a dozen chocolates with another note,

**"****Told you in the morning! Oh not all at once either him or her might not like it.**"

She laughed and put the box on her bedside cabinet beside the picture she had of Ben. She ran her finger gentle over his face with a whispered "thank you." Then she got up to get ready for bed finally wrapping herself in his robe she slipped into bed curled up ready to sleep. With the music playing low she closed her eyes and as she started to drift into sleep she could almost feel him beside her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Meg lay propped up on the examination bed watching the technician with the scanning machine get things ready. Time seemed to have flown by till now; Tyus looked at his watch and smiled at Meg silently reassuring her everything was all right he'd done it in words earlier they just had to be patient a little longer.

As if in answer to the Doctor's look at the watch, the door of the room swung open and the orderly pushed Ben's wheelchair into the room and announced to everyone. "Sorry we're late … there was a wheelchair jam at the lift and **'he'** got out the wrong side of the bed." while manoeuvring Ben into the room without knocking anything important over.

While looking at Meg and Tyus Ben said sharply. "There **is** only one side of the bed and** you** got me out of it!"

Tyus smiled at Ben and said gently. "So it's the big therapist session after this then."

Ben huffed and smiled admitting "Yes, how did you guess."

"Patients always get edgy for the first or second sessions in the gym. Just don't show it to the therapist otherwise they will make you work harder."

Ben huffed "Thanks" took a breath and then added with a hopeful smile "Perhaps a session with Meg might make me better."

Meg laughed she knew what the answer would be.

Tyus did not bother answering that one.

Ben gave him a long look then said "Okay just the tv pictures then. Can I get closer?"

"Just make sure we can all see it Ben" Tyus said and let the orderly decide how close easy, which turned out to be where he was already.

The technician put the jelly on Meg's stomach ignoring her "Oh its cold." having heard it a few times before from other mums-to be, and tried to get a picture. The noise of the heartbeat was steady and sent shivers of anticipation up Meg and Ben's spines and reassurance in Tyus's calculations. Gradually with the right angle from the handset a shape could be seen then as they got used to it the baby's head became clearer.

Tyus kept quiet letting the technician explain. "Right the babies head is there, that's a hand, arms …body … … okay … … its shifted … … yes there are her legs."

Meg looked at her baby in amazement and realised what the technician had said "A girl she is so small."

With his feelings racing Ben gave a chuckle and said "I should hopes so .. you've got some months to go yet. … **Wow** a girl. Hi Becky smile for the camera."

Meg laughed and asked "Can we have some copies."

"Of course. I'll do three so Ben can take one back to his room."

There were nods from the couple who were still watching the screen totally fascinated, although Ben had managed to reach forward and take Meg's hand and squeezed it knowing she would feel the same amazement and excitement as he did.

A couple of gentle knocks on the door interrupted proceedings, Tyus looked across while everyone else still looked at the screen and said. "Hi Chris just in time to see the baby."

He came in, looked at the still picture on the screen and exclaimed. "Hey she looks good. I thought you might like to know things are looking good regarding Ricardo and Gabi DNA match. We have some more tests to do but that is really just the fine tuning."

Meg wiped the gung off her stomach and sat up; the machine whirled out some copies and asked Chris. "So what happens now?"

"If Gabi's baby is first then we will treat the placenta and spilt it up for Benjy, Ben and Becky. When Becky is born we need her to have a feed then take her to a quiet room and she will have a transfusion and in three months we will know for certain if it has taken. Benjy will have his in the hospital down south and Ben will have a day in a room with a view. " Chris smiled and added. "I'll get one of the experts to go through it all with you Ben and we will want to monitor you. Of course it will mean any other children you have will not have the weakness. It's possible that having the gene will give the operation you've had extra strength certainly no harm. If we can't help Benjy then we can try again another time or operate when he is older. Important thing is we know it's likely to be there."

"Great, more small rooms and needles!" Ben sighed with half a smile.

Meg thought for a moment "What if Becky comes first."

"That's fine as well there is no rush but it's just better if it is done straight after birth. Ricardo and Gabi are outside and they've got a favour to ask."

Ricardo and Gabi came in; Ricardo looked at Ben and said. "Hear it's a girl congratulations." Then he huffed "Umm … Guess we might have been around you too much Ben."

Ben gave Ricardo a long look then smiled at Gabi who smiled and shook her head knowing he'd caught Ricardo's insinuations and said "No, they think the machine downstairs is showing an echo so we need to check it on yours."

Ben laughed and said softly, "Bet that gave you a fright then."

Meg looked at Gabi and smiled realising what they were talking about.

Ricardo smiled "Yeah, mind you we would know who to come to for advice."

"No way." Ben said with a smile.

Gabi got up on the bed and Meg said laughing, "Gung is cold."

"I know you think they would warm it up." Gabi said as the gung was put on her stomach then there was silence as they all watched and waited.

There was only one heartbeat, which was strong and steady and one baby girl but it still gave her parents a thrill seeing her the second time.

Ricardo and Gabi looked at each other and smiled, the technician programmed the machine for copies.

Gabi cleaned herself off and got off the bed and said. "We've decided to call her Elizabeth after Mum's grandmother and we both like the name, suspect it will be shortened to Lizz or Beth though." She looked at Meg who was grinning and asked. "What?"

Meg said "I never told you the name of the baby in my dream … it was Lizzy."

Ricardo and Gabi looked at her in astonishment and Meg added "We're calling ours Becky."

Tyus said gently to shoo them out of the room before they made themselves comfortable. "Ben has a date so we should move."

"Gee thanks Tyus I was hoping you forgot." Ben said as the orderly started to move the chair so he could be wheeled out of the room and the group followed.

oxoxo

As Meg walked beside Ben she said quietly "Did you ever put a worm in Derek's bed?"

Ben looked up at her, the orderly pushing the chair giggled.

"Hey, drive straight." Ben's exclamation and question hid Ricardo snort. "Whatever made you ask Meg?"

She could hardly stop laughing because she could see the orderly's expression at Ben's remarks but she managed to keep her voice steady and explained. "The dream … you told our son Ben as a way of proving to me that you were real and not just in my mind. You said you put a worm in Derek's bed and Derek put a frog in yours" She couldn't help laughing and hoped it came out the right way round, Ricardo and the others were trying unsuccessfully trying to smother their laughing.

Ben who could not turn round in the chair said loudly. "**Hey** stop that Ricardo! … It's **not** what you think! Yes we did … it was cold outside and we felt sorry for them … Mum found them and … well … screamed a bit so Dad came rushing to the rescue. …. … At least he saw the funny side of it eventually."

Meg between giggles asked, "What happened to them."

Ben smiled and said innocently "Oh Mum and Dad kissed and cuddled." There was a gentle pat on his arm from Meg and he exclaimed innocently. "Oh I **see **you mean slimy and croaky."

Ben found he'd suddenly come to a stop there was an outbreak of dangerous laughter from the orderly as well as the others, he carried on pleased but ignoring the noise. "Dad put them out in the garden and told us if they were meant to be in the house we would be outside. … I suspect croaky had slimy for dinner." He huffed and explained the giggling crowd. "Well we could not have pets because of the puppet costumes and we were very young at the time." He managed to look at Meg and said truly perplexed. "Goodness knows how you got that in your dream Meg. ...** No** … on second thoughts **don't **say anything else!"

Meg wiped her eyes trying hard to stop laughing his tone was pure hurt innocence and it made her want him even more.

"Spoil sport." Ricardo sighed then teased. "Guess we will leave you to your fun Ben. That is if the orderly can still push you."

The orderly took the hint and started to push Ben towards the lift.

"Thanks Ricardo" Ben replied then added darkly. "I'll ring AJ later and see what we can cook up for you."

"Guess there goes my afternoon Gabi." Ricardo said in a hurt tone.

Gabi and Meg laughed and left Ben being wheeled into the lift.

oxoxo

As Meg walked with Tyus down the stairs she said, "I thought Michael would be doing therapy."

"He's on leave for a couple of days so I've given Ben to someone else he'll be fine, should be home soon if he carries on the way he has. We'll give him a programme to follow and Michael will help. You'll have a full time nurse for a couple of days then she will be around when necessary. So your peace and quiet will be over and ours will begin."

Meg laughed, "Surely he's not that bad." Tyus shook his head with a smile as she continued. "He'll be pleased at that … come to that I want him home. Thanks Tyus."

"Just make sure he takes thing easy … you'll still have to sleep apart for a while. He has nightmares and I expect you do as well."

"Only occasionally and they are getting better. We can still be close though can't we?"

Tyus smiled "Yes but as I say take things slowly I really don't want him back again. There's a nurse I must see."

Meg smiled she knew what Tyus meant and went to catch Ricardo and Gabi up, while he went to catch the nurse.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Meg sat in the garden waiting, she had to smile at her nervousness she knew Ben was all right; it wasn't like the last time when she he was dying. It was just regulations that made him travel in the ambulance. Sort of reinforcing the idea he was still under hospital rules and care, it just happened that the room was at home to help him recover, stop his fretting turning into nightmares. She jumped as the expected toot from the ambulance came.

Vanessa smiled at Meg's reaction and Michael closed the book he had been reading. They watched Meg get up and walk quickly over to the garden gate opening it just in time to see Ben being wheeled from the back of the ambulance and along the driveway towards her.

Ben looked around him feeling frustrated at having to wait for things to be done he believed he should be able to do. His mind checking everything he saw, trying to convince himself nothing had changed. But as he looked he thought the flowers had changed and everything seemed bigger … different. He spotted Meg standing just inside the gate and smiled he wanted to get up and walk with her into the back garden, prove to her he was fine.

The paramedic felt the slight change in Ben and said a little bit sharply because they had been having words in the ambulance. "**No**. You have to be wheeled in and rest, **that's** why you are still in pyjamas and robe. Tyus said walking only under supervision and after you've talked with the therapist and or nurse. Are they here Meg?" He smiled as he finished it was nice to her smile. This was the perk of the job, the last time he and his partner had seen them she had been in tears and Ben had been a whisper away from death.

Meg smiled as she recognised the paramedic and said a gentle "Thank you. …Yes both are waiting in the garden." She gave a teasing scowl at the patient and added. "Have you been giving him a hard time Ben?"

Ben gave an innocent look and replied "No only commented it would be nice to walk up the garden path with you before we arrived."

Meg gave a gentle laugh she knew it would not have been a yelling match just a stubborn insistence each way from both. Stepping back to let him pass and seeing the smile from the paramedic knew wasn't any ill feeling between either of them and walked with him. And silently agreed with Ben it would have been nice and would be something she could look forward to.

Michael came over saying. "You can rest on the sunbed for a while before going to your room if you like."

Ben brightened "Michael!"

Michael smiled he knew that tone and twinkle in his friends eyes. "Just because I'm a friend **and** your therapist does not mean you can wind me round your finger."

"Oh" Ben sighed and allowed the paramedic to guide him onto the sunbed and his partner brought Ben's bag and put them down beside him with a quiet word to Meg. Then as Ben said his thanks to them the nurse came out to join them adding an extra cup of tea to the tray on the table and introduced herself. "I'm Jessica, Ben; I'll be here all the time for the first couple of days at least."

And then turned her attention to the paramedics and asked. "I can have his notes please?"

Ben's notes were duly handed over and the medics left with cheery goodbyes from them.

In the quiet that left, Michael and Jessica moved away to read the notes, while Vanessa and Meg sat on the chairs beside the table and Meg handed Ben the cup of tea Jessica had brought out with her.

Receiving it he teased her gently. "Brought reinforcements in case I could not be handled?" and took a sip of tea realising it was just how he liked it.

Vanessa laughed and Meg smiled answering back. "That's wicked … we thought we would go for a swim while Michael put you through your paces, then do our own thing while you sleep. Remember you are still recovering."

Ben watched her silently for a moment, knowing exactly what his "puppy dog" expression was doing to her and said with a very slight huff. "There was me thinking you both wanted my undivided attention." At Meg's chuckle he turned his attention Vanessa and added with a tease. "You keeping Michael on his toes Vanessa."

Vanessa laughed and added smoothly knowing it could be taken either way. "Oh yess!"

"Glad someone's getting it then!" He said innocently.

"Ben!" Meg exclaimed going red.

He said back immediately with a smile and tease. "You can't play innocent Meg not with Becky in there."

She shook her head laughing, "That's unfair." Then gently "How does it feel to be back home."

Ben finished his tea and looked around the familiar garden and down towards the swimming pool the doors, which were partially open and looked inviting and admitted. "Everything seems different yet I know it's the same, except for your parents' conversion but that was not a lot just a window and door." He looked at her and added softly. "You still look beautiful though."

Meg smiled and teased. "Thank you, kind Sir! still knows how to flatter I see. I think the two professionals need you so we will leave you for a while."

"You are **so** cruel." He said gently.

Vanessa got up and walked to down to the pool, Meg leant over and kissed him, then said quietly. "It's good to have you home."

"Likewise." He held her hand as she started to leave him, she smiled and shook her head and said gently. "See you soon."

He let her go and watched her walk away and knew Michael and Jessica were beside him and sighed resigned to his fate. "Okay who goes first?"

Michael and Jessica sat down; Michael asked. "How does the garden look to you?" While Jessica took hold of his wrist to check his pulse and gauge how he had taken the trip.

Ben laughed and decided to be truthful. "Large … a long way to walk."

"Good." Michael said recognising the tone and carried on. "So we take it one step at a time. Short walk to your room with as much freedom as you had at the hospital. Walking outside your room you have someone preferably myself or Jessica with you for the first day or so. You can rest out here on the sunbed for a short while if you get that far, then its resting in bed for the evenings." Michael added with a smile, watching Ben but also saw Jessica gave a small nod to indicate everything checked out okay with a look towards the house to say the patient should rest.

"You're **so** kind Sir, **so** kind!" Ben said with a gentle tease keeping eye contact with Michael.

Jessica watching silently realised these two trusted each other, which was good.

Ben shifted slightly and smiled feeling the tiredness of the journey and the excitement of coming home wash over him and was going to admit it. Michael gave a slight nod and broke eye contact and got up put a hand on Ben's arm ready to ease him up and steady him as necessary.

Ben started to ease himself up and said. "Guess it will be sleep after this then."

Michael replied with a grin. "Yeah rest of the afternoon I should think."

When Ben was steady on his feet Jessica started to walk on the other side of him, though Michael had his hand on Ben's arm though not actually giving him support until he needed it and reassured him saying. "You'll feel better afterwards there's usually a reaction to the excitement of coming home."

"Good one though." Ben added, while wondering how many hours it was going to take him to walk the short distance to the room they had made for him. He was so sure he could do better than this at the hospital and sighed. "Bit stiff that's all."

As if reading Ben's thoughts Michael said with half a tease. "There's a chair in the passageway if you want to rest."

Ben looked at him and laughed especially as Michael added with a wicked smile. "It's got your name on it. … Just so you don't get stuck to or from ..."

"Gee thanks Michael!" Ben interrupted and gave a gentle laugh, which they all joined in with.

oxoxo

As Meg walked into Ben's bedroom, he looked up from the book he had been reading and they both started to talk at the same time, he smiled patting the spot beside him and said. "You start with your afternoon no doubt you've seen Jessica so you know how I am."

Meg smiled and nodded then hitched herself up on the bed beside him and felt his arm around her shoulders and a gentle kiss on her head. That felt so good she snuggled into him enjoying his nearness and warmth and started. "The group was good, we've found a couple of other Mums due the same week otherwise most of them are due before us. Lot of the husbands were there, including Ricardo no doubt he'll give you a ring and tell you what you've missed."

She eased herself round so she could see him and added. "We can go again later as the guide said you've seen enough of hospitals for a while anyway." She put her hand on his chest and teased. "As for you young man I know you've slept and read this afternoon; Jessica is enforcing hospital hours this evening. Mum should be bringing tea in; in about half an hour and Dad is doing evening shift at the Shock Wave so they hope to see you tomorrow. How have you found it, still as strange as when you first arrived?"

Ben gave a gentle laugh. "Not so bad, luckily you've thought of everything I might want but I have to remember I take a long time to get anywhere, you've seen the notice."

Meg answered with a gentle laugh. "Yes well you would be stuck if it was moved. She's put 'sleeping' on another notice so we know when to creep about."

Ben gave a sighing laugh. "Can't complain really, I just feel as though I should be up and around sort of mind willing body not just yet. Miss you tonight though." He added gently.

"I know." Meg sighed and got off the bed to sit on the chair beside him, she wanted to look at him as well as hold his hand, though more would have been nice and said. "Jessica said you can stay in the garden or in the lounge longer tomorrow, first day can be a bit wearing so you might not do much else she'll ring Michael as need be. We've got a while after tea before she chucks me out … I thought we could watch a programme together."

"Sounds good."

Meg suddenly realised that one thing had changed for him forever though she was used to it and wondered how he would cope and said gently. "I hope you will not find it too crowded now the family is around I know you like some … solitude..." She smiled as she finished finding herself lost for the right word.

Ben smiled knowing what she meant and said. "I can still find it, but it's you I need and want … but I don't you have to hang around all the time…" and frowned as he said it as that was quiet what he meant.

She gave an understanding giggle, her eyes bright teasing feeling the slight tension between ease. "I know what you mean. … I'm going to the shop for a while in the morning coming back lunch time then back late afternoon to help close up."

He suddenly felt more relaxed recognising things could get back to normal again and said gently. "You need rest as well. " Then added remembering. "I want to dance with you on the beach but I guess we will have to wait though by the time I'm really up and around …."

Meg butted in with a smile "I'll be a little fatter?"

He shook his head to say 'no' but teased back. "Oh so that's why I'm down here **you **want the big bed all to yourself."

She laughed, he carried on more seriously. "I thought when Becky is three months we can celebrate the all clear and that will give one of our neighbours enough time to get used to the idea of a party on the beach."

"Oh she will love the idea and join us … as will everyone else, so it will not just be the two of us I'm afraid." His smile told her he already knew that, so she picked up the package she had put on the table beside his bed at the very beginning and handed to him explaining. "You got this in the post this morning, thought we could open it in peace and quiet."

Ben looked at the package then smiled saying. "From England." He opened it took out some leaflets and a letter, which he kept in his hand to read.

Meg picked up the leaflets and smiled reading out the heading. "The Puppet Company hey it's says 2003 possible… They are coming here for a tour!"

Ben nodded finishing the letter, "Across the States, they need some special help with transport and finding some more venues. We can manage that and they want to visit Benjy's town so he can see them. If it's a success they might come again or we can go over as Becky gets older. They send best wishes as well."

"They can stay here for a few days holiday. It will be great Ben all the families..." Meg exclaimed getting excited.

Ben could see her bubbling over the top and said to calm her. "Hey, we have to work things out first love. I'll see if AJ can help he's got a lot of contacts … we need to see if the van has to come over or whether it's just the cases and stage sets. … As they say a lot to think about that's why it's 2003 or 2004 it will depend on getting the venues, their commitments only allow them short breaks before those dates."

There was a knock on the door and Joan came in with a tray of food followed by Jessica with another.

"You both sound happy so we will not stop. Welcome home Ben see you tomorrow." With a smile Joan added "In the garden for a cup of tea." and gave Meg her tray.

Ben nodded and said, "Thank you Joan … hopefully if they have not moved the seats too far away over night. … We've a letter from the Puppet Company about a visit in 2003 or 4."

"That sounds good Ben, both enjoy your meal." And left them pleased they looked so happy.

Jessica said as she gave Ben his tray. "I'll call back at 9 to set you up for the night. I'll be in the kitchen or lounge if you need me."

"Thanks Jessica, we'll behave." He said with a smile of pure innocence.

Jessica smiled "Umm I know that tone and look Ben. Make sure he does behave Meg." She reframed from shutting the door as she left the room.

oxoxo

Later that night Meg made her way down the stairs as silently as she could, it was dark outside but a dull light lit the passageway. She stopped outside his room watching him sleep and felt a gentle hand on her shoulder as a blanket was put on her shoulders. She knew she should have gone straight back to bed, he was safe down here….

"It's all right Meg. He's having a good night no drugs and so far no nightmares, How about you?" Jessica asked her softly having no intention of pushing her away from her patient's doorway. If they were quiet he would carry on sleeping, she knew Meg needed reassurance.

Meg gave a whispered sigh glad of her gentleness and admitted. "Just needed a walk to the bathroom then suddenly needed to be sure he was really here. Sort of so near yet so far away feeling."

Jessica smile although she knew Meg could not see her face, it was the same with all patients who came home but had to stay away from their partners for a while. "I know. This morning at breakfast it will feel better, more real or settled. You can eat with him even help him get dressed if he and you want to. But everything has to be done slowly no rushing; bones and stitches are healing well his muscles are getting stronger; flashbacks are mixing with nightmares so he still hits out at anything near."

"Oh is that the reason why we are apart." Meg asked feeling better she had seen him and she moved away from the doorway not wanting to wake but still needing to talk.

"Yes. The other is the stairs, his muscles are getting stronger so he can try them, but it will be once upstairs he rests and then later comes down, no up and down every five minutes. Once he settles down and a routine established I'm sure he will be fine and so will you. Would you like a drink before you get back to sleep there's some hot milk on."

Meg walked towards the kitchen feeling more settled knowing this nurse would be a friend as well. "Thanks I will. I was going to get up about half seven."

"That will be fine. I'll just check him then be back." Jessica said watching Meg automatically go to get the cups out and knowing that action would be good for her and their drink together would help them get to know each other.

Oxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"**Ben!**"

He woke with a start and as he realised who'd called exclaimed with a teasing huff. "Knew it was too good to be true." then added brightly "Hi Sara, Meg with you?"

Sara pouted as though hurt by the remark and the fact he really wanted Meg not her and then giggled admitting. "It's no good I can't be cross with you."

"I'm glad." Ben said softly smiling slowly realising time had past. He had only meant to stay by the pool for a short while, get his strength back and then go in but had obviously drifted off to sleep. He looked past Sara and called out with a lot of warmth in his voice. "Hi Meg, good day?"

It had been their first full day apart since he'd been home and a start of getting back to normal for her, during the day that is. He though had have to wait to get back to actually going to work, so far it came to him and in small doses.

Smiling at his welcome Meg came up to him and kissed him then replied. "Fine, can we join you?"

He looked at Sara who pretended to plead and laughed then said, "Why not, it's been quite peaceful till now."

Sara sat down coming back at him immediately in a serious tone. "You've not plagued the nurse too much then."

"As if I would do a thing like that" Ben replied innocently while watching the sisters pour drinks from the cooler jug then added knowing her presences would be missed "no she decided it was time to part-company."

Meg gave him a sideways look and he exclaimed hurt. "**Hey!** That's not fair. It was Tyus who said she could go!" He became sad for a second. "But I have stay downstairs and you upstairs." He brightened up and asked. "How's the baby?"

She smiled enjoying his reaction and said. "She's fine, … **so** I can stay down as along as I like then." Which brought the smile from him she knew it would.

Sara chipped in wickedly, "Becky might be fine, but Meg's diet has gone up the creak without a paddle so new clothes." Pointing to the bags Meg had put down by the table.

Ben looked at Meg as she exclaimed. "Sis stop!"

Sara giggled and could not resist carrying on, "Meg's bought a few interesting extras for tea … so food as well as clothes."

Ben sighed, but his eyes were bright and teasing added. "Good, I'll not have to send someone out for midnight shopping then."

Meg looked at them both exclaiming. "You two are the limit!" then pointing in the right direction carried on. "The gate is that way Sis! As for yo…"

But Ben butted in quickly "It's no good sending Sara home Casey's coming over for tea." Then her asked innocently. "Didn't you have the gate put in so you can sneak to Sara's and raid her fridge or has she padlocked it already?"

Meg huffed "Great!" and eyed him. "It was **you** she padlocked the fridge against not me!" then said with a slight tease to get her own back. "If we're eating inside shouldn't you start moving now so the food does not get cold?"

Ben looked at her with a pained expression and huffed. "That is **so** unfair."

"Oh but true." Sara gently added.

Ben looked at them both and shook his head and eased himself up carefully to hide the fact he had stiffened up while sleeping, but it did not stop him threatening. "But not for long Sara not for long and then..." He did not bother finishing because both Sara and Meg were laughing instead he gave a long-suffering sigh and started towards the house … those two together were the limit.

As they walked into the dining room Sara exclaimed impressed. "Wow, see you have not lost your touch Ben."

The room was laid out ready for them, the food being kept in special warming dishes. A figure came into the room through the other doorway, Sara smiled and greeted him knowing he had not done the work this was obviously from the Deep. "Hi Casey looks as though you're just in time."

Casey smiled "Actually I've been here a while." He nodded to the food and explained. "This is Ben's prize for making it to the end of the garden and back plus a few extras."

"Oh … now I am **soo** frightened." Sara teased realising Ben was obviously better than she had thought and then asked as they sat round the table. "When is your nurse back then?"

Ben stayed silent as food was passed round and dealt with; letting Meg get the things he could not reach. Casey started to pour the drinks and Sara looked at Ben again expecting answer. He sighed knowing she would carry on till he told her and answered. "Back at midnight but she is technically off duty till the morning, so you've got till then to eat and wash up."

Sara shook her head "Hey, guests don't wash up"

"Ah but family who have a side entrance into our garden do." Ben replied quickly.

"Got you there sis." Meg teased her; Sara sighed and admitted defeat by starting her meal.

The others started theirs and Meg asked between mouthfuls. "What were the few extras Ben?"

"Oh, the beach. So we can add that to our list of can dos."

Meg looked at him and then at Casey who reassured her gently. "It was fine Meg."

Ben saw her reservation and said. "Once I realised no one was watching me as though I had grown two heads and Derek's ghost wasn't going to come out of the sand and grab me. I was fine. There was a couple of 'hi's from strangers and one from the Frazers with an invitation to drinks when ready." Ben took his glass and looked round the table saw Meg was happy with his explanation.

Meg knew the feeling he'd gone through as she had been there with Casey while Ben was in hospital.

When he saw she was ready Ben added. "So now … I would like to welcome two of our new neighbours to our quiet neighbourhood and thank them for being here for us."

They drank in friendship and understanding then Ben said. "It means we can start walking along the beach" and couldn't help a smile as he quipped truthfully "just as long as I remember I've got to walk back of course."

"Or take a chair." Sara added playfully, Meg gave a gentle laugh with a quiet. "That's not fair."

As she saw Ben's expression Sara said with a tease. "Guess I will have to be careful then Ben."

Ben laughed and said softly. "In time Sara in time ... So, what great sales have you two pulled off today?"

oxoxo

It was quiet now their 'brother' and 'sister' had gone … having had a wonderful meal the girls had feed the dishwasher while Casey helped Ben into bed, having convinced him he could not sit up anymore.

Now Meg and Ben sat side by side resting back on the pillows, she'd jokingly but insisted that the side guard be put up so he would not fall out as she nestled against his uninjured side. With his arm around her shoulders knowing they were both totally relaxed she asked quietly. "You were all right on the beach?"

She felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head then his gentle calm reply. "Yes and I'm pleased Casey was there for you when you did it. you know, it's nice to know people want to talk about what they were doing and not rake over the past also that I'm no longer top news … gone back to being just an ordinary person. I think we could manage a walk at sunset in a couple of days time with Sara and Casey or your parents but not our own."

"Sounds good, what else did you do?"

"Found out businesses are fine." The he let out a little sigh knowing he was still coming to terms with things and said. "Had a word with Antonio about Derek's funeral I want it to be soon as possible and Benjy to come … he needs to say goodbye to his father after all they loved each other. …. He's been to Tess's and as she has no other relatives Antonio has agreed to have her ashes put in the garden of rest."

He felt her nod but wasn't too sure how she would react to the rest and said softly slightly hesitantly. "I suggested a small tree with a small plaque both their names nothing else so Benjy can have somewhere to visit and remember them by. … Derek's ashes will be scattered off the cliff top as he wanted. I thought I could do that the day after the service at the crematorium, Antonio said he would take it. It will be just Benjy and myself possibly Ricardo nothing much just the prays and Benjy and I could put rose buds on the coffin."

When he'd carried on slightly hesitantly Meg gently shifted herself round so she could she him better and when he finished said gently, truthfully. "I want to come as well."

"Meg…

She interrupted him gently. "No, listen sweetheart, Derek will always be part of us and I want to say goodbye to him with understanding and peace. He is part of our love story, he loved Benjy with all his heart and he loved you when you were young. That is the part to celebrate and the pain is what I want to forgive, and because you are alive I can."

He looked at her and could see her love and understanding and knew she understood him so well and said softly "Thank you." He paused gathering his emotions and added. "Casey said he wanted to come to say goodbye and support me and our friendship. But I want it private and with …"

She knew his unsaid fears and said. "It will be and the Judges cannot say no either … if we have to Benjy can say goodbye first and then you."

Ben gave a gentle laugh remembering them and said. "Who do you think we should see first the wise owl or one of the three monkeys?"

Meg smiled glad he was alright and suggested. "The wise owl she is nice, and she does look like one when she looks over her glasses … she even has a small model of an owl with specs and a book on her desk." She knew it was getting late and added reluctantly. "You've done a lot so I should go after all Jessica will not be please if we wait up for her. Will you be alright?"

He nodded and gave her a kiss but stopped her from moving away from him and gave her the good news. "Jessica said I should be able to go upstairs tomorrow night and she'd come round in the morning to help me come down. It's the way I try to protect my side which is causing a strain so it's one journey each way per day if I make the first one."

Meg smiled "That sounds good and I know sleep only."

He nodded and felt her snuggle back against his chest … they sat quietly each with their own thoughts and far too comfortable to move, the only sound was the soft music from the CD they had put on earlier doing a reshuffle.

oxoxo

Jessica let herself in carefully so as not to wake anyone and smiled as she realised the lights in the passageway were on not dimmed and looked in at her patient. She stayed in the doorway for a moment looking at the couple knowing she would have to wake them otherwise he would be stiff and grumpy in the morning. She went over to the CD player and flicked it off then went out into the kitchen and put the kettle on in case they needed drinks. She then went back into the bedroom and walked over to Ben and gently called his name.

He started to stir so she went round to Meg and gently put her hand on her arm and called her name. She did not want to startle either of them so she waited as they both woke then said. "Hi you two time for separate beds I think."

Meg was the first one to really wake up and gave a sheepish smile and a gentle "Oops!" and got off the bed.

Ben feeling the movement and came more awake and winced as he moved then looked at sleepily at Jessica realising it was her voice he'd heard.

She smiled and said. "That's what you get by sleeping half sat up. I've put the kettle on would you like a cup of tea."

Ben shook his head and gingerly eased himself to lie down it sounded way too much trouble and started to drift hearing her voice reassure him. "You'll be fine in the morning Ben. Come on Meg let sleepy drift off again."

Meg smiled and gave one last look at Ben who was nearly asleep again and followed Jessica to the kitchen asking. "Film good."

"Brilliant and so was my boyfriend's news, he's signed up a lease for a flat so we can move into together in a couple of weeks. I take it this evening was a success."

"Yes he's done really well." Meg laughed, "You know that sounds like an owner talking about a dog who's done a new trick."

Jessica laughed and as they drank their tea and chatted she knew she would miss this family when she had to leave, they had treated her as part of the family rather than just a nurse and that was nice.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter****40**

The morning was sunny with a light breeze, blowing out to sea; no one was around as the two cars pulled up at the beginning of the pathway to the edge of the cliffs.

Antonio got out first and opened the door for Ben and Meg to get out then ducked back to get the urn of ashes. Ricardo, Gabi along with Sara and Casey got out of the other car they would walk a short distance along the path then wait. They knew this was a time for the brother's final farewell, they would there for him afterwards as they and others had been at the service the day before.

As Antonio, Ben and Meg walked along the path towards the edge of the cliff Meg's thoughts went back to the short service yesterday. The Judges had agreed with Ben's wishes and had been the silent watchers and Maria and her partner came with Benjy. She saw once again how they'd all became silent watchers as Benjy's tentative expression changed to a bright smile as he and Ben hugged and had quiet words together. From then on it was the most natural thing in the world to let uncle and nephew walk together hand in hand the length of the small chapel to put the red rose buds on Derek's coffin. After that no one separated them as they found their seats on the front pew and Benjy tucked into his uncle's side and he put his arm round his nephew's shoulders in support as they listened to Father Antonio's words. Words of how they'd all come to say goodbye to a trouble man who though caused pain to others had been a loving father to a loving son and as a child had loved and been loved by is twin brother and parents and now because of that love would find peace.

Ben's gentle voice broke the comfortable silence brining her back to the present as she walked near him knowing he needed to be with Antonio at the moment. "Antonio … I know I was connected to my brother as he fired the gun that night."

Antonio didn't show any shock just stayed quiet and gave a small nod of encouragement for Ben to go on. He'd known that there had been something bothering Ben. But as he was such a private man knew he'd have to feel right to bring up … now with final closure seemed to have made it that right opportunity for him.

Ben felt Antonio's strength of understanding in his silence and nod knowing it would be difficult to explain as it had become a vague memory over the weeks since his brother death but still unsettled him slightly and as he looked along the path they were walking said. "I'd forgotten that we could be that close. …. Not even sure it stayed with us as we learned to react to other people as we grew up …. Or perhaps we knew it was just us and covered it up. We knew were different being identical twins. Certainly can't remember discussing it with our parents … … and it was different to the closeness we developed after our parents' death.

Truthfully I not sure words can explain it because it was feelings rather than words … when one cried the other could feel the need and could give … love reassurance whatever was needed. Perhaps our parents love took over … I don't know …. But in the brief moment that night I was with him in that way again … could his deep pain, loneliness and anger. … I knew I could not let him go that way. … So hoping Meg would survive I wrapped him in … that ... baby love we used to have and in the pain of the shooting and dying forgave … loved him." He glanced across at Antonio and asked. "Was I wrong Antonio he was after all killing again?"

Antonio understood what Ben was trying to explain and the dilemma, he knew also that he would never be able to feel that close to anyone and replied. "No you weren't wrong. You love him always will. He is part of you in a deeper way than anyone else can be … could be. You have a deep love with Meg which gives you that comfort he could not find."

Ben nodded feeling more settled and able to complete the rest of what happened. "I suppose it must have been later … though time meant nothing to me … just that there was a gap of darkness. … Although I must have been unconscious all the time … … I saw him as the child he used to be … playing with some toys in our lounge at home … I could feel our parents love all around … … it was as if they would return any moment to tell a story. I called his name but he just carried on playing … but something told me he was safe … even happy and I should be the same. It was not a voice it was more a feeling of contentment … I don't know its disappearing each time I try to get back it." He glanced over again and asked. "Did I see that because I wanted to or is that how he is?"

Antonio remained silent for a moment then replied knowing no one could really say for sure only what he felt and that was what he knew Ben needed to hear. "That's where he is because you have the strength to forgive and love him. He is at peace and so are you, remember that and build on it Ben."

They came to view point and Meg stood besides Ben while they looked out to sea in silence. Then Antonio opened the urn and gave it to Ben who took a couple of steps forward.

Memories and thoughts ran through his mind as he took out a small amount of ash and let the wind take it out to sea. Satisfied it was all right he then shook some more out of the urn and as some went with wind and rest dropped over the cliff top he spoke the words in his mind. "Travel and find the peace you seek."

As he shook some more out "Travel and find the love you seek."

And as the last were scattered he finished. "Where ever you travel I will remember you with peace and love."

Antonio silently took the urn from Ben and then stood back.

Ben stayed looking out to sea letting the peace and memories just on the edge of his mind wash over him.

Meg stood quietly beside him knowing she had the closure she needed and she could remember Derek without any anger. After a moment she put her hand on his arm wanting him to know she was there for him and knowing he would acknowledge her when he was ready.

Ben felt her hand on his arm and when he was ready turned to face her.

Meg smiled and spoke her thoughts "Remember the good times with him; the tree will bring happiness each year."

"I know and there were good times and we were a happy family." He smiled at her feeling her warmth and love and added. "Now we will be a family with our own child to love and friends to help us. I love you and always will you know that."

Feeling his love through his sorrow she smiled and said gently. "I know that and I will always love you." then gently taking his hand and putting it on her stomach added. "I think Becky wants to get in on the act."

They both felt the gentle moments of their daughter shifting around and smiling Ben took Meg's hand and as they turned to walk back along the path thanked Antonio for being there for him.

Antonio took one look back out to sea before following them back to their friends, he knew closure had begun and they would be all right.

As they joined the group of friends there were the silent nods of acknowledgement from Casey and Ricardo with the quiet gentle "okays" from Sara and Gabi and nods in reply, no other words were needed. As Antonio joined them Ben said. "Thought we'd stop at the Shock Wave Becky needs a fuel stop she's starting to play football."

He felt a nudge from Meg and looked at her and asked, "True?"

She gave a huff smiled and nodded.

Ricardo said "Its okay Gabi's being kicked to pieces as well. Its good how you feed the Mum to keep the baby quiet."

They laughed and made their way to the cars letting memories settle and new ones begin.


	41. Chapter 41

**Epilogue**

Meg let her mind wander back three months as she watched the sleeping figures, so much had changed and yet in other ways it hadn't. She knew her love for him had deepened with each new experience they'd been through and knew without a doubt she could not be without him or her now. His love for her … them was as deep as ever … as deep as the ocean at its deepest. That would never change she knew that.

He was there beside her now and had been as she yelled and pushed their daughter into the world and in spite of all the activity around them he'd quietly joked that their daughter wanted an extra helping of cream to go with the chocolate gateaux she had sneaked out of the fridge at midnight hence the rush to the hospital at five in the morning. It had been his voice and touch that helped her through the experience and let her see his surprise when the nurse handed him their baby to give to her so she could feed her. Then there was the gentleness with which he held their daughter, his dark eyes were pools of happiness as he handed her over then gently teased he had been right about a screaming baby and that the bottle of wine was waiting for her in her room.

After that there was the mixed feelings and comfort of Ricardo and Gabi with baby Lizzy in their hospital room as she waited for Ben's and Becky's return. The thrill and excitement of knowing they were all right and her family were back together again.

The first time home, the fingers and thumbs of trying to get everything right, his comfort, help and laughter with her when things felt too much or just went wrong. The amazing quietness as their daughter slept and their togetherness as a family growing stronger with each day and now today the celebration.

The dance they had wanted on the beach at sunset not alone as in the dream but with friends and family….

Voices brought her back to their garden sitting at the table watching Ben who was still asleep on the recliner with Becky, who gave a little wriggle in her sleep but stayed snuggled against his chest, cradled in his arms so she would not fall. Meg looked around realising Sara and Casey's greeting to Joan and Hank that had disturbed her daydream and saw her sister come over to her.

Getting nearer Sara looked across at Ben contemplating the thought Meg shook her head at her. She smiled back and resisted the temptation sometimes he looked just too good to leave asleep. When they were close enough to talk Meg asked with a knowing grin. "Come on Sis what is it boy or girl?"

Sara gave a gentle laugh "Okay a boy and we are going to call him Mark, after Casey's Mark and our great uncle Mark."

Meg got up and hugged her sister then looked over to see if Ben is still sleeping, Becky stirred and wriggled again the relaxed but her dark eyes were open. Meg knew their peace would soon be over.

Sara watched and asked "Your news?" guessing it was good as her parents seemed happy, though nothing would take the shine off today for her.

Meg smiled and as Casey came over said. "All clear for both of them, so we don't have to worry about it anymore."

Sara and Casey looked at each other and grinning, knowing that was the best news.

Ben's gentle comment made them turn round. "Congratulations." Now he had their attention he added looking at Casey. "Now you've taught her the first lesson I'll introduce you to the second."

He started to move to get and Becky screwed her face up and went red but didn't cry and then relaxed with a contented grin on her face, knowingly he glanced at her and added, "Okay, the third lesson as well then." Looking at his wife he continued with a slight huff in his voice. "You know Meg I'm not taking you to that restaurant again … well not while you're breast feeding Becky anyway."

Meg laughed watching Ben get up carefully holding their daughter away from him and said in a slight whine. "But I loved the meal Ben."

Ben smiled and said. "I know but Becky doesn't." at her look added. "**Oh** all right I don't. Come on Casey upstairs to the nursery and I will teach how to change this beautiful girl's nappies."

Casey looked at him not recognising the word but getting gradually understanding the deeper meaning of the banter as Ben carried on gently still looking at Meg. "I refuse to call them Diapers … after all I nap and she pees …. **okay** … in this case a bit more but what else do you expect." He grinned and added. "Die and she purrs no way." Ignoring their laughter he turned towards the house and said "I think Mary's upstairs organising the nursery for the sleep over so you can stay here and remind Sara of the fun to come if she's not up there I'll yell."

Through their giggles Meg watched Casey meekly follow Ben into the house and Sara asked, "Does he always come out with that one."

Meg took a breath and answered, "No first time but it's a good one." knew things needed to be done and called out. "**Dad** I think we should check the things on the beach. " At his nod she carried on to her sister. "You know Sis it's really good timing your news and our all clear makes tonight really special."

Sara gave her sister a knowing looking and said gently. "Meg its special anyway this is the night you both dreamt of dancing on the beach without the neighbours caring."

Her mother came to join them "Not when they are joining in as well. Ricardo should be here soon with Gabi and Lizzy, the babies will no doubt enjoy all the attention."

"What are you wearing Sis?"

Meg's eyes went misty remembering the dress she wore on their honeymoon Sara did not need an answer and gave her sister a gentle nudge "Still get into it then." She half teased.

Meg laughed "Oh yes."

Passing by Joan could not resist and teased. "Dressmaker did a good job."

"**Hey** Mum our secret remember. Do you want a drink before the men come down Sara?"

"Umm please." She got a drink and the sisters sat swapping memories till Meg looked up as she was facing the house and said. "Hi Casey … survived then."

Casey joined them followed by Ben holding a smiling Becky. "Yes thanks …. Just remind me what you ate yesterday so I can make sure Sara doesn't do the same."

"Hey that's not fair. Ben, you let me have it!" Meg exclaimed with a smile and carried on. "We're getting things ready, can you help Dad check everything's all right for the DJ."

"I've learnt never to argue with you," he said giving her a look only she understood and loved then added as he handed Becky over. "You see the trick Casey. She gets the clean baby and then there is never any peace … do this, do that…"

"**Hey,** who was sleeping just now?" Meg said with a smile while rocking Becky in her arms.

Ben looked sheepish "Got keep my strength up you know." then with a mischievous smile glancing at Sara added. "How about giving the other learner some experience. Then we can both sneak off and get ready, you know take awhile."

Meg took a step towards her sister.

Sara stepped back exclaiming. "Hey that's not fair Sis!"

Meg gave a smile and then said "Umm no not fair on Becky. Okay Sis off you go and look beautiful and we'll send Casey over later."

Ben and Casey gave each other a knowing look and started to do as ordered, while Sara smiled and as left them called back. "Make sure you do! Oh don't forget we've got spare beds if you need rooms, but breakfast will be with you as you will be up early!"

Meg smiled and shook her head knowing that was the truth Becky was an early riser.

oxoxo

The beach was decked out in all her finery with deep blue sea and gentle waves breaking on the golden sands adding to the atmosphere. Candles in glass holders were being lit ready to give to give more light when the sun finally set; her dying rays were giving a beautifully colourful back drop as the chatter and music drifted around the beach. People further along the beach made their own groups and danced or just watched the others having fun before moving on.

The DJ changed the music to soft and gentle so the couples were dancing close to their partners. The couples danced with enough space around them to feel as though they were on their own and yet knew they were part of the larger family. Near the shore though in no danger of getting wet Ben and Meg danced together, for those looking out towards the bay the couple were silhouetted in rays of the setting sun. Near them were Sara and Casey along with Ricardo and Gabi, Michael and Vanessa, all of them in there own little worlds half listening to the music enjoying the love they felt for each other.

Bette and Joan were rocking the babies in their arms gradually making their way towards the house as another family group came to join them. Joan smiled as she recognised them; she'd been wondering where they were and said. "Chris I thought you had a babysitter."

He laughed and exclaimed still hardly believing what had been happening. "Would you believe it she's in hospital – appendicitis. Its okay Tyus, Roger is dealing with it. I really must stop having to dial 911 it's the second time different sitters' different things of course."

Joan laughed there was not a lot you could say to that statement, "We've plenty of room Sally and Tom can share a room and if you like and you can sleep over at Sara's, that's the good thing about being so close."

While Chris was dealing with their son Paula was trying hard to stop Sally from scrambling out of her arms to join him and managed to say. "Thank you she'll sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow but not till then. Not sure about Tom he's got his eye on the hot dogs by the looks of things."

Bette laughed and asked her husband. "AJ take Sally … we are having our own party in the house."

As Paula handed Sally over Joan called over knowing he would not mind. "**Hank** help Tom get some hot dogs for all of us; don't forget Mary and John are joining us." As Tom ran over to Hank she added to Paula. "Just as well your children know us. Go on join the party we will be fine."

AJ, Bette and Joan watched them join the group of dancers then started to walk towards the house when the song finished the music changed again and after a couple of lines of the song Bette stopped in her tracks and said remembering. "I know that song … I heard it and thought of Ben all those months ago, lost it for a moment and then remembered just before AJ stopped me writing with the news of the shooting. You know it so right for all of them … they came through the darkness and now it's their time. Their children are going to be so lucky Joan."

Joan listened to the rest of the song, rocking Becky gently to the music then answered gently. "You're right Bette it applies to all of them, and their children." then added with a laugh. "Looks like Sally's just go the better of AJ I think we should help."

Bette laughed then feeling Lizzy wriggle in her arms "Hey I think this one's getting ideas way beyond her months! AJ you're meant to carry her."

AJ just managed to grab the crawling youngster and scooped her up in his arms exclaiming. "Wriggle bottom that's what … glad Hanks got the right idea about food. Come on young lady home is thata way, cot and sleep." Sally giggled and started to try to wriggle out of his arms again.

AJ looked across at Bette and smiled saying hopefully. "Do you want to swap?"

Both Joan and Bette laughed shaking their heads and carried on walking.

As they got close to the house they gave one final glance back at the party and darkening evening sky, with the flickering candles and music filling the air. They saw Tom and Hank catching them up carrying the food bags and chatting and when they joined them went into the house.

The End

Well that's its folks. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the journey - would love to know what you think about it no matter how long the story has been up. Take care.

**Special thanks** to Lisa and Anja, and Tina for putting it on the Web the first time round (it's been revised as I've put it up on this site) and for putting up with my ramblings over the years.

**Lastly - **The song that Bette remembered and she and Joan listened to was Faith of the Heart lyrics by Diane Warren words below. Was used as a tv programme theme … The reason for the song … well it bugged me while I was writing this story … they seemed to go together in places.

It's been a long road, getting from there to here.  
It's been a long time, but my time is fin'lly near.  
And I can feel a change in the wind right now,  
Nothing's in my way.  
And they're not going to hold me down no more,  
No they're not going to hold me down.

Chorus:  
'Cause I've got faith of the heart,  
I'm going where my heart will take me.  
I've got faith to believe... I can do anything.  
I've got strength of the soul,  
And no one's going to bend or break me.  
I can reach any star, 'cause I've got faith.  
I've got faith.  
Faith of the heart.

It's been a long night,  
Trying to find my way.  
Been through the darkness,  
Now I'll fin'lly have my day.  
And I will see my dream come alive at last.  
I will touch the sky.  
And they're not going to hold me down no more,  
No they're not going to change my mind.

CHORUS

_I've known a wind so cold, I've seen the darkest days.  
But now the winds I feel are only winds of change.  
I've been to the fire, and I've been to the rain,  
But I'll be fine._

CHORUS


End file.
